Funny Little Feeling
by Bindy417
Summary: Nathan and Haley spent most of their high school years completely oblivious to each other. He was the arrogant jock while she was the shy tutor. Two combinations that were to never mix. But when they find themselves at the same camp for the summer, the
1. Chapter 1

**Funny Little Feeling**

By Bindy417

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW.

Summary: Nathan and Haley spent most of their high school years completely oblivious to each other. He was the arrogant jock while she was the shy tutor. Two combinations that were to never mix. But when they find themselves at the same camp for the summer, the rules start to change. Their two worlds suddenly collide and a spark is discovered that they never even knew was there.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haley James stood in the doorway looking over the expanse of her bedroom. Aside from her nightstand and a few stuffed animals, the rest of the room was covered in clothes. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Whoa," Haley's best friend Lucas stated as he came up behind her. They met when they were eight and had been inseparable ever since. Since they were partners in crime, Haley had asked him to come over and help her pack. "Did your closet explode?"

"Very funny," Haley replied giving him a light shove with her hip. "I don't know what to bring."

"Haley, we're going away for the summer. Not a whole year," Lucas laughed. "Besides, it's just camp." Although Haley knew Lucas was right, she couldn't help her uncertainty. She was a girl, after all._  
Do I bring the jean skirt and that new halter? No…why would I need that? Sneakers? Yes. Fancy sandals? Um…no? Damn it, I really need to get me some girl friends. _

"Well, I have to be prepared," Haley defended. Sure, Camp Aldrich was your average summer camp but Haley had never gone away for the whole summer before. She had no idea what to expect. If it was up to her, she wouldn't even be going. But her parents just had to buy that RV so they could travel the country visiting her siblings. Haley wouldn't have minded doing that. But when she asked her parents, they said that they didn't want to "cramp her style." They thought she should be with people her own age this summer. So they decided to ship her off to camp with Lucas. His mother Karen would also be away. She had gotten accepted to a cooking school in Florence, Italy. Haley happened to be very close to Karen, too. She was like a second mother to her.

"Women," Lucas mocked as he pushed some of her clothes to the side and laid down on her bed.

"Are you comfortable?" Haley asked wryly once Lucas put his hands behind his head.

"Getting there," he replied with a quirky smile. Haley just rolled her eyes and went back to sorting through the chaos that was her room. Ten short-sleeve shirts, seven pairs of shorts, six pairs of sandals, four sleeveless tops, three pairs of regular jeans, two bathing suits, two skirts, and one pair of sneakers later, Haley was finally done. Although the bus to Camp Aldrich didn't leave for another four days, Haley wanted to make sure she was ready ahead of time. She hated doing things the last minute.

"I think we did pretty well," Lucas said as he got up and put an arm around her.

"Oh no, Mister. There was no 'we.' While I was working, you Lucas Scott, just sat there like a stick in the mud."

"Hey, I gave you advice about what to bring," Lucas defended.

"My toothbrush doesn't count, genius," Haley replied.

"Fine, but if everyone says you have bad breath at camp, don't come crying to me," he stated teasingly causing Haley to smile despite herself.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine," she assured him. She then started to put away the rest of her clothes that she had decided not to bring with her.

"Ok, so now that we're done, you wanna go see a movie?" Lucas proposed.

"We can't. It's a school night," Haley pointed out.

"Haley, tomorrow is our last day. We have no homework and I highly doubt they'll be teaching us anything new."

"I still can't. I have to clean up this mess. My room looks like a scene from Twister."

"You'll have plenty of time later to clean," Lucas stated. "Come on, Haley, live in the moment."

Haley was about to decline again when Lucas added, "I'll even let you choose the movie."

"Any movie?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…"

"Ok, I guess I'm not going then," she declared while picking up a pile of shoes and throwing them in a box in her closet. Lucas usually liked horror movies. Haley, on the other hand, hated them. The last scary flick they saw together had her petrified to fall asleep for a week. _I'm not going throught that again._

"Fine. You can choose any movie," Lucas relented. _I knew he'd cave. _

"Sweet!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her purse off of her desk. She had been dying to see Surf's Up but she knew that Lucas would never agree to see it willingly. But it looked like he'd have to now. "Come on, Luke. What are we waiting for?"

* * *

That Friday morning, Nathan waited at the top of the stairs until he couldn't hear the yelling anymore. His parents had been going at it for an hour arguing about everything from their wedding crystal to who gets the damn espresso machine. All he wanted his mom to do was tell his dad to take it all and get the hell out. When he finally heard the front door slam, Nathan made his way into the kitchen.

"Hi, Sweetie" his mom greeted putting on her happy face. If there was anything his mom was good at, it was pretending. "You want some breakfast?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," he answered curtly while taking a bottled water out of the refrigerator. As he was about to leave, he heard his mom call him back.

"What?" he questioned a little annoyed. As much as Nathan hated going to school, he liked it better than staying in the house with two parents who were practically ready to kill each other. Even though his dad had moved into their beach house, he was still always around causing mayhem.

"I know this is hard for you," she stated.

"What is?" Nathan played dumb. He really didn't want to talk about this now.

"The divorce," she elaborated. "But I promise, as soon as you get back from camp, things will get better." At the mention of camp, Nathan inwardly groaned. _Mosquitoes, outhouses, and crafts…gee, I can't wait. _

"I hope so," Nathan replied. "Because you promised me a long time ago that we would get out, Mom."

"We will, Nate," she assured him. "It's just going to take time."

"Ok," he nodded not knowing what else to say. His parents were splitting up and it was not going well. There really was no way to sugarcoat the situation. He then picked up his backpack and left for school.

* * *

"Hey, Nate Dogg," Tim greeted Nathan as he got out of his SUV. "Is this summer gonna be fo' schizzle or what?" When Tim had found out that Nathan was going to camp, he had quickly signed up, too. It was like "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Every where that Nathan went, Tim was sure to follow. Although, he seemed more excited about it than Nathan was.

"Just say it's gonna be good, Tim," Nathan sighed. Sometimes his friend came out with the weirdest things.

"What's the matter with you? Aren't you excited? It's the last day of school," Tim exclaimed. Nathan didn't answer him. He just walked into Tree Hill High and continued on with his normal routine. As he walked down the hall, he exchanged glances and nods with a few teammates. He also gave the occasional cheerleader the eye. Since Nathan was the captain of the Tree Hill Raven's Varsity Basketball Team, he pretty much owned the school. There wasn't a guy he couldn't take or a girl he couldn't have. When it came to the social hierarchy, Nathan was number one. And that was just the way he liked it.

"Hey, Nathan," his other friend Ted called. "Whitey wants to see you in his office."

"Did he say why?" Nathan questioned as he pulled some of his books out of his locker. There were only two reasons why Whitey—a.k.a Coach Durham—would want to see him this early in the morning. Nathan figured he was either in trouble or it had something to do with his father coming to the school and bitching again. When it came to basketball, Nathan's father was obsessed. Dan Scott had made a name for himself as a basketball legend in their small town of Tree Hill. He even went on to play college ball. He could've gone pro if it wasn't for the knee injury he suffered his freshman year—so his father said. But when Dan had discovered that Nathan had raw talent, he immediately began training him to be a part of the next Scott Basketball Pedigree. The only problem was that Dan sometimes took it too far.

"Alright. Thanks," Nathan replied. He quickly grabbed the rest of his things and took off towards the boy's locker room. When he finally entered Whitey's office, the only person he saw in there was Lucas. Immediately, Nathan felt his blood boil. _What the hell is _he_ doing here?_ Nathan and Lucas never got along. They weren't just enemies. Oh no, it was much worse than that. They were brothers. Another little stunt Nathan's father was famous for was impregnating his high school girlfriend and then leaving her when college started. Three months later, Dan got his new girlfriend Deb pregnant, too. Except that time, Dan chose to stand by Deb. Nathan hadn't found out about Lucas until he was eight years old. But as soon as he did, he had hated him. Lucas was nothing more than a constant reminder of his father's mistake long ago. If Nathan wanted to remain on his father's good side, then he had to work extra hard to outshine his "older brother."

"Ah, Nathan," Whitey said coming up behind him and entering the room. "Take a seat."

"What's going on?" Nathan questioned not moving or taking his eyes off Lucas. Whatever this was, it couldn't be good.

"I'll tell you as soon as you sit," Whitey repeated a little more forcefully. Reluctantly, Nathan sat in the empty chair in front of Whitey's desk next to Lucas.

"Now as you know, I talked to you boys and the team about making some changes next season. I realize that the summer is coming up but I hope that you two will keep in shape," Whitey stated.

"No offense, Coach, but what's the real reason why we're here?" Nathan inquired. He saw that Whitey was building up to something. He just wanted him to get to the point already.

"Look," Whitey started. "The two of you are my strongest players. But on the other hand, you both are liabilities for this team."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked confused. Nathan didn't know where this was going either.

"I'm going to be blunt. The two of you need to get your heads out of your asses and find a way to get along. All of your fighting and petty arguments cost us the finals this year," Whitey explained with an edge in his voice.

"That was not my fault," Nathan excused. "I can't be blamed because he can't make it past his defenders."

"You're one to freakin' talk!" Lucas retorted. "Maybe if you didn't hog the damn ball so much, I'd have a little more incentive to actually get open."

"That's enough," Whitey tried to intervene but the boys kept going.

"Oh please, it's not my problem you're a weakling. Maybe if you grew a pair you'd actually be able to stand up to those guys on the court," Nathan began to shout.

"Well, how can I concentrate on the game when you have all the guys on _our_ team turned against me? Because really, that makes it so much easier for me to play at my best when you and your cronies are trashing my things and freezing me out of plays," Lucas yelled back.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Whitey boomed. "This is what I'm talking about. The two of you can't go five seconds without tearing each other apart! As a result of your mutual—and completely misplaced—hatred, you ruined any chance of this team making it into the state championship." Nathan didn't know what to say. He had never seen Whitey so furious. He'd never admit it, but he was a little scared. Nathan just looked down at the ground.

"Whether the two of you like it or not, you're teammates...and brothers." At Whitey's last words, both Nathan and Lucas' heads shot up. "And from this moment on, you're now the team's new co-captains." _WHAT?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad that you're already starting to get into the story. These beginning chapters are a little short but I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on. But please keep reviewing since I love your comments. Also, I just have to say that the season finale last night was absolutely amazing! I thought that it was so well done. I'm not usually a crier but I was totally balling my eyes out by the end. Anyway, just wanted to mention that since I loved it so much. Now on to chapter 2...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Wow," Haley commented. Lucas had just finished telling her everything that had happened in Whitey's office. Of all the things she had expected to hear from him, that wasn't one of them.

"I know," Lucas replied with his head in his hands.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I thought you'd be happy about this." Since Nathan was captain, he had complete control over the other guys. But now that Lucas was captain too, it gave him an extra edge over the rest of the team.

"It's gonna get worse," Lucas sighed. "You should have seen Nathan's face." Haley didn't particularly like Nathan. It wasn't just because he treated Lucas horribly. The guy was just an all around jerk. He was cocky, ignorant, and selfish. It especially pained Haley to see a good guy like Luke get tormented for something their "father" had started years ago.

"Lucas, if anyone can handle this, it's you. Don't let Dan or Nathan intimidate you. Because the truth is it's you who's got them running scared," she explained. Lucas then lifted his head out of his hands and gave Haley a small smile. _Thank God he's smiling. Crisis averted for now. _

"Thanks, Haley," Lucas replied as he gave her hand a friendly squeeze.

"Oh my God!" a voice exclaimed from behind the two friends causing them to jump. "Just the hottie I wanted to see."

"Hi, Brooke," Lucas greeted with a smile once the shock wore off. Haley had to hold back a laugh. It was so obvious that he had a thing for Brooke. He automatically got a dopey look on his face whenever she was around. The same could be said for the pretty brunette, too.

"Tutor Girl," Brooke said using her nickname for Haley. At first, Brooke and Haley didn't really get along. Brooke was the most popular and attractive girl in school while Haley was your average goody two shoes/tutor—hence the nickname. The only reason they even talked to each other in the beginning was because of Lucas. He had started hanging with more people from the "in" crowd since he joined the basketball team. Haley just felt like she was along for the ride. But on the bright side, she and Brooke had eventually become really good friends.

"Tigger," Haley replied using a nickname of her own.

"Is it true that you're the new captain of the basketball team?" Brooke asked getting right to the point.

"Actually, it's co-captain. But yeah," Lucas confirmed. "How did you find out?"

"Oh, it's all over school," Brooke answered. Haley shot a glance at Lucas and saw that he was now banging his head lightly on the table. _Not good._

"Uh, Brooke," Haley said shaking her head and giving her a look not to mention it further.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Lucas is still trying to take it all in. It's kind of a sore subject right now," Haley finished in a whisper to her.

"Oh," Brooke replied finally catching on. "So, um, what are you guys doing for the summer?"

"Camp," Haley replied—thankful that Brooke had changed the subject.

"Really?" Brooke exclaimed surprised. "What a coincidence. Peyton and I are going to camp this summer, too." Peyton Sawyer was Brooke's best friend. She also would hang out with Lucas and Haley from time to time.

"Which one?" Lucas asked now perking up. _And guys say we have mood swings._ _One minute he's depressed and banging his head on the table and the next he's all twitterpaited over a girl. Men! _

"I can't remember. Peyton made the arrangements. I'll have to ask her later."

"Well, I hope it's the same one. It would definitely make the summer more interesting," Lucas stated coyly.

"Oh, how so?" Brooke questioned leaning closer to him from across the table. _Oh my God, are they flirting? Gross! I can't watch this. My eyes!_

"You know what, guys, I have to head to the tutoring center and turn in my keys. I'll catch you later," Haley stated. She then quickly gathered her things and made her way across the quad.

* * *

Nathan was sitting with his friends at their usual table outside. Everyone was laughing and joking around about the summer and next year. To a Tree Hill High student, the last day of school was like Christmas. Nathan, however, was no where near feeling relieved. Once school ended at 2:20 that day, he would no longer be the captain of the basketball team. He'd be a co-captain. Everything he had worked for had been taken away from him—and right before his senior year. _I can't wait till Dad hears about this_, Nathan thought sarcastically._ He's going to go ballistic. _

"So Nathan, I heard you and Lucas will be sharing the team next year," another jock named Adam busted him up. He played for the football team. "That must suck."

"Yeah, what are the scouts going to say?" Ted voiced his opinion.

"They're not going to care," Nathan replied. "I'm still the best player. Besides, it's not like the team will do what he says anyway. They're loyal to me." Nathan had practiced and played with those guys for three years. There was no way in hell that they would go against him and start following some newbie.

"Not if Whitey has anything to say about it," his other teammate Dustin threw in.

"Yeah, well I don't give a shit what Whitey says," Nathan retorted angrily. "It's still my team." All everyone had been talking about that day was Whitey's decision. It was really starting to get on Nathan's nerves. _Don't they have anything better to do than gossip_?

"I was just saying," Dustin replied holding his hands up in surrender. By this time, Nathan had had enough. He just wanted to get away from everyone. Taking a deep breath, he managed to somewhat calm himself down.

"I'll see you guys later," Nathan stated getting up. He then entered the school and walked down the empty corridor. He didn't know where to go. Most of the classrooms were occupied, the gym and locker room were always filled, and the bathroom was out of the question—only the nerds ran in there when they couldn't take the pressure. That's when Nathan looked farther down the hall to his left.

"The tutoring center," he mumbled. _I could go there. It's not like anyone actually uses that place anyways. _Lifting his backpack higher on his shoulder, Nathan began to walk the rest of the way down the hall. When he got to the room, it was empty. _Perfect. _He didn't want any distractions. The news of his "co-captainship" had already traveled fast. It wouldn't be long before his father found out. The important thing was to get to him first so that he could spin it in a way his father wouldn't get as pissed about. Nathan walked over to one of the tables and took a seat with his back towards the door.  
He then placed his head in his hands and tried to come up with some type of explanation. However, nothing he came up with seemed to be right. It was official. No matter what way he put it, his dad would still flip out. _Damn it, I'm so screwed._

* * *

"Hey, Haley!" someone called down the hall. Haley turned around and saw Peyton walking towards her. 

"Hey, Peyton. What's up?" Haley greeted.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you've seen Brooke anywhere."

"She was outside on the quad flirting with Lucas a few minutes ago," Haley said. "She probably still is."

"Again?" Peyton laughed. "They've been dancing around each other all week."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that it won't be long before those two crazy kids get together," Haley stated.

"I'm predicting that Brooke will have him in the janitor's closet by the end of the day."

"You're probably right. But as long as I don't have to see it, then it's all good."

"Yeah," Peyton laughed. "So, where are you headed to?"

"The tutoring center. I have to drop off my keys."

"Oh, well, I don't want you to be late. I'll leave you to it then." As Peyton started to walk away, a thought popped into Haley's mind.

"Hey, Peyton, is it true that you and Brooke are going to camp this summer?" she asked. Peyton stopped walking and turned around to face Haley.

"Yeah. We're going to some place called Camp Aldrich. Why?"

"Well, that's a funny coincidence. Lucas and I happen to be going to the same camp," Haley revealed with a smile.

"No way!" Peyton exclaimed. "That's awesome. It's nice to know that I'll have some other people besides Brooke there with me. She's not exactly the outdoor type."

"Neither am I," Haley stated. "But my parents are making me go." _At least there will be a few people I know with me this summer._ If she was forced to go no matter what, she might as well try to be optimistic about it.

"Yeah, it was my dad's idea, too. He'll be on his dredging boat all summer working overtime. He didn't want me alone in the house all by myself for three months. And when Brooke found out that I was leaving, she begged her parents to let her come with me."

"Well, I'm glad you guys will be there with us."

"Me, too," Peyton agreed. Haley then looked at her watch and realized that if she didn't get to the tutoring center now, then she'd be late for her next class.

"I gotta go, Peyton, but I'll talk to you later," Haley said.

"No problem. I'll see you soon, anyway," the curly blonde replied. By the time Haley did make it to the tutoring center, lunch was almost over. Checking her watch once again, Haley noticed she only had five minutes left before she had to go to her next class. She quickly opened the door and walked in. She was just about to leave the key and get out when she saw that someone was already in the room.  
_Is he one of the new tutors for next year? _

"Can I help you?" Haley questioned in a tentative voice. What happened next completely took her by surprise. When the guy finally did turn around, Haley found herself staring into the intense blues eyes of none other than Nathan Scott. _Did I miss something?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haley closed her eyes briefly and opened them again. _Yup, he's still here. Good news, I'm not hallucinating. Bad news, I'm not hallucinating. _Nathan was just as startled as she was. He hadn't been expecting anyone to come in there. Looking at the petite, blonde-haired girl in front of him, he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. It wasn't the fake kind of pretty that most girls had. It was more natural and seemed to work quite nicely for her. Nathan noticed that she now had her arms crossed and was waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized. "I didn't know anyone was going to use this room."

"I'm not," she stated curtly. "I just have to drop something off." Although Haley was usually a nice person, she had no interest in being cordial when it came to Nathan. He was the reason why Lucas was so on edge and miserable all the time. As quickly as she could, Haley went to put the keys in the administrator's desk drawer.

"Do I know you?" Nathan asked from behind her. "For some reason you look really familiar." At his words, Haley scoffed. They had only gone to school together since first grade. _How nice of him to acknowledge me now. What a jackass. _ When Haley turned around, he was only a foot away from her. _Wow, he's tall. Wait, what am I thinking?_

"Look, I've got to get to class so…" she trailed off trying to get around him. To her surprise—and annoyance—he stepped in front of her blocking the door. Haley then put her hands on her hips.

"It's the last day of school. I doubt they'll mark you late," Nathan pointed out. He didn't know why this girl was getting so flustered, but he liked it. She definitely had some fire in her.

"Whatever, could you please move?" she persisted trying to dodge him again but was unsuccessful. Haley could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. _Man is he annoying. _

"I will. As soon as you tell me who you are," Nathan stated innocently. He had never encountered a girl who hadn't completely fawned over him. The fact that she was different was actually refreshing.

"That's none of your business," Haley replied.

"I'm just being friendly," Nathan smirked.

"Yeah, I know all about you being 'friendly.' But I don't buy it. So why don't you do us both a favor, Nathan, and walk away. Because frankly, I'm not interested in playing your games," she said in one breath. She then took the opportunity to quickly dart around him and out the door. After her little outburst, Nathan just stood there. He was now beyond intrigued. Apparently, she knew exactly who he was. This fueled his curiosity even more. _I have got to find out her name._

* * *

"Lydia, have you seen my fishing pole?" Jimmy James called from downstairs. 

"It's probably in the shed," she shouted back. Haley groaned as she put her pillow over her head. She was usually a morning person. But after the late night she'd had, all she wanted to do was catch up on some sleep. Since school ended yesterday, she and Lucas decided to celebrate. They went to Karen's Café and ate dinner. Afterward, they went up to the roof to play on the miniature golf course that they had made when they were kids. They played for a while until Lucas got sick of losing. The two then ended the night with one of their traditional water balloon fights—which Lucas won that time. Some of them were filled with milk for an added edge. Haley took the pillow off of her head as she realized that the house was now quiet. _Finally._

"Jimmy, did you already pack the bug spray?" her mother's voice asked loudly. _Oh, this is hopeless._ Haley was wide awake now. She threw the covers back, put on her slippers, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ah, look who's finally decided to grace us with her presence," Jimmy teased.

"We were getting worried, Haley Bop. You never sleep past seven," Lydia pointed out. "It's not even one full day of summer and you're already going soft."

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Haley said wryly.

"Anytime."

"You want some breakfast, Kiddo?" her father asked.

"Yeah, what do we have?"

"Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bagels, bacon, cereal and crack. Take your pick." Haley laughed.

"As tempting as that last choice sounds, I think I'll stick to pancakes and eggs," she answered.

"That a girl!" Lydia exclaimed as she started pulling the food out of the refrigerator for her daughter.

"So, if you guys are going to visit Quinn and everyone, why do you need a fishing pole and bug spray?" Haley asked.

"Oh, we're thinking of exploring the great outdoors for a few days. There's a campsite near Vivian's house that we might check out," Jimmy explained.

"I, personally, would love to skip it. But your father here wants to be like Paul Bunyan so we're going," Lydia interjected.

"I just think it would be nice to be surrounded by nature for a little while. You know, breath in that crisp, woodsy air. Kind of like Haley will be doing at Camp Aldrich."

"Ugh, please don't remind me," Haley groaned.

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited?" Lydia questioned as she handed Haley her hot plate of food.

"Honestly, not really. I'm not into the whole outdoors thing. I hate bugs, lakes, I can't play sports for my life, and there is no way I'm going to the bathroom in an outhouse."

"There's always the woods," Jimmy suggested. "But when you go number two, make sure you pick the right kind of leaves to wipe with. I got this rash once…"

"Ew, Dad, please stop," Haley interrupted with a grossed out look on her face. _I'm trying to eat over here._

"I'm just warning you."

"I'm sure they have bathrooms there," Lydia stated. "And you're going to have a great time. You'll see."

"The only good thing is that Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton will be there with me."

"See, it's working out already. Besides, you never know if you might meet a cute boy there," Lydia hinted with a smile. "It's the perfect place for a summer fling."

"Lydia, don't encourage her," Jimmy scolded. "That's my baby girl."

"Yes, your baby girl who is going to be a senior. I'm just saying that she might meet someone. You never know," she defended. She then turned to Haley. "And if you do, I want a full description and pictures in a letter."

"I doubt that'll happen but sure," Haley laughed.

"It will. I have a feeling," Lydia declared. _At least one of us does_, Haley thought as she finished up her breakfast. No matter what anyone said, she still didn't want to go to camp. It just wasn't her thing. She highly doubted that she'd enjoy herself.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom. I'll be upstairs," Haley informed her.

"Ok. Did you finish packing yet?"

"I'm almost done. My clothes and everything are all set. The rest I still have to do."

"Are you bringing Mr. Waffles?"

"Of course I am," Haley answered with a laugh. Mr. Waffles was the teddy bear she'd had since she was a baby. Whenever they went on vacation, she always brought him. Camp would be no different. Haley then continued on her way upstairs to her room. She stepped over her large duffle bag and went to her dresser. She had to figure out the jewelry and make up she wanted to bring. As she looked at all her stuff, her eyes landed on a picture of her and Lucas when they were kids. She smiled at the memory of them playing in the park. She stared at the one next to that. It was a photo of Lucas and the Raven's basketball team. Haley scanned the faces of the boys until her eyes landed on one in particular. Nathan was standing in the center of everyone holding a basketball in all his glory. Seeing his picture now reminded her of that strange encounter with him yesterday. She had no idea what he was trying to pull but she didn't trust him for a second. _Who knows? It most likely could've been another one of his ploys to get back at Lucas by trying to get close to me._ She wouldn't put it past him. Nathan had done a lot of horrible things to her best friend over the years. But none of it was as bad as this last year when Lucas joined the team for good. It broke her heart to see her best friend always on edge and having to leave his guard up. It wasn't fair. That was for damn sure. Haley was glad that Lucas was leaving for the summer. It would give him a chance to relax and forget about all the drama from this past school year. The way she saw it, the farther away he was from his brother the better. Nathan Scott was nothing but trouble.

* * *

That Saturday morning, Nathan awoke to the sound of someone pounding on his bedroom door. 

"Nathan!" his dad shouted.

"What?" Nathan asked groggily as he made his way to open the door.

"Get dressed. We're going for a run," Dan stated pushing his way into the room.

"But Dad, it's a Saturday."

"I don't care. Just because it's the summer, that's no reason to slack off." Nathan rolled his eyes as his father went into another one of his lectures. He had been out of school for less than one day and already his father was breathing down his neck about basketball.

"Dad, what are you even doing here?" Nathan questioned. "I thought Mom changed the house locks."

"Don't worry about it. I have my ways. Now get your lazy ass up and let's go," he ordered. "I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." As soon as Dan left the room, Nathan collapsed back on his bed and groaned. After another minute or two, he quickly put on his sweats and T-shirt. He knew if he didn't then there would be hell to pay. Afterward, he met up with his father and they began their run. The whole time, Dan kept going on and on about how Nathan better not slack off at camp.

"I'll stop in and check on you once in a while," Dan declared.

"That's not necessary, Dad," Nathan stated. "I'll keep in shape."

"We'll see," he replied. "By the way, I don't want you getting serious with any girls. I know that you'll be away from home and things will happen. That's ok. You're entitled to your fun. But try not to get attached. You have to focus for the fall." Nathan rolled his eyes. His dad really was a jerk. About an hour later, they were finally done.

"So, when were you going to tell me that Lucas took your position?" Dan questioned just as Nathan was about to head up to his room. When Dan hadn't said anything earlier, Nathan had thought he could've gotten away with not telling him. He was praying that the issue wouldn't come up until after he left for camp. He wanted to be as far away from Dan as possible when he found out. Unfortunately, that wish was shot to hell.

"What?"

"You heard me. How could you let this happen?" Dan demanded angrily. "And why the hell didn't you tell me?" _Here we go._

"Whitey only told me yesterday. And it's not my fault. All I've done is play my ass off all season," Nathan replied. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Obviously you didn't since Lucas now has control of _your_ team," Dan started to yell. "Don't you care that it's all slipping away?"

"Of course I care. And if I forget, you make sure to remind me of it everyday."

"Fine, let it all go. All that hard work over the years adds up to nothing. Great job, Nate." In that moment, Nathan wanted nothing more than to punch his father right in the face. But he held back his temper.

"Don't you blame this on me. In case _you've_ forgotten, Dad, Lucas is your mistake. So if you want to point fingers, look to yourself," Nathan angrily replied and started to walk away.

"Nathan, get back here!" Dan demanded. Nathan simply ignored him and continued up the stairs to his room. He had no idea how his family got so screwed up. Well, actually, he did—Dan. His father had been riding them all into the ground for years. At this point, Nathan was tired of it. He wasn't sure how his parents' divorce would end, but he did know one thing. Suddenly, summer camp wasn't looking so bad, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews. I loved reading them. They always make my day so please keep writing them. Anyway, onto Chapter 4. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"We're going to be late," Haley stated. It was now Monday and Karen was driving the two teens to the bus station. They'd then have a two hour ride to Charlotte where Camp Aldrich was located. Before they left, Haley had said goodbye to her parents. They had promised to call and write to her as they made their way across the country.

"We are not," Lucas replied.

"Yes, we are. We should have left an hour before."

"Why?" Haley rolled her eyes. Sometimes her best friend just didn't get it.

"Because we have to check in, find which bus we're on, load our stuff onto the bus, and then look for a good seat," she pointed out.

"Haley's right, Luke. It's going to be complete chaos," Karen chimed in.

"I can't help it if I couldn't find my iPod," Lucas defended.

"I told you to pack early like Haley did," Karen said giving Haley a wink in the mirror. They always liked to bust him up.

"I saw that," Lucas announced. He tried to look mad but smiled anyway. The rest of the car ride they joked around and talked about their predictions for the summer.

"Let's see, I predict that Haley will…finally learn how to play basketball."

"You wish," Haley scoffed. "We both know that I can't make a basket to save my life."

"Oh no, that will end this summer. I refuse to let this tragedy go on any longer."

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed.

"I'm one of the best players on the team. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't teach you my tricks?"

"A kind that will still be alive by the end of the camp. When I play, people always get hurt. I'm not doing anything with basketball and that's final," she stated resolutely.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Luke," Karen said. "I can't play either and I'm doing just fine."

"Mom, do you remember what happened the last time she played?"

"No, not really," Karen answered.

"I tried to teach her the correct way to shoot. She aimed for the basket and ended up getting my face, instead. That's how I broke my nose in the sixth grade."

"Hey, that was an accident!" Haley defended. "I warned you that I had no sense of coordination. And I said I was sorry a million times."

"All the more reason to leave her be," Karen advised. "You don't want a repeat of that."

"Exactly," Haley agreed.

"Whatever. We'll still working on it this summer," Lucas declared in a determined voice. _ That's what he thinks. _

"You can try to teach me but I guarantee that you won't succeed," Haley replied. "Now, it's my turn. I predict that…you will finally get up the nerve to tell Brooke how you really feel."

"Brooke?" Karen questioned with interest. "Is she that girl you've had the hots for since freshman year?"

"No," Lucas denied. "We're just friends. And it's not called the 'hots' anymore, Mom."

"Then what is it called?"

"I don't know—just not that. Besides, Brooke and I are just friends."

"Denial," Haley coughed. Lucas frowned at her in the mirror. She just shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. Karen smiled also as she shook her head.

"Boys," she muttered. About ten minutes later, they finally arrived at the bus station. It was just as Haley had foreseen. There were people and luggage everywhere.

"I believe you owe me five bucks," Haley stated holding out her hand to Lucas—referring to the small bet they made a few minutes ago.

"It's creepy how you're always right," Lucas replied as he handed her the money.

"And don't you forget it, Buddy," Haley laughed. Karen walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. After they grabbed their bags, they said their goodbyes.

"Have fun you two," Karen stated while giving them both a hug. "And don't get into any trouble. Haley, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on him."

"I will," Haley promised smiling. "Bye, Karen." She gave the older woman one final hug.

"Bye, Mom," Lucas followed. He then gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Have a great time in Italy. Lay off the wine," he added laughing.

"I'll try," Karen joked back. Once she left, Haley and Lucas made their way over to the check-in table.

"Name?" the woman asked Haley.

"Haley James," she answered while Lucas did the same with the next guy over. Haley could feel her foot starting to tap anxiously as the woman took her sweet time trying to find her name. _I don't have all day lady!_

"Ah, here you are. You're on bus three," she said giving Haley a paper and pointing to the large Greyhound bus directly in back of her. _At least we're riding in style._

Haley thanked the woman and walked over to Lucas who was standing off to the side a few feet away.

"I'm on bus four. Which one are you?" he asked.

"Crap. I'm on three," Haley answered disappointed. _Great, already things aren't working out. _

"Hey, guys!" someone shouted. They turned their heads to see Peyton and Brooke approaching them.

"Did you guys check in yet?" Peyton questioned.

"I hope you did. That woman takes forever. I swear, I was two seconds away from lighting a fire under her ass if she didn't hurry up," Brooke exclaimed causing them all to laugh.

"Yeah, we did," Haley confirmed. "Which bus are you guys on? I'm on three. Luke is on four."

"Oh, I'm on four," Brooke beamed. "Looks like it's just you and me, Broody." She then gave Lucas a cheerful smile—which Haley noticed he happily returned. _Just friends my ass._

"I'm on one," Peyton sighed. "This sucks. We're all separated."

"Well, the buses leave at one o'clock so we better get going. We have fifteen minutes," Haley informed them looking at her watch.

"Ok, but let's all meet in front of Tutor Girl's bus when we get there so we don't lose each other," Brooke suggested.

"Sounds good," Peyton agreed. Afterward, Haley grabbed her luggage and walked to her bus. She handed her duffel bag to one of the workers. The only thing she had with her was a large purse. She then walked over to the counselor who was standing by the door.

"Can I see your paper please?" he asked politely. Haley handed it to him and waited.

"You're all set," he said. "Welcome to Camp Aldrich." Haley quickly thanked him and climbed the stairs. Most of the bus was filled except for a few rows of empty seats towards the middle. She decided to take the one with a window seat available.

Since they still had ten minutes before they left, Haley pulled the newest issue of _Seventeen Magazine_ out of her bag to occupy herself. _"When Will You Meet the Love of Your Life?" Take the quiz and find out_, she read. _This could be fun…_

* * *

"Nathan, they're loading the buses. You ready?" Tim asked. For the past fifteen minutes, Nathan had been talking to some random girl. She was hott and all but there was something missing with her. She didn't have the spark that that other girl had a few days ago. Even now, for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his head. He was positive that he had seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't place it. Ever since Friday, it had been driving him crazy. 

"Um, I'm sorry…" Nathan trailed off as he turned back to the girl. He couldn't remember her name.

"Stacey," she informed him.

"I'm sorry, Stacey. I have to go," he finished. He was getting bored with her anyway. "We're on bus three, right?"

"Yeah," Tim answered getting his stuff together.

"What a coincidence! My friends and I are, too," Stacey exclaimed. _Oh crap, it looks like we've got a clinger. _

"Friends?" Tim repeated as his eyes lit up.

"Let's just go," Nathan stated. He could already see what Tim was thinking. But he didn't want to sit with Stacey and her friends. This girl didn't shut up and he didn't want her talking his ear off for a whole two hours. Nathan swiftly grabbed his things and made his way over to their bus. He figured that if he walked fast enough, he could find two empty seats in a crowded area. This way, he could dodge Stacey all together. Unfortunately, she was still right behind him when they were getting on the bus.

"There they are," said Stacey pointing to a large group of girls in the back. They were all laughing and talking really loudly. Normally, Nathan would have jumped at the chance to be surrounded by them. But in that instant, someone else caught his attention. Sitting a few rows up was his mystery girl from school. And much to his satisfaction, the seat next to her was still empty.

"Come on, Nate," Tim exclaimed walking around him in the aisle. He obviously couldn't get to the girls fast enough.

"Actually," Nathan stated. "I think I'm going to sit somewhere else."

"Why?" Stacey questioned with a disappointed voice.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing? There's a whole group of hott chicks back there ripe for the picking," Tim whispered. Nathan ignored him.

"I'm sure Tim would love to sit with you girls," he said to Stacey while still looking at the blonde-haired girl he'd met on Friday. "I'll talk to you later." Before she could reply, Nathan already had begun walking to her section.

Haley had just finished her quiz. Apparently, she would meet the love of her life when she least expected it. _Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. _

"Anyone sitting here?" asked a familiar voice. When Haley looked up, she couldn't have been more shocked. All weekend, she couldn't get her encounter with Nathan out of her mind. And now, there he was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Haley could feel her body tense up as Nathan put his bag down and sat in the seat next to her.

"Just getting comfortable," Nathan replied nonchalantly. He had to suppress a laugh when he saw her face. It was a mixture of panic and frustration. Nathan had no idea why she was acting that way. But he definitely liked the fact that he had such an affect on her.

"I'm sure you are," Haley mumbled to herself. _I can't believe I'm going to be stuck next to Nathan Scott for the next two hours. Why is God punishing me? _

"What was that?" Nathan questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing," Haley retorted turning her body more towards the window—letting him know that she was in no mood for talking. It was another five minutes before the bus finally departed. _Only one hour and fifty five more minutes to go. _It was going to be a long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I am officially blown away by all the reviews I got by everyone. Thank you so much! I loved reading them and please keep them coming.   
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Haley shifted in her seat. There wasn't much room and she was starting to feel really cramped. The fact that Nathan took up a lot of space also didn't help. _What is this seat made out of? Bricks? _No matter how much Haley tried, she could not get comfortable. As she shifted in her seat, once again, she accidentally elbowed Nathan.

"Sorry," she apologized looking over at him.

"That's ok, a lot of girls make up excuses to touch me," he shrugged. _Gee, egotistical much?_

"A little cocky don't you think?" she questioned folding her arms—something she did when she was on the defensive. There was nothing she hated more than a guy who was full of himself.

"Not when it's the truth," Nathan replied.

"Figures," Haley mumbled while rolling her eyes. Nathan smiled in response. Haley quickly looked away. His gaze was a little too intense for her liking.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Can I really stop you?" Haley shot back as she checked her watch. It had only been a half hour. They still had a long way to go.

"Wow, someone has an attitude," he replied.

"Only when it comes to you," she retorted with a sarcastic smile. This guy just wasn't getting it.

"That's exactly my question. Why don't you like me?" he asked. "We don't even know each other." At his words, Haley could feel her temper flare. She couldn't believe that he honestly didn't know who she was. She and Lucas were together all that time at school. And Haley knew for a fact that Nathan kept a close eye on him—probably waiting to take revenge or something. So somewhere along the way, Nathan should have seen her at least once.

"Well, let me refresh your memory," Haley began. "Do you remember the last basketball game of the season?"

"Of course," Nathan answered not knowing where she was going with it. "We were playing to make it into to the finals."

"Do you remember the fight that you and Lucas had gotten into?" she continued on. All of a sudden, Nathan got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could just sense that something wasn't right.

"Yeah," he replied wearily.

"I was the person who rushed down to help take care of the nose bleed and black eye you gave him. Along with the other scrapes and bruises," she finished. He stared at her for a second before realization hit him.

"Wait…you're Haley," Nathan spat out shocked. He'd heard Lucas talk about her to some of the guys. Now he definitely remembered her. A few months ago, Haley's hair was a lot darker instead of the honey blonde it was now. That was why he couldn't quite recognize her. But he remembered that game. While Haley was taking care of Lucas, she had looked farther down the bench. When Nathan had finally met her gaze, she gave him the worst look. It wasn't just anger. It was also a mixture of disappointment and pity. Nathan was never the type to feel remorse for his actions. But in that moment, he had felt guilty for starting that fight. He didn't know why, but he had.

"Yup. So I guess you can see why I'm not your biggest fan," Haley explained. Nathan felt like he had been sucker punched. He did not expect that.

"I'm sorry," Nathan stated a minute later. Haley thought she was hearing things. _Did Nathan Scott really just apologize? _She turned her head towards him and looked him in the eyes. He met her stare full on. What made her even more shocked was the fact that Nathan actually looked like he meant it.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Haley replied in a softer voice as she looked away from him. For some reason, she could feel herself getting lost in those deep, blue eyes of his. Brushing those thoughts back, Haley reached into her large purse and pulled out her iPod. She didn't feel like talking anymore. Instead, she just closed her eyes and let the music fill her mind. A few minutes later, she began to feel really tired. The music and the bus ride were slowly lulling her to sleep.

Nathan looked over at Haley. He could tell by her soft breathing that she had fallen asleep. He couldn't really blame her for not wanting to talk to him. After all the crap he'd pulled in the past, sometimes he didn't even like himself. But he tried not to think about that too much. Nathan moved around in his seat and looked to the back of the bus. Apparently, Tim wasn't really having luck with the ladies. They were chatting amongst each other while he stared out the bus window. Nathan almost busted out laughing when he saw him making the peace sign at passing cars. _I haven't done that since I was in the fourth grade. _Just then, Stacey looked up and caught his eye. She gave him a sexy smile. Not wanting to be rude, Nathan smiled back.

But his attention was soon brought back to the seat next to him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When the bus had turned, Haley's head ended up landing on him. Nathan let out a soft sigh and moved so that he was closer to Haley. This way, more of her could lean on him instead of being spread across the seat. He then took out his _Sports Illustrated_ magazine and began reading about the NBA trades for next season. Although he tried, he couldn't really concentrate. For some reason, the contact of Haley's body against his caused a slight pang in his stomach. It was a little unnerving—even for him. _Scott, you're seriously losing it._

* * *

"Tutor Girl, what do you think?" Brooke asked snapping Haley out of her thoughts. The girls were now in the cabin they shared. Originally, Haley hadn't been roomed with Brooke and Peyton. Luckily, Brooke managed to sweet talk one of the counselors in training on her bus into changing the list. 

"About what?" Haley replied. Ever since the bus ride—when she had woken up to find herself practically on top of Nathan—her thoughts had been somewhere else. The feeling of Nathan's strong form under hers kept playing over and over in her mind. _Get a grip, Haley. You're delusional._ Haley hadn't woken up until about five minutes before they got to the camp. When she realized that it was Nathan who was her human pillow, she was positive that her face had turned bright red from embarrassment. He didn't say anything, though. He just simply smiled at her. _And what a smile…_

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Sorry, what are we doing?" she replied—mentally kicking herself for letting her thoughts go back to the younger Scott brother.

"We have to choose what activities we want for tomorrow," Peyton explained.

"What are our options?"

"Canoeing, dance, basketball, crafts, swimming, and fishing," Brooke listed. "And FYI, we are so not fishing. There is no way I'm touching those slimy worms."

"I won't argue with you there," Peyton agreed.

"I'm not so good in the water. And we all know that I can't play basketball for my life so I'm going to go with either dance or crafts," Haley stated.

"We could do dance in the morning and then crafts later on," Brooke suggested.

"That sounds good," Haley responded as she put away the rest of her things.

"Hey guys, do you see all the hotties we have roaming around near our cabin?" questioned Kat. She was their other roommate. The three girls joined her at the window.

"Ooh, he's cute," Brooke said while eyeing a blonde-haired boy in the distance.

"Brooke, that's Lucas," Peyton pointed out laughing. His cabin wasn't that far from theirs.

"Still looks good to me—especially from behind," Brooke sing songed as she went back to lie down on her bed.

"Ew, he's like my brother. I can't hear these things," Haley replied.

"Wow, he _is_ cute," Kat stated. At her comment, Haley saw Brooke shoot up from her bed.

"What?" Brooke questioned with an edge in her voice.

"Relax, Davis. I was just making an observation," Kat clarified. "Besides, who's that other guy?"

"Where?" Haley asked as she walked back to the window.

"That tall one with the dark hair," Kat said. "Now he's hott." Haley squinted to see who it was. _Oh my God. No way! Is that Nathan?_

* * *

"I think this is it," Tim stated. 

"It has to be. You led us to every single cabin except this one," Nathan replied frustrated. His arms were starting to hurt from carrying his bags for so long. _Note to self: never let Tim be in charge of directions again. _

"My bad," Tim laughed. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked around Tim to enter the cabin. As soon as he stepped through the door, there were two other guys already there.

"Hey," one of the guys greeted.

"What's up?" Nathan replied. The place wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of nice. There was a lot of space between the beds and dressers. Nathan also noticed that his roommates had already put up some basketball posters. _This is my kind of cabin. _

"Sweet," Tim exclaimed as he ran to one of the beds and flopped down on it.

"I'm Ryan Jacobs," the blonde-haired guy introduced holding his hand out to Nathan.

"I'm Jake Jaglieski ," the second guy followed.

"I'm Nathan Scott. This is my friend Tim Smith," Nathan replied while shaking their hands. He then walked over to the last empty bed and put his stuff down. As they began to get settled in, the guys started talking.

"So, are you into basketball?" Nathan asked nodding towards the posters.

"Yeah, it's my game. But those aren't mine," Ryan answered. "They belong to the other guy."

"Who?" Right then, the bathroom door opened up.

"Hey guys, did you know we actually have two sho…oh shit…" Lucas trailed off. Nathan thought he was seeing things. _This has to be some type of sick joke._

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas spat out.

"I could ask you the same thing," Nathan retorted. "You must be lost because there is no freaking way that we're at the same camp, let alone rooming together for the entire summer."

"You two already know each other?" Jake questioned confused.

"They're brothers," Tim answered. Nathan whipped his head around to face his friend. At Nathan's warning glare, Tim quickly shut his mouth and went back to folding his SpongeBob boxer shorts.

"Only by blood," Lucas gritted out not taking his eyes off of Nathan.

"I wouldn't even go that far. For all we know, your mom could have shacked up with someone else and blamed my dad for it," Nathan commented. In an instant, Lucas had lunged at Nathan causing them both to go flying over a nearby bed and onto the floor. Nathan felt a sharp pain in his jaw as Lucas' fist connected with his face.

"You son of a…" Nathan began as he managed to punch Lucas in the stomach and push him off. He was now on top. Right before he got a chance to do some damage of his own, he felt someone grab onto him and pull him back.

"What the f---, Tim?! Let me go," Nathan demanded. He could also hear Lucas yelling at Jake who was holding him in place.

"The two of you need to chill," Ryan ordered. When Nathan had finally calmed down, Tim let him go. Nathan glanced over at Lucas who was still glaring at him. A minute later, Lucas looked away. He then angrily kicked the dresser next to him and stomped out of the cabin. The only sound left in the room was the echo of the door slamming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I'm in total awe at how many reviews I've been getting for this story. You're all awesome! Thanks so much. Now, without further ado, Chapter 6...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"You what?!" Haley exclaimed putting down her fork. She, along with Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke, were in the mess hall having dinner. Lucas had just finished telling them what had happened earlier in his cabin.

"We've been here for only three hours and already you guys are fighting," Haley stated incredulously.

"Hey, this one wasn't my fault. He made some comment about my mom. What was I supposed to do?" Lucas defended.

"Walk away maybe," Haley suggested. She looked over at Brooke and Peyton for support. They nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, because that worked out so well for me all those other times."

"Just try to avoid each other," Peyton advised. "He was probably in shock when he first saw you. He'll cool down." Peyton and Nathan had dated for a few months last year. So she usually knew more about his behavior than the rest of them. Haley had no idea how they even lasted that long. Everything with those two when they were together was drama. But then again, it was none of her business.

"He and Tim are my roommates. How the hell am I going to pull that off?"

"Hang out with us. Just don't stay in the room any longer than you have to," Brooke suggested.

"So I'm supposed to plan my schedule around him?" Lucas asked frustrated.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Broody. It's a really screwed up situation," Brooke replied putting a comforting hand on his arm. To Haley's relief, Lucas seemed to calm down at that.

"I guess," he muttered. "So what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"We're doing dance and crafts. You're welcome to join us if you want," Peyton said with an amused smile.

"I think I'll pass," Lucas laughed. "Haley, you're not actually going to dance are you?

"Actually, I am. Why?" she questioned curiously.

"You have two left feet," Lucas pointed out.

"So, I figured I'd try something new," Haley defended while sticking her tongue out playfully at him.

"Real mature, Tutor Girl," Brooke teased.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"Basketball," he stated simply.

"I should've known," Haley replied shaking her head. This time, it was Lucas' turn to stick out his tongue. He then leaned across the table and stole a fry from Haley's tray.

"Hey!" Haley protested.

"I'm a growing boy. I have to take all I can get."

"Yeah, well if you pull another stunt like that, the only thing you'll be getting is a swift kick in the ass from me," Haley replied.

"I might join in on that, too," Haley heard Brooke whisper to Peyton.

"Ew, Brooke!" she exclaimed disgusted.

"What?" Brooke replied innocently.

"What just happened?" Lucas asked confused. He looked between the two girls but neither one said anything.

"Don't worry about it," Peyton interrupted as she suppressed a laugh. "You guys done? I want to go take a walk and check everything out."

"I'm finished," Haley confirmed. The food wasn't really that appetizing. It literally looked like they opened a can of Alpo dog food and decided to serve it.

"I swear, it's food like this that causes bulimia," Brooke commented as she spit whatever it was she just ate into her napkin. "Who would really want this toxic waste in their body?" Deciding that they couldn't stand eating anymore of that slop, the four teens put away their trays and left the mess hall. They then took a nice long walk around the camp. After about an hour, they finally returned back to their cabins.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast, right?" Lucas asked making sure.

"Yup," Haley confirmed.

"Goodnight, Broody," Brooke said before walking into the cabin with Peyton. As Lucas started to walk away, Haley called him back. He turned around and gave her a curious look.

"Don't let him get to you, ok? You're a good guy, Luke. Everything will work out," Haley assured him. Without saying a word, Lucas gave her a solemn nod and continued walking back to his own room. Haley didn't know why, but she just had that feeling that this summer would change all of them. Hopefully, it would be for the better.

* * *

"Oh my God, would you look at this thing? I should seriously go into business or something," Brooke exclaimed as she stared at her creation. The girls had just gotten back from their crafts session. Haley had originally thought that they would have to do something cheesy like making masks out of paper Mache. Lucky for them, they actually did something cool. The counselor, Jules, had them make necklaces—and not the cheap looking kinds. These actually looked like something they'd buy at a store. 

"I'd have to agree," Peyton said.

"I swear, if we keep this up, I could have my own jewelry line by the end of the summer," Brooke proclaimed.

"All I have to say is that this definitely beats dancing," Haley stated. She wasn't a completely horrible dancer. But all the moves that the woman had them doing, Haley found very complicated. If it hadn't been for Brooke and Peyton, she would have been totally lost. Her complete lack of coordination also could have been from nerves. This one group of snotty girls kept pointing at her and making comments. The whole time, Haley had to bite her tongue to keep herself from yelling at the bimbos.

"But that was so much fun," Brooke protested.

"Of course you're going to say that. You're a cheerleader," Haley pointed out as she put on her new beaded necklace.

"I'm bored," Brooke pouted all of a sudden.

"Brooke, we've been busy all day. How could you possibly be bored already?" Peyton laughed.

"I think Lucas is still playing basketball. We could go sit on the bleachers and watch," Haley suggested.

"Hott, sweaty guys with no shirts on? I'm so there." Haley and Peyton broke out into laughter at Brooke's comment and took off toward the outdoor basketball court.

* * *

"That was sick, man," Ryan stated as he bumped fists with Nathan. After stealing the ball from the opposing team, Nathan dribbled it to the basket and did his infamous slam dunk. 

"Nate, do you see all the chicks sitting over on the bleachers?" Tim exclaimed to him. "I knew they wouldn't be able to resist The Tim." About an hour into the guys playing, groups of girls began to flock to the court. They all sat there watching and giggling to one another. Once in a while, Nathan would send his usual charming smile to one of them. They'd automatically blush and begin whispering to their friends. _They're so easy._ When Nathan saw Stacey staring at him again, he quickly looked away. The last thing he wanted was her to come up to him and start talking his ear off again. She had already got to him at breakfast that morning.

"The Tim?" Ryan questioned with an incredulous look.

"Don't ask," Nathan laughed. He and Ryan had really hit it off. It was nice to have someone besides Tim to talk to. Nathan had also chatted with Jake a little bit. But he seemed to mesh better with Lucas. Nathan looked to the other side of the court where the other basketball game was taking place. He hated to admit it, but Lucas was pretty good. _But I'm still better_.

"Oh look, it's Peyton and Brooke," Tim pointed out. "I didn't know they'd be here." Nathan brought his attention back over to the bleachers and felt his mouth all of a sudden become dry. Haley was with them—and she looked good. She had on a simple, yet elegant, green tank top and jean shorts that revealed her shapely legs. _What the hell am I doing? Since when do I drool over a girl? It's supposed to be the other way around._ Nathan tried to shake away his thoughts—and the disappointment at seeing Haley sit in Lucas' section.

"Hey, are you guys going to play or stand around like a bunch of girls?" called Mr. Philips the basketball director. He tended to yell a lot but Nathan didn't let it phase him. _This guy is a mouse compared to Whitey,_ he thought. As they began to play again, he found himself making an extra effort. He went from just displaying his skills to being completely fierce.

"Go Lucas!" Haley heard Brooke shout—breaking her out of her thoughts. While Haley watched her best friend play, she couldn't help but find her eyes wandering over to a tall, dark figure on the other side of the basketball court. As Nathan stole the ball and made a slam dunk, Haley noticed how defined and taut his arm muscles appeared. She suddenly felt herself feeling a little hot.

"Haley. Earth to Haley," Peyton called waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Haley asked snapping her head back to face her friends.

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed," Brooke informed her.

"Oh, it's just the humidity," Haley excused. It was pretty hot outside. _Oh my God, I cannot believe that I was just checking Nathan out. What is wrong with me? Maybe I have heatstroke? That's probably it. _

"Unbelievable!" Peyton exclaimed once again pulling Haley out of her now guilty thoughts.

"What did I miss?" Brooke asked confused.

"That blonde guy just totally elbowed that kid next to Lucas," Peyton explained.

"Which kid?" Haley questioned joining in on the conversation. She seriously needed a distraction.

"The one with the brown hair."

"Oh, you mean Jake?" Haley replied.

"Who?"

"That's Jake."

"How do you know him and we don't?" Brooke inquired.

"Well, if you guys had decided to join Lucas and me at breakfast at the time you were supposed to, you would have met him, too."

"Hey, not all of us get up at six o'clock in the morning during the summer," Brooke defended.

"Yeah, that's so nerdy," Peyton teased. Haley reached over and gave her a playful whack on the arm.

"Whatever," Haley replied rolling her eyes. She then snuck another glance over at Nathan. _Yup, still looks good! Oh crap. Again, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm officially losing it. _

"What's he like?" Peyton asked.

"Who?" Haley replied.

"Jake," Peyton repeated giving her a confused look.

"What do you keep looking at?" Brooke questioned picking up on Haley's actions.

The brunette then observed the other side of the court and kinked her eyebrow. "Were you checking out a boy?"

"No," Haley denied.

"Oh my God, you so were," Peyton busted out laughing. Haley could feel her face turning red. _This is so not good. _

"I was not," Haley insisted. "I was just trying to see how many girls were actually here."

"Sure," Brooke teased while giving her a wink.

"You guys are so far off it's not even funny," Haley replied indignantly as she folded her arms. She then turned her attention back to Lucas. Haley cringed as she saw that same blonde guy practically pummeling him.

"That guy is a real asshole," Peyton commented. Apparently, she had seen it, too.

"I may not be a sports expert, but isn't that a fowl?" Brooke questioned.

"I think that CIT over there is too busy following his ding dong to pay attention to the game," Haley answered as she observed the guy in charge flirting with another counselor in training.

"Ding dong?" both Peyton and Brooke asked with amused smiles on their faces.

"Shut up," Haley replied looking away from them. She too was holding in laughter at her choice of words. A few minutes later, the game ended. Lucas grabbed his water bottle and approached the girls. Jake was following close behind.

"Great game, guys," Brooke complimented.

"Thanks," Lucas replied.

"That other guy almost gave us a run for our money," Jake said out of breath.

"Oh, before I forget. Jake, this is Brooke and Peyton," Lucas introduced them. Greetings were exchanged as they shook hands. To Haley's amusement, she saw Peyton's hand linger a little longer than was necessary. She shot a look to Brooke who also noticed. They smiled knowingly at each other and made a silent vow to bust Peyton up about it later.

"So who's hungry?" Lucas asked.

"I am," Haley answered as she felt her stomach growl. She needed food now. The others nodded. As they made their way to the mess hall, they chatted about their day and plans for later. They were all happy to have survived their second day of camp—so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the amazing reviews. I know some of you are seriously getting anxious for Naley. But don't worry, more will be coming soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oh crap," Haley exclaimed as she placed her tray down on the table.

"What?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I forgot to get a brownie," she replied.

"All that commotion for a dessert?" Lucas questioned with an amused face.

"Dude, it's chocolate. Enough said," Haley answered back causing Lucas to laugh. She then quickly got back up and walked over to the food line—which was considerably shorter now. After a minute or so, she finally made it to the desserts. There was one brownie left but it looked pretty far back. Haley reached over the edge of the large counter to grab it. She tried and tried but still couldn't get it. _Damn my shortness!_ When Haley went for it again, someone beat her to it. _Oh hell no. No one steals my chocolate! _Haley was about to turn around and yell at the person until she saw who it was.

"You," Haley stated with contempt.

"Me," Nathan confirmed with a smirk. He had seen that she was having trouble so he decided to help her out. But he wouldn't give it to her just yet. He figured he could have some fun with her first.  
For some reason, Nathan absolutely loved getting her all riled up.

"That's mine," she declared folding her arms.

"Really? Because I believe that I grabbed it first," Nathan replied.

"But I was reaching for it before you came along. So, technically, it's mine by default," Haley argued.

"What? That makes no sense," Nathan laughed.

"Yes, it does," Haley persisted.

"Well, you snooze you lose," he pointed out. Haley, getting frustrated, tried to make a grab for the brownie.

"Whoa, didn't your mother ever teach you that it was rude to take things from others?" Nathan scolded as he held it away from her.

"Not when it was mine to begin with," she retorted. Haley tried to appear mad, but she really wasn't. In fact, she kind of enjoyed the verbal banter. It certainly made things more interesting.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll give you your precious brownie if…" he paused and leaned in close to her for effect. At Nathan's closeness, Haley felt her senses automatically heighten. He was only an inch away from her.

"If what?" Haley asked—her voice coming out a little softer than she intended it to.

"If you…" he began but was interrupted.

"Nathan, there you are!" Stacey exclaimed. Nathan had to mentally keep himself from rolling his eyes. He had finally gotten Haley to talk to him for longer than two minutes and now it was ruined. At the girl's appearance, Haley immediately tensed a little. She was the same bitch who was picking on her during dance that morning. _Great, this just keeps getting better and better_, she thought sarcastically.

"Stacey," Nathan muttered dryly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Tim and Ryan are already at our table. We were all just wondering where you were. Apparently, the word around camp is that you're quite the basketball star." As Stacey blatantly flirted with Nathan, Haley felt herself getting even more uncomfortable. _Screw the brownie_, she thought as she started to walk away. Nathan's voice calling out to her, however, stopped her.

"Here, take it," he said handing Haley the dessert. "I'm more of a chocolate chip cookie guy, anyway."

"Thanks," Haley replied while giving him a small smile—which he seemed to return. After a few seconds, Haley finally looked away. She could feel herself being drawn into those blue eyes of his. _Uh oh, this isn't good_, she panicked. Haley then quickly looked back to the table where her friends were sitting. Luckily, they were all so absorbed in their conversation that none of them had seen the little interaction between her and Nathan. But Stacey sure seemed to notice. She was now shooting daggers at Haley. _I guess that's my cue. _

"Hey, James," Nathan called to her before she was completely out of earshot. "Don't be a stranger."

"Hey, Scott, don't be an ass," Haley replied. But she gave him a small smile a minute later so he knew she wasn't actually trying to be mean. She then turned on her heels and headed back to her table.

"She's rude," Stacey commented in a snotty tone. But Nathan didn't agree. _Oh no, she's definitely something else._

* * *

Two weeks had passed and things had been going pretty well for Nathan. After the first few days of basketball practice, he had become the most sought after and popular guy at camp. There was one other kid, Brett, who seemed to trash talk a lot during games. He was even cockier than Nathan—if that was possible. But for the most part, no one could beat him at his game. 

The only set back, however, was a certain blonde hair, blue-eyed roommate of his. Although he and Lucas avoided each other like the plague, they still had the occasional run in. Nathan just tried to go on about his business. But it sure as hell wasn't easy. The tension in the cabin was always high when they were in the room together—like right now, for example. Lucas was on his bed reading some boring novel. Neither one said a word. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the silence in the room was broken by a soft knock on their cabin door. Since Nathan was closest, he got up to answer it.

"Haley?" he asked surprised. He took in her appearance. She was wearing form fitting jeans and a yellow sleeveless shirt. She looked casual but incredibly pretty. Nathan had to make a conscious effort to not stare at her too intensely.

"Uh, hi. Is Lucas here?" Haley questioned while putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Nathan answered with a twinge of disappointment in his voice. Ever since the brownie incident, they hadn't really talked all that much. If they passed by one another, they'd acknowledge each other's presence but that was about it.

"Hey, Loser," Haley greeted Lucas as she approached his bed. Even with her back turned, she could feel Nathan's eyes on her the whole time. She pushed that thought aside and tried to focus on her best friend.

"Haley," Lucas replied while playfully rolling his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see my bestest friend in the whole wide world," she stated smiling.

"You want something, don't you?" Lucas questioned with a knowing smile of his own.

"No!" Haley answered indignantly. "How come every time I give you a compliment you always assume the worst?"

"Because I know you," he replied.

"Ok," Haley conceded. "I just need to borrow your basketball…and you."

"Why?" At the mention of basketball, Nathan's ears automatically perked up. He continued "reading" his magazine while listening in on their conversation.

"Brooke signed us up for girl's basketball tomorrow," Haley explained. "You've seen me in gym class. I'm basically doomed."

"So what do you need me for?" Lucas asked still confused.

"For such a book worm, you sure are slow. Either that or you've taken one too many basketballs to the head," Haley teased. Nathan found himself chuckling at that. He must have been a little too loud because both Haley and Lucas turned around and stared at him. Haley seemed a little amused while Lucas just glared.

"What's so funny?" Lucas called to him edgily.

"Besides your face, nothing," Nathan retorted smirking at him. Haley could see Lucas' jaw tightening. _Not again_, she thought with dread. She didn't feel like witnessing another Scott family smack down.

"Anyway, I desperately need your help. And you were so determined to teach me how to play so here's your chance. I'm actually agreeing to it willingly," Haley continued on—trying to get Lucas' focus back on her. "So what do you say?"

"I guess I could take some time out of my busy schedule to help you," Lucas teased.

"Gee, thanks," Haley laughed.

"Just let me change." Lucas then grabbed some clothes off of a nearby chair. He sent Nathan another glare before he went into the bathroom. For the next few minutes, there was complete silence in the room.

"So, exactly how bad are you?" Nathan found himself asking.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations?" Haley replied mirroring his words from a couple weeks ago.

"Well, my mother was never around so I guess not," he answered. He meant it to come out a little more carefree than bitter. His mother had, in fact, called him this week. Apparently, the divorce was no where near over. It was getting worse. Nathan had originally hated the idea of coming to camp. But after hearing his mother talk about how Dan was making things so difficult, Nathan was glad for the time away. Haley, on the other hand, didn't know what to say. Nathan's relaxed behavior seemed to become more troubled.

"Well, you're the basketball superstar. You have any pointers?" she asked trying to change the subject—and maybe cheer him up.

"Try to actually care whether it goes in or not," he simply stated.

"What?" Haley laughed at his answer. She then got up off of Lucas' bed and made her way over to Nathan's. She took a seat a couple of feet away from him at the end.

"I'm serious," Nathan said sitting up and putting his magazine on the nightstand. "A lot of people who suck at sports do badly because they just don't give a damn." He saw her mulling it over.

"Do you like basketball?" Nathan asked trying to prove a point.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a total klutz and I don't like giant balls flying at my head," she answered. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. _Oh. My. God. I did not just say that. I am such an idiot! A naïve and completely clueless idiot!_ When Haley heard laughter, her head snapped up to stare at Nathan. He was clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Someone please kill me," she muttered as she placed her now red face in her hands.

"That was great," he cracked up.

"No it wasn't. It was horrible," she argued. Nathan just kept on laughing. He had never seen Haley like that. And he certainly would have never expected something like that to come out of her mouth—even if it was by accident.

"Please just forget I said that," she pleaded.

"Oh, it's definitely too late for that now," Nathan responded with a sexy smile. Haley, despite her best efforts, couldn't tear her eyes away from his. As if it was infectious, she soon found herself laughing, too.

"Well, I'll be on the court tomorrow," Nathan stated once he'd calmed down. Basketball was the only thing he really participated in. He did a few other sports and went fishing a couple of times with Tim—who ended up falling right out of their boat one day. His "big catch" turned out to be some kid who was snorkeling in the lake. The hook latched onto the ass of the kid's bathing suit. Poor guy didn't even see it coming. "So if you need any extra help, I'll be around."

"Thanks," she replied giving him a small smile. Nathan was about to say something else when the bathroom door finally opened. He saw Haley quickly jump off his bed and move away. Nathan couldn't say he blamed her. Lucas probably would have blown a gasket if he saw them. If it was up to him, he'd say bring it. He could hold his own. But he knew it was different for Haley.

"You ready?" Haley asked Lucas.

"Yup," he answered as he grabbed his basketball—oblivious to the tension emanating off his best friend. Haley had all of a sudden felt really guilty. Technically, she hadn't done anything wrong. She could talk to anyone she wanted to. But Nathan was a completely different story. Haley didn't know what possessed her to go over and talk to him. It wasn't like they were friends or anything. He was Lucas' brother/enemy. If anything, she was supposed to be completely repulsed by him. So then why did she keep finding herself being drawn to him all the time? She had no idea—and she wasn't sure she particularly wanted to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. They were awesome. Also, I was asked a question about one of my previous stories. For those of you who have read my other fic Secrets of Love, I want to let you know that there will definitely be a sequel like I had promised. But like I've mentioned before, it's going to be a little while before it comes out. I have another story that I'm working on right now called More Than Anyone. Once it's finished, that one is going to be posted first before I start the sequel. But I pretty much already know what I want to happen so it's really just a matter of sitting down and actually writing it. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You know, it's not too late. We could still make a break for it," Haley stated as she, Brooke, and Peyton made their way to the basketball court that morning.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Brooke questioned as she fixed her hair.

"I'm with Haley. Why are we even doing this? It's not like we're athletes," Peyton chimed in.

"Girls, girls, girls…you are such amateurs. You actually think that we're going just so we can improve our jump shots. Puh-lease, give me some credit here," Brooke exclaimed.

"I still don't get it," Haley commented confused.

"We'll be right next to the guys," Brooke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?" Peyton pressed on.

"What do you mean 'so?' This totally gives us an excuse to get close and touch them," Brooke explained.

"That's never stopped you before," Peyton quipped causing her and Haley to bust out laughing.

"Go ahead and mock me, P. Sawyer. But I guarantee you'll be thanking me by the end of the day."

"And why would I be doing that?" Peyton challenged.

"Because you totally have the hots for Jake and are dying for any excuse to get close to him."

"I am not. We're just friends," Peyton clarified.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Girlie," Brooke commented.

"Well, it's not like I'm trying to get with anyone. So I still don't get why I have to be dragged along. I'd rather sunbathe by the lake. Hell, I'd rather do dance than this," Haley complained. She was not looking forward to this at all. Her signing up for basketball was practically asking for public humiliation.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to find a summer fling for you, too," Brooke declared. "Lucas' roommate Ryan is totally cute."

"Please don't," Haley muttered.

"Ok, how do I look?" Brooke suddenly asked as she fixed her hair again. They were almost at the court.

"For the last time, you look gorgeous," Peyton stated. Looking around, Haley noticed that there were tons of people there waiting to begin. _Great, now the whole camp will be able to see me fall on my ass. _

"Oh, there's Lucas," Peyton pointed. The girls then made their way over to him.

"Ladies," Lucas greeted. Haley saw Brooke looking him up and down.

"It is so on," Brooke mumbled to the girls, afterward. Haley and Peyton just smiled and playfully rolled their eyes.

"What did I miss?" Jake questioned out of breath as he came running up to them.

"They're just about to start," Haley explained. "Unfortunately."

"What happened to you?" Peyton asked Jake. He was still out of breath.

"Oh, I forgot my water bottle in the cabin," he replied as he held it up. While the others continued to talk, Haley glanced around. She was searching for the quickest escape route possible. As her gaze roamed over the crowd, her eyes fell on a tall figure a few feet away. Nathan was with Tim and Ryan talking to a group of girls who looked like a bunch of airheads—Stacey included.

"Alright kids," Mr. Philips called to get everyone's attention. "This group is a lot bigger than we expected so we'll be splitting you up. But before we begin, I have a special announcement to make."

"Gee, I can't wait," Haley deadpanned softly causing Peyton and Jake to snicker next to her.

"Since so many of you are talented and enjoy playing, we're going to make things a little more interesting. My colleagues and I have decided to hold a basketball tournament at the end of the summer. There will be ten teams total that will compete. The winners will receive trophies and bragging rights for the fall," he explained.

"Awesome," Lucas commented. _He's a goner_, Haley thought amused. Lucas looked like a kid in a candy store.

Nathan's ears automatically perked up when he heard Mr. Philips' announcement. _It's about time we do something worth while._ The games they played each day were fun, but they had no purpose. Not to mention, Dan had been calling him almost every single day to make sure that he was still keeping in shape for the upcoming season. Now he actually had something real to tell his father without completely lying. But Nathan wasn't going to mention anything about an actual competition. That was asking for trouble where Dan Scott was concerned. 

"If you would like to sign up, you may do so later on. The sign up sheet will be placed on the call board in the mess hall before dinner," Mr. Philips informed them.

"Are you guys going to sign up?" Stacey questioned. Nathan didn't know why she was even there. The way she talked before was that she absolutely hated sports. He didn't necessarily care. It was just annoying how she practically latched onto him.

"Hell yeah," Ryan replied.

"What about you, Nathan?" Stacey's friend Jaime asked.

"Definitely," he answered.

"I will," Tim added but the girls just ignored him.

"Oh my God," Stacey suddenly exclaimed as she eyed something in the distance. She then pulled Jaime close to her and started whispering in her ear.

"What?" Tim asked confused. Nathan just shook his head. He had no idea what was going on.

"Did we miss something?" Ryan commented.

"I can't believe she's here," Stacey declared. "I mean, really, how pathetic!"

"Who?" Nathan wanted to know what was getting these girls so worked up.

"Her," Stacey responded as she pointed to someone in the distance. Nathan didn't really see because he was too busy looking at Haley. He'd been searching for her the whole time but couldn't spot her in the crowd. As he stared at her, he noticed that her hair was up in a ponytail. She was also wearing tiny pink gym shorts with a white tank top. Just looking at her made his heart speed up.

"I know. She is so tragic. Did you see her in dance? My grandmother can move better than her. And she had a hip replacement," Jaime laughed.

"Who? Haley?" Tim questioned. At the mention of her name, Nathan's attention snapped back to the group. _Is that who they were pointing at?_

"She goes to our school," Tim stated. "She's like a genius or something."

"Whatever. She's still a train wreck," Stacey replied as she pulled up her already short shorts. At Stacey's comment, Nathan felt a little heated. He didn't think there was anything wrong with her. If anything, Haley was probably the most perfect person he knew—except when it came to sports.

"I think she's kind of hott," Nathan said before he could think. _Damn it. I wasn't supposed to actually say that out loud. _

"You can't be serious?" Jaime scoffed. Even Nathan couldn't believe he said that. He honestly didn't know what came over him. Although, he wasn't going to deny it because he did think that Haley was very attractive. But he hadn't intended on blurting it out in front of everyone.

"She does have a pretty tight package," Ryan agreed as he blatantly checked her out. "Lucas has good taste." Instantly, Nathan felt his fists tighten. He didn't like the way Ryan was staring at her like some piece of meat.

"They're just friends," Nathan clarified a little edgily. Only Tim picked up on it. He gave him a curious look that Nathan just chose to ignore.

"Why don't we just forget about her?" Stacey interrupted. She obviously didn't like the fact that she was no longer the center of attention. "They're picking teams now, anyway." Nathan wasn't about to argue. He wanted to drop the subject all together. Now was not the time to get wrapped up in girls—or a girl. Basketball was what he had to focus on. The pressure next season would be immense. If he was going to make it through that, then he'd need all the practice and discipline he could get.

* * *

"What the hell's the matter with you? You completely missed the basket!" Stacey yelled at Haley. For the past hour, Haley felt like she was in some kind of nightmare. They had decided to mix up the boys and girls to make the games more interesting. Haley, to say the least, was not amused. She had gotten the ball a total of three times. And even then, she still couldn't dribble worth her life. This was the only time she actually took a shot. But of course, it was no where near close to going in. _So much for Lucas teaching me his tricks. _

"You suck," Jaime spat out as she passed by her. "Open your eyes next time." _Keep it together, Haley. You only have ten minutes left of this torture. Then you can go back to the cabin and do some much needed vegging out. I could so use a brownie. _ She was two seconds away from beating these girls' asses. She'd almost dropped on the floor when she was put on the same team as the two bitches. The whole time—just like in dance—they used every chance they got to belittle her. Haley had no idea what she'd done to make them dislike her so much. But by this point, she really didn't care. The only consolation was that Jake and Peyton ended up with her—even if they were on the opposite team.

"I really hate that skank," Peyton stated taking her position next to Haley. "It's just a game."

"Try telling them that," Haley muttered tired. As the game resumed, Haley did her best to keep up with everyone else. _Why didn't we do badminton? Now that is something I'm good at. That birdie would never have stood a chance. _

"Haley! What are you doing? Daydreaming? Get in there!" Mr. Philips called from the sidelines. _Go to hell._

* * *

Nathan's game was done early. His team had won—not that it came as a surprise. He was now sitting on the bleachers watching Haley. She wasn't lying when she told him that she was a horrible player. But he could tell what she was doing wrong. If it had been up to him, Nathan would have taken her to the side and showed her the right way to do things. Her teammates and even the coach seemed content with just yelling at her. It kind of pissed him off because he knew that he could help her. 

"You get a look at Lucas?" Tim asked as he took a seat next to him. Nathan tore his gaze away from Haley to look at the other side of the court. Lucas had just stolen the ball from the opposite team and took it to the basket to make a perfect lay up.

"So?" Nathan questioned irritated.

"He's pretty good," Tim stated offhandedly.

"Yeah, well I'm better," Nathan snapped. He could practically hear his father's previous words echoing in his head. _"You've got to be better, Nathan. Right now, you're weak. Are you really going to let Lucas walk all over you? I never let an opponent get the best of me. It's pathetic. You need to take control and beat him. This is your game. Don't ever let him forget it." _

"I was just saying," Tim muttered.

"Well don't," Nathan retorted getting up. Haley's game had just ended and Stacey was headed his way. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with her incessant droning right now. Nathan quickly cut through the crowd of people and headed down an empty trail. He didn't really care where he was going. It didn't matter. Because in the end, it all sucked just the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I loved all of them. Now I kind of have some news so don't kill me. I'm going to be on vacation for two weeks with my family so I will not be able to update after this week. I just wanted you all to know so that you don't think that I abandoned the story or anything. I'm leaving Friday morning so I've decided that I'm going to post two chapters Thursday night for you guys. Anyway, thanks again and please keep reviewing. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Oh my God, I'm lost! Why did I have to take this trail? Now I'll never get back. I'm going to wander around in the woods and starve. Then, once the lack of food hits me, I'm going to be delirious and go crazy. Seriously, this day couldn't get any worse. _After the basketball game—and practically being yelled at by Mr. Philips—Haley had bolted. Her friends tried to sympathize with her but they didn't really get it. They weren't the ones who were humiliated. They weren't tortured by Stacey and her band of flying monkey skanks. Haley just had to get away. Now she was stuck on some random path with no idea of where she was going or how to get back. The fact that the woods were so thick also didn't help. _This is like a horror film. I am so dead. _As Haley rounded another huge tree, she heard a twig snap nearby.

"It's probably just a squirrel or something," she muttered to herself. Haley kept on going. The faster she walked the faster she could find her way out of there. Another minute later, she heard some leaves rustling. Her senses were now on high alert. _This is just too creepy. _The noise came again causing Haley to panic even more. _Ok, stay calm. I can do this. I can do this. Oh hell, run! _

"Haley?" a voice suddenly questioned causing her to jump and let out a piercing scream. Nathan had to cover his ears it was so loud. He was on his way back to the camp when he heard someone else on the trail nearby.

"Oh my God!" Haley exclaimed as she whacked his arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Hey, that actually hurt," he replied while rubbing the now sore spot. For a small girl, she sure did pack quite a punch. Then, the next thing Nathan knew, Haley was throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. He quickly forgot about his "injury" and wrapped his arms around her slim waist to bring her in close. He'd be lying if he didn't say he loved the feeling of her in his arms.

"Not that I'm complaining, but are you ok?" Nathan questioned as he rested his chin atop her head—which was buried in his chest.

"I was totally lost," she explained. "And then I heard things and I just completely freaked out." After the initial shock wore off, Haley was so relieved that someone had found her that she did the first thing she could think of—throw herself into her rescuer's arms. Even now, as Nathan held onto her, she couldn't deny the fact that she felt completely safe. Haley actually had to push aside the warm feeling in her stomach at the contact.

"Haley, you weren't lost," Nathan laughed. "The camp is five minutes away if you head straight back in that direction." He then pointed to the opposite way she was walking.

"What?" she asked pulling her head away so that she could look up at him. Once again, the fact that he towered over her didn't go unnoticed by Haley. In fact, she secretly liked it. "So you're telling me that I've been wandering around the woods for twenty minutes like a complete moron for no reason?"

"You're not a moron. But as for the rest, yeah," he answered with an amused smile. Her face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock and frustration. Nathan thought she looked really hott when she was pissed off. She definitely had spunk.

"Unbelievable," Haley exclaimed. She was mad but instantly started to calm down when Nathan's hands gently moved up and down her arms. _Wait…what?_ It was in that moment that Haley finally realized just how close she was standing next to Nathan. Their chests were almost touching and her arms were still around his waist. Haley could feel her face starting to flush. It wasn't often—or ever—that she got this "cozy" with a guy. Sure, she was like that with Lucas. But her little position with Nathan right now seemed anything but friendly. Clearing her throat, Haley gently dropped her arms from him and pulled away. She could immediately feel the warmth leave her as she left his embrace. It was still really hot outside but the change had nothing to do with the temperature.

"So what are you doing out here?" Haley asked. If there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was awkward silences.

"I needed to get away," Nathan answered.

"From what?"

"Everything."

"I can relate to that," Haley said. Nathan noticed the tiredness in her voice. She looked as worn out as he felt.

"Follow me," Nathan stated as he started walking in the direction he had just came from. Haley looked a little hesitant at first. But curiosity seemed to get the best of her so she quickly caught up to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," he smirked. He didn't want to spoil it for her.

"Gee, that's comforting," Haley joked. A minute later, they came to a clearing. They stepped out of the woods to a mini beach in front of the lake. There was also a little dock over to the left.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Haley said in awe as she took it all in.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "If you look ahead of us, that's the other half of camp across the lake."

"When did you find this?"

"Shortly after I left the basketball court," he explained as he started to walk towards the dock.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

"To sit down," Nathan answered.

"Why not just stay over here?" Haley questioned as she grabbed his arm. Nathan stopped and turned around to face her.

"Haley, are you trying to seduce me?" he teased with a smirk.

"No," she replied as she dropped his arm and rolled her eyes. "I just meant that it might not be safe."

"I was sitting on it before and didn't have any problems."

"Well, what about the weird creatures in the water?" she challenged.

"Haley, it's a lake. I highly doubt Jaws or some giant alligator is going to spring up and try to eat me alive," Nathan pointed out laughing.

"You never know," she persisted.

"You're freaking out. Since when does the great Haley James get scared?" he asked—purposely trying to get a rise out of her.

"I am not. I'm just cautious," Haley defended indignantly.

"Oh no, you're definitely scared of something," Nathan retorted as he examined her. As she folded her arms defensively, he gave her a look that he wasn't buying it. A minute later she finally caved.

"Oh, alright. When I was four, my parents took our family to New Hampshire for a week. We stayed in my uncle's cabin by a lake. One day, I was just sitting on the pier—minding my own business—when my older sister Taylor snuck up on me and pushed me in. I didn't know how to swim so my dad had to jump in after me. It was just…it just really rattled me—all the dark water and slimy fish in there. I guess you could say I've been afraid of lakes and docks ever since. I know it's really stupid, right?" she finished feeling a little embarrassed. _God, I'm such a dork. _

"No," he simply replied. "It's only bad if you let it control you."

"That's easy for you to say. It's not like you have some major fear haunting you." _That's what you think,_ he thought. At that moment, Nathan couldn't quite meet Haley's eyes. There was more going on with him than most people saw. But he didn't want to think about that now.

"Well, I'm here. So why not try it now?" he continued.

"I don't think so," Haley countered still not moving from her spot on the tiny beach.

"Come on. We'll take it slow. We won't even go all the way to the end. We'll just stay towards this side."

"I can't," she replied shaking her head. Haley had been petrified of lakes for years. She highly doubted that she could overcome that fear in one afternoon.

"Trust me," Nathan stated as he came closer to her. He then held out his hand for her to take. She was a strong person. He knew she could do it.

"I don't know you well enough to trust you," Haley pointed out.

"We can change that." Nathan, once again, held his hand out to her. Haley let out a loud sigh and gave him an uneasy look. A minute later, she finally relented and placed her small hand in his big one. He then laced their fingers together and started to walk backwards—his eyes never leaving hers. Haley felt like she couldn't breathe. Between his piercing blue eyes and the contact of their hands, she felt like she was in a trance. Haley didn't look away until they finally stopped.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed when she noticed just how far on the dock they were. They were halfway across.

"You said that we would stay close to the beach," Haley said as she placed her free hand on her hip. "You lied."

"I didn't lie. I just decided to alter our plan a little. Besides, I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you," Nathan assured her as he sat down and pulled her down with him.

"Fine. But if I die, God forbid, I'm coming back to get you," she warned. Nathan just playfully rolled his eyes in response. She was too adorable. Even when she was scared she still had that streak in her.

"Bring it on, Hales," he laughed.

"So since you seem to have all the answers, Yoda, what do we do now?" Haley questioned.

"Using Star Wars lingo," Nathan commented with a smirk. "You must be an even bigger nerd than I thought."

"Shut up!" she exclaimed and lightly whacked his arm. Haley could feel a smile forming—despite her best efforts to stop it.

"And you have violent tendencies," he continued to tease.

"Only when I'm provoked," Haley defended.

"You better be more careful. You could seriously injure me. Then the whole camp would be after you," he mocked.

"Like your little friend Stacey?"

"She's not my friend. She's just a groupie."

"You might want to tell her that because she obviously doesn't get it," Haley stated in an irritated tone.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous," Nathan declared with a playful smirk.

"Uh, let me think…NO! She's a total bimbo and the biggest jerk at this camp," she argued.

"Bigger than me?" he asked with a smile.

"Surprisingly, yes," Haley replied causing them both to laugh. For the next hour, the two teens just sat and talked. Nathan had never felt so comfortable with someone in his entire life. Normally, he would have his guard up right about now. But with Haley, it was different. They talked about everything—from their favorite cartoons when they were kids to how sucky the food was at camp.

"I swear, I think they get a secret thrill out of poisoning us," Nathan stated.

"Please, you haven't seen the half of it until you've tried the Veggie Surprise," Haley laughed. "If it wasn't for my roommate Kat and her miracle Tums, I'd be a goner."

"Yeah right, eat a Sloppy Joe and then come talk to me. I practically drank Tim's whole bottle of Pepto-Bismol after that meal."

"Ugh, that stuff is gross."

"Tell me about it," Nathan agreed. "I think I'll order a pizza next time,"

"When you do, be sure to call me. I don't think I'll survive the rest of the summer on that crap," Haley muttered. For the first time that day, she was actually having a good time. Nathan was a lot more down to earth than she originally thought he was. Most people saw him as this rich, cocky, superstar basketball player. But in that afternoon, Haley saw so much more. She got a chance to see the real Nathan—past all the bluster and BS he showed everyone else.

"Deal," Nathan promised. Just then, Haley's cell phone went off. She had tried calling Lucas earlier—when she was lost—but couldn't get any reception. Apparently, this spot wasn't as bad.

"Sorry," she apologized as she hurried to pull it out of her pocket.

"That's ok," Nathan excused.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Tutor Girl, where the hell are you?" Brooke asked. "You were supposed to meet us for lunch twenty minutes ago."

"It's already 12:30?" Haley asked surprised. _I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. Wait…did I actually admit that I enjoyed spending time with Nathan? Yes, I think I did. Oh crap, now I'm talking to myself. Stop it, Haley! Damn it, I did it again…_

"I'm coming right now," Haley explained pushing her annoying thoughts aside.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for jewelry making. I want to get the good beads before Stacey and those other sluts get there. By the way, Peyton told me what she did to you. She's so going down."

"Brooke, that's really not necessary," Haley tried to reason. She saw Nathan give her a curious look but she shook her head to let him know it was nothing.

"Haley, no one picks on my friend and gets away with it."

"I just don't want to start anything."

"I hate to tell you this, but we're already past that stage. Besides, Haley, it's me. You know I'll be discreet," Brooke argued.

"Like the time you pulled a 'Mean Girls' and cut up Sue Garver's shirt during gym class?" Haley pointed out. She heard Nathan laugh next to her.

"She asked for it. The cow tried to start a rumor that I was pregnant," Brooke defended. "Wait, who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"That voice in the background," Brooke prodded curiously.

"No one. Just some weirdo laughing at some lame joke with his friends." Nathan immediately stopped laughing and gave her a wounded look. Haley smiled sweetly at him as she tried to hide her own laugh.

"They sound awfully close."

"Well, they're sitting near me so that's probably why," Haley replied. She felt bad for skirting around the truth. But if Brooke found out that Haley was with Nathan right now, she'd be like a dog with a bone. Then things could really get messy.

"Whatever, just hurry up and meet us at the mess hall. Oh, gotta go, that beast Jaime is trying to hit on Lucas."

"Don't be too harsh," Haley teased.

"Me? Never. I'm just going to _accidentally _bump into her and push her into the lake."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in a few minutes," Haley said.

"Ok, bye," Brooke replied.

"Peyton, cover me. I'm going in," was the last thing she heard before Brooke hung up the phone. _I love that girl._

"I've got to go," Haley stated as she stood up. Nathan soon followed.

"I figured. Are you going to be able to get back ok?"

"You're not coming?" she questioned.

"I'm think I'm going to wait a while longer before I return to the madness," Nathan explained. The truth was he had to call his father back. The last thing he wanted was to do it out in the open. He just knew they'd probably get into some huge fight.

"Oh, ok. I just follow that middle trail right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "But let me see your phone." Haley gave him a quizzical look before handing it to him. When Nathan handed it back, she noticed he had added his name and number to her phonebook.

"Just in case," he clarified. Nathan knew she wouldn't have trouble. It was just an excuse for him to give her his number without appearing too forward.

"Thanks," Haley replied giving him a small smile. "I guess I'll see you later."

"What about tomorrow?" Nathan asked causing her to turn around and face him. "We could meet here." He knew he had to be with her again. Nathan had felt so carefree when he was with Haley. Not to mention, they seemed to really get along well—aside from the verbal banter. Although, that was more fun than annoying.

"Ok," she found herself saying. Haley knew that she should have declined or made up some excuse. If Lucas ever found out, he'd see it as the ultimate betrayal. He was her best friend and she would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. But at the same time, she saw something good in Nathan, too. Before she could dig herself in any deeper, Haley quickly said goodbye and left. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. And much to her surprise, Haley was actually looking forward to it…


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, this is the first of the two chapters that I'm posting. I was hoping that if you guys are going to submit reviews that you could do so for both chapters. This way I can tell them apart when I get back. I'd really appreciate it. And thank you for your last reviews. I'm glad you all loved the Naley. Anyway, thank you and I'll post again in about two weeks (sorry!). Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

That Friday morning, Nathan made sure to get up early. The tournament tryouts were at 8 o'clock. He wanted to make sure that he was ready on time—since he often had the tendency to sleep right through his alarm clock. As Nathan entered the bathroom, he saw that Lucas was already in there taking a shower. _I could have some fun with this,_ he thought as he walked over to the toilet. He waited a second before he flushed it.

"Aaaahhh," Lucas yelped. Nathan then bolted towards the sink and started brushing his teeth. He almost busted out laughing when he heard Lucas shout some more obscenities before opening the curtain to find the perpetrator.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lucas exclaimed pissed.

"Sorry, man, nature called," Nathan replied innocently—but couldn't quite stop the smirk that formed on his face. Even though the two normally tried to stay out of each other's way, they still managed to get some jabs in every once in a while.

"Nature my ass," Lucas mumbled before shutting the curtain. Once Nathan was done getting ready, he made his way out of the bathroom—but not before flushing the toilet one last time. He just couldn't resist.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he heard Luke shout as he entered their room. This time, though, Nathan did allow himself to laugh.

"What's wrong with Lucas?" Jake asked sleepily. Apparently, he had woken up the rest of the cabin.

"I don't know. I think he's losing it," Nathan answered as he got dressed. "I'll see you guys later."

"Why are you up so early?" Tim questioned.

"I want to get breakfast and warm up before tryouts."

"Will you guys shut the hell up? Some of us are still trying to sleep," Ryan complained while placing his pillow over his head. Nathan took that as his cue and left for the mess hall. When he got there, the first thing he noticed was how empty it was. There were maybe four people total in the large room. And one of those people just happened to be a certain blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl he was interested in. Not wanting to miss an opportunity like this, Nathan quickly got his food and made his way over to her table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Haley looked up surprised. She seemed to be wrapped up in reading something before he got there.

"I don't know," Haley replied while making a playful show of thinking about it. "I guess I could be seen with you."

"Gee, thanks," Nathan said sarcastically with a small smile. It had been a few days since their last get together at the lake. After they both found some free time to get away from their respective friends, they met up and hung out again. As far as Nathan was concerned, they had had even more fun that second time. They had joked around and exchanged funny stories. There was also some verbal banter every now and then. It was a nice change for Nathan. He couldn't remember the last time—if any—he had enjoyed just simply talking to a girl.

"Well, I do have a reputation to protect," Haley declared.

"Really? And what would that be?" he challenged.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's something good," she replied. "I'll get back to you on that."

"You do that," Nathan replied with an amused smile. "But the way I see it is, if anything, I would improve your status."

"Meaning?" Haley asked folding her arms.

"Haley, look at me. I'm the best ball player here. Not to mention the hottest," he concluded.

"Just when I thought your ego couldn't get any bigger," she sighed shaking her head.

"Well, I'm just full of surprises," Nathan replied.

"I bet you are." Haley went back to eating her muffin as she tried to suppress the smile that threatened to form on her face. She had been doing that a lot in the past few days. It amazed her just how much Nathan could make her laugh. When he was with other people, he seemed so cocky and arrogant. But with Haley, she saw a whole different side to him. She just wished that he and Lucas could get along.

"So what's that?" Nathan asked interrupting her thoughts. Haley saw him nod to the piece of paper in front of her.

"Oh, it's a letter from my parents," she answered. "They're visiting my oldest sister Quinn right now in New Jersey." Nathan nodded in understanding. Haley had told him all about her family. His jaw almost dropped to the ground when he found out she had five other siblings—all older. And she definitely had some crazy stories to tell him.

"How's that going?"

"Pretty good. She's pregnant so my mom was telling me about her mood swings. Apparently, my dad made some joke about how big she is and she flipped out. One minute they were having a nice dinner and the next my dad had a giant bowl of mashed potatoes poured on his head."

"Nice," Nathan laughed.

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "But other than that I think they're having fun. So, are you ready for the tryouts today?"

"I'm definitely ready. I'm just more concerned about who's going to be on my team."

"I'm sure it'll work out," Haley stated. She knew that Nathan was probably referring to Lucas in that last statement. But she didn't want to say anything.

"Are you going to watch?" he asked a minute later.

"Watch what?"

"The tryouts," he elaborated trying to sound nonchalant. Nathan was secretly hoping she'd be there.

"Unfortunately, I won't. Brooke, Peyton, and I have dance again today."

"You don't sound too happy about that," Nathan smirked.

"Yeah, that'd be because I'm not."

"Then why do you do it?"

"It's more Brooke and Peyton's thing. I'm really just along for the ride. Although, I am getting better. I think," she added causing Nathan to laugh.

"So what _do_ you like?" he questioned. Haley bit her lip. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to tell him. It wasn't bad, but it was kind of personal.

"Um…I went to a music workshop the other day," Haley revealed.

"And that is…" Nathan prodded when she didn't elaborate.

"They teach you how to write songs, sing, or play an instrument. It's mostly just basic stuff."

"And I'm assuming you do one of those."

"Actually, I do all of them," she informed him shyly. Aside from Lucas, no one else knew about her hidden talent. It was something that she usually kept to herself. When she was sad or frustrated, music was a way for her to cope.

"That's cool. Maybe you could sing for me sometime," he suggested.

"Oh, no way. I can't," Haley quickly rejected the idea.

"Why not?" Nathan questioned. He was really interested in seeing what she was capable of.

"Because…" she trailed off flustered as he gave her an expectant look. "Because the only time I sing is when I'm in the shower. So other than my showerhead, no one else has heard me. Not even Lucas."

"But don't you have to perform in front of the people in the workshop?"

"Not really. You can volunteer if you want but they don't force you. And since it's such a small group, the counselors tend to work individually with us."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, the offer still stands."

"Trust me, I won't," Haley replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm just saying," Nathan said as he held up his hands in a mock surrender. It was then that he noticed the time on his wristwatch. "Oh crap, I've got to go." The tryouts started in a half hour and he wanted to make sure he was there early.

"Yeah, me too." The mess hall was starting to get busy. Haley knew that her friends would probably be coming any time now. Even though she was ready to give Nathan the benefit of the doubt, she was pretty sure that Lucas wasn't. And Brooke was hell bent on finding someone who was "fling material" for Haley. So, basically, she was hoping not to add fuel to the fire.

"I'll talk to you later," Nathan promised. He then gave Haley's hand a friendly squeeze before leaving. To her surprise, Haley could feel the warm, tingling sensation from his touch radiate through the rest of her body. It was still there even when Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake came in a couple of minutes later.

"Hey there Miss I-Need-To-Wake-Up-Early-Because-I'm-Insane Girl," Brooke greeted.

"Which translates to 'hi' in Brooke World," Peyton clarified with a small laugh.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Haley responded as she tried to gain control of her senses. _Seriously, it was one simple touch. What's the big deal? _

"I don't know. You just look…" Lucas trailed off unsure of how to describe it.

"Flushed," Brooke filled in as she stepped closer to examine Haley.

"Oh my God," Peyton commented now looking at Haley in a new light.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Haley asked exasperated at how her friends—mostly Peyton and Brooke—were staring at her.

"It's a boy!" Brooke suddenly proclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned.

"You've just had an encounter with a boy you like. I'd recognize that dopey, love struck look anywhere," Brooke explained. _Whoa, she's good. Hey…I'm not love struck!_

"Ok, so which one of you slipped her crack this morning?" Haley inquired staring at the rest of the group.

"So who is he? Twenty bucks says he's really hott, right? Oh my God, was it Ryan…" Brooke continued on.

"Um…no," Haley replied.

"No, it wasn't Ryan?"

"Yes. I mean no," Haley denied as she prayed that she'd make it out of this conversation alive. She was normally a terrible liar. "'No' as in there was no guy."

"There is no way there was no guy."

"How do you know there was no guy?" Haley countered.

"Because I just know," Brooke continued.

"Ok, please stop. I'm getting really confused," Jake interrupted. Lucas also appeared to be lost. As for Peyton, Haley noticed that she just looked amused.

"I was smiling because I was reading the funny letter my mom sent me," Haley explained. It was technically a form of the truth. She had been laughing at the letter before Nathan came along.

"If that's your story," Brooke commented. "I'll let it go—for now. But we are so not finished, Tutor Girl."

"Good luck," Peyton muttered to Haley as she and the others went to get in line for food. _Yeah, really looking forward to that conversation…NOT! Note to self: come up with good excuse. And possibly work on poker face. Oh boy, I'm in trouble.  
_

* * *

"Alright, boys. Bring it in," Mr. Philips shouted. Nathan took his last shot before joining the rest of the group. Although a lot of guys tried out, many of them looked like they hadn't even picked up a basketball a day in their life. So far, the only really good players turned out to be him, Tim, Ryan, Jake, Lucas, and that other kid Brett. 

"You all did a great job today. Unfortunately, not everyone will be chosen. There will be total of ten teams once we make our final decisions," he explained. "Now, I also have another announcement."

"Dude, we are so in," Ryan whispered to him. "Do you see these other losers?" Nathan smirked in response before returning his attention back to Mr. Philips.

"In addition to all the other coaches here, a very good friend of mine will be joining us for the rest of the summer. Not only was he a hell of a player back in the day, but he also happens to be one of North Carolina's best high school basketball coaches." As Mr. Philips continued to speak, Nathan was trying to figure out who this mystery coach was. Most of Tree Hill's opposing teams sucked in comparison to them—with the exception of Oak Lake Academy. It was then that Nathan got a sudden feeling of foreboding. There was only one other coach in the state that was known for his skill…

"I want you all to give a warm welcome to Coach Durham!" _No freaking way. _

"Hey, he has the same name as our coach," Tim pointed out. It was then that Whitey made his presence known as he walked onto the basketball court.

"That's because he is our coach, Dumb Ass," Nathan replied rolling his eyes at Tim's idiotic comment.

"Sweet! We'll definitely make it." It wasn't that Nathan didn't like Whitey. In fact, he really respected him—even though he never openly admitted it. But he knew that if Whitey was in charge of picking teams, there was probably a pretty good chance of him and Lucas getting stuck together. As Nathan looked over to his right, his eyes met Lucas'. He didn't look so good either. Apparently, he was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you but you all can stop kissing my ass now," Whitey joked causing the large group to laugh. "When Mr. Philips first told me about the tournament and how talented you boys were, I knew I couldn't turn down his offer to come out here and train you for the summer."

"I bet," Nathan mumbled.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but I guarantee it'll be worth it. Not only will we teach you techniques about how to improve your jump shots and free throws, but we'll also teach you how to work as a team." After that comment, Whitey paused for a second. His eyes honed in on both Nathan and Lucas. He then got a small, knowing smile on his face. _Oh yeah, we're definitely getting stuck together. _

"So good luck and let the best team win," Whitey finished.

"Also, you can check to see if you made it and what team you're on tomorrow morning on the call board in the mess hall," Mr. Philips informed them. "Now hit the showers." As Nathan made his way to the locker room nearby, a tap on his shoulder stopped him.

"You're not even going to greet your coach," Whitey commented.

"Oh, you mean the one that took my captainship away from me and gave it to my bastard brother? Yeah, that'd be a no," Nathan replied. He was still angry with Whitey because of his decision.

"I know that you're upset, Nathan, but…" Whitey tried to explain but was cut off.

"No, you don't. You have no idea what you've done. My father flipped out when he heard. He's been calling me practically everyday to make sure I'm not 'going soft'," he explained making air quotes.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Whitey replied. "But I did it because it's what's best for the team. And whether you realize it or not, it's what's best for you and Lucas."

"Whatever you have to believe. So I guess this means that you're going to put me and Lucas together aren't you?" Nathan questioned beating around the bush.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Yeah, right. Come on, Whitey. We both know you can't resist torturing me," Nathan pointed out.

"Possibly. Or maybe I just see something that you can't yet," he answered. Nathan looked at Whitey curiously. _What is he talking about? _

"Just remember that," Whitey added. The older man then patted him on the shoulder and walked over to join the rest of the counselors. Now Nathan was really confused. He had no idea what Whitey meant. He was being so cryptic.

"Yo, Nate, you coming?" Tim called.

"Uh, yeah," Nathan responded. He then took one more quizzical look back at Whitey before following his friend.

* * *

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five and six. Seven and eight," Diana the dance instructor called. She was teaching the girls the rest of the routine. To Haley's surprise, she was actually getting the hang of it today. 

"Haley James, did I, or did I not, just see you drop it like it's hot!" Brooke quietly squealed next to her.

"What?" Haley laughed surprised.

"She's right," Peyton agreed as she bumped Haley with her hip. "You're getting pretty good."

"You'll be a Pussycat Doll before you know it," Brooke teased.

"I highly doubt that," Haley scoffed but smiled anyway.

"Ok, ladies, one more time from the top," Diana announced as she started the music. Once again "Don't Cha" began to play. Haley realized what her mistake was from before. She was concentrating on getting the moves right so much that it was actually throwing her off. Once she learned to relax and let the beat take over, she ended up doing pretty well.

"Great job, everyone," Diana complimented. "And Haley, I don't know what's gotten into you, but keep it up. You were looking good." Haley could feel her face turning pink at the sudden attention she was getting.

"Thanks," she shyly replied. Brooke and Peyton then enveloped her in a friendly hug.

"Oh please, so she didn't fall this time. She's still a total klutz," Stacey mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"Beats being a bitch," Haley replied causing a chorus of "ooohhhhss" to come from the rest of the girls.

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous," Brooke said standing up for Haley.

"You wish," Jaime retorted. By now, everyone at camp knew that these two groups of girls didn't get along. There was always some type of argument between them.

"No, my wish would be that you take a shower pronto. I can smell the skank all the way over here. It's called deodorant, honey. Use it," Brooke replied.

"You wanna take this outside, ho?" Jamie retorted.

"Who are you calling a ho you hussie," Brooke answered back coming closer to her.

"Alright, girls. That's enough," Diana reprimanded as she stepped between the two. "There will be no fighting. I expect you all to act like mature young ladies."

"Whatever," Stacey muttered under her breath. "Can we go now?" _Ugh, I really hate her_, thought Haley. That girl had no respect for anyone.

"Miss Keebler, either drop the attitude or don't come back," Diana stated in a serious tone. Haley was glad to see one person stand up to her. Most of the counselors just tried to ignore Stacey's mean behavior.

"Keebler?" Brooke questioned to Haley and Peyton a second later. "Like the elf?" All three girls snickered as they tried to control the insatiable urge to laugh.

"Anyway, before you leave, I have an announcement to make. Since the boys are having their own little tournament at the end of the summer, I decided to shake things up a little for you girls."

"This doesn't sound good," Haley muttered to Peyton who nodded.

"You ladies—should you choose to participate—will be cheering for the guys. I'm going to leave a sign-up sheet now and after the next few dance classes for you girls to join. If you have any friends who haven't been in dance with us, but may want to get involved, feel free to have them come, too." _Oh. Hell. No. _Haley began to panic. There was absolutely no way she would be able to get up and dance in front of hundreds of her fellow peers. She could barely do it in front of these girls. Not to mention, she was pretty sure that the little display she'd had on the basketball court a few days ago was still etched into everyone's minds.

"So that's about it. If you have any questions, just come and ask me," Diana concluded. They were then dismissed.

"How awesome!" Brooke began to get excited. "Somebody get me a pen."

"Uh, Brooke…" Haley trailed off trying to get her attention.

"We are going to have so much fun. Maybe I could flirt with that other CIT again so we can cheer for Lucas' team."

"That'd be cool," Peyton agreed.

"Brooke…" Haley tried again.

"Not to mention, just think about how hott we'll look when I design our uniforms. Broody, Jake, and Haley's mystery guy won't know what hit them."

"BROOKE!" Haley belted out finally getting the brunette's attention. "I'm not doing it."

"What? Of course you are."

"No, I'm not. I can barely do these simple dance moves. How in the living hell am I supposed to cheerlead on top of that?"

"Come on, Haley, it won't be that bad," Peyton reassured her. "Besides, we'll help you."

"Definitely. And you're getting better. You totally kicked ass today, Tutor Girl," Brooke added.

"Regardless, I'm not up for it. I've humiliated myself enough already."

"And what better way to prove everyone wrong?" Peyton countered.

"I can't believe you, Peyton. I thought you hated to cheer?" Haley argued.

"It beats sitting on our asses all summer. Besides, Stacey and her little band of bitches have it coming. We can totally take them."

"Plllleeeeaaasse…" Brooke begged. "Please?" She then gave Haley her sad puppy dog pout.

"Fine," Haley gave in. "I'll do it. But if I look like an even bigger idiot by the end of all this, you guys are dead."

"Well, don't worry because P. Sawyer and I so have this in the bag," Brooke assured her. "And once we help uncover you're hidden sex kitten, we'll totally be unstoppable." _Seriously, what have I gotten myself into?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I knew it. I just knew it," Lucas exclaimed as he paced around Haley's cabin.

"It's not that bad," Haley tried to reason.

"No, it's worse."

"So you're on the same team together. That doesn't mean the two of you can't put your differences aside and…" she trailed off as Lucas gave her an incredulous look. "Ok, so maybe that's stretching it a little." Just a little over an hour ago, Haley had been sitting on her bed peacefully playing the guitar she borrowed from one of the counselors. Brooke had decided to go "scouting" for the best girls to join their squad. She also dragged a reluctant Peyton along with her. So far the only people who agreed were Kat and her friend Ashley. As soon as they left, Haley had taken advantage of the silence. That was until Lucas came barging through the door completely freaking out.

"Just a little," Lucas agreed sarcastically. Haley felt bad. She knew how worked up Lucas got. But then again, she thought that he was worrying for nothing. Sure, Nathan could be a real jerk, but she knew there was more to it than that. Haley wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that Dan was behind most of Nathan's hostility towards Lucas.

"Luke, don't worry so much about it right now, ok? Let's just do something fun," Haley suggested.

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"Well, they're showing a movie in the main building on a giant screen," she replied.

"What movie?"

"Wait, let me find the flyer," Haley stated as she searched through the mass of paper on her nightstand. Everyday they got tons of notices announcing all the upcoming events. "Here it is. Ooh…"

"What is it?" Lucas questioned as he came to look at the paper. "No way. I am not seeing that."

"Oh, come on. The Notebook is awesome," Haley argued.

"It's also a chick flick. I think I'll pass."

"Lucas, if I can make a complete fool of myself in basketball, then I think you can be seen watching at least one girlie movie."

"What, so I can give Nathan more ammunition against me?"

"Don't be so overdramatic. I highly doubt he'll be there," Haley replied. "But I'll tell you who probably will be there…" Haley waited until she had Lucas' undivided attention.

"Who?"

"Brooke," she simply answered. As soon as she mentioned her name, Haley already saw Lucas' resolve beginning to wane.

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so. She texted me about ten minutes ago," Haley informed him with a triumphant smile. She had got him.

"You set me up," Lucas accused.

"You call it a set up, I call it persuasive speaking," she stated innocently shrugging.

"You're lucky I love you," Lucas said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, _Broody_," she teased playfully causing Lucas to both laugh and blush at the use of his nickname. _Oh yeah, she totally already has him wrapped around her finger._ "Now let's get this show on the road. I want a good seat. I swear every time I go to the movies some freaking beanstalk sits in front of me."

"Hey, we prefer to be called vertically endowed."

"Whatever, Sasquatch."

* * *

"Haley! Luke! Over here," Brooke called from one of the front rows. Peyton was also waving them over. As the two approached them, Haley noticed another familiar face. 

"Oh man, they got you, too?" Lucas asked Jake.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned back.

"You do know that the movie tonight is a chick flick, right?"

"What? No it's not. It's Wedding Crashers," Jake replied. "Right?" He now gave a confused looked to Brooke and Peyton.

"You know what, the details aren't important. As long as we're all here together, it's all good," Brooke commented cheerfully.

"Wow, they got you good," Lucas laughed.

"Wait, so what exactly are we watching?" Jake questioned wearily.

"The Notebook," Haley answered with a small smile.

"What?!"

"I feel your pain, man," Lucas declared.

"Oh, stop being such babies. It's not that bad," Brooke admonished as she sat down. "Besides, this movie is sad. I might need a shoulder to cry on at the end." She then winked at Lucas.

"I guess we could sit through it. It's only a couple hours, right?" Lucas stated quickly changing his tune.

"Real smooth," Haley mumbled to him. Lucas gave her a pointed look before returning his attention to Brooke.

"And I don't like chick flicks, but I'm still here," Peyton commented to Jake. "It's actually pretty good. Plus, it'll give us a chance to hang out." She then innocently slid a finger up Jake's arm.

"Well, why not? I'll try almost anything once," he finally gave in. _They are so whipped_, Haley thought smiling. But she was glad that her friends were all getting along so well. The only problem Haley encountered came a few minutes later. After they had taken their seats, Lucas and Brooke started joking around while Peyton and Jake were in a deep conversation. Haley, all of a sudden, felt like the fifth wheel. _Maybe I should make up some excuse and leave. _Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, someone approached her.

"Anyone sitting here?"

"Um, no," Haley answered after looking at the empty seat next to her.

"Thanks," he replied. "I'm Ryan, by the way." He held out his hand to her.

"I know. You're Luke's roommate. I'm Haley," she said as she shook his hand.

"I know," he repeated. "You're the best friend. Lucas talks about you a lot."

"All good I hope." Haley hadn't really met Ryan formally. She just knew of him. Seeing him up close now, though, she had to agree with Brooke that he was good looking. He had blonde hair, a muscular build, and green eyes.

"Definitely." Haley checked her watch. They still had ten minutes before the movie started.

"So I was watching you the other day," Ryan stated kind of catching her off guard.

"You were?" Haley asked surprised.

"On the basketball court," he elaborated. Haley nodded in understanding. She also couldn't stop the tiny feeling of dread from popping up. It usually did when she was reminded of her debacle. _I'm never going to live that one down. _

"Yeah, you and everyone else," she laughed. "Ugh, that was so horrible."

"You weren't that bad." Haley gave him her "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look.

"I've seen worse," Ryan said.

"That's a scary thought," Haley laughed. Ryan soon joined in.

"But then again, I'm referring to my ten-year-old cousin Kayla."

"Thanks," Haley replied sarcastically.

"No problem," he joked back.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?" Haley questioned curiously.

"What, a guy can't go to a movie?" he replied feigning outrage.

"They're showing The Notebook," Haley pointed out.

"So?"

"So, no guy ever willingly goes to see a chick flick."

"Well, I do," Ryan argued still smiling.

"Sure," Haley retorted rolling her eyes. She then turned to face the movie screen. The previews were playing when Ryan leaned in closer to her.

"Ok, I don't usually go to these types of things," he whispered.

"Then why are you here?" she asked confused.

"It's a great way to meet girls." Haley laughed softly. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"Well, I don't know if your plan worked because now you're all alone stuck watching a movie you hate," Haley pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I met someone."

"Who?" she challenged.

"You," Ryan commented with a smile. Haley automatically felt herself blush a little. She wasn't used to having guys make comments like that to her. The only other person who was able to do that was Nathan. At the thought of him, Haley automatically felt her heart beat a little faster. She had actually been thinking about him a lot lately. Whether she was doing crafts or dancing with Brooke and Peyton, Nathan always somehow managed to enter her mind. Part of it was in reference to Lucas and what he was dealing with. But the other part, well, that was a completely different story.

"I have to warn you," Ryan said causing Haley to snap back to the present situation. "I'm a huge crier. If I get hysterical, you might have to hold me." Haley once again laughed.

"Well, you're just going to have to control yourself," she teased playing along. Haley then turned her head back to the screen in front of them. A second later she felt something small hit her thigh. She glanced to the right and saw that it had been Brooke. She had thrown an M&M at her.

"What?" Haley mouthed silently.

"Ryan," Brooke replied noiselessly. She then wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. _Unbelievable_, thought Haley as she rolled her eyes. Lucas, being between the two, stared at both girls curiously.

"No," Haley retorted as she shook her head. Brooke just shrugged and sat back in her seat—unconvinced.

"Did I miss something?" Lucas whispered to Haley.

"It's nothing," she assured him. Before he could question her further, Haley made sure to appear like she was totally engrossed in the movie. It was bad enough that Brooke was already onto something. But Haley didn't want Lucas to get any crazy ideas, either. Soon, she didn't have to pretend after a while since she became engrossed in the movie. That was the power of The Notebook.

* * *

"I love that movie," Brooke commented wiping her eyes once it ended. 

"Yeah, me too," Ryan stated as he blew his nose.

"Oh, please. You are so full of crap," Haley laughed.

"I told you I was sensitive," Ryan retorted.

"What did you think, Jake?" Peyton asked.

"It was ok," he answered.

"Really? Because I thought I saw you tearing up at the end," she pointed out.

"I was not. My eye was itchy," he defended flustered.

"Sure it was," Peyton teased nudging him.

"What about you, Broody?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm not going to lie. I actually liked it," Lucas announced.

"I told you!" Haley proclaimed with a victory smile.

"So what do we do now?" Brooke inquired. "It's only 9:30." As the group began discussing their options, Ryan discretely pulled Haley aside.

"What's the matter?" Haley questioned. She didn't know what was going on.

"It's a nice night out. Did you want to go for a walk?"

"Oh…um," she choked out. Haley didn't know what to do. She barely knew Ryan.

"Just to hang out and talk," he added after noticing her hesitation. Haley looked up at him carefully. _He seems sincere enough._

"Ok," she agreed. _It's not like I have anything better to do. _

"Great," he exclaimed.

"I'm just going to let my friends know," Haley stated as she walked back to the group.

"Tutor Girl, which is better: a relaxing campfire with marshmallows or laser tag at night?" Brooke questioned making a disgusted face at the last option.

"Um…campfire?"

"See! She agrees. Campfire it is," Brooke declared. "Now let's go."

"Actually, I won't be going with you guys."

"Why not?" Lucas asked confused.

"Ryan and I are going to go for a walk, actually," she explained.

"I knew it!" Brooke exclaimed. "I told you that the two of you would hit it off. Am I good or what?"

"It's not like that, Brooke," Haley denied.

"Then what is it?" Peyton inquired. "Because walking in the dark under the stars sounds pretty cozy to me." Automatically, Haley felt her face blushing. There was nothing going on but her friends were embarrassing her. She threw a pleading look to Lucas.

"It's not that big a deal," Lucas stated. _Thank God for Luke. _"But if he tries anything, I'll kick his ass." _I take that back. _

"Whatever. I'm leaving now," Haley declared. "I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Brooke stated with a knowing smile.

"Which is everything" Peyton teased.

"Watch it, P. Sawyer!"

"Goodbye," Haley said loudly as she started to walk away. She couldn't help but laugh as she heard Brooke and Peyton still going at it. Although, it was the perfect time for her to make a getaway.

"All set?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Haley answered. The two then exited the building and took off into the warm, yet breezy, night air.

* * *

"…and then he told me to throw him the chicken, so I did," Ryan finished. Haley laughed out loud. 

"You are so odd," Haley replied smiling. One thing about Ryan was that he certainly wasn't boring to be around.

"So, what about you? You have any funny stories?"

"Me? That'd be a no."

"That's impossible," Ryan declared. "You've got to have something."

"I don't," she repeated.

"So nothing funny or even embarrassing has ever happened to you?" he challenged. _Funny? Nothing that I can think of right now. Embarrassing? Oh yeah. More than I can count._

"Ok," Haley conceded. "But if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone else. Promise?"

"Scout's honor," replied Ryan making the little sign.

"One time last year, I was attacked by…" Haley trailed off. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him, after all_. She didn't want to seem like a complete loser.

"By what?" Ryan urged hanging onto her every word.

"I was attacked by a…flock of seagulls," she whispered the last part.

"What? I didn't hear you," he said. Ryan was definitely holding back a laugh. Haley knew that he'd already heard it. He just wanted her to say it out loud.

"I was attacked by seagulls," she admitted while rolling her eyes. This time, Ryan did laugh out loud—and for a very long time. _I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. I can really be such an idiot. _

"That is too funny!" he bellowed. "I would pay good money to see something like that."

"Go ahead and laugh. Did you think that maybe I could've actually gotten hurt?"

"Did you?"

"No, but that's beside the point!" Haley declared as Ryan laughed again.

"I'm never telling you anything else ever again," she proclaimed folding her arms. She wasn't sure if he was laughing with her or at her. For some reason, she got the vibe that it was the latter.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I was just surprised," he explained finally calming down.

"Well, I'm glad you found it so entertaining," Haley retorted sarcastically.

"I'm only kidding."

"I know. I just wanted to see you squirm," she revealed a few seconds later.

"I underestimated you. I thought that you were so cute and innocent. I guess not," he replied smiling.

"You think I'm cute?" Haley questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Actually, I think you're hott. I just thought that 'cute' sounded less perverted," Ryan stated. Haley rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well, you thought right," she teased. The two just smiled at each other as they kept walking. It was then that Haley noticed where they were. They had reached the other dock on that side of the lake. As Ryan continued walking towards it, Haley stopped in her tracks. She had thought she had somewhat conquered that fear the other day. But right now, Haley couldn't bring herself to go any further. Truth be told, the only reason she had been ok before was because Nathan was with her. The image of him taking her hand and lacing their fingers together flashed through her mind. She got chills just thinking about it. But most of all, she had felt completely safe.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked when he realized that Haley was no longer next to him.

"Um, yeah," she answered coming out of her thoughts. "I'm just tired from today. I kind of just want to go to bed."

"Sure," he nodded. When they got back, Ryan walked Haley to the door.

"So, that was fun," he commented.

"Yeah," Haley agreed giving him a small smile.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Sure," she replied. There was an awkward silence that followed. _Ugh, I _hate_ weird silences._ "Um, have a good night." Haley then pulled her key out to unlock the door.

"Thanks. You, too," Ryan said. What happened next completely took Haley by surprise. Ryan leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you around." Before Haley could even say anything, let alone register what had just happened, Ryan had already started walking back towards his cabin. When Haley finally got over her shock, she entered the cabin. She was relieved to see that everyone was already asleep. She didn't know if she was really up for Peyton and Brooke's questions. Haley knew they would want every detail. And if they ever found out that Ryan had kissed her—even if it just was on the cheek—they'd be talking about it for days. No, she definitely had to keep this to herself—at least for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I had an awesome trip. Florida was great (and very, very hot!). Anyway, thank you all soooo much for the amazing reviews. I checked my e-mail and was completely in awe at all the messages I had gotten. And I know you're all probably ready to kill me after that cliffhanger I left you with. But I'm back so now the saga can continue and you can get your answers. So thanks again, please keep reviewing, and enjoy Chapter 12! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Let's go! Pick up the pace," Whitey called as the boys did suicides. This was their third practice session. So far, it was only Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Tim who could really keep up. Most of these guys were ok players but they weren't professionally trained like them. A few minutes later, Whitey blew his whistle.

"Ok, bring it in."

"I think I'm gonna puke," one of the guys muttered. The 90 degree weather also wasn't helping.

"Are you all tired?" Whitey questioned. Many of the guys nodded. "Good. At least I know you're feeling something. We still have a half hour left. I'm going to split you up into two teams. You'll play a small game so that I can get a feel for your strong and weak areas."

"This should be interesting," Tim commented to Nathan causing him to smirk.

"Alright, on Team A is Jake, Chris, Garry….and Tim," Whitey announced. "Team B is Hunter, Carl…Lucas and Nathan." _I swear Whitey's trying to kill me. _Both Nathan and Lucas glanced at each other.

"No way," Lucas muttered.

"What was that?" Whitey asked sternly.

"Nothing," Lucas replied shaking his head.

"Ok, first team to get to 10 wins."

"What do we win?" Tim questioned raising his hand all excited. Nathan just rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it," Whitey sighed. The two teams then took their positions. Once everyone was ready, the game began.

"Pass it!" Whitey yelled to Nathan about twenty minutes into the game. Team B was trailing by three points. Nathan was double teamed and looked for the open man. The only person available was Lucas.

"I'm open," Lucas declared. _Screw that. I'll do it myself. _Stepping up his game, Nathan pushed his way through his defenders and made it to the basket doing a perfect lay up.

"Nathan, damn it! What the hell was that?!" Whitey boomed.

"It's called scoring," he answered.

"Don't be a smart ass. Why didn't you pass the ball to Lucas? He was wide open."

"Didn't see him," Nathan lied. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lucas scowl at him. That caused Nathan's smirk to get even bigger.

"The next time you pull a stunt like that, I'm benching you," Whitey warned. "And that goes for the rest of you. This is a team sport and I won't have any of you playing selfish. Now hit the showers."

"Except you two," Whitey added referring to Lucas and Nathan. _Here it comes. Another lecture_, Nathan thought with dread.

"What's up, Coach?" Lucas questioned.

"Don't you 'what's up, Coach?' me. I want to know what it's going to take for the two of you to put aside your differences and start working together."

"That's never gonna happen," Nathan replied.

"For once I agree with him," Lucas stated.

"Ok, let me put this another way. If the two of you don't get it together, I'm going to disqualify you."

"You can't do that," Nathan argued. "We're the best players at this camp." At his comment, both Whitey and Lucas looked at him somewhat shocked. It was then that Nathan had realized what he had just said. _I can't believe that I actually admitted that Lucas is a good player. It's probably the heatstroke talking. _

"What?" Nathan questioned edgily when they kept staring at him.

"What about the team? It's not fair to them," Lucas pressed on.

"No, what's not fair is having two teammates who only care about themselves and their own personal war," Whitey stated. "So here's what we're going to do. I'm making both of you co-captains, once again." Both Nathan and Lucas groaned in response.

"And every time the two of you don't get along or screw up plays because of this little feud, I'll make more work for your teammates," Whitey informed them.

"Please, Coach, don't punish them because of us," Lucas pleaded.

"Oh, it's not up to me. It's up to you," he simply stated. "Work it out." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

After Whitey's little tirade, Nathan needed to get away. He spotted the path he had discovered just a few weeks ago and decided to follow it. Despite the shade from the trees that were along the trail, Nathan still felt like his whole body was overheated—especially his chest and back. He then lifted off his shirt and put it around his neck. When he got to the tiny beach, what he saw immediately made him stop in his tracks. There was Haley lying on a towel in the sun wearing nothing but a turquoise bikini top and tiny shorts. _Oh. My. God. _Nathan's mouth went dry and he could have sworn the temperature had risen to a thousand degrees. He knew that Haley had a nice figure but that outfit just pushed him over the edge. When he finally got a hold of his hormones, he decided to stop staring at her and make his presence known. 

"Hot enough for you?" Haley quickly opened her eyes when she recognized Nathan's voice. However, it wasn't his handsome face that she found herself staring at. His shirt was off giving Haley a good view of his defined chest and chiseled abs that were glistening with sweat. _Whoa, he really does work out._

"Excuse me?" Haley asked. _Does he actually want me to answer that? _

"It's like 90 degrees outside and you're lying in the sun," he pointed out.

"Oh," she commented after realizing what he really meant. "Actually, I'm trying to get a tan," she informed him. "Besides, I like the heat."

"You're gonna get heatstroke," Nathan warned.

"I only have ten more minutes to go."

"Well, when you're done baking, you want to go for a swim?" he asked gesturing towards the lake. If she looked that gorgeous dry, Nathan could just imagine how amazing she'd be wet.

"I think I'll pass," she replied.

"Why?" he questioned a little disappointed.

"The whole deep water thing still freaks me out."

"I thought we got over that fear," Nathan stated.

"No, I got over the dock one—sort of," she replied now sitting up.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I was at the dock near the basketball courts the other day and I couldn't go on it."

"But you were fine a few weeks ago," Nathan said confused.

"Yeah, well, apparently it didn't work."

"I don't get it," Nathan persisted. "Why would it not bother you when…"

"I don't know," Haley said cutting him off. "I guess it was because you weren't there." She hadn't meant to actually reveal that. It had just sort of slipped out. _Ugh, me and my big mouth. _

"Me?" Nathan stated surprised.

"Probably."

"Because?" Nathan prodded when she didn't continue.

"Ugh, do I really have to say it?" she pleaded.

"Oh yeah," he playfully smirked.

"Fine. You did such a wonderful job of 'protecting' me…" she explained making air quotes. "…that I didn't feel comfortable with anyone else." At her confession, Nathan felt a sense of pride.

"So you trust me?"

"On docks I do," Haley replied smiling.

"Who were you with?" It was then that Haley's happy mood slightly disappeared. She had felt a sense of guilt ever since that night Ryan had kissed her. It wasn't even like she had done anything wrong. It was a simple kiss on the cheek—nothing more. But then again, she hadn't told Peyton, Brooke, and certainly not Lucas about it. Ryan had also been coming around her more lately. He hadn't tried anything else but that awkwardness—at least on Haley's part—was still there. Ryan seemed to be oblivious to it. But still, there was nothing going on. So why did she feel even worse now while looking at Nathan? He wasn't her boyfriend or anything. They were just friends.

"Um…Ryan," Haley decided to answer with the truth.

"Oh," Nathan commented. "What were you two doing?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He had heard Ryan mention Haley a lot over the past few days. Nathan usually tried to let his comments go but that was proving more difficult. For some reason, the idea of Ryan and Haley together literally made his blood boil.

"We just went for a walk." _A walk? What the hell does that mean? _Deciding to change the subject—Nathan didn't know how much more he wanted to hear—he said, "Well, I'm here now. Do you want to at least give it a try?"

"I can't. Jaws might pop up and eat me," she stated. "And I read this article about all these sea creatures migrating…"

"Hales," Nathan said shushing her. "Nothing is going to happen. You were fine on the dock, right?"

"That's different. You're above the water, not in it."

"Regardless, it'll be ok. Now let's go," he ordered grabbing her hand and gently pulling her up. Haley let out a loud sigh. _I guess there's no use arguing with him. He's as stubborn as I am._

"Just give me a minute," she requested. Haley first took off her sunglasses. She then pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it fall into a mass of waves at her shoulders. Finally, she removed her shorts to reveal her boy-short bikini bottoms. Haley felt kind of uncomfortable just standing in front of him—practically stripping—but she couldn't swim in her clothes. The whole time, Nathan just stared at her mesmerized. He had been with a lot of hott girls, but none of them were actually beautiful. It amazed him how Haley could be so sexy and classy all at the same time—and she didn't even realize it.

"Ok, I'm ready. I think," Haley declared. Nathan didn't say anything. He just stood there still looking at her.

"What?" she questioned a little self consciously. She folded her arms trying to cover herself. Haley felt like his piercing blue eyes could see right through her.

"Um…nothing," he answered a minute later finally snapping out of his trance. Nathan then took his sneakers and socks off but left his basketball shorts on. Once they were all set, the two teens walked over to the edge of the lake.

"I can't do this," Haley began to panic after she took one look at the murky water in front of them. _There is no way. So what if I'm afraid of lakes for the rest of my life? I can deal with that. _

"Yes you can," Nathan encouraged. He took a hold of her hand before she had a chance to run for it. "We'll do it together." Nathan took the first step into the water. A second later, Haley followed.

"Oh, gross. It's all muddy and slimy," Haley exclaimed scrunching up her face. She could feel the muck between her toes. _This is so not my idea of fun. _

"Well, lakes usually are that way," Nathan laughed as he felt Haley's hand grip his tighter. They waded further out into the water—with Nathan practically dragging Haley the whole way—until it was up to his waist and her chest.

"Ok, this is as far as I'll go," Haley announced.

"That's fine," he conceded. With the hot sun still beating on him, Nathan decided to dive under the cool water. Haley, on the other hand, was content with just dunking her head.

"Are you actually going to swim or just float there?" Nathan teased when he finally came back up.

"I'm perfectly content right now—thank you very much," she informed him with a smile.

"So you're not scared anymore?"

"Oh, I still am. But I guess having someone with me makes it more bearable," Haley informed him.

"Someone strong and manly like me?" he smirked.

"There's that ego again," she laughed. "Really, don't you get exhausted being so full of yourself all the time?"

"Oddly enough, no," he answered jokingly. Haley let out a small laugh. For the next few minutes, the two just stood there talking and enjoying the water on such a hot day.  
They continued to joke around until Nathan began to start a little bit of trouble.

"Nathan, don't you dare," Haley warned. "I mean it. I'll never talk to you again."

"I can live with that," he chuckled as he came menacingly closer to her. Haley was already starting to regret her little admission she'd made earlier about being ticklish. _I am so out of here._ As Haley tried to make a break for the shore, she was too late. Nathan was much faster. He already had grabbed her arm to hold her in place as his other hand made contact with her stomach. Automatically, Haley busted out laughing.

"Stop," she pleaded giggling. "I mean it. I'm going to die!"

"Not until you admit that I'm the best and hottest guy here," Nathan declared not letting up.

"Technically, you're the only guy here right now," she quipped. Nathan then began to tickle her even more.

"I can't breathe!" she exclaimed still laughing.

"Say it," he persisted with a sexy smile.

"Fine!" she relented. "You're the best guy here."

"You forgot to mention the hottest," he pointed out still not letting up but decreasing the intensity.

"And the hottest," Haley spit out quickly. Her sides were beginning to hurt from laughing so much.

"I'm touched, Hales," Nathan commented with an innocent smile. "I never knew you felt that way about me."

"You jerk!" she exclaimed as she splashed him.

"Oh, it's on, James," Nathan declared. It soon developed into a full blown water fight. The little battle continued for a few more minutes until Haley suddenly felt something swim past her leg causing her to jump. She immediately stopped and stood very still.

"What's the matter?" Nathan questioned noticing the change in her demeanor. When she felt it again, Haley let out a little squeal and bolted into Nathan's arms.

"Whoa," Nathan commented when she threw herself at him. "What's wrong?" Her hands were holding tightly onto his shoulder as she continued to stare at the water suspiciously. Instinctively, Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist and brought her in closer against his chest.

"Haley, if you wanted to make out, you could've just asked," Nathan teased. She quickly looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Something just swam past my leg," she stated flustered.

"Sure it did," Nathan playfully replied. He loved getting her riled up.

"I'm serious," she argued clutching him even tighter.

"It was probably just a fish or something else," he reasoned. Even though Haley was probably overreacting, Nathan wasn't going to complain. He was definitely enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

"Well, what else is there?" Haley questioned cautiously.

"Um, I don't know. It could just be weeds, some random object, or possibly a water snake."

"WHAT?!" Haley flipped out. She jumped on Nathan and wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't want her feet anywhere near touching the bottom. _Fish are one thing but snakes are completely disgusting. Oh, gross! _

"Hales," Nathan laughed shocked.

"I'm done. Please just take me back."

"Like this?" he questioned with a smirk gesturing to how they were positioned.

"There is absolutely no way I'm getting down. You're just going to have to carry me," she stated. Haley realized that this was a bit out of character for her but she was too grossed out to care. She'd choose Nathan over snakes any day. The fact that he was completely gorgeous and she could feel his well-toned muscles against her bare skin was beside the point.

"Whatever you say," Nathan proclaimed walking them back to the mini beach. Once he got to her towel, Nathan reluctantly put her down.

"Thanks," Haley said as she picked up her towel and wrapped it around her waist. She then took a seat in the sand. Nathan soon followed.

"No problem. Anytime," he added nudging her. Haley smiled shyly not meeting his eyes. She was still a little embarrassed.

"Now all we need to do is improve your basketball skills and it'll be all good," Nathan announced.

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon," Haley scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I love a good challenge."

"Why am I not surprised?" she laughed.

"When are you available?"

"You're serious?" Haley questioned incredulously.

"I never joke about basketball," Nathan explained.

"What is it with everyone wanting to help me? Seriously, can't you people just accept the fact that some of us are just not athletically inclined?" Nathan laughed.

"Who are you talking about? Lucas?" he asked.

"No, Ryan," Haley said before she realized it. _Whoops! I shouldn't have said that_, she thought as she noticed Nathan's smile slightly falter.

"You guys have been getting pretty friendly," Nathan commented with an edge.

"It's no big deal," Haley down-played it. It really wasn't to her. Ryan was good looking and everything, but there was something missing. When she was with him, it was nice but it was kind of boring now. He tended to talk about himself a lot. Sometimes he would even cut Haley off mid-sentence. Nathan, on the other hand, was different. There was a spark she constantly felt when they interacted. Whether they were joking around or having a serious conversation, there was never a dull moment with him. It also helped that he was absolutely gorgeous. Sure, Nathan could be cocky sometimes. But there was an underlying self confidence that Haley really admired about him. She wished she could be like that at times.

"Be careful with him, Hales," Nathan stated a moment later. "He can be kind of…"

"Kind of what?" she asked. If there was something strange or dangerous about Ryan, then Haley definitely wanted to know. "He's not like an ax murderer or anything, is he?" she tried to joke.

"No," Nathan laughed but then got serious. "Ryan's just…he can be really pushy and conceited." He didn't want to bad mouth the guy, but Nathan knew what he could be like. At first he seemed like a good guy. But there was also this whole other side to him. Sometimes Ryan could be very cruel. He was a lot meaner to people than Nathan ever was.

"Really? That's interesting," Haley commented.

"Why?"

"Because that's exactly how Lucas describes you," Haley informed him. Nathan was taken aback by her comment. _How did we go from talking about Ryan to Lucas?_

"Do you agree?" he asked her.

"No. But I can see where he's coming from. You haven't really given him a reason to think otherwise," Haley pointed out.

"So it's all my fault," Nathan declared getting a little angry.

"That's not what I'm saying," Haley tried to explain. She was kind of surprised at how quickly Nathan could go from sweet to pissed off. Although, this would give her a chance to talk to him about his behavior towards her best friend.

"You know, I'm sick of everyone trying to make me out to be the bad guy. Lucas isn't completely innocent in all of this either. He pulls shit over on me, too."

"I know that. But you do provoke him most of the time," Haley said. "I've seen the two of you at practice."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go up to him, give him a big brotherly hug, and then start singing Kumbaya? Because that is not going to happen."

"No, but it would be nice if you made an effort to at least try to get along."

"Why me?" Nathan questioned. "He could do something about it. He's apparently the one with a heart like a saint."

"Lucas isn't going to make the first move because he thinks that it'll be completely useless."

"And he's right," Nathan argued as he stood up. Haley did the same.

"I don't believe that for a second. If you ask me, I think your anger has nothing to do with the two of you hating each other."

"Well then, Dr Phil, enlighten me," Nathan replied sarcastically.

"It's Dan," Haley revealed.

"What?"

"You're both really mad at Dan. Lucas hates him for abandoning him and Karen. Not to mention, your father uses every chance he has to belittle him."

"That has nothing to do with me," Nathan stated.

"He also feels like he has to prove himself to you and Dan somehow. Lucas needs to show that he's better. That you're missing out on something by not accepting him," Haley continued. "And whether you realize it or not, Nathan, you've got the same problem."

"No, I don't," Nathan denied. "Don't try to analyze me, Haley."

"So you're not threatened by Lucas? Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't lash out at him to demonstrate to your dad that he made the right choice by picking you," Haley challenged.

"I don't. I do it because….because…." he trailed off. Nathan, for once, couldn't come up with an excuse. _Damn it!_ Haley knew she had gotten to him when he didn't say anything. Nathan was speechless. He had never had anyone describe his behavior as accurately as Haley just had. She saw right through him.

"Nathan, I'm not saying this to attack you or make you feel bad," Haley explained walking towards him. "I just…I just know that you're a good guy. And so is Lucas. I'm afraid that if you both stay this way and keep harboring all this hate and anger towards one another, it'll eventually eat you up inside," Haley finished as she brought her hand up to his face to caress his cheek. Nathan found himself leaning into her touch. But he wouldn't dare look at her. He could slowly feel his guard coming down. If he actually stared into those caring, brown eyes of hers, Nathan would completely lose it.

"So what should I do?" he asked simply—still staring out at the water. He knew on some level that she was right. Nathan often did things just to appease his father. Even if he hated the guy, there was always that part of him that felt like he needed to win his approval.

"Give Lucas a chance. You guys have more in common than you think."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're both my friends," she stated. At her admission, Nathan finally turned to look at her. "Besides, you helped me face my fear. But I think it's time you dealt with yours." Haley then leaned up and gave Nathan the softest kiss on the cheek. She didn't know what came over her. It had just felt like the right thing to do—almost instinctual. Nathan was surprised by her action. It wasn't so much that she did it. It was the way he felt when her lips met his skin. He could've sworn that there was an automatic jolt of electricity at the contact. There was also a funny little feeling in his stomach that he couldn't quite place. He had never experienced anything like that with a girl—especially from such a simple gesture.

"I have to go," Haley announced. "I'm meeting Brooke and Peyton." Nathan only nodded in response. He didn't trust his voice right now. She gave him a small smile before gathering her things and heading towards the path. After she left, Nathan stood there still looking out at the lake. He stared at the other side of the camp. He could barely see it since it appeared so small in the distance.

Nathan let his mind wander and soon thought about how it was weird that they built the camp so that the two halves were separated. Why did there need to be a lake in between them? It was all the same. And there was plenty of land for them to build on. _It would be so much easier if they were on the same side_, he pondered. Now that he looked at the water, Nathan believed that Haley was right. It was dark, murky, and all consuming—kind of like Dan. It divided the two sides. But what would happen if it wasn't there? _If Dan hadn't pushed me and made me believe all these things, would I really hate Lucas? _This was the first time that Nathan had actually thought about it as Haley's previous words played over in his head. After years of tension and being pitted against each other, could they just, all of a sudden, call a truce and come to some sort of understanding? Nathan didn't know. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. But he would try for Haley—and maybe even himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. They were great. To answer a small question, the whole metaphor about the camp being divided and the lake taking up most of the space between them in the middle was completely coincidental. I had originally envisioned it that way and when I was writing the chapter, it kind of just worked out perfectly. I'm glad that you all liked it so much. I certainly felt smart while writing. lol. Anyway, thanks again and enjoy Chapter 13! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Oh my God, that would look so awesome," Brooke declared. The girls were now in the dance studio working on their cheer routine. Since Brooke had the most experience, she was named the captain of the squad. "I love that idea."

"Thanks," Kat replied. As the girls went over some new dance moves, Haley found her mind wandering, once again, to Nathan. He had looked really upset a few hours earlier at the lake. She didn't mean to insult him or make him feel bad. Haley just wanted to help. Things were getting pretty bad between him and Lucas.

"Haley. Haley!" Brooke said jarring her out of her thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, what?" she replied.

"I'll take that as a no. When Kat does that move, I want you to do a high kick and go into a diagonal."

"What's a diagonal?"

"This," Peyton answered showing her the move. Haley mimicked it to make sure that she got it right. But her heart wasn't in it. Noticing this, Brooke decided to give the girls a ten minute break.

"Tutor Girl, what's the matter with you?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton pulled Haley to the side.

"Nothing, why?" Haley tried to play dumb.

"For the last hour, you've been really distant and quiet," Peyton pointed out.

"I know. I'm sorry. There have just been some things on my mind."

"Like what?" Brooke prodded as she put a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now—or here."

"Well, why don't we have a girl's night in? It can be like a sleepover—even though we technically already sleep in the same cabin. Anyway, that's not the point. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, and I think I can get my hands on some actual junk food," Peyton added.

"So what do you say, Mopey Girl?" Brooke asked.

"Sounds good to me," Haley agreed giving them a small smile. She could definitely use a night of girl talk.

"Awesome! It is going to be so fun!" Brooke then looked at her watch. "Ok, girls, I think that's enough for today. We'll meet up again on Friday at 10 a.m. sharp."

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as she saw Brooke pick up her purse and turn to leave.

"I have to go prepare for tonight," Brooke declared. "I'll see you two later."

"It's just a sleepover. What could she possibly have to prepare?" Haley laughed as she saw Brooke practically run out of the studio.

"You obviously have never been to one of Brooke's sleepovers."

"I've never been to a sleepover at all," Haley revealed.

"No way!" Peyton exclaimed. "How did that happen? Every girl at one time in her life has gone to a sleepover. It's like some type of law."

"It was always just Lucas and me. I've haven't had a lot of girl friends."

"Well, it's a good thing you have us now. Don't worry. It'll be a lot of fun. I promise," Peyton stated as she placed her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Now let's go meet the guys for lunch."

"Dog food, yes!" Haley joked causing Peyton to laugh.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I join you for lunch?" Kat asked approaching them. "If I have to sit at a table with Stacey one more time, I think I'm either going to kill myself or choke her to death. She does not shut up."

"Sure," Haley replied laughing.

"For the record, I'd go with option number two," Peyton quipped.

"Wouldn't we all," Haley sighed. "Now let's go. I could really use a brownie."

"I want a Coke," Peyton said as she fanned herself.

"I just want to check out the hott basketball players," Kat added nonchalantly.

"You are so like Brooke it's scary," Peyton stated laughing.

"Well, great minds do think alike."

"Clearly," Haley commented as the three girls left the studio and made their way to the mess hall. They continued to joke around and make up grand scenarios about how they could get rid of Stacey for the rest of the summer.

"Oh my God, I've got it!" Kat announced.

"What?" Haley asked in anticipation. She really liked Kat. Not only was she a great person to talk to, but she came out with the funniest things.

"We shave her head like Britney Spears."

"That's cruel," Peyton said but still chuckled anyway.

"Wait, it gets better. Then, we send the hair back to her in an envelope that says, 'Oops…I did it again'."

"Kat, you are officially crazy," Haley declared once she managed to stop laughing. _I would so pay to see that, though. _

"No, I'm definitely stronger than yesterday," Kat replied.

"I disagree. You're toxic," Haley said now playing along.

"I'm in the zone."

"I love rock and roll."

"Why don't you do somethin'?" Kat challenged.

"That's outrageous!" Haley responded.

"Ok, enough with the Britney Spears songs before I hurl," Peyton interrupted. "Geez, how and why would you guys want to know that much about such crappy music?"

"I don't know," Kat shrugged. "But hit me baby one more time!" Peyton just groaned and sped up to walk ahead of Kat and Haley.

"Nice one," Haley complimented.

"Thanks. I try," Kat beamed. A couple of minutes later and the girls were finally at the mess hall. It was a little busy but not too bad.

"Oh, there's Jake," Peyton stated automatically perking up. Haley smiled to herself. _She definitely is in denial if she thinks they're just friends._ He was saving a seat for them at their usual table.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted but seemed to be mostly focused on Peyton.

"Are they together?" Kat whispered to Haley.

"Not yet," she answered. "But it's only a matter of time before they crack." Kat snickered causing Peyton to finally break out of her staring contest with Jake to look at them.

"What are you two up to now?"

"Nothing," Haley stated innocently.

"I highly doubt that."

"So, Jake," Haley said changing the subject. "Where's Lucas?"

"He and Brooke took off somewhere," Jake answered. "I don't think they'll be back anytime soon—if you get what I mean."

"Oh," she commented. _So that's where she really went in such a hurry. I am so busting her up later. _Noticing that the mess hall was starting to get more crowded, the girls made their way to the food line. By the time they got back to the table, Haley saw that Ryan and a few other guys had joined them.

"Hey, guys," Kat greeted.

As Haley was about to take a seat next to Peyton, Ryan called to her, "Haley, why don't you sit next to me?" _Damn it. I was this close to getting away with it. _She didn't necessarily mind sitting next to him. It was just that he had been getting a little too touchy feely lately. It was starting to make her uncomfortable. Once she did sit down, Ryan began to introduce Haley to the other guys.

"Haley, this is Tobey, Matt, and Brett. We're on the same team for the tournament," he explained. '_Brett?' Why does that name sound so familiar? I think I've seen him before, too._ Haley looked at him for another second before she realized who it was. Brett was the guy who was always cheating and hitting people during the basketball games. Lucas and Jake had told the girls about being on the receiving end of that.

"It's nice to meet you all," Haley replied politely. The guys nodded and then started to give her the once over. _Pervs. _Haley hated it when guys did that. _I'm not a piece of meat. _

"So, how's training going?" Ryan asked Jake.

"Pretty good."

"Really, that's not what I heard," Brett piped in.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused.

"Don't Nathan and Lucas not get along? They're probably tearing the whole team apart—not that I'm complaining. They can kill each other all they want. It gives us an advantage." Haley had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. _What a jerk. _

"It's not that bad," Jake answered. He looked a little uncomfortable. The guys continued asking him questions. However, it seemed more like they were drilling him than engaging in a friendly conversation.

"Can we stop with the sports talk?" Peyton intervened annoyed.

"I agree," Kat added. She then changed the subject onto something else. While the rest of the group talked about the camp and how gross their food tasted, Ryan turned to Haley.

"So, Haley, I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I can't. Brooke, Peyton, and I have plans."

"Well, what about Friday? We could have that _private_ basketball lesson I promised you," he suggested.

"Um, I have cheerleading practice most of the day. I don't know if I'll have any energy left after that," she excused. Haley didn't particularly like his tone. She was kind of getting the feeling that Ryan helping her was more for his benefit than hers. And from what Nathan mentioned earlier, she was a little more guarded around him.

"Saturday then?" he continued. _Crap, I'm all out of excuses. _

"Uh, sure," Haley replied as she plastered a fake smile on her face. She couldn't avoid him forever. And one hour couldn't really hurt, right?

"That was awesome!" Brett suddenly exclaimed. Haley then focused her attention on Ryan's friends. They were all laughing hysterically about something.

"Do it again," Mike said to Tobey.

"What are they doing?" Haley asked Kat.

"They're throwing peas at some of the nerdy kids over there," she replied while rolling her eyes.

"And that's funny because?"

"I have no idea," Kat replied.

"Go for the chubby girl on the end this time," Ryan suggested to Tobey.

"Why don't you just leave them alone," Haley stated a little edgily. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was bullies.

"It's just harmless fun," Ryan replied and then snickered when the pea hit the girl in the eye. Haley looked over at Peyton and saw that she wasn't amused either. All three girls stared at each other and silently agreed that it was time to leave. The immaturity was oozing from the table.

"Well, look at the time!" Kat exclaimed looking at her imaginary watch. "We need to get going. We have some…um…very important cheer things to do."

"We'll see you guys later," Peyton chimed in.

"I'll come with you. I actually have to go find Lucas," Jake declared as he got up with the girls. He obviously didn't want to stay there either.

"You're leaving too, Haley?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, we're on the same squad."

"Oh, ok. So I'll see you Saturday?" he reminded her.

"Yup," she replied while plastering on her polite smile, once again.

"Great. I can't wait." He then reached out and ran his hand up and down her arm. _Ugh, I can. _Once they had left the mess hall, Haley breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to finally get away from Ryan.

"What assholes," Peyton commented. "Did you see the kids at that other table?"

"I know. The poor girl looked like she was going to cry," Kat said.

"I really hate those guys," Jake joined in. "Anyway, I heard they're having a big water balloon war on the other side of camp in ten minutes. Any of you up for it?"

"I'll come," Peyton answered.

"Kat? Haley?" Jake prodded.

"Why not? It's hot as hell out anyways," Kat agreed. The group then looked to Haley.

"I'm in," she stated. _I could definitely use something to take my frustrations out on. And if I picture Ryan's head as the target…oh yeah, it's so going down._

* * *

As Nathan approached his cabin that same afternoon, he could hear loud voices coming from inside. When he walked in, he could see Ryan and three other guys hanging out and drinking beer. 

"Hey, Nathan," Ryan greeted. "You want to join us?"

"Sure," he replied as he took a seat on the edge of Ryan's bed. They then handed him a beer. "Where'd you get the booze from?"

"My own personal stash," Brett answered. Nathan just nodded. He took a drink as the guys continued their conversation. "Anyway, as I was saying before, I hooked up with Jaime."

"How was it?" Mike asked.

"It was ok. She's not as much of a slut as she claims."

"You probably should've gone for Stacey," Tobey chimed in. "I went with her last summer."

"Really?" Brett replied.

"Yup. Now there's a girl who knows what she's doing."

"Are you two still continuing your arrangement?" Mike questioned.

"No, she won't give me the time of day."

"That's because she's too busy chasing after Nathan," Ryan explained laughing. "How's that going?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"Did you get with her yet or not?" Brett clarified.

"Oh," Nathan commented as he tried to figure out what to say. Not too long ago, he probably would've been more than willing to brag about his prior or upcoming conquests. But he wasn't like that anymore. There was only one girl who really mattered to him now. And she deserved better than the guy he used to be. "No. I can't really stand being around her. She never stops talking."

"What's talking got to do with it?" Toby joked causing the other guys to laugh. Nathan brushed it off and just took a swig of his drink.

"So, Ryan, what about you? I heard you making plans with that Haley chick," Mike stated causing a surprised Nathan to almost spit out his beer.

"You ok, man?" Tobey asked.

"Yeah, it just went down the wrong pipe," Nathan choked out. The other guys looked at him curiously before returning their attention to Ryan.

"You trying to tap that or what?" Brett questioned. Nathan could immediately feel his fists tightening. _That son of a bitch did not just say that. _

"A gentleman never tells," Ryan replied smugly. All the guys just stared at him incredulously. Nathan, on the other hand, was still trying to control himself.

"Dude, cut the crap," Tobey insisted.

"Ok, I am. Seriously, why else would I be with her?" Ryan declared.

"Maybe because you care about her?" Nathan prodded. All the guys automatically busted out laughing.

"That's a good one," Brett exclaimed. _No wonder why women hate us. Is this really what I used to be like? _

"Don't get me wrong, I really like her and everything. But let's face it, it's not like we're going to get together officially. It's all just for fun," Ryan revealed. In that moment, Nathan was beyond pissed. Haley was so pure and innocent. It literally made him sick to hear the guys talk about taking advantage of her in that way.

"But how are you going to pull that off?" Mike questioned. "From what I've heard, she's a straightedge. She'll never go for it."

"What can I say? I love a challenge. Besides, after a few dates and some flattering compliments, she'll be more than willing."

"And if she isn't?" Nathan challenged. He knew Haley. She may not be as experienced as some other girls but that didn't mean she was stupid.

"She will be," Ryan replied confidently.

"Oh, I very much doubt that," he insisted. Ryan then eyed Nathan suspiciously.

"So what are you saying?"

"I just think that you're underestimating her," Nathan answered. "She's not some bimbo. She's smart and she's clever. Hales will see right through your act."

"Hales, huh? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you had a thing for her, Scott," Ryan accused. The other guys then turned to look at Nathan. But he didn't notice them. He was too busy staring down Ryan.

"And if I do?" he dared not backing down. _Like hell I'm letting him hurt her. _

"Then I'd say we have a problem," Ryan declared standing up.

"I guess we do," Nathan agreed doing the same.

"Whoa, guys, she's just a chick. There's no need to get all hot and heavy," Tobey intervened.

"Man, shut up. This is getting good," Brett muttered to him. Nathan never let his eyes leave Ryan's. _It's time someone put this little punk in his place. _ The two guys were now face to face.

"You really think she'll pick you over me?" Ryan questioned disbelievingly. "I've never even seen the two of you talk. Not to mention, you're her best friend's enemy. I, on the other hand, am with Haley all the time. We actually have a connection. There's no way she'll ever go with an ass like you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. And the only ass here is you," Nathan declared moving dangerously close to Ryan. Ryan now looked like he was seething. However, before things could go any further, the cabin door opened. Jake and Lucas walked in but stopped short when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" Jake asked confused. Lucas didn't say a word. He just glanced between Nathan and Ryan. It seemed as if he was trying to gage the situation.

"No, we're done here," Ryan announced to them. He then got a malicious smile on his face.

"What do you think Lucas would say if he knew his brother/enemy had a little crush on his best friend?" he said low enough so only Nathan could hear. "Because something tells me he'd be anything but thrilled."

"You can threaten me all you want, Jacobs. But if you lay one finger on Haley, I'll bury your worthless ass. And something tells me that at that point, Lucas will do anything but stop me," Nathan retorted.

Ryan gave him a smug smile before replying, "Game on." He then motioned to his friends. But just before leaving he called, "I'll see you on the _court_, Scott. Then we'll see who's really the best."

"What was that all about?" Jake asked as he walked over to his dresser once they had gone.

"Just a little misunderstanding," Nathan answered as he finally pried his eyes away from the door.

"It seemed pretty intense," Lucas commented offhandedly. He was now sitting on his bed. Nathan knew how Ryan could be. He was the type of guy who wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. And that worried him where Haley was concerned. If Nathan was going to take him down, he'd need help—and not just from Tim.

"Lucas, we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews. I can tell that I left you all in suspense with the last chapter. And I know that a lot of you have been wanting more Naley interaction. I promise that it's coming soon. These chapters right now are what's leading up to it. So I ask you to please be patient because more Naley is on its way. Thanks again and please keep writing the reviews! I love reading them!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_It's now or never_, thought Nathan as he stared at a surprised Lucas.

"Talk about what?" Lucas questioned skeptically.

"Jake, do you mind?" Nathan called to him. This was going to be weird enough without someone else in the room watching it.

"Uh, sure," Jake replied. He then grabbed his basketball and left the cabin.

"Look, I know we don't exactly get along…" Nathan began.

"That's an understatement," Lucas scoffed.

"But…" Nathan continued. "…I'm willing to put all that shit between us aside."

"Nathan, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I want to call a truce," he finished.

"A truce?" Lucas asked completely shocked. "Why?"

"Because Ryan's an ass and I want to beat him in the tournament. And to do that, I need your help," Nathan explained. He knew that a rivalry had just been established. He and Ryan would now be going head to head. The only two things that mattered now were protecting Haley and winning that tournament.

"I thought that you were the 'best',' Lucas stated making air quotes. "So what, now you're asking for my help?"

"I still am the best," Nathan replied cockily as Lucas rolled his eyes. "But…I can't believe I'm actually going to say this. You're a great player, too. If we join up, none of the other teams will be able to beat us." _And Ryan won't be able to get at Haley. _Nathan was trying to think of a way to tell Lucas about Haley. But he wasn't sure how. For some reason, the words weren't really coming out the way he had wanted them to. So he went with the next best thing--basketball.

"So we're going to be friends just like that?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Nathan clarified.

"You know what I mean," Lucas retorted.

"I'd like to think of it as a mutual understanding."

"And what exactly happened between you and Ryan to bring this sudden _change of heart_ on?" Lucas asked. "I thought you two were friends."

"Don't worry about it. Do we have a deal or not?" Nathan was starting to get a little frustrated. He wanted this "brotherly" moment to be over with.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on," Lucas insisted. _Paranoid much? _When he saw that Lucas wasn't going to back down, Nathan gave in.

"Fine. We got into a fight over…" he trailed off. _Maybe this was a bad idea. He's going to flip out. _

"Over?" Lucas urged.

"We got into a fight over Haley." _There. I said it. _

"Haley? Why? You don't even know her."

"Actually, I do," Nathan admitted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas questioned edgily.

"We've kind of been hanging out. I guess you could say we're friends," Nathan elaborated. For some reason, he found himself holding his breath as he waited for Lucas' reply. Unfortunately, his reaction ended up being a swift punch in the jaw for Nathan.

"What the f--- was that for?" Nathan exclaimed clutching his now throbbing face. _That's gonna freaking bruise._ He had to literally keep his temper in check. If it had been anything like the previous times, he would have probably pummeled Lucas by now. But them killing each other would place them right back to square one.

"That's for being a deceitful bastard. Are you trying to mess with me again? What? You figured the best way to tear me down is to take advantage of Haley?" Lucas shouted.

"That has nothing to do with it," Nathan protested angrily. "I like her." Once again, Lucas' fist came up to connect with Nathan's face.

"Will you stop freaking punching me?" he yelled. His temper was now hanging on by a thread.

"As soon as you stop screwing with my life!" Lucas barked back. "Damn it." He then sank onto the bed and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe she didn't tell me. How long has this been going on?"

"Several weeks," Nathan answered in a somewhat calmer tone.

"That's just great," Lucas sighed sarcastically.

"Don't get pissed at her. I think she was just scared that you'd be disappointed in her." Lucas glanced up and gave him a disbelieving look. "And if it makes you feel any better, Haley has been giving me hell about being mean to you."

"It really doesn't. But good," Lucas commented. An awkward silence then fell over the both of them. Nathan didn't know what else to say. Frankly, he wasn't in the mood to get punched again. He decided to let Lucas just take it all in.

"So why were the two of you fighting over Haley?" Lucas questioned a few minutes later after he regained his composure.

"You know that Ryan likes her, right?" Lucas nodded in response. "Well, let's just say his intentions toward her are anything but honorable."

"And yours are?" Lucas challenged.

"I know that I haven't given you any reason to trust me."

"Uh, yeah," Lucas cut in.

"But I can't say that I feel completely comfortable with you either. However, I do care about Haley. And if you really are her best friend, you'll look out for her and help me bring Ryan down." Nathan knew he was a good player, but he could only do so much. Ryan's team was their major competition. If they were going to have any chance of beating them, they'd have to work together. Not to mention, Nathan wasn't sure what kinds of tricks Ryan had up his sleeve for Haley when they were off the court.

"Now, are you in?" Nathan asked as he held out his hand. Lucas stared at him for another second before shaking it.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed reluctantly. His expression then turned serious. "But if you're lying, I swear I'll kill you."

"I'm not," Nathan assured as he looked him in the eye.

"So where do we go from here?"

"The basketball court."

* * *

"Brooke, let us in!" Haley called as she banged on their cabin door. 

"Give me one more minute. It's not ready yet!" Brooke yelled back from inside.

"You said that ten minutes ago," Peyton pointed out.

"Well, cry me a river, P. Sawyer!"

"Unbelievable," Haley sighed as she ran a hand through her still damp hair. They had had a blast taking part in the water balloon war. Although, there was an incident in which Stacey tripped Haley and caused all the balloons she was carrying to pop on her. But Haley quickly recovered and found the largest balloon that she could. She then chucked it at the bitchy blonde and the whole thing ended up exploding right in her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the gigantic balloon I threw in Stacey's ugly face," Haley explained.

"That was awesome," Kat complimented. "Did you see the guy I got?"

"Yeah, wasn't it Tim?" Haley questioned.

"Who?"

"The guy's name is Tim. He goes to our school."

"Oh. Whatever, he was _so_ cute," Kat stated with a dreamy look in her eyes. Both Peyton and Haley busted out laughing.

"You can't be serious. Tim? As in _The Tim_?" Peyton asked incredulously.

"The one who also refers to himself as the Timinator?" Haley added.

"Yeah, so?" Kat replied.

"Never mind," Haley dismissed once she stopped laughing.

"Whatever," Kat retorted. She then looked at her watch and started banging on the door. "Brooke, open up. I have to pee."

"Find a bush," Brooke answered back.

"Ew! I'm not peeing in a bush. Now open the door before I break it down."

"No, you won't," Brooke sing songed from the other side.

"Fine," Kat called. She then threw Haley and Peyton a mischievous look. "I think I'll just go over to the boys' cabin across the way. Who knows, maybe I'll even stay and hang out with Lucas until you're done." They then heard some rustling around. The next thing Haley knew, Brooke had swung the door wide open.

"Don't you dare!" Brooke warned Kat.

"Oh, I won't. Now excuse me," she replied as she pushed pass Brooke so she could enter the cabin. Peyton and Haley followed.

"Whoa," Haley commented as she took in the sight before her. Over all the lamps were different, brightly colored cloths that gave the room a new hue. On one dresser there was a whole little set up with all creams, lotions, and makeup. The other had junk food and ice cream on it. In the center of the room there were tons of blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I know. It looks horrible. I didn't get to finish," Brooke sighed disappointed.

"Are you kidding? Brooke, this looks great," Peyton assured her.

"Really? I tried to get some candles, too. But they have that damn fire code or whatever."

"Brooke, it looks amazing," Haley added.

"Definitely," Kat agreed. "Too bad I won't be here."

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"Some of the other girls from the squad and I are going to the big campfire tonight."

"Why would you want to go to that?" Brooke questioned confused.

"Because nearby the guys play glow-in-the-dark volleyball," she answered. "And they sometimes take their shirts off."

"But how can you see them if it's dark?" Haley pointed out.

"From the campfire. Duh," Kat replied as she then headed into the bathroom.

"Good to know," Peyton chuckled. "So what should we do first?"

* * *

"Ok, it's time to take the masks off now," Brooke announced. For the past two hours, the three friends had been lying on their sea of blankets and pillows in their pajamas. As they waited for their face masks to finish, they gossiped and joked around. They also pigged out on the tons of junk food that Brooke had managed to miraculously find. 

"Can you pass the Hershey Kisses?" Peyton asked.

"Doesn't this kind of defeat the purpose of the masks in the first place?" Haley questioned as she handed Peyton the bag. When Peyton and Brooke gave her confused looks, she elaborated. "They're supposed to give us nice skin. But we're over here eating crap that will most likely make our faces break out."

"Shush, Tutor Girl," Brooke proclaimed. "There is no thinking about calories or zits during a sleepover. Tonight, there are no consequences."

"Precisely," Peyton agreed as she shoved another chocolate into her mouth.

"Well, in that case…" Haley trailed off. She then swiped the bag from Peyton.

"Hey!"

"Hmmm, chocolately goodness," she sighed while chewing.

"Ok, Girlies, come on. This stuff is going to stick if we don't get it off now," Brooke declared. Peyton and Haley quickly got up and followed Brooke into the bathroom. After they got all of their masks off, they returned to the room and took a seat.

"Ok, it's time to make this sleepover a little more interesting," Brooke announced. She then turned on the radio and pulled a bottle out from under her bed. "Margarita anyone?"

"Oh no," Haley began to protest. "I'm not drinking that."

"Haley, relax. This stuff tastes like fruit punch."

"I'm not worried about the taste. I don't drink, Brooke."

"Haley, come on. Live a little. We're not going anywhere so it's not like anyone will know. It's just us."

"We'll only have a tiny bit," Peyton promised when she still seemed to hesitate.

"Oh, what the hell," Haley eventually agreed. "But I don't want to get drunk."

"We'll stop you as soon as you start to slur," Brooke teased while she grabbed a few cups, filled them to the top, and passed them to Haley and Peyton.

"Yeah, this sure looks like a tiny bit," Haley muttered to herself.

"Wait, don't drink yet," Brooke halted Peyton. "We're going to play a little game called I Never."

"Oh, no," Peyton groaned. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time we played this?"

"I don't know. I was too drunk to remember," Brooke replied with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, Haley, do you know how to play?"

"Yeah. We each say something we've never done and all the other people who have done it have to drink."

"Good. So who goes first?" Brooke declared.

"I have one," Peyton said. "I've never rigged the ballot box at homecoming." Brooke glared at Peyton before taking a sip of her drink.

"That was low, P. Sawyer."

"You wanted to play," Peyton pointed out.

"Fine. I've never had Tim walk in on me naked."

"What?" Haley laughed. "When did that happen?" _I think I'd drop dead from embarrassment if that ever happened to me. Gross!_

"It was at a party last year. Someone spilled wine on my dress and I went upstairs to Brooke's room to change. I thought I had locked the door," Peyton explained after she drank.

"That sucks."

"No, what sucks is that whenever I was near him he'd just stare at me. That was creepy."

"Well, he doesn't still do it now, does he?"

"No. But that's only because I threatened to castrate him if he didn't stop."

"Nice," Haley commented.

"Thanks."

"Ok, back to the game," Brooke interrupted. "I've never…had a huge crush on Jake."

"Brooke!" Peyton groaned.

"Drink up, Goldilocks."

"We're just friends."

"Please, the two of you are completely into one another. What is taking so long?" Haley asked. She definitely noticed the hidden glances and flirty smiles between them.

"I don't know," Peyton admitted. "I tried giving him hints and stuff. I think he's shy."

"Well, so is Lucas but we still ended up…" Brooke trailed off and then slapped her hand over her mouth after she realized what she'd said.

"I knew something was up!" Haley exclaimed.

"Let's get back to the game. Next!" Brooke insisted.

"Ok, I've never made out with Lucas," Haley stated. She wasn't going to let Brooke get away with it that easily.

"I hate you," Brooke mumbled as she took numerous drinks from her cup.

"You little ho! When did it first happen and how many times since?" Peyton questioned moving in closer to the brunette.

"Um, last Friday. And counting today, ten times," Brooke answered sheepishly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Haley exclaimed.

"I didn't really have time. We've all been so busy."

"Not uh," Peyton protested.

"Uh, yeah huh," Brooke retorted. "You've been with Jake a lot. And Haley, well, I have no idea where you keep disappearing off to."

"I've been around," Haley stated hoping that they wouldn't question her further about it. She was usually a terrible liar.

"Anyway, it just never seemed like the right time. And what was I going to say, 'Hey, guys, guess what? Lucas and I shoved our tongues down each other's throats'." _Ew, that was not an image that I needed to visualize._

"No. A simple we're going out would have been fine," Haley replied.

"I agree. Now who's next?," Peyton questioned.

"Hey," Brooke suddenly exclaimed. "Haley, you haven't drank yet."

"What can I say? I really haven't done anything."

"That we know about," Peyton teased.

"Alright, I'm going to take care of this. I've never…been asked out on a date by Ryan," Brooke said. _He didn't ask me out. _

"Why aren't you drinking?" Peyton questioned.

"He never asked me out on a date."

"Yes, he did. He offered to give you basketball lessons."

"Brooke, how do you know that? You weren't even there."

"Oh, Jake told us after he caught Lucas and me making out under the bleachers of the basketball court," she answered.

"Seriously, I don't need that many details."

"Me either," Peyton agreed.

"Whatever. Drink, Tutor Girl."

"No. That's not a date."

"Uh, yes it is."

"No, it's not," Haley denied. She then turned to Peyton for help.

"It kind of is," Peyton said. _Traitor!_

"Well, I don't consider it that," Haley informed them. "So try again."

"I've never had the urge to kiss Ryan," Brooke said. Haley had to control her gag complex after that comment.

"Nope," she replied.

"What? Come on. He's hott," Brooke exclaimed. "Tutor Girl, you're not following the rules!"

"Yes, I am. You guys just aren't right."

"Then let's switch games. How about Truth or Dare?" Peyton suggested.

"Perfect," Brooke proclaimed. _Oh crap. That's even worse. You can't dodge questions in that one. I'm so screwed. _

"Haley, truth or dare?" Brooke asked.

"Dare," Haley picked. She was afraid to find out what they'd ask if she had chosen truth.

"I dare you to tell us who you're really interested in—if it's not Ryan." _I knew I wouldn't get away with it. _

"I can't," Haley pleaded. She was afraid of how they'd react. Just then, Brooke let out an exasperated sigh.

"HALEY 'TUTOR GIRL' JAMES, you've been skirting around the subject for weeks now. I can't take the suspense anymore! I told you about me and Lucas. It's bad enough you wouldn't drink before but I expected…"

"It's Nathan," Haley rushed out quickly before Brooke could continue on with her rant.

"WHAT?!" she heard Peyton and Brooke shout together. _Oh yeah, I'm in it deep now. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys. They totally cheered me up after I came home from a sucky day at work. Now I know I left you guys with _another_ cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. So before you all kill me, here's Chapter 15. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Ha ha. Very funny, Tutor Girl," Brooke laughed. "You almost had us there."

"Yeah, that was a good one," Peyton agreed.

"Actually, I'm serious," Haley admitted uneasily. The two girls abruptly stopped laughing. _Oh boy, here it comes. _

"Oh. My. God," Brooke stated in shock.

"Really?" Peyton questioned in disbelief. "Nathan? As in Lucas' brother Nathan? Nathan Scott?"

"Um…yeah."

"I'm sorry, how did that happen?" Brooke asked. "Because I thought that you hated him and he never knew you existed."

"Well, it did start out that way," Haley confirmed with a wry smile. She couldn't believe that she had just revealed that to her friends.

"So, when did it change?" Peyton joined in.

"I don't know. We kept bumping into each other. Then, one day, I got lost on one of the trails in the woods. He found me, we started talking, and we've been hanging out ever since."

"Define hanging out," Brooke commented.

"We just sit around and discuss a whole bunch of stuff."

"Like?" Peyton prodded.

"I don't know—our favorite things, friends, family, basketball…"

"Did he ever try anything?" Brooke asked with a smile. Haley knew that look. She could practically see the wheels in her friend's head turning.

"No," Haley emphasized. "He's actually been a complete gentleman. And we're just friends."

"But you just admitted that you're interested in him," Peyton pointed out.

"I didn't mean it like that," Haley clarified. _I think_. "You wanted to know where I've been and I told you."

"Oh no, there was definitely a lovey dovey tone in your voice," Brooke protested. "And I asked if you were intersted in anybody and you said 'Nathan'."

"There was not and I really didn't mean it like that."

"Did too," Peyton replied.

"It just came out that way in the heat of the moment," Haley declared.

"Which is usually when the truth comes out," Brooke retorted.

"We're just friends," Haley repeated as she grabbed a spoon and dug into her tub of ice cream. She needed comfort food right now.

"Look me in the eye and say that," Brooke challenged.

"What? No," Haley objected. She didn't trust herself. Sure, she and Nathan were friends, but that didn't stop that little voice in the back of her head and the butterflies in her stomach from saying otherwise. And she had, technically, kissed him on the cheek earlier that day. _Friends do that. Right? _

"If you don't have feelings for him then you shouldn't have any problem doing it."

"I don't."

"Then prove it." Haley let out a loud sigh and put down her spoon. _Crap. _

"Fine," she relented. "If it'll shut you up."

"It will," Brooke replied as she came to sit directly across from Haley. "Now, let's hear it."

"We're just friends," Haley stated with a straight face. But at the last second, she looked away from Brooke's probing eyes.

"Well, P. Sawyer, I think we have our answer," Brooke declared. "Our little Haley here has it bad."

"I do not!"

"You looked away," Peyton pointed out.

"Well…well…I've never been good at staring contests anyway," Haley excused as she shoved a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth.

"So, what about Ryan?" Brooke questioned.

"What about him? He's an ass," Haley stated as Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Well, so is Nathan," Brooke argued.

"No, he's not. That's just the front he puts up."

"I'm sure Lucas would disagree," Peyton informed her. "He doesn't know, right?" Haley shook her head. She'd been dreading that conversation. She knew Lucas would feel betrayed—and she couldn't say that she'd blame him.

"I don't know what to say to him. He's probably going to flip out."

"Well, you might want to tell him soon," Brooke told her. "I found out some news today."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"We'll be cheering for Nathan and Lucas' team. So, it looks like the three of you will be in pretty close quarters—especially since I asked the girls on the squad to go to the boys' practice tomorrow."

"Great," Haley sighed sarcastically. "Guys, what am I going to do?"

"Tell him, Haley. You don't want him to find out from someone else first," Peyton advised. "That'll hurt him even more." Haley sat there and thought about it for a few seconds before finally making her decision.

"You're right. I'll do it first thing tomorrow," she declared uneasily. _He's going to kill me. _

"Are you sure you really don't like Ryan?" Brooke questioned.

"Brooke, let it go," Peyton stated as she patted her on the back.

"Oh, I'm positive," Haley assured her. She then got a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Brooke asked skeptically. Haley answered by throwing her pillow at her.

"Oh no you didn't, Tutor Girl!"

"What are you going to do about it, Tigger?" Haley challenged as she grabbed another pillow next to her.

Peyton and Brooke just turned to each other before shouting, "Pillow fight!" The rest of the night, the girls played around, pigged out, and gossiped. Haley was really glad that Brooke had decided to throw a girl's night. She was so on edge lately with everything that it was nice to relax and hang out with her friends. It was just the distraction she needed. Because tomorrow, she knew she'd be facing her biggest challenge yet.

* * *

Haley made sure she got to the court early the next day. Lucas was usually there ahead of time practicing. She wanted to talk to him before everyone else joined them. She would have originally just gone straight to his cabin to get him but she didn't want to run into Ryan. Haley had been seeing enough of him lately. 

"Haley?" a voice called breaking her out of her nervous thoughts.

"Hi," she stated tentatively.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was actually waiting for Lucas."

"Oh," Nathan commented. As he came to stand in front of her, it was then that Haley saw the big bruise on his jaw.

"Oh my God!" Haley exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I kind of got into a fight," Nathan answered not meeting her eyes. Haley automatically felt a sense of dread.

"With who?"

"Lucas," he stated apprehensively a second later. Haley's eyes automatically looked up to meet his. _Uh oh, she looks pissed. _

"Nathan, I told you to stop picking on him. I don't get why it's so hard for the two of you to just try and get along…"

"Actually, it was Lucas who started the fight," Nathan explained cutting her off.

"Lucas?" Haley asked surprised. "That's not like him. Why would he start something out of the blue?"

"He didn't," Nathan tried to tell her. He then took a deep breathe. "He…he found out about us." In that moment, Haley's whole body immediately tensed. _Oh my God, I'm so dead._

"How?" she asked. _This is horrible. I was supposed to tell him. He must be so pissed and hurt right now. I'm lucky if he ever wants to see me again. _

"I told him," Nathan revealed. Haley's eyes quickly snapped up to stare into his.

"You what?" she questioned edgily.

"I told him," he repeated.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you do that? And especially without telling me first!" Haley began to shout angrily.

"It's not like I just randomly said it to get a rise out of him. There's more to the story."

"Unbelievable," Haley exclaimed as she started to pace. "I have to go find Lucas."

"Haley, wait," Nathan called as he gently grabbed her arm to keep her in place. "Let me explain." She glared up at him and quickly pulled her arm away.

"Explain what? How you went behind my back and completely took advantage of my trust? Or are you trying to make up for the fact that you've probably completely ruined my friendship with Lucas?"

"All I said to him was that we were friends. The next thing I know he's punching me in the face," Nathan began to argue back. "And don't blame me for that last part. If you were so worried about your friendship with him, then you shouldn't have been with me in the first place."

"You're missing the point, Nathan. It's not the fact that I hung out with you that is the problem—although, I'm sure Lucas is pretty pissed about that, also—it's that it came from you. If anyone was going to tell him, it should have been me."

"Then why didn't you do it?" Nathan challenged as his voice, too, began to rise.

"I was going to tell him today," Haley countered.

"Oh, so you didn't think that it was necessary to tell me about your little decision," Nathan accused.

"Lucas is _my_ friend. What I choose to tell him or not tell him is up to me. Besides, it's not like you care anyway. You do what you want regardless of what he thinks of you." Haley was usually a calm person. But right now, she was seeing red. This whole situation was a complete disaster.

"But I still would have liked a heads up. Even if I hadn't told him, I probably still would've gotten punched in the face." Nathan didn't think that he should take all the blame. He was tired of always being the bad guy. Haley was as guilty in this as he was.

"Lucas isn't like that," Haley defended.

"Yeah, well, the bruises on my face prove otherwise."

"Well, then you probably said something wrong to get him angry," Haley reasoned. "What exactly did you say to him?"

"I said that I wanted to put all the bullshit behind us and call a truce," he replied. At his words, Haley felt all the anger instantly drain out of her.

"What?" she asked in a soft voice.

"As I tried to say before, there's more to the story. I heard Ryan talking about you to his buddies. Some of the things he said were…they…it was really bad. Anyway, I called him out on it and we almost got into a fight. He basically found out that we're friends and then threatened to tell Lucas about us if I didn't stay away from you. I didn't want him to have that over me so I went to Lucas and told him everything," Nathan explained. "I figured that if the two of us teamed up we could win the tournament and protect you at the same time." _Wow, that was a lot to get out_, thought Nathan. _But at least she knows the truth._

Haley, however, stood there completely dumbfounded. She was feeling so many emotions right now that she thought she was going to explode. She was furious with Ryan for being such a jerk, nervous about her upcoming conversation with Lucas, and felt guilty about yelling at Nathan when he was really just trying to help her. But most of all, she was in awe at Nathan's admission. Without another word, Haley walked up to him and gave him a hug. Nathan was surprised at first but then quickly got over it. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist as he held her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized as she pulled back a little to look him in the eyes. "I didn't know. And it's not all your fault. I should have told Lucas a while ago."

"I'm sorry, too," he replied. "I still should've come to you first." Haley nodded and then brought her hand up to gently trace the bruise on his jaw. _So Nathan was trying to protect me. Everyone else is wrong. He's not the same guy he used to be. _

"So, after you told him all that, he still punched you?" Haley asked. Nathan had to try and really focus on her words. The feeling of her hand on his skin was driving him crazy.

"Well, I also…sort of admitted…" he trailed off. _Maybe I shouldn't say it_, Nathan pondered._ It might drive her away. _

"Admitted what?" Haley prodded. He was being so cryptic. It was kind of making her nervous. As soon as Nathan looked into those caring, brown eyes of hers, he'd already made his decision. O_h hell, here it goes_.

"I told him that I like you," he stated. _There. I finally said it_. Haley just stood there in shock. Of all the things she had expected to come out of Nathan Scott's mouth, that was not it. It was then that she also realized that she and Nathan were still wrapped in each other's arms. And for some reason, that didn't bother her.

"Like friends?" she questioned as she tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart.

"More than that," he revealed holding onto her tighter.

"Oh," Haley muttered looking down. She felt like those ocean blue eyes of his could see right through her.

"Yeah," he breathed out huskily as one of his hands came up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. At the contact, Haley felt a sharp shiver run through her body. When she did finally look up at him, she was mesmerized. Nathan then started to lean in dangerously close. Haley felt her eyes beginning to close as she gave in to the invisible force leading her towards Nathan. As soon as he saw her eyes close, Nathan could feel a strong pang in his stomach. His lips tingled with anticipation. He had wanted this for a while now. Hell, he even fantasized about what it would be like to kiss her. Now it was finally going to happen. He inched closer and closer. But just as their lips barely touched, the most annoying voice in the world interrupted them—ruining the moment.

"Nathan, there you are!" Stacey exclaimed as she and her friends stepped on the court. The two then immediately sprang apart. Nathan had to contain a groan. _I was so close._

"What are you doing?" Jaime asked with a disgusted look on her face. Unfortunately, Haley noticed that it was directed towards her. _Just great, now they're probably going to torture me some more. I can't believe he almost kissed me. I can't believe I let him almost kiss me. _

"Hanging out," Nathan answered for her.

"Oh," Stacey gritted out with a fake smile. "Isn't that sweet." When she turned to Haley, she gave her the dirtiest look. An awkward and tense silence then followed.

"Um, as fun as this has been, I have to go find Lucas," Haley stated. She then looked towards Nathan. "I'll see you in a little while." _I have got to get out of here. _ Since Stacey and her minions were staring, all Nathan could do was stand there and watch Haley's retreating back.

"So, when does practice start?" Stacey asked excitedly. "Nathan. Nathan. Nathan!"

"Um, in ten minutes," Nathan replied snapping out of it once Haley was already gone. "What are you doing here?" _Please don't stay. Please don't stay. _

"Me and the girls came to see you guys play," Stacey said. _Shit. _

"Oh," Nathan commented trying to be polite. He was still pissed that this bimbo and her friends had messed up his moment with Haley.

"Yup, it's too bad we're not your cheerleaders," Jaime sighed. _Thank God. _

"You guys already found out which teams you're assigned to?"

"Yeah, we're with Ryan's team," Stacey informed him. "I'm so disappointed. I would have loved to be on your side."

"Do you know who our cheerleaders are?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Brooke's squad," Jaime answered with disgust. _Haley's on that squad. Yes! _He then noticed Whitey and few of his teammates headed towards the court. _Who knew I'd be so glad to see Whitey. _

"Boys, start warming up," Whitey called. _With pleasure. _

"I've got to go," Nathan said to Stacey. "I'll see you later." He then took off towards Tim and the rest of the guys before she could reply. He was in too good a mood now to hear anything else come from her mouth. Haley was going to cheer for them—for him_. I might even get to spend some extra time with her. That is, unless Lucas has anything to say about it…_

* * *

Haley didn't have much time. Practice was going to start in about ten minutes and she had to talk to Lucas now. The only other place he could be was the cabin. Haley then picked up the pace and just started running. By the time she was on the porch and knocking on the door, she was completely out of breath. _Please let Lucas or Jake answer the door. _Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way. 

"Haley," Ryan stated surprised. "What's up? Did you come to hang out?"

"Actually, no," she answered still a little winded. "Is Lucas here? I need to talk to him."

"Um, he left already. Did you want to come in? I'm available if you need anything," he offered as he put his hand on her shoulder. Haley, once again, felt uneasy being near Ryan. Even if Nathan hadn't told her about him, she didn't think she'd trust the guy anyway.

"Thanks but it's just something between the two of us. Do you know where he went?" Haley questioned curtly while taking a step back from him.

"Is something the matter?" Ryan asked after he noticed her guarded behavior. _Damn it, can't he just tell me where he is already?!_

"I'm fine. Now, do you know where he is?"

"Who?" Haley had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Lucas," she emphasized. _Guys can be so dense. _

"Oh, he's at your cabin." _Well why didn't he just say that in the beginning?! Boys!_

"Ok, thanks," she quickly replied. She could tell that Ryan was about say something else. Not only did she not want to hear it, but she didn't have the time for his games. Haley then marched her way to her own cabin. She swiftly pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and went in.

"Lucas, we need to…" she trailed off as she saw him and Brooke in the middle of an intense make out session. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Haley!" Lucas exclaimed. He looked like a little kid who'd just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, Broody," Brooke reassured him. "Haley already knows about us."

"Yeah. Plus, it's my cabin," Haley pointed out.

"Oh, right," Lucas commented as he fixed his disheveled shirt.

"And I need to talk to you," Haley declared. "Alone—if that's ok." She then shot a look to Brooke. The brunette nodded in understanding. After all their talking last night, Brooke knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"Sure," Brooke agreed. "I need to be at the court to meet the girls now anyway." She then gave Lucas a quick kiss before making her way toward the door. As she passed by Haley, she gave her arm an encouraging squeeze.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lucas questioned once Brooke had left. _Here goes nothing. _

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For not telling you about Nathan and me." Haley had been dreading this for weeks. But now it was time to step up and take responsibility for her actions.

"Oh, that," Lucas sighed.

"Are you mad?" Haley asked when he didn't say anything else. She didn't know if his silence was good or bad. Haley just wanted him to talk to her.

"I was at first. But now, I think I'm more disappointed. How could you keep something like that from me?"

"I was afraid of how you'd react. I still am," she revealed as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I just don't get it. Of all the people you've met this summer, you had to get friendly with Nathan? I mean, you know what he's like. You've seen all the things he's done to me and others. He's a bad guy, Haley."

"I know what he was like, Lucas. But believe me, he's changed. He's not the same guy that he was before," Haley replied.

"Yes, he is. It was just the other day that we were fighting during practice."

"True. But it was also just the other day that he proposed that the two of you put your differences aside and team up," she pointed out.

"I still don't trust him," Lucas proclaimed. Now Haley was confused.

"Well, then why did you agree to it? You did agree to it, right?"

"Yes. But you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"He is not the enemy. He's your brother."

"Yeah, a brother who loves to get back at me any chance he gets."

"Not anymore," Haley insisted.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Lucas declared.

"So you don't think what he overhead Ryan say to his friends is true?"

"You heard about that?" Lucas questioned surprised.

"Yeah, Nathan told me this morning," she answered as she folded her arms. "What? Were you not going to tell me?"

"I hadn't decided yet. I didn't want to worry you. But I definitely believe that. Ryan's an asshole. But how do we know that Nathan isn't in on it, too? It could be another ploy to try and mess with me." Haley didn't believe Lucas' theory for a second. She saw the anger in Nathan's eyes when he told her about Ryan. And the way that he touched her before their near kiss, it was so tender—almost loving. There was no way that Nathan would do something so hurtful like that to her.

"Lucas, you know that my instincts are almost always right. Please trust me on this. I _know _that he's different. Will you at least try to give him a chance?"

"Haley…" Lucas began but she cut him off.

"No, listen to me. Things can't keep going on this way. You're both always at each other's throats. Now, it's one thing to hurt one another. But there are other people involved now. Your teammates and Whitey are counting on you both. And I'm not just talking about the summer tournament. We're going to be seniors this year. It'll be your last chance to win the state championship before we graduate and Whitey retires," Haley explained. "Not to mention Brook and Peyton, the other cheerleaders, our peers, and hell, even the whole town. They all deserve it." When Lucas didn't say anything, Haley knew that she had gotten through to him.

"What about you, Haley?" Lucas questioned. "You're my best friend. I'll be damned if I let him take advantage of you."

"And I respect that. All I'm asking is that the two of you cool it. You don't have to be best friends or anything. But you never know. You may find out that the two of you have more in common than you think," she encouraged.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Lucas mumbled to himself.

"Because it's true. Besides, if he is trying to pull something—which I'm positive he isn't—it might be you who has to hold me back. Because by then, his ass will be as good as dead once I get a hold of him." At that, Lucas laughed. Haley smiled in response. _That's a good sign. _

"So, are we still best friends?" she questioned hopefully.

"I suppose I could make an exception. Besides, who else will I get to do my math homework in the fall?" Lucas joked as he brought her in for a hug. Haley pulled away rolling her eyes and then gave him a hard smack on the arm. "Ow!"

"You're such a girl," she teased. "Now let's get you to practice before Whitey has a hissy fit."

"Don't remind me."

* * *

"Lucas, how nice of you to finally join us," Whitey called as the two friends stepped onto the court. He and the team were in some type of huddle. 

"Sorry. It's my fault he's late, Coach," Haley apologized.

"I understand that you kids have very strong hormones right now, but please make out on your own time. We have a lot to get done today," Whitey reprimanded. At that, Haley and Lucas gave each other disgusted looks and made gagging noises.

"Ew, that's just gross," Haley choked out as the rest of the team started to laugh.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister. And I already have a girlfriend," Lucas proclaimed.

"That'd be me!" Brooke shouted proudly from the bleachers—which Haley now noticed were filled with a whole bunch of swooning girls. Not that that was anything new. There was always a crowd when Lucas' team had practice. "Go get 'em, Broody!" Haley laughed when she saw Lucas' embarrassed face while Peyton pulled her friend to sit back down.

"Well, you kids are usually all over the place. It's not like I can keep up with each week's gossip," Whitey replied. "But we're getting off base here. I want you boys running suicides."

When no one moved Whitey bellowed, "NOW!" All the guys hustled to the sidelines—except Nathan.

"How did it go?" he asked. Lucas and Haley appeared to have worked everything out. But he wanted to know for sure. He also wanted another excuse to be near her again before practice.

"It wasn't easy but we worked it out," she answered.

"That's good," Nathan commented. There was so much more he wanted to say to her. "Listen, Haley, about before…"

"Nathan, let's go!" Whitey yelled. "We don't have all day."

"It's ok. We just got caught up in the moment," Haley tried to excuse. Deep down she knew it was more than that. But Lucas was still getting used to the idea of her and Nathan being friends. In fact, she was, too. Haley didn't want to rush into anything.

"Uh, yeah," Nathan replied with a twinge of disappointment in his voice. He wanted to say something else. But at the same time, he didn't want to push her. "I'll talk to you later," he said. Haley nodded in response. But before he could walk away, she stopped him.

"Nathan, show me you mean it." He knew what she was referring to. Haley wanted to be reassured that he would keep his word about getting along with Lucas. That she could trust him.

"I will," he replied looking her in the eyes. He then headed towards his teammates and Whitey as Haley sat in between Brooke and Peyton on the bleachers.

"Is everything ok?" Brooke asked her a couple minutes after the boys split up into teams and started playing. Haley watched the guys a few seconds longer just in time to see Nathan—who was double teamed—pass the ball to Lucas. Once he caught it, Lucas dribbled down the court and scored. Haley then turned to Brooke with a smile on her face.

"It will be."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. I'm so happy you're all loving the story so far. Here's the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I'm not going!" Haley exclaimed as she collapsed onto her bed. She was supposed to meet Ryan in a half hour for "basketball lessons." Needless to say, Haley was definitely dreading it. _I'd much rather have Nathan teach me. _Haley shook her head at the thought. The truth was, he'd been on her mind ever since their near kiss the other day. What affected her the most was how disappointed she was when they were interrupted. She may not be ready to admit it out loud but she was falling hard for the younger Scott brother.

"Haley, you can't back out now," Brooke declared as she fixed her make-up in the mirror. "You already promised him."

"Yes, I can. Feel my head. I think I've got a fever." Peyton walked over to her and put her hand to her head.

"Sorry, completely normal," Peyton said smiling.

"Maybe we should get a thermometer just to be sure," Haley suggested. Both Brooke and Peyton turned to each other and shook their heads.

"What?" Haley asked a little agitated.

"He's going to see right through it. Besides, if you keep avoiding him, he'll just hound you until you give in," Peyton informed her.

"I told you what he said about me to those other guys. How in the living hell am I supposed hang out with him when I know that?" Haley was mad. These were her friends. They should be helping her think up excuses, not pushing her into Ryan's evil—and most likely horny—hands.

"You don't have to be nice to him," Brooke said. "Just go for a little while, give him the brush off, and then leave. He'll get the message."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then be sure to bring pepper spray," Peyton teased as she and Brook laughed.

"This is not funny!" Haley exclaimed.

"Haley, he's just a guy. Peyton and I fend off pervs like him all the time," Brooke explained nonchalantly. _If it wasn't a crime, I would strangle their pretty little necks right now. _

"Well, I'm not used to it. I need a back up plan," Haley muttered as she tried to think of something. An idea then popped into her head. "I've got it. What if one of you _coincidentally _interrupts us and makes up some excuse for me to leave? I think that would work."

"That's a good idea," Brooke agreed.

"So you'll do it?" Haley asked.

"Oh, no," Brooke answered causing Haley's face to fall.

"Why not?" she demanded. _Seriously, my friends are completely useless right now. _

"Because Lucas and I already have plans," she answered.

"So you can't stop what you're doing for two seconds to come rescue me?"

"Well, what we'll be doing can't really be stopped once you get going—if you get my drift, Tutor Girl," Brooke hinted with a wink.

"I'm going to pretend that I did not just hear that gross comment," Haley replied as she then turned to Peyton. "Peyton, what about you?"

"Actually, Jake and I will be competing in the Cabin Wars," she said. But when she saw Haley's pleading look she added, "But I can call your cell if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you, Peyton," Haley exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged her. _I knew I always liked her!_

"No problem," she laughed. "Besides, God knows I needed reinforcements when Tim was into me."

"Ok, Girlies, I hate to break up the love fest but I'm leaving to meet Lucas. Haley, if Peyton for some reason can't come through and you _desperately_ need me, then text me and I'll come," Brooke told her. "But not unless it's an absolute emergency—like he's mauling you or something." _Gee, thanks for that visual, Brooke. Now I _really_ don't want to go. _

"Got it," Haley responded. Brooke then waved goodbye and headed out the door. A few minutes later, Peyton left to meet up with Jake. Now Haley was all alone in the cabin watching the clock. _Fifteen more minutes_. _Whoop-di-freaking do…_

* * *

"Alright, now try and actually aim this time," Ryan instructed. It had been a half hour and Haley still couldn't make a solid shot. She was really starting to get frustrated. Not to mention, every time she messed up, Ryan would use it as some excuse to get closer to her. It didn't help that the basketball court was completely empty since the Cabin Wars were going on this weekend. Everyone was most likely competing on the other side of the camp. 

"You know, we should probably just quit now. I'm never going to get the hang of this."

"Don't give up so easily. A smart bombshell like you can do anything she sets her pretty little mind to," he encouraged as he caressed her shoulder. Haley had to bite her lip to keep from making some type of sarcastic remark. She also repressed the urge to slap his hand away. Instead, she discretely stepped aside and went to retrieve the ball. She took her previous stance and tried shooting again.

"So, I heard your squad is cheering for Lucas' team. It's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing you more often."

"Really. Why?" _So you can step up your game and go back and brag to your buddies about me? Jerk. _

"Well, we're friends. Plus, I'd like to get to know you better," he revealed.

"No, you don't" she answered edgily. He was so full of crap. Haley didn't know how much more she could pretend to actually care about what he said.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"It's just, I'm not really all that interested…I mean interesting," she quickly corrected herself. _Damn it, Peyton! Will you just call already?!_

"I'd have to disagree. I find you quite intriguing," he replied smiling—what she guessed was supposed to come off sexy. But to Haley, it just seemed sly. He continued to stare at her for a few more seconds.

"Um, how am I supposed to hold the ball again?" she questioned. His gaze was becoming a little unnerving—and not in a good way.

"I'll show you," Ryan replied as he approached her.

"Or you could just tell me. I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out."

"No, I'd rather show you. It's the only way you'll learn," he informed her. _Yeah, I bet. _Ryan now stood behind her. His arms encircled hers and his hands came to rest on top of hers on the ball. He then started to give her instructions. The whole time, she felt uncomfortable.

"So, do you think you have it now?" Ryan questioned moving his face in closer to her. _Uh oh, not good. Is he leaning in? _

"Yeah," Haley nodded her head as she tried to break away from him. Unfortunately, his embrace was too strong. She couldn't move. _Really not good. _

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Haley replied with an uneasy smile. Ryan was staring at her intently. For a second, Haley could've sworn that she saw his eyes darken.

"Has anyone ever told you how perfect your lips are?" he suddenly asked. _Crap._

"Actually, that's a first," she tried to laugh but failed miserably. This situation was getting too sketchy for her. Haley could feel her panic setting in.

"Well, they are," Ryan complimented moving in even closer.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Haley questioned flustered.

"I'm getting to know you better," he answered tightening his grip on her. Haley turned her head away.

"I'm going to shoot now," she announced. _If I can get his attention back on basketball then maybe he'll knock it off. _Just as Haley started to get into position, Ryan unexpectedly turned her around to face him. The ball then fell out of Haley's hands and rolled off the court. But she hardly noticed. She was more preoccupied with Ryan and how he had her pressed up against him. At the contact of their bodies, Haley felt more violated than turned on. It was completely different from when she was in Nathan's arms the other day. With Nathan, she felt both safe and exhilarated at the same time. This was just plain painful.

"Ryan…" Haley began but he shushed her.

"Relax, Haley," he soothed. _Like I'm going to be able to do that with this creep fondling me._ "I know that we don't know each other all that well. But I feel this…this intense connection to you."

"And I'm flattered but I don't want to rush into anything. I thought we were friends."

"We are. And who's rushing?" His face was only an inch away from hers now.

"Ryan, I mean it. Stop," she said more forcefully as she tried to push him away—but failed miserably again.

"Come on, Haley, we both know that's not what you really want," Ryan replied huskily. The next thing she knew, Ryan's lips had come crashing onto hers. As she felt powerless to stop him, she couldn't help but pray that one of her friends would come or call soon. _Peyton, help!_

* * *

"Shit," Nathan heard Peyton curse under her breath. He and Tim had decided to compete in the Cabin Wars that weekend. Despite the fact that it was called "Cabin Wars," everyone got to choose their own team members regardless. When Nathan and Tim had signed up for their activities, they had bumped into Peyton and Jake. The four of them had then decided to form their own team for the competition. So far, they had played in and won three out of the five contests they had entered. The last two were the tug of war and egg toss. 

"How come I have to do the egg toss?" Tim complained for the tenth time in the last six minutes.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked Peyton. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"There's no reception over here," she replied moving her cell phone around.

"I mean, how gross is that? I don't want chicken babies all over my clothes," Tim continued to say. Nathan just rolled his eyes as he continued to scope out their opposition. _Team Three is all weaklings. So they're done for. One is pretty good. But they have that kid with the gimpy leg. They're out…_

"Well, who are you trying to call?" Jake questioned.

"Haley," she answered. Nathan's ears immediately perked up. He shifted his glance from the other teams to Peyton.

"Is she going to join us?" he asked while trying to hide the excitement from his voice.

"And who invented the egg toss anyway?" Tim asked to no one in particular. "What? Did some poor, losery farm kids get together one day and say, 'Hey, I'm bored. Let's use a breakable white egg for a ball. It'll be so much fun'!"

"Probably. She asked me to call her," Peyton answered.

"Well, where is she now?" Nathan asked.

"Besides, do you know how unsanitary it is to get egg yolk in your eye?" Tim continued. "Can you say 'food poisoning'?"

"I think you mean salmonella," Jake corrected.

"Oh, well, salmon-umbrella then."

"No, sal-mon-ella," Jake emphasized.

"That's what I said," Tim retorted.

"She's with Ryan," Peyton stated while rolling her eyes at Tim. At Peyton's words, Nathan could feel his stomach drop. _Why would she go with him when she knows what he's up to?_

"Why?" Nathan voiced his thoughts.

"He offered the other day to help improve her basketball skills—or lack there of. She accepted but she didn't want to go today. She couldn't back out so she made me promise to call and make up some reason for her to leave," Peyton explained. "But I can't call because there's no damn reception over here."

"Do you think I have enough time to run to the mess hall, steal a boiled egg, and replace it with the one they'll give us?" Tim asked.

"I'll go get her," Nathan declared.

"Don't worry about it. I can go," Peyton offered.

"No, I'll do it," he said more forcefully. Nathan had a bad feeling. He didn't know why, but he knew that Haley being all alone with Ryan was definitely not a good thing.

"Ok," Peyton replied while giving him a strange look.

"Nate, what do you think?" Tim finally asked.

"Tim, don't be such a girl. You're doing it," Nathan ordered before taking off towards the basketball courts. He didn't have time to listen to Tim's incessant droning. He had to get to Haley. He then started running. As he approached the court, all he could see was a basketball lying in the grass. The huge elm tree was blocking his view of the rest of the area. When he finally got close enough to see around it, Nathan almost stopped in his tracks. There, on the court, Ryan had his arms wrapped around Haley. He could see him moving in as Haley tried to push away. Nathan could feel his fists ball up as his anger heightened. As soon as he saw Ryan practically pounce on Haley and kiss her, that was it. Nathan's blood boiled and he took off towards them as fast as he could.

Haley opened her eyes and tried to figure out how she could get Ryan the hell away from her. He was like an animal the way he was attacking her mouth. _That's it, this scumbag is going down. _She was just about to knee him in the groin when she saw a tall, dark figure heading towards them.

"Nathan?" she managed to mumble—while Ryan still kissed her. At her words, Ryan immediately grabbed her by the arms and pushed her away. _Finally, air!_

"What?" Ryan gritted out angrily. Haley, however, didn't get a chance to answer him. Nathan had practically swooped in. Before she knew it, Ryan was down on the ground with a bloody nose.

"What the f---?!" he exclaimed clutching his face.

"I warned you to stay away from her, Jacobs," Nathan growled. Ryan quickly got up to face him.

"And I told you to stay out of my business, Scott!" Ryan shouted back. He tried to take a swing at Nathan but he managed to dodge it. Nathan then took the opportunity to punch him in the gut. Ryan, however, quickly grabbed onto him and tackled him to the ground. He was on top and managed to punch Nathan in his already bruised jaw. Nathan didn't really feel all that much pain. His adrenaline was pumping so much that all he could think about was shutting the asshole up.

"Nathan!" Haley tried calling to him repeatedly. The guys were practically killing each other and Haley was powerless to stop it. She needed help. Quickly, she reached into her pocket for her cell phone and dialed Lucas' number. It rang a few times before he finally answered.

"Hello?" he answered breathless. _I don't even want to know what he and Brooke are doing right now to make him this way._

"Lucas, I need your help. It's an emergency. You have to come to the basketball court right now!" Haley exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"Just get here," she ordered. "And bring another guy with you!"

"Haley, you're really starting to scare me. What's going on?"

"We don't have time. Just get here," she replied before shutting off. As she waited for Lucas, Haley tried to get Nathan's attention. But he was too far gone to hear any of her pleas. He was now on top of Ryan beating the living crap out of him. A few minutes later, Lucas, Jake, and Tim finally appeared. They ran over to Nathan and Ryan to break it up as Peyton and Brooke rushed to Haley's side.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"I'll tell you later," Haley replied as she watched Lucas and Tim finally manage to restrain Nathan. Jake was holding Ryan back, also.

"That's enough!" Lucas bellowed. It took Nathan a little while before he calmed down enough to stop fighting against Tim and Lucas. Eventually, Ryan stopped struggling, too. The guys just stood there breathing heavily as they continued to glare at each other. Nathan was satisfied to see that he had gotten some good punches in. Ryan now had one black eye, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. _That'll teach him to keep his hands off my Haley. Wait, Haley…_ Nathan then remembered she was there. He looked to his right and saw her sandwiched between Peyton and Brooke.

"Now that you've calmed down, you care to explain what the hell is going on?" Lucas questioned him.

"It was just a…" Nathan began but was interrupted.

"Don't even say 'misunderstanding'," Lucas warned. Apparently, that seemed to be Nathan's answer a lot these days—or at least when it came to Ryan.

"Lucas, not now," Haley said stepping forward. She hadn't spoken since the brawl had been broken up. She looked between Nathan and Ryan. They were both pretty bruised but Ryan's seemed to be more visible and much worse. "They need to go to the camp doctor."

"I'll take him," Jake offered. Ryan then tore away from him.

"I'll take myself," he seethed as he glared angrily at Nathan. "This isn't over, Scott." Nathan didn't reply. He just simply stood there glaring daggers at the idiot.

"You think he'll say anything?" Tim asked as they all watched Ryan leave.

"He won't," Nathan stated with certainty. "He's too proud to reveal that he got his ass kicked by me."

"Speaking of, how did that happen?" Peyton asked. Nathan turned to look over at Haley. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. But the fact that she was biting her lip meant that she was definitely shook up by the whole ordeal.

"It's a long story," Nathan replied. He pulled away from Lucas—who still had a grip on him—and flinched. _Oh yeah, that's going to hurt like hell for a few days. _

"You want me to take you to the camp doctor, too?" Lucas questioned concerned.

"I'm fine," Nathan answered curtly. "I'm just sore."

"Um, I have a first aid kit back in our cabin," Haley announced. Everyone turned to look at her surprised.

"I'm Tutor Girl and a klutz. What did you expect?"

"I'm not surprised," Brooke commented shrugging. Haley rolled her eyes at her friend before returning her attention to Nathan.

"Alright, let's go," Lucas said. She saw Nathan sigh. Haley knew what he was feeling. She didn't feel like being around everyone right now and explaining everything that happened, either. It had barely just sunk in.

"Actually, why don't you all go finish what you were doing? Nathan and I will meet up with you later," Haley proposed.

"You're sure?" Lucas questioned skeptically.

"Yeah," she answered confidently. The rest of the group stared at each other before nodding. Haley then walked over to Nathan and put his arm around her neck as hers circled his waist. Just by the way he was standing, she could tell that Nathan was in pain.

"I've got him."

* * *

"We're almost there. You ok?" Haley asked. She and Nathan had been walking for a several minutes now. They were going a lot slower since he was so sore. 

"Yeah. At least I will be once I can sit down," he answered. They walked a little farther before finally coming to her cabin. Once they were on the front porch, Haley moved away from Nathan and took out her key to unlock the door. She then stepped aside so that he could go in first.

"Thanks," he said walking past her.

"Um, you can sit or lie down on that bed," Haley instructed pointing to hers. She walked over to one of her suitcases and pulled out the small first aid kit before turning back to him. "Ok, so where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he proclaimed shifting on the bed.

"Let me rephrase that. What hurts the most?" Haley asked as she took a seat next to him.

"My jaw," he answered. Haley nodded and then shifted so that she was on her knees on the bed. He was still so much taller than her—even when they were sitting down.

"Come here." Nathan did as he was told. He turned so that she could get a better look.

"I don't think he broke the skin but I'm going to put alcohol on it anyway." Nathan just nodded in response.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when she pressed a little too hard.

"Sorry," Haley apologized.

"So, how bad does it look?"

"Um…" she trailed off. "Let's just say it definitely looks like it hurts."

"Great," Nathan groaned.

"But it's probably like that because it just happened. It'll most likely go down in a day or two."

"When did you become a doctor?" Nathan laughed.

"I've just had a lot of bruises and blunders in my lifetime," she answered smiling. Nathan returned the gesture. _Oh my God, he's still hott even when he's all beat up.. Great, now I'm staring and he's looking at me. _Trying to push her more than platonic thoughts aside, Haley then shifted her attention to the small cut above his right eyebrow.

"Ow!" he hissed again when she put the alcohol on it. "That hurts."

"Don't be such a baby," she admonished.

"Hey, I think me kicking Ryan's ass proves that I'm anything but a baby," Nathan defended.

"Yeah, about that, thanks," she said as she blew on the cut to make the stuff dry. Nathan felt his whole body tingle when she did that. "I thought I'd never get him off me."

"Why did you go with him in the first place?" Nathan asked. "I told you what he was up to."

"I know. I just couldn't figure out a solid excuse that I hadn't already used to get out of it. And it was broad daylight. I didn't think that he would pounce like that," she explained as she shuddered at the recent memory.

"You should've called me. I would've come to your rescue," Nathan stated.

"You, technically, already did," she laughed. "But you can't go around beating up _every_ guy that likes me."

"Yes, I can," Nathan replied with a sexy smirk. Haley just rolled her eyes and shook her head with an amused smile. "Besides, you're worth it." At his comment, she looked up into his eyes. Their gazes met and Haley felt that usual jolt of electricity pass between them. Without realizing it, they're faces slowly started to move towards each other. When Nathan saw Haley lick her lips, it almost set him over the edge. If someone had told him before that he'd get turned on by a simple near kiss with Haley, he would have laughed right in their face. But now, he wouldn't want it any other way. Nathan was glad that she had that affect on him.

In the meantime, Haley was trying to keep the butterflies and excitement in her stomach at bay as they continued to move closer with their eyes still locked on one another's. When his mouth was less than an inch away from hers, Haley let her eyes close in anticipation. They snapped back open a few seconds later when she noticed that he hadn't closed the rest of the distance between them. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes questioningly. He leaned in a little further but stopped when their lips were barely touching. He then looked back at her as if waiting for something. That's when Haley realized what he was doing. Nathan was silently asking for permission. His gesture automatically made Haley's heart warm. Without further hesitation, she smiled up at him and finally touched her lips to his.


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are all so amazing! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. They keep me going as I work on this story and slave away on my next one coming up. So please keep writing them. Thanks again and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Haley's head felt airy. She couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Nathan. As he brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek, Haley felt her heart beat faster. Although the kiss was soft and sensual, Haley's whole body felt heightened and alive. That was one of the things she loved about Nathan. He made her feel so safe and daring all at the same time. The only setback was that Haley wanted to be closer to him and she couldn't. They were both sitting on a weird angle on the bed. That was when Haley felt that daring side kick in. Without breaking contact, Haley got up higher on her knees and moved nearer to him. She then brought her right leg over his lap so that she was now straddling him.

Nathan was surprised at first. He didn't think Haley would be that bold. But he didn't care. If anything, it turned him on even more. Nathan then placed his hands on her hips so that he could bring her body flush against his. As soon as they touched, the kiss intensified. Haley's hands slid their way up his strong biceps and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Nathan had one hand in her long, blonde tresses as the other remained around her waist. They continued to kiss passionately for another minute until air became an issue.

"Wow," Haley breathed out after they had slowly pulled away. _That was…AMAZING! The boy definitely knows what he's doing. _

"Yeah," Nathan agreed with a satisfied smile on his face. "I should get into fights more often if it means I get kisses like that from you." Haley felt her face blush.

"If you weren't injured right now, I would so hit you," Haley replied but smiled despite herself.

"Who knew Tutor Girl liked it rough?" he joked. This time, however, she did whack him. But it was just a light tap on the shoulder.

"Down boy," she replied as she moved to get off of him.

"I'm only kidding, Hales," Nathan explained while still holding her in place. "Don't go."

"Well, then you better behave yourself, mister," she warned playing along.

"I always do," he smirked leaning in to capture her mouth, once again. Haley had to suppress a moan when he sucked on her bottom lip and then let it slide as he pulled away. _Oh yeah, he's _really_ good. _

"We have to stop," she mumbled unconvincingly.

"No, we don't," Nathan muttered as he continued to kiss her.

"But we have to talk about this," she persisted as she felt her voice crack at the end. Nathan had now made his way down to her neck and it was more than a little distracting. However, Haley found herself moving her head to the side more so that he could have better access. She bit down hard on her lip again when she felt his teeth ever so lightly rake against her sensitive skin.

"Talking is overrated." Nathan continued his ministrations on her neck. In his opinion, they had talked enough over the last month. He just wanted to sit there and enjoy the feeling of having her in his arms and being able to kiss her. Ever since that day in the tutoring center, she'd been the only girl on his mind. When they first became friends and got closer, his thoughts about her only increased. Now that she was finally all his, he wanted to take advantage of their time together. He then kissed his way up the column of her throat. When he reached the top of her neck, just under her chin, he heard her breath in sharply. He smirked knowing that he had found her spot. He then flicked his tongue over it before sucking on it. Haley was trying desperately to remain in control. _Seriously, five minutes after our first kiss and he's already got a hold over me. Damn it, Haley! You can do this. Just pull away. Pull away. Pull away, Haley. Any second now…crap._

"Nathan, I'm serious," Haley stated as she finally pulled back—causing Nathan to groan in protest. She then quickly got up and went to sit on the opposite side of the bed in front of him.

"Ok," he sighed. "So what are we discussing?"

"Us," she replied.

"What about us?" he questioned.

"Nathan, in case you haven't noticed, our relationship has just become more complicated," Haley pointed out.

"Not really. I like you. You definitely like me. End of story." Haley rolled her eyes playfully.

"I believe you're forgetting about everyone else."

"Like who?"

"Lucas for one. He's barely getting used to the fact that we're friends. I think he'll go into shock if he finds out that we're…um…"

"Dating?" Nathan filled in with a smile. Haley looked up at him and found herself returning the gesture. She wasn't sure what he wanted them to be. But that right there just answered her question. As much as she had tried to deny her feelings for him before, that was no longer an option. Haley knew deep down that she wanted to be with him. And she was tired of fighting that. She did, however, still have some concerns.

"Haley, I know that Lucas and you are close but you don't have to do everything in service of him."

"But…"

"No, if he's really your friend, then he'll eventually accept it. Not to mention, we've actually been trying to get along—somewhat."

"Well, then there's Stacey," Haley added.

"What does she have to do with us?"

"In case you haven't noticed, she's got it bad for you—which is probably why she hates me so much. When she finds out, her and those other bitches are going to really lay into me."

"And if she does, then she'll have to answer to me," Nathan informed her.

"Brooke and Peyton," Haley continued to list off names.

"They'll be happy for you."

"And Ryan? I highly doubt he'll just leave us alone. My guess is he'll want some kind of revenge."

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from you. But if not, the guys and I can take him."

"But now he's got it in specifically for you," Haley said.

"I can handle him," Nathan assured her. "It'll all be settled on the basketball court."

"I don't think Tim will think it's cool that you're dating 'Tutor Girl'."

"Actually, he mentioned the other day that he thought you were 'bangin'' for a smart girl. I almost punched him, too."

"What?" Haley laughed out loud. She didn't know whether to take what Tim said as a compliment or just simply to be grossed out. Nathan's comment, on the other hand, made the butterflies in her stomach grow larger. But she quickly pushed that aside. She had to focus on their conversation right now.

"Besides, he'll believe whatever I tell him to." Haley then tried to think of someone else but then realized that she was all out of names.

"Anyone else?" Nathan asked with a knowing smile.

"No," she mumbled.

"So then I guess we're all good," he declared.

"But what about…"

"Haley," Nathan said cutting in. He then took her hand in his. "The truth is it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. As long as we want to be together, that's all that counts. Unless you don't want to be with me." Nathan knew that this wasn't the easiest situation for either of them. But he was willing to take a chance. He had never cared for another girl the way he already cared about Haley. To him, it was worth the risk. He just needed to know that she felt the same way.

"Of course I do. I really like you, Nathan," Haley confirmed as she moved closer to him and squeezed his hand. She then thought about it for a second before smiling. "I'm just naturally a cautious person. But whatever happens, we'll face it together."

"You promise?"

"I promise," she replied. Without another word, he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

"Can you just promise me one more thing?" Haley asked after they broke apart.

"What?" he questioned as his hand caressed her cheek.

"We'll keep it low key just for now—maybe a few days. You know, give everyone a chance to warm up to it." Nathan was hesitant at first but he could understand where she was coming from.

"Ok," he agreed. "But does that mean I can't kiss you?" He then started to lean in.

"For now, yes. But that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun sneaking around," she stated coyly as she slid a finger down his arm.

"Sounds kind of sexy," he replied huskily.

"Oh, it is," she agreed before Nathan captured her lips in yet another mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

"Tutor Girl, snap out of it," Brooke ordered. "We need to get this next set of moves right before we run out of time." It was now Monday and the squad was at the court practicing while the guys did the same with Whitey. When they first arrived, the bleachers were filled with girls—as usual. But Brooke demanded that Whitey make everyone leave. She didn't want Stacey and their other competitors to know what they had in store for them. Most of the girls objected but Whitey managed to make it happen in the end. Haley was glad. She couldn't stand Stacey. And now that she and Nathan were together, she definitely didn't like it when the bimbo came around and tried to shamelessly flirt with him. 

"Haley!" Brooke whispered forcefully so only she could hear. "You can drool over Boy Toy all you want later. We have to get through the routine." Haley finally snapped out of it. She could feel her face turning pink at being caught staring at Nathan—again. _He has his shirt off. I can't help it if I can't focus. He's so hott when his muscles are rippling and glistening with sweat…oh my God, Haley, put some ice on it! _Ever since their kiss/mini make out session on Saturday, Haley had felt larger than life. She had only told Brooke and Peyton about them being together. They then sat Haley down and had her spill all the juicy details. At first she didn't want to say anything but they had bribed her with chocolate and she caved.

"Sorry," Haley apologized sheepishly.

"I don't blame her for staring at the guys," Kat stated. Apparently, it wasn't just Brooke who had noticed her aloofness. "Especially Tim."

"Tim?" all the girls questioned at once.

"Yes, Tim," Kat confirmed. "He's totally cute and not as bad as you all think he is."

"Hey everyone, skinny dipping in the lake tonight," Tim announced after Whitey left for a minute. "B.Y.O.N."

"What's that?" Jake questioned confused.

"Bring your own nakedness," he answered. The group of guys rolled their eyes as the girls turned to give Kat a look.

"I didn't say he wasn't like that sometimes," she defended as they all continued to stare at her amused. "Can we get back to the routine?"

"Sure," Brooke said still smiling. "Ladies, take your places. P. Sawyer, hit it!"

"Ugh, this heat is killing me," Hunter complained.

"Well, it just got hotter," Garry stated pointing to something. All the guys turned around and watched the girls going over their dance moves.

"Sweet," Tim exclaimed practically drooling. Nathan definitely agreed with his friend on that. Although all the girls looked great, Nathan could only focus on one girl—Haley. The way she talked, she had him thinking that she was a bad dancer. However, the way she was shaking her hips was proving otherwise.

"Hey, why aren't you guys shooting like Coach told us to?" Lucas asked. He and Jake were the only guys still practicing after Whitey had left.

"Dude, are you blind?" Hunter asked. Lucas gave him a confused look.

"Over there," Nathan stated as he nodded his head in the girls' direction.

"Oh," was all Lucas said as he and Jake now joined in staring.

"Do you guys see this?" Brooke questioned between Peyton and Haley. The girls had to suppress smiles. They were having quite an affect on the boys. Although, Haley was interested in only one boy. The girls finished the routine a couple of minutes later.

"Wow, look at them all," Ashley commented. "Could they be anymore obvious?"

"Well, why don't we really give them something to look at?" Brooke suggested. Haley saw her then give a little wink at Lucas who immediately flushed.

"Like what?" Peyton asked as she eyed Jake—who seemed to be doing the same in return.

"Let's do one of our songs from class," Brooke proclaimed. The brunette then walked over to the stereo and switched CDs.

"Which one are we doing?" Haley questioned a little excited. She was surprised since she usually didn't like other people watching her dance—especially guys. But with the way Nathan was looking at her right now, she figured she'd give it a try. Haley had been rehearsing a lot with Brooke and Peyton outside of practice. _Time to see if all my hard work is starting to pay off. _The girls all got into their positions as the beginning of the Pussycat Dolls' "Don't Cha" started to play. They all squealed in excitement since this was their favorite song to dance to. Even Peyton—who was usually into more alternative styles of music and hated songs like this—had admitted to liking it.

"Oh boy," Tim muttered once the girls began to move.

"Can they do that?" Lucas questioned never taking his eyes off of Brooke.

"Yeah, isn't that a little too sexy for the competition?" Jake added drooling over Peyton.

"Oh, that's not for the competition," Nathan stated with a knowing smirk. "They're doing it to mess with us."

"Well, I have no complaints," Carl soon joined in.

Haley couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was never a showy type of person. But she had to admit that it felt empowering. Nathan seemed to be completely transfixed by her. He had that sexy smile on his face and she soon found herself giving him one of her own. _I think I'm starting to like the new, confident me_, Haley thought with a sense of pride. Meanwhile, Nathan was having a hard time staying where he was and just watching her. Haley then did another sexy move—dipping her butt extremely low to the ground, shaking it, and then coming back up. In that moment, he was seriously tempted to run over there, throw her over his shoulder, bring her back to his cabin, and have his way with her. Unfortunately, Nathan's fantasy was interrupted when a pissed off Whitey walked back onto the court.

"What in the living hell is going on here?!" he bellowed. He started walking over to the girls. "Turn that racket off right now!"

"What's the matter, Coach?" Brooke questioned innocently. Haley didn't know how she could be so calm. Whitey looked really angry.

"Miss Davis, what are you girls doing dancing like that?"

"We were just going over a dance routine we learned in class this summer," she replied. "It was a warm-up."

"A warm-up?" Whitey repeated. "It looked more like a scene out of Striptease."

"Well, the song is by the Pussycat Dolls," Kat added. Whitey sent her a warning glare. She then quickly closed her mouth and took a step back.

"And what are all you idiots doing just standing there?" Whitey shouted towards the guys. "I told you to run the drills."

"We got…sidetracked," Hunter excused. All the guys nodded.

"I'll bet," Whitey muttered. "You see, this is why I don't want you girls here during practice. Now they're not going to get anything done."

"But you let us practice with the team at school," Brooke pointed out.

"True, but at school you girls aren't dancing like a bunch of…" he trailed off. "…never mind. Just keep it clean so that the boys can focus."

"No problem," Peyton promised as she held back a smile. The whole squad was trying not to bust out laughing. But that didn't stop a few snickers from escaping.

Whitey let out a disgruntled huff before ordering to the guys, "Suicides, now!"

"But we already did them, Coach," Tim said.

"Well, you're going to do them again. And if I catch any of you guys _slacking off_ then you'll do another set on top of that. Now move it!" he boomed. The boys groaned as they ran to the sidelines to begin. Nathan wasn't particularly looking forward to it. He was still somewhat sore from the fight a couple days ago. Not wanting to get yelled at by Whitey and having to do more work, he quickly followed his teammates. But not before throwing Haley a secretive wink causing her to smile even more.

"Maybe we should call it quits for today," Peyton proposed as she nodded over at Whitey. The group turned to look at him and saw that he was still miffed about before.

"I second that," Kat agreed. "As hott as the boys look with no shirts on, I don't want to be scolded by Whitey again."

"Me neither," Haley joined in.

"Well, it's still a nice day out. Why don't we go down to the lake and swim?" Brooke asked. Haley threw her a look. "Or sunbathe," she quickly added.

"Sounds good to me," Ashley proclaimed as the other girls approved.

"Then it's settled. Follow me," Brooke instructed after she picked up the small stereo player and led the way.

* * *

"Now this is the life," Peyton sighed contently. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Kat, Fallon, Ashley, and Becca were now on the small beach by the lake lying down on towels soaking up the sun. The rest of the squad was in the water. At first, Haley didn't want to stay since she could see that Stacey and her gang were there. She wasn't in the mood for her petty insults today. But Brooke had convinced her that the beach was large enough where they wouldn't have to be next to the trollup and her band of bitches. 

"I'm with P. Sawyer on that one," Brooke agreed.

"What do you think the boys are doing right now?" Kat asked aloud.

"I thought we were going to relax and try to forget about them?" Haley pointed out laughing. Although, her mind was secretly drifting back to a shirtless Nathan—but the others didn't need to know that.

"Haley's right," Ashley joined in. "Aren't you sick of always thinking about guys and then talking about them and then thinking about them some more?"

"No," both Brooke and Kat replied at the same time.

"I wouldn't argue with them," Peyton advised. "They're already too far gone."

"I am not!" Brooke protested. "Besides, you're one to talk. Weren't you whining just the other day about how slow things are developing between you and Jake?"

"I was not whining," Peyton denied now sitting up.

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't. Haley, you were there. Was I whining?" Haley looked over at her friend. _Great, how come I have to be dragged into this? _

"Um…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. "Maybe a little."

"See, I told you," Brooke beamed victoriously.

"Traitors," Peyton muttered as she laid back down.

"So, who wants to hear a juicy story?" Fallon announced.

"I'm always up for some good gossip," Kat replied as she flipped over so that she was lying on her stomach.

"You know how Ryan Jacobs got beat up over the weekend by those bandits in the woods?" she began. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke all had to suppress smiles at the stupid excuse that Ryan had made up. After Haley had taken care of Nathan on Saturday, they had met up with the rest of the gang and told them the whole story of what happened. When Lucas found out about Ryan forcing himself on Haley, he almost went after him, too. Brooke and Peyton felt horrible about telling her to meet him. They kept apologizing the rest of the day. The only good thing to come out of the whole ordeal was the fact that Lucas was starting to give Nathan more of a chance—and that the group got a good laugh at Ryan's lame story.

"Yeah," Ashley said.

"It's totally not true," Fallon said. Automatically, Haley felt her stomach drop. She looked over at Brooke and Peyton to see that they also seemed to now be on edge.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"I heard that it was Nathan who beat the crap out of him," Fallon elaborated. _Uh oh,_ panicked Haley. Her biggest fear was that Nathan would be punished and kicked out of camp for his actions—which he did defending her.

"No way!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Who told you this?" Haley questioned Fallon.

"Oh, I heard it from one of my roommates who heard it from her best friend."

"But you know how gossip can be," Brooke tried to dissuade her. "Usually things like that are never true."

"Actually, Fallon does have a point," Kat agreed. "Nathan was sporting some new bruises right after Ryan got his ass kicked."

"Yeah, but Na…I mean Lucas told me that he and Nathan fought again the other day. The bruises are probably from that," Haley suggested.

"I don't think so. His jaw looked worse than before. And he didn't have a cut from that one," Kat explained.

"Oh, and I saw Ryan moving his things out of their cabin earlier this morning," Becca jumped in. "I think he's moving in with his friend Brett." _Ok, that's at least another good thing that came out of the fight. Now I won't have to run into the jerk when I visit Nathan or Lucas. _

"What was the fight about?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Get this," Fallon began. "It was over Stacey."

"What?!" Haley, Brooke, and Peyton all shouted together. A few people nearby looked at them strangely.

"You can't be serious?" Haley exclaimed in disbelief. _Who in the hell would make something like that up? Unless…it was probably that bitch Stacey herself. _

"Yup," Fallon confirmed. "It makes sense since they all hang around together. Stacey is always with Nathan. Ryan also talks to Stacey a lot. And then, Ryan and Nathan are friends/roommates. So it's understandable that there's this whole love triangle from hell going on."

"That's impossible," Kat declared. "Ryan never liked Stacey. I thought he was into Ha…OW! What did you hit me for?" Haley had just elbowed Kat. She didn't want her name being thrown into the mix, too. With her luck, everyone at camp would be talking about her next. She just wanted to wait until it all blew over.

"Sorry, but we really shouldn't be talking about others behind their backs. It's not very nice," Haley explained while giving Kat a pointed look. Kat stared back at her confused but got the hint to keep her mouth shut.

"Since when?" Ashley asked laughing.

"Let's just drop it," Peyton urged.

"Well, I found out something cool today," Brooke announced—changing the subject. All the girls' ears perked up and they gave their undivided attention to Brooke. Haley shot a thankful look to her friend. Brooke smiled back in response.

"What is it?" Fallon asked.

"Well, as you all know, the Fourth of July is this Saturday," Brooke began. "I was told by one of the counselors—who shall remain nameless—that there will be a huge dance that night."

"That sounds fun," Kat stated.

"I also heard they'll be doing a whole BBQ/bonfire type of thing outside. And there will be a fireworks display later on, too," Brooke finished.

"That's awesome," Ashley proclaimed.

"Crap, I'm going to need a date," Becca interrupted.

"I don't think it's that kind of dance. Is it?" Peyton questioned Brooke.

"No, it's just a casual thing," she answered.

"That's even better," Fallon declared. "Now we can play the field."

"Well, I'll be with Lucas," Brooke stated.

"I'll be trying to get Jake," Peyton said.

"Me and Tim will be partying," Kat added. The rest of the girls joined in and started talking about which guys they liked and who they wanted to get with at the dance. Haley was the only one that kept her mouth shut—and she was hoping that no one would notice.

"So, Haley, who do you have your eye on?" Ashley asked. _Oh crap. I can never get away with things. _

"Um, no one in particular," she replied nonchalantly. _Please drop it. Oh, please drop it. _

"That's impossible," Fallon joined in. "There has to be someone."

"There isn't," Haley emphasized.

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't think of someone for you. Let's see who's available," Becca commented. "There's Hunter. He's really cute. Garry isn't too bad. Mark on Team 2 is totally adorable and funny. Brett's hott. But then again, he's kind of an ass."

"Or you could go with Tobey," Ashley suggested.

"No, he's a total player," Fallon interjected. "She's too sweet for him."

"Actually, didn't Ryan have a thing for you at one time?" Ashley asked out of the blue. "I remember seeing the two of you together a couple times."

"No," Haley immediately denied.

"I thought he did, too," Becca joined in.

"They talked a few times but it was nothing major," Brooke mentioned. "But since he basically got his ass kicked by Nathan, I'm guessing that he won't want to show his face at the dance anyway." _Thank you, Brooke, for covering my ass! I love you!_

"Nathan is available," Ashley said as she suppressed a smile. A moment later, she, Fallon, and Becca busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked a little defensively.

"It's nothing," Fallon dismissed still chuckling. _Oh, that definitely doesn't look like nothing. What's so hilarious about Nathan and me being together?_

"Really, I want to know," Haley urged as she fought to appear normal. But inside, she was starting to get somewhat angry. She looked over at Brooke and Peyton. They both looked confused, also.

"It's just that…" Ashley trailed off laughing. "You and Nathan are total opposites."

"So?" Haley challenged.

"So, you wouldn't mesh well together," Fallon explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked coming to Haley's defense. She could tell from the looks on both Brooke and Peyton's faces that they didn't like where this conversation was going. That was one thing that Haley loved about them. They were fiercely loyal and always had her back.

"Well, no offense," Fallon said to Haley. "But you're a total straightedge."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Peyton remarked. _Thank you, Peyton!_

"I'm not saying that there is," Fallon replied. _Sure you're not. _"It's just that Nathan, however, is a total bad boy. I don't live far from Tree Hill. I've heard all the stories at my school."

"Not to mention, you're Lucas' best friend," Becca added. "It's obvious to everyone that they hate each other. How weird would it be if you hooked up with his brother?"

"And Stacey has already made it known that she's got her claws in him," Ashley informed them. _Like hell she does! Nathan can't stand that bimbo. How is it that I'm the only one who notices how annoyed he gets with her? _

"Yeah, talk about competition," Becca agreed.

"Never mind that. The whole idea is just absurd," Fallon laughed. All of a sudden, Haley didn't want to be there anymore. She had worried more about what her friends—especially Lucas—would think of her and Nathan dating. Haley hadn't expected other people to have such…cynical reactions. Now she felt even more upset. She could also feel Brooke and Peyton's concerned gazes on her.

"Haley, are you ok?" Brooke asked softly as she placed a hand on her arm.

"You know what, all this sun is kind of getting to me. I think I'm going to go back to the cabin and lay down," she excused before quickly getting up. Haley—no matter how strong a face she was trying to put on—could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. As she hurried away from the group, the last thing she heard was Fallon's clueless voice.

"Was it something we said?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys. Thank you all for the reviews. They were great. I know some of you had trouble accessing the last chapter. I'm assuming it had something to do with the site because I was having the same problem with other stories that I was trying to read. Hopefully, it's been fixed by now. Thanks again and I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Alright, boys," Whitey called after he blew his whistle. "That's enough for today. Lucas and Nathan, I want to talk to you two. The rest of you can hit the showers." _Why is it that we always have to have these little chats?_

"What's going on, Coach?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to yell at us for now?" Nathan added.

"I'm not going to yell," Whitey clarified. "It's quite the opposite, actually." Both Lucas and Nathan briefly looked at each other before giving Whitey a quizzical glance.

"I wanted to let you boys know that I've noticed your good behavior during practice," Whitey informed them. "You're working together, putting your teammates first, and not causing as many problems. I hope that it will continue."

"Well, you told us to work it out. So we're doing that," Nathan said. He then turned around to leave but Whitey called to him again.

"There's one more thing," Whitey announced. "I heard about Ryan Jacobs getting beat up."

"Yeah, it was a shame about those bandits," Lucas stated. Nathan looked over at Lucas surprised. Lucas just shrugged.

"You don't expect me to actually believe that do you?" Whitey questioned.

"Well…" Nathan trailed off.

"Nathan, I can see that you've been in a fight yourself recently. The camp director is furious but there's no way that he can pin anything on you since Ryan won't say who did it."

"It's not like Ryan is completely innocent in all of this either," Nathan stated.

"Frankly, I don't care what he did. You shouldn't be fighting period. You'll either be thrown out of camp or end up injuring yourself for the fall," Whitey informed him.

"He had a good reason," Lucas jumped in. Now it was Whitey's turn to look at Lucas surprised.

"And what would that be?" the older man prodded.

"The guy got a little too touchy feely with my friend Haley," Lucas explained. "Nathan stopped him."

"Oh," Whitey commented. "Is she alright?" He had a concerned expression on his face.

"She is now," Nathan answered.

"I didn't know," Whitey said. "Nevertheless, I told the director that I'd handle it. So I'm telling you right now that I don't want anymore fights—and that includes with each other. Do you boys hear me? If there's a problem, come talk to me and I'll deal with it."

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Good. Now, Nathan, you're ok, too? If you want I'll give you a day or two off from practice," Whitey offered.

"I'm fine, Coach," Nathan replied. "But thanks anyway."

"Alright then. You both can go. I'll see you on Wednesday. Keep up the good work and try not to kill each other until then," he added jokingly and then left. The two boys rolled their eyes.

"That was close," Nathan sighed when Whitey was out of earshot.

"What was?" Lucas asked confused.

"Did you see the look on his face when he was talking about my fight with Ryan? I thought he was going to rip me a new one," Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I guess he was," Lucas laughed as they made their way to the showers.

"Look, Lucas, I know this whole not killing each other thing is new for us. But…um…I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for defending me with Whitey," Nathan stated.

"Well, Haley's my best friend and you helped her. I figured I should return the favor." Nathan nodded in understanding.

"So, does this mean we're like…friends now?" Nathan asked. Even though he and Lucas were getting along, he still had some reservations.

Lucas nodded his head while replying, "Absolutely not."

"Yeah, me neither," Nathan laughed. They then entered the locker room and went their separate ways.

* * *

Haley heard a knock on the cabin door. She had just got done crying a little while ago. She wasn't usually the type to fall apart. In fact, she didn't even know why she was letting those girls' comments get to her. It didn't matter what they or anyone else thought. As long as she and Nathan liked each other and were happy, that should be enough. When the knocking got more frantic, Haley quickly got up off her bed and made her way to the door. 

"What the hell do you want?" Haley asked when she saw who it was.

"Oh, I just came by for a friendly chat," Stacey said as she barged her way into the cabin.

"Sure, come right in," she mumbled sarcastically. _This is the last thing I need. _Stacey walked around the room inspecting everything.

"How cute," Stacey commented as she picked up a stuffed animal that was hanging out of Haley's suitcase. "Real mature." Haley walked over and yanked Mr. Waffles out of her hand. _Great, now I'm going to have to throw him in the washer machine since the skank touched him. _She then put him in her laundry bag before returning her attention to Stacey.

"Did you come here to piss me off or do you actually have something important to say?" Haley questioned. Her patience was already wearing thin.

"Actually, I do. I'm warning you to stay the hell away from Nathan."

"_You_ are warning _me_?" Haley asked incredulously. "I don't think so."

"Yes, I am. It's obvious that me and him…"

"He and I," Haley corrected smugly. Stacey rolled her eyes before continuing.

"It's obvious that _he and I_ are meant to be together. And I'm not going to have some naïve, goody-two-shoes twit like you think otherwise—which is why you are going to break all ties with him. You are not to talk to him, hang around with him, and certainly not trick him into kissing you like before. Is that clear?" It was taking everything in Haley to keep from punching this girl right in the face. She was furious. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Crystal," Haley stated looking Stacey in the eyes.

"Good," Stacey replied as she made her way to the door.

"You must be getting desperate, huh?" Haley questioned her retreating form. "I mean, if Nathan was even remotely interested in you, then there would be no need to come over here and try to make empty threats." Stacey immediately whipped around and glared at her.

Haley just smiled at her innocently before saying, "What's the matter, Stacey? Did I hit a nerve? Does the fact that my _boyfriend_ thinks you're nothing more than an annoying skank and won't give you the time of day bother you?" Stacey's eyes went wide at that.

"What?" the bleach blonde asked through gritted teeth.

"What?" Haley questioned back innocently.

"You know, it's not very nice to lie. There's no way that Nathan would ever go with you."

"Oh, I'm not lying. We really are together," Haley confirmed. She wasn't going to stand there and let this bitch walk all over her. Haley had had it at this point.

"Sure," Stacey patronized her. "Look, I don't give a shit about your little school-girl fantasies/ delusions. Because, frankly, you're playing with the big girls now. And if you try to get in my way, I'll make the rest of the summer miserable for you."

"You can make threats all you want but I'm not going to let some insecure bimbo like you push me around. And even if you do try to make my summer a living hell, at least I'll have Nathan to comfort me."

"Just keep telling yourself that, dear."

"Whatever," Haley sighed as she walked past Stacey to the door. She had heard enough. She opened it and was about to tell her to get out when Nathan appeared on the other side.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he greeted pulling her in for a kiss. Haley was still in shock at first but she quickly got over it. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands slid to her waist. He pulled her tighter against him and she completely lost all sense of time and place. A few seconds later, he finally pulled away—much to Haley's disappointment.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"Just to say 'hello.' And I never did get to tell you how sexy you looked during practice," he said huskily into her ear. Haley felt a shiver run up her spine. _He's good._ When Haley looked back up at him, she noticed that Nathan was now staring at something behind her.

"Stacey, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked confused. _She must have seen everything. Good._ Haley felt a smile form on her face as she turned around in Nathan's arms to face her. And much to her satisfaction, Stacey looked like she was ready to scream. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, Haley and I were just having a friendly chat," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Really?" Nathan asked. He then threw Haley a questioning glance.

"Yeah," Haley stated. "But we're done now. In fact, Stacey was just about to leave."

"Oh," Nathan commented. He knew something was going on between them—and he was positive that it was anything but friendly. He knew how Stacey was. She loved to cause drama and pick on other girls she thought were beneath her. But this definitely appeared to be more than that.

"Don't forget that advice I gave you," Stacey said to Haley as she walked towards them near the door. She gave Haley a pointed look before making a show of staring up at Nathan with a sexy smile. "I'll see you later, Nathan." Haley was pissed but she wasn't going to give Stacey the satisfaction of knowing that. As soon as she walked out of the cabin, Haley slammed the door behind her and leaned her back up against it.

"What was that all about?" Nathan questioned still confused.

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head.

"Haley, that didn't look like nothing. What's going on?" he persisted. Nathan knew that she was hiding something. It was obvious that she and Stacey didn't get along. But what really made him nervous was the fact that Stacey took the trouble to come all the way to Haley's cabin to talk to her. _Something big must be going on_, he thought.

"Stacey's just being her usual bitchy self," Haley stated. "Don't worry about it."

"Hales, did she say something to you?" If Stacey was causing trouble or trying to rattle his girlfriend, Nathan wanted to sure as hell know about it. He then cupped her face with his hand and gently forced Haley to look up at him. It was then that he noticed how red her eyes were. "Have you been crying?"

"Allergies," Haley made up. She didn't want to seem like a baby.

"Is that why there are so many tissues in the basket over there?" he asked.

"My nose was really stuffy," she answered. He gave her a disbelieving look before taking her hand. He walked them over to her bed and took a seat—bringing Haley onto his lap.

"You really suck at lying," he declared wiping just beneath her eye with his thumb. "And you might want to try waterproof mascara next time." He showed her the little black smudge on his finger. _Oh crap. I thought I had gotten it all off. _

"Ok, so I was crying," she admitted sheepishly.

"About what?" Nathan prodded. Haley leaned into him and buried her face in his neck.

"A few girls on the squad made some comments about us," she stated.

"They found out?"

"Not exactly. They wanted to find a guy to set me up with and they started shooting out names. Yours came up and as soon as they said it they all started laughing and talking about how we would never fit together."

"So, who cares what they think? They're a bunch of petty girls anyways."

"It's not so much what they said. It's more like how they reacted to just the mere idea of us. I thought that our friends—or Lucas—were the only people we'd have to worry about. But after hearing them, it just seems like the whole camp might be in an uproar," Haley explained.

"I doubt it'll be that dramatic," Nathan laughed as she rubbed her back soothingly. Haley then sat up to look at him.

"Nathan, there's already a rumor going around that you were the one who beat up Ryan."

"I did beat up Ryan."

"Yeah, but everyone is saying that it happened because the two of you got into a fight over Stacey."

"What? Who the hell made up that crap?" Nathan questioned in disbelief.

"I have a feeling that it was Malibu Barbie herself," Haley answered. "You know how she likes to run that mouth of hers. But the point is that everyone believes it."

"Well, then we'll just have to set the record straight."

"Ugh," Haley groaned. She was so frustrated right now. They had only been going out for three days and already there was drama—and it wasn't even caused directly by the two of them. Haley didn't want to get involved in this whole rumors fiasco. All she wanted to do was go about her normal routine and spend time with Nathan. But she had already told Stacey that the two of them were together. It had sort of come out in the heat of the moment. But now it was a decision that she was starting to regret.

"What?" Nathan asked. He could sense her trepidation with this whole situation.

"I don't want to feed into the madness. I think that we should just wait until it all blows over," Haley suggested.

"So you're just going to sit back and let everyone believe that we're not together?" Nathan asked getting a little agitated. He didn't understand why Haley didn't want to come right out and tell everyone that they were dating. "Are you ashamed to be with me or something?"

"No," Haley denied. "It's the complete opposite. You're seen as this hott, basketball god while I'm more like…"

"The smart and sexy girl next door that all the guys secretly want but can't have since I got you first," Nathan finished with a smirk. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Try the losery, non athletic klutz who's been the target of endless jokes and bets since she's got here," she argued. Haley always tried to appear strong in front of the people who'd tear her down. But she'd had enough and it seemed as if everything she'd been bottling up for the last month was starting to come out.

"You're not a loser," he objected. "So what you can't shoot a freaking basket? There's so much more to admire about you, Haley. They'll all see that eventually—just like I do. And if anyone tries messing with you again, I'll deal with them." It pained Nathan to see her this way. He could tell that she had reached her breaking point.

"Ok?" he asked a minute later when she didn't say anything. Haley nodded.

"Thanks," Haley stated. "But you don't have to do that. I can handle it. I think I just needed to vent to someone."

"Anytime," he replied smiling. Nathan then leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "But just so you know, if I catch anyone giving you a hard time, then I _will_ put them in their place." Nathan was never the type to stand back and let others walk all over him. And he certainly was not going to let anyone do the same to Haley.

"Gee, Nathan, I didn't know that you could be so protective," she teased leaning into him. "It's actually kind of sexy."

"Well, there's still a lot you don't know about me," he replied. Just as he was about to kiss her, Haley slightly pulled back.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Just stuff," Nathan answered moving in to her again.

"What kind of stuff?" Haley continued. Although she and Nathan had talked about their lives before, he was still a mystery to her. A mystery she definitely wanted to take the time to solve.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he questioned with an amused smile. Haley shook her head as she got up off his lap and laid on the bed. She moved so that she was on her side facing him. She then patted the space next her. Nathan took the hint and mirrored her position as he propped himself up on his elbow so that he could face her.

"Come on, Nathan, I want us to be close," Haley stated.

"We are close," he said as he draped his other arm over her waist.

"I don't mean physically. Tell me something that no one knows about you," she instructed.

"I hate turnips."

"Nathan, come on. I want something real," Haley scolded.

"That is real. I hate those damn things. My grandma used to force them down my throat as a kid," he replied laughing.

"You know what I mean. Tell me something personal," she instructed.

"Ok," Nathan sighed thinking.

"Anytime today would be good," Haley laughed a minute later. Nathan smiled in response.

"Fine…I hate my father."

"That's already kind of obvious," she pointed out.

"No, I mean I _really_ hate him," Nathan said seriously.

"Why?" she asked tentatively.

"It's a lot of things. The worst being that I feel like I'm constantly caught in this vicious cycle. He pushes me and then I push him back. He tells me I suck at something and I fight to prove him wrong. It's not even like we're father and son. We're competitors. It's always a race to see who's better."

"Well, why not walk away from it? You don't have to give in to him," Haley commented.

"You've never met Dan. He doesn't let things go easily. He'll just keep going until he finally pushes you over the edge. Kind of like what he did to my mom. They're getting a divorce and he still won't just let her go." Haley was shocked by all the things that Nathan was telling her. She had never expected him to open up like he was doing. But she was glad that he did.

"Is that why you're here this summer?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, my mom knew things would probably get really bad. I think she wanted to make sure I was out of the line of fire—even if it is just for the summer," he explained. "But as soon as we go back, it'll start all over again." Nathan couldn't believe that he had told Haley all of that. He never talked about his family with anyone. But then again, he never trusted in or cared for anyone the way he did for Haley. It was still early in their relationship but he already was getting strong feelings for her.

"You'll get through it," Haley stated—breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'll help you." She gave him a small, reassuring smile before snuggling up to him. She put her hand on his cheek and guided his face to hers. Their lips met and Haley felt that spark erupt between them. Nathan pulled her tighter against him as their kisses continued to be slow and languid. When they finally broke away, Nathan brought his hand up to gently push the stray locks of hair out of her face.

"I love it when you do that," Haley admitted looking into his piercing blue eyes. Nathan felt a shiver run up his own spine at her words.

"Why?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know. It just feels right," she explained. Nathan could tell that she was slightly blushing. _That is so adorable. _He loved watching the affect that he had on her.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed a second later. He then gave her another soft kiss. When he pulled away, Haley moved out of his embrace and sat up on the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nathan asked disappointed.

"I just remembered that I have a music lesson in an hour," Haley answered as she walked over to the mirror and tried to make herself look presentable.

"But that's in an hour. You have plenty of time," Nathan reasoned coming up behind her. "Stay," he instructed as he started kissing his way from her shoulder up to her earlobe.

"Nathan, stop. You're going to leave a mark," Haley said—but wasn't really fighting him off.

"Good," he mumbled. Haley looked over at the clock and saw that it was now almost quarter past. It took another minute but she was eventually able to pull away from him.

"I still have to get lunch before I go," she declared.

"Fine," Nathan relented. "Besides, Tim did want me to go play paintball with him this afternoon."

"See. Now it all works out."

"I guess," Nathan replied. "But we are continuing this later."

"Definitely," Haley confirmed. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pushing him towards the door. "Now go."

"Just one more thing." Haley turned around to look at him. Nathan, all of a sudden, had a serious expression on his face. "No more crying, ok? They're not worth it."

"I promise," she replied with a smile. Nathan returned the gesture before finally leaving. Haley meant what she said. She was done letting everyone else get to her. She'd had her moment to cry about it and now it was over. People were always going to talk. That would never change. Therefore, Haley was going to do whatever she wanted. If they didn't like it or agree with it, then tough. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let Stacey ruin her summer. Haley had never given into that stuff before. And she wasn't going to start now. _Bring it on, bitches…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again, thank you all for the reviews. They were so much fun to read so please keep writing them. Now onto Chapter 19!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I need ice," Tim whined. Nathan shook his head at his friend.

"You wanted to play," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, who knew that a flying ball of paint could hurt that much? Do you think they'll heal?" Tim asked worriedly.

"You've gotten hit in the balls in the past and you've been ok. I'm sure this time is no different," Nathan answered as he tried to suppress a laugh. Tim was practically waddling back to their cabin. They'd had fun playing paintball in the woods all afternoon--at least until the opposing team seemed to have come out of nowhere. Tim had been standing on a log at the time. He tried to do one of those cool sideways jumps in midair like in the movies. Unfortunately, the paintball found its target—Tim's groin. It took about twenty minutes just to get him up off the ground after that.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Lucas asked when they got back to the cabin. Tim collapsed on his bed in pain.

"Tim got hit in the nuts by a paintball," Nathan answered.

"Ouch," Jake cringed along with Lucas.

"I can't feel my legs," Tim interjected.

"Try and sleep it off," Nathan suggested. He didn't really know what else to tell him.

"Well, we'll leave you to it," Lucas said as he and Jake headed for the door.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked curiously.

"We're meeting up with the girls in the main building to see the movie they're showing tonight," Jake replied.

"What movie is it?"

"The 40-Year-Old Virgin," Lucas answered.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Nathan questioned. _Haley will probably be with them._

"I'm not sure if Haley's coming," Lucas said with a knowing look. _Ok, that was creepy._

"I don't care," he excused. _Liar._ "Besides, I'd really rather not be stuck here with Tim." They all glanced at him and saw that he was still clutching his crotch in pain.

"I see your point," Lucas stated while opening the door for him and Jake. "Yeah, you can come."

"Thanks. Later, Tim," Nathan called. The only reply was a distressing moan.

* * *

"The boys are late—as usual," Brooke declared looking at her watch. Haley had to suppress the urge to laugh since her friend was sprawled out over three chairs. 

"Brooke, you don't have to lie down on the chairs. Just tell people they're saved."

"Tutor Girl, that never works. There's always some idiot who comes along and doesn't care. Then they take the seat you're supposed to be saving and everything after that is completely thrown off," Brooke argued. "And where the hell is P. Sawyer with the popcorn?"

"Where is she getting the popcorn from?" Haley asked confused.

"They have one of those little carts with the glass windows and stuff," Brooke answered looking around.

"Where is that?"

"In the other room."

"Oh."

"Ooh, Lucas is here!" Brooke announced excitedly as she got up. Haley turned around to greet them when she noticed a familiar someone with them.

"Nathan?" Haley questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"What, you're not happy to see me?" he asked laughing.

"No, I just thought that you and Tim had plans."

"Yeah, well, Tim's a little indisposed at the moment," Nathan answered. "So I came with Lucas and Jake to see the movie. And I was kind of hoping that you'd be here." He said that last part softly so only she could hear. Haley smiled up at him. She wanted so badly to kiss him right then but she couldn't. There were too many people around and the rumor mill was still going strong. Ever since that afternoon, she'd been second guessing herself about revealing her relationship with Nathan. She was going to show Stacey and everyone else that they were together but they had to do it at the right time. If they didn't, this whole thing could snowball. That's when Haley decided that they'd wait for the dance on Saturday. She was sure that everything would have blown over by then.

"P. Sawyer, finally!" Brooke exclaimed as Peyton approached the group. Her hands were full of popcorn bags.

"Sorry, there was a long line," she apologized while handing them to everyone.

"Thanks," Haley said grabbing it. They all then took their seats and waited for the movie to start in five minutes.

"No way!" Haley cried laughing after Nathan told her the story of what really happened to Tim that afternoon. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he just has to rest for a while," Nathan answered.

"That must have hurt."

"Believe me, it did," Nathan replied. Just then, the lights were shut off and the movie started. A second later, Haley felt Nathan lazily caress her shoulder with his finger.

"Nathan, stop that," she whispered. "Someone might see."

"Haley, it's dark and it's not like people won't find out eventually. Besides, we're not making out or anything—which I also wouldn't mind doing," he smirked as she smacked him playfully.

"Behave," she warned—but smiled despite her best efforts not to. Nathan got another sexy smirk on his face as he leaned in closer to her. Haley wasn't sure if he was teasing or if he was actually going to kiss her. But either way, she just couldn't force herself to turn away from him. Nevertheless, the moment was ruined when Haley felt someone bang her in the head. She turned around to see who it was and almost groaned out loud.

"I'm sorry. Did I accidentally bump into you?" Stacey asked in an innocent voice. She and her friends took the seats directly behind them.

"Hi, Nathan," she said a moment later. Haley just rolled her eyes and turned back around. She didn't want to give the skank the satisfaction of getting to her. About a half hour into the movie, Haley felt someone kicking her chair. _Just ignore it_, she tried to calm herself down. She could feel her temper already beginning to flare. _They'll eventually get tired of it. _Unfortunately, they still did it for another five minutes. Having had enough, Haley whipped her head around to face them.

"Will you knock it off?"

"Sorry, habit," Stacey excused. Nathan felt Haley's chair next to him move. He looked over at her and saw her turning around to face the screen again.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned. She looked really flustered.

"I'm fine," she answered and then focused on the movie. Another ten minutes later, he heard Haley let out an agitated sigh.

"Hales?" he asked concerned. _Something is definitely up. _"What's the matter?" He then got his answer when he saw a few kernels of popcorn fly between their heads. _What the hell? _He turned around and saw Stacey and her friends holding back laughs. _Why do they have to sit behind us?_

"What are you doing?" Nathan questioned a little loudly—getting Lucas and Brooke's attention.

"My bad," Jaime said. "It slipped." _That's a load of crap. _

"Is there a problem?" Brooke asked from next to Haley. She and Lucas were glaring at the girls behind them, too.

"It was just an accident. It won't happen again," Stacey promised. However, she was smiling at Nathan when she said it.

"You're damn right it won't happen again. Or my foot up your fat ass will be an _accident_," Brooke warned before turning back around. Nathan shook his head and returned his attention to the movie. _Bitches. _

"Oh my God," Haley exclaimed pissed two minutes later as she felt another kernel hit her head. She would've loved to turn around and dump her bag of popcorn all over the hag's head. But she didn't want to get in trouble with any of the counselors nearby. People like Stacey knew how to get away with stuff like that. Haley, however, knew that Stacey would most likely cause a scene so she'd get caught.

"Did they do it again?" Nathan questioned angrily. _This is freaking ridiculous. How old are they?_ Haley nodded but kept her eyes on the screen. Nathan was about to yell at them again when Haley's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Nathan, don't. They're just doing it to get a rise out of me. Ignore them."

"Actually, I've got a better idea," he declared. He then took her arm and swiftly pulled Haley onto his lap. He wasn't going to let her be aggravated the entire time.

"Nathan…" she began to protest but he shushed her. Nathan shifted on the chair and moved back as far as he could. He next had Haley sit on the chair between his legs. She was so tiny compared to him that he completely blocked her from the girls behind them. He knew they wouldn't dare try it again. At first, it seemed like Haley felt a little tense. But Nathan was glad afterward when she started to relax and rested her head on his chest. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her. The room was really dark so it wasn't like a lot of people could see them.

"Aw, how cute!" he heard Brooke coo in a soft voice. Nathan looked over at her and she gave him an excited wink. Lucas, however, didn't appear as touched by the display as Brooke was. He stared at Nathan and gave him a warning glare. Nathan looked away. He didn't feel like having a staring contest with Lucas right now. All he wanted to do was watch the damn movie and hold Haley in his arms. So he put everything else out of his mind and that is exactly what he did.

* * *

Nathan was sitting at one of the picnic tables outside on Thursday studying a few plays that Whitey had given him. The tournament was in six weeks and they still had a lot to do if they would be ready by then. The continuous tension between him and Lucas didn't help either. After Monday night, Lucas easily figured out that he and Haley were dating. Ever since then he'd been on edge and more curt with Nathan than usual—if that was even possible. It wasn't like they were friends or anything to begin with. But they had at least come to some type of agreement before. They still worked together during practice but other than that it seemed like they were starting to revert back to their former ways. Nathan didn't really care what Lucas thought of him. The person he was worried about was Haley. He knew it was hard for her to balance the two of them. That's why he just did his own thing and tried to stay out of Lucas' way as much as possible. 

"Nate, there you are," Tim called as he approached him. He was now up and about since he recovered from his "injury" a few days ago. When Nathan glanced up, he saw that Tim wasn't alone. There was a familiar brunette walking with him. He'd definitely seen her somewhere before.

"What's up?" he greeted.

"Nothing much. Whitey wanted me to give this to you. I think it's some new plays that he forgot to give you," Tim explained.

"Oh, thanks," Nathan replied.

"No problem. Anyway, we have to go. We're going to walk around and look at the foliage," Tim stated.

"Foliage?" Nathan questioned amused. _Since when does Tim use big words like that? _"Tim, do you even know what that is?"

"No, but Kat says it's very relaxing," he answered.

"Who's Kat?"

"That'd be me," the brunette informed him. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Nathan replied shaking her hand. "I don't want to sound weird but have I seen you before?"

"Yeah, I'm on the squad cheering for your team," she stated. "I'm also Haley's roommate." That's when it clicked for Nathan. He knew he'd seen her before. He even remembered Haley mentioning her a couple of times. But she was in one of her rambling modes so he only caught bits and pieces since he was too busy staring at her. And when she said it, he thought she was talking about a pet cat.

"That's right. Now I remember. Sorry."

"That's ok. If you weren't the most popular guy at camp and dating my roommate then I probably wouldn't know you either," she laughed shrugging it off.

"You're dating Peyton again?" Tim asked shocked.

"No," Nathan answered. "I'm dating Haley."

"Tutor Chick? Sweet," Tim laughed and bumped fists with Nathan. "Now she can do your homework for you when we go back to school."

"It's not like that, Dim," Nathan replied somewhat annoyed. "And don't go spreading it around right now. Haley and I don't want anyone to find out until Saturday." Haley had told him all about her idea when they met up at their spot by the lake the other day. He had thought it was a good plan and immediately agreed.

"Yeah, they really like each other so let's try not to ruin it," Kat commented to Tim. Nathan turned to look at her confused.

"How do you know about…" he began to ask but she interrupted him.

"We're girls and we share a cabin. So talking about boys is inevitable," she answered.

"You guys talk about me?" Nathan smirked—mostly to himself. "What did Haley say?" He was very curious to find out how she described him.

"Sorry, can't tell you," Kat replied. "Haley will kill me." _Then it must have been good._

"She said I was hott, huh?" he questioned jokingly with another smirk.

"No, but she did say that you're cocky," Kat laughed.

"She's got that right," Tim joined in. Nathan sent him a glare and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Well, I believe that's our cue to leave," Kat declared. "Let's go, Tim. Bye, Nathan."

"Adios, amigo!" Tim called while they walked away.

"Bye Kat. Dim," Nathan replied as he started reading the new plays. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hi, Sweetie, it's Mom," Deb's voice greeted.

"Hey, Mom," Nathan replied. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to call and see how you're doing. We haven't gotten a chance to talk in a while. Are you having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really like it here."

"That's great. I knew you would. What have you and Tim been up to?"

"Um, mostly basketball," Nathan answered. He then proceeded to tell her all about Whitey being there and their practices. He even mentioned the tournament.

"Wow, that sounds exciting," Deb stated. "I know you'll do great, Nathan. Too bad I can't see it."

"Actually, they said that the parents are invited to watch if they want. If we make it into the final round then maybe you can come see it," Nathan suggested. Over the years, he and Deb had drifted apart—mostly because of Dan's influence. But now that his parents were splitting, he kind of wanted to be closer to his mom again. She really was the only family that he had left.

"I'd love that," Deb replied happily. "Just let me know the day and time."

"I will," he promised. "So, um, how are things going with Dad?" His father was still calling him every other day—even though Nathan didn't always pick up. Dan had told him all about how Deb was just being difficult and that she'd realize this was all one big mistake soon. Nathan had originally wanted to tell his dad that he was delusional but he decided against it. Nevertheless, he wanted to hear what his mom had to say about it.

"Not so good. I think he's refusing to come to an agreement just to prolong the process. I swear he's doing it so that I'll just throw in the towel and give up. But it'll work out eventually. You don't have to worry," Deb informed him. "We're getting out no matter what."

"You're sure that you're ok?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm fine. Besides, your father is away on a business trip for the next two weeks. I at least have some time to relax and prepare myself for the next battle," she said.

"I'm sorry he's such a jerk, Mom."

"It's not your fault, Sweetie. But enough talk about your father. I'm sick of him," Deb laughed. "Let's get back to you. Is there anything else going on at camp you'd like to tell me about?"

"I met someone," Nathan revealed. He wasn't originally planning on telling his mom but Haley was great. He didn't want to hide that.

"Really?" Deb asked. He could hear the excitement in her voice already.

"We're actually dating now."

"That's nice. What's she like?"

"She's basically the whole package. She's gorgeous, smart, funny, honest…" Nathan went on and on telling his mom all about Haley.

"Wow, she sounds great. I don't think I've ever heard you talk about a girl this way," Deb laughed. "You must really like her."

"I do," Nathan replied. He could feel the smile forming on his face just thinking about her.

"What's her name?"

"Haley."

"Well, maybe I can meet Haley when I come to your game," Deb proposed.

"Yeah, I think she'd like that," Nathan agreed.

"Good. Well, Nathan, I have to go. I've got some errands to run," Deb stated.

"Alright," he replied. "But, Mom, is there any way that you could not mention Haley or the tournament to Dad?" Nathan didn't want Dan there with his condescending eyes watching him the whole time. And he sure as hell didn't want him anywhere near Haley. Nathan wanted to postpone their meeting for as long as possible. Dan was an ass and he didn't want to expose her to that if he didn't have to.

"Believe me, I won't," Deb assured him. She then said goodbye and promised to call again soon. Nathan put his head in his hands and sighed. He didn't feel like sitting there anymore. He had been looking over the plays for the last hour and he was starting to get a headache. But he wanted to get through them before practice the next day. _I'll just look over the last three pages and then I'm done._ Nathan put all the ones he'd already reviewed off to the side and grabbed the new ones that Tim gave him. About ten minutes later, he was finally close to being finished when two hands came up from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered in his ear. He was about to tell Haley that she couldn't pull one over on him but she kissed him before he could answer. He responded immediately. Nathan hadn't seen her all day and he was definitely starting to miss her. As the kiss continued, however, he started to feel like something was off. Haley's kisses were always tender and passionate. This kiss, on the other hand, felt rough, determined, and empty. There was no spark or fire like there usually was. Nathan started to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He then broke away and quickly pulled the hands off his eyes.

"Stacey?" he asked with a mixture of anger and disbelief. _This can't be happening. _He looked at her again perplexed. She had a satisfied smile on her face. _This definitely can't be happening._

"Hey, baby. Was it as good for you as it was for me?" _Oh shit…_


	20. Chapter 20

**So I think the general consensus from everyone is that Stacey is a bitch. lol! I loved reading your reactions in the reviews. They were great (and very angry). Thank you all and please keep writing them. Now I know that you're anxious to see Nathan's reaction/decision so without further ado, here's Chapter 20!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nathan exclaimed angrily. He could not believe that Stacey just kissed him. He had never felt so violated. And he was a guy!

"I don't know. I just saw you sitting there looking all handsome and I couldn't help myself," Stacey said in a low voice as she slid a finger up his arm. "Kind of like right now." She started to lean in again. Nathan quickly pulled away and got up.

"I have a girlfriend," Nathan pointed out. "The only person who should be kissing me is Haley." He'd had a lot of girls throw themselves at him in the past. But none of them had been this manipulative and devious like Stacey.

"Why should she get to have all the fun?" Stacey replied. She got up and stood across from him. "Come on, Nathan, you know that there's something between us. I felt it the first day I met you. Let's just stop all the pretending already and get together. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Nathan asked incredulously. "I have a girlfriend—that isn't you. There's obviously nothing between us."

"If you're worried about hurting Heidi's feelings, then don't. She'll eventually get over it." _This girl just doesn't quit. _

"It's not Heidi. Her name is _Haley_. And there's no way in hell that I'm breaking up with her for you. I don't even like you." Stacey laughed in response.

"Oh please, you can't come up with anything better than that?"

"It's the truth," Nathan affirmed. He could instantly feel that headache of his getting worse.

"No, the truth is we've been going back and forth for a month now. One day you're playing hard to get and the next day I am. Well, guess what? I'm done playing mind games. And if you're too scared to break the cycle, then I'll do it for you," she declared putting her arms around his neck.

"Will you put some freaking ice on it?" Nathan ordered pushing her away, once again. _Seriously, how do I get myself into these messes? _"Look, Stacey, I'm sorry if I misled you. I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea. But I don't have feelings for you. If anything, I've only seen you as a friend." Nathan didn't even really think of her as that either. But he decided to throw that in there to "soften" the blow.

"A _friend_?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah," he replied nodding as he silently prayed for this conversation to be over soon.

"This is unbelievable. You're going to pass up having _me_ for that little sl…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Nathan warned edgily.

"Aw, and he comes to her defense, too," she replied sarcastically. "You don't actually think that this whole messed up thing with Heidi is going to work out, do you?"  
Nathan rolled his eyes. He didn't correct her about Haley's name because he knew she was doing it just to be a bitch.

"Actually, I do," Nathan stated confidently. "So I'd appreciate it if you lay off of her. She's never done anything to you."

"Except take you from me," she argued.

"She didn't take anything since I wasn't yours or anyone else's to begin with," he retorted. His headache was full blown now. _I've got to get away from her. Even in an argument she talks your ear off. _Nathan then started to organize the plays he was previously looking at. He was getting the hell out of there. He'd heard enough. Once everything was together, he turned around to walk away.

"You can't ignore this, Nathan. I always get what I want," Stacey called to his back. He stopped and then faced her.

"So do I. And I want Haley," he announced.

"We'll see about that," she replied cryptically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing," Stacey said innocently as she brushed her body up against his while walking by. "I'll see you around, _friend_." Before he could even warn her against doing anything, she had already taken off. Nathan rubbed his forehead. That headache of his had just transformed into a full on migraine.

* * *

"Hey, Jake, is Lucas in there?" Haley asked as she approached the boys' cabin. She hadn't talked to Lucas in a of couple days. They had exchanged a few simple words but nowhere near a full on conversation. She figured it had something to do with her and Nathan now dating. Haley couldn't take this awkwardness between them any longer. She had to find out his feelings on the matter—even if she already kind of knew that they were far from supportive. 

"No, I think he and Brooke went for a walk or something," Jake replied. "I'm actually on my way to meet Peyton by the lake. But you can wait inside if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," she stated as he unlocked the door for her.

"I'll see you later," he said afterward.

"Ok. Have fun," Haley replied. Once Jake left, Haley walked over to Lucas' bed and sat down. She spotted the novel he was reading on his nightstand.

"The Winter of Our Discontent," she read to herself. _By John Steinbeck. It figures. _Haley laid down on the bed and started reading the first couple of pages. There was really nothing else she could do while she waited. Knowing Brooke, it would probably be a while before Lucas got back. Haley started to make herself comfortable as she continued to read. A few minutes later, she heard the cabin door opening and looked up to see who it was.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan asked with a serious expression on his face. For a minute, Haley thought that he didn't really want her there. However, that changed when he, all of a sudden, got that signature smirk on his face. "You're on the wrong bed."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully before replying, "I was waiting for Lucas you perv." Nathan laughed in response. She then got up, walked over to him, and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Well, a guy can dream," he stated with a wide grin once they pulled away. Haley felt herself starting to blush. Nathan smirked again but didn't say anything. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to his nightstand. He then opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of Tylenol.

"Are you ok?" Haley questioned as she took a seat on his bed.

"Yeah, I just have a migraine," he answered while grabbing his bottled water from earlier and taking the pills.

"Rough day?"

"Um, yeah. I guess you could say that," Nathan replied—not quite meeting her eyes. Haley could tell that he was hiding something. But he looked really tired so she decided not to push it.

"Come here," she instructed. As Nathan sat down, Haley laid back on the bed. She then motioned with her finger for him to come closer. He kinked an eyebrow and wasted no time climbing on top of her.

"You know, I think this happened in a dream before, too," he commented with a sexy smile. Haley whacked his arm playfully. _Oh crap, now I'm blushing again. How come he always has to be so damn sexy? _

"It's not what you think it is," she said.

"Really?" he asked huskily while moving in dangerously close. Haley bridged the small gap between them with a soft, tender kiss.

"No," she stated with an amused smile a minute later. "Now lay down." She then directed his head toward her stomach. Once he rested on her abdomen, Haley's hands began to caress his hair. Nathan could feel his skin tingle at her light and gentle touch.

"You know, I think my headache is starting to go away," he mumbled a little while later. He let his eyes close as he started to relax.

"When I was little, my mom used to do this to me if I didn't feel well. It always helped," Haley told him.

"Remind me to thank her later," he said lazily. Haley smiled. She could tell that he was starting to drift off.

"So, want to tell me how you got that headache in the first place?" she questioned.

"I was reading some game plays for Whitey all morning," he answered.

"Well, that's boring," she commented.

"I think I might have to agree with you on that one," Nathan laughed. He then looked up to see Haley smiling down at him. That's when the massive wave of guilt hit him. Even though he had pushed Stacey away earlier, he had still kissed her. Now Nathan didn't know whether to tell Haley or not. _It's not like it meant anything. If I don't tell Haley, then she won't feel bad. But if she finds out from someone else—Stacey—she'll probably kick my ass. Maybe I should just tell her now. _

"Nathan, what's the matter?" Haley asked concerned. She could tell that he suddenly seemed nervous. _Something is definitely up. _ Nathan moved so that he was now lying next to her. Haley shifted to the left to face him.

"I have to tell you something but I don't want you to be mad," Nathan began.

"Nathan, you can tell me anything," Haley replied as she caressed his cheek. Her finger lightly trailed over his still semi-bruised jaw. Nathan put his hand over hers and brought it to his lips.

"Ok," Nathan sighed. "I…um…I had a little run in with Stacey today."

"Uh oh," Haley mumbled.

"Yeah," Nathan nodded.

"What did she do now?" she asked with a sense of dread. By the way Nathan kept looking away from her, Haley figured that something must have happened.

"She…kind of…" he trailed off.

"She kind of what?" Haley prodded when he didn't continue. _This really doesn't sound good._ "Nathan, you're freaking me out here."

"She kissed me," Nathan quickly spit out finally meeting her eyes.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed bolting up. Nathan cringed. "How the hell did that happen?" He was about to answer but Haley cut him off. "Actually, never mind. I know how it happened."

"Haley…"

"I can't believe this." Haley got up off the bed and began pacing back and forth. "I knew she would pull something like this. And you just let her do it?"

"I had no idea it was even coming," Nathan excused. "I was sitting—minding my own business—and she came up behind me. I actually thought it was you at first."

"Well, obviously it wasn't," Haley pointed out while running a hand through her hair. Nathan stood up and walked over to her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I knew it wasn't you right away and broke the kiss." Haley didn't even look at him. She just kept pacing as if in some kind of daze.

"Haley," Nathan said while grabbing her shoulders to still her. "Please say something."

"I'm going to kill that skank," she seethed. Nathan would've laughed if he wasn't still in the doghouse.

"What about me? Are you going to kick my ass?" he questioned hesitantly. He couldn't say that he blamed her for being pissed. He felt horrible about it and it wasn't even his fault. _It figures. The one time I'm honest it comes back to bite me in the ass. _

"No," Haley sighed after a few seconds. "I can't really be mad at you. The same thing happened to me with Ryan. But I'm glad that you were honest with me." She heard Nathan let out a relieved sigh. Sure, she was still furious about the whole incident. But she knew how evil and manipulative Stacey could be.

"I'm so sorry, Hales," Nathan apologized as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I feel sorrier for you," Haley commented. "You're the one who had to actually touch those disgusting lips of hers."

"Don't remind me," Nathan groaned. "But then again, I can't help it that I'm so hott that women just can't resist me."

"Shut up," Haley laughed while giving him a playful shove. She loved how he could turn a crappy situation into something funny.

"Hey, it's the truth. My looks can be a real curse. It's not like you were there to defend me. I was violated, Hales," he mocked. Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," she replied. Nathan smirked and then captured her lips in his. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to get closer.

"I told you I'm irresistible," he mumbled against her lips. Haley smiled.

"Actually, you were the one who kissed me first," she pointed out when they broke away.

"But you succumbed to my charm," he countered.

"You pounced. I didn't have time to get away."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Did too," Nathan said moving in slowly.

"Did not," Haley replied trying to keep her cool.

"Did too." His voice became huskier as his mouth inched closer.

"Did not."

"Did too," he murmured with a sexy smile. Haley could easily feel herself giving in. But just as his lips almost touched hers, something Nathan had said earlier popped into her head.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Nathan questioned confused.

"You said that you broke the kiss when you realized that it wasn't me. How could you tell the difference?"

"I don't know," Nathan said shrugging. "I just felt it. Or it could have something to do with the fact that you're way better at it than she is." _Damn straight I am. _

"Good answer," Haley laughed before pulling him in for another passionate kiss. Nathan lifted one of his hands to her golden locks as the other caressed her cheek. He was glad that he was honest with her. A month ago, if Nathan was his old self, he probably wouldn't have given a damn. He most likely wouldn't have even stopped Stacey. But ever since he met Haley, he didn't want to be that guy anymore. She deserved better—and so did he. As the kiss intensified, Nathan started walking them backwards. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and brought Haley down on his lap without breaking contact. They were still in a heated make out session several minutes later when the cabin door opened.

"Oh God…sorry," Lucas exclaimed. Haley immediately pulled away from Nathan and stood up to face her best friend. She also noticed Brooke standing next to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Well, it looks like they beat us to it," she commented while kinking her eyebrow.

"I didn't know that you guys were…um…yeah. I'm just going to go now," Lucas rambled and then took off out the door.

"Lucas!" Brooke called.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I have to go talk to him," Haley apologized before she took off after Lucas. They had to settle this right now. "Luke, please wait!"

"It's fine, Haley. Just go back to your boyfriend," he replied still walking away.

"Lucas, will you stop so we can talk about this?" Haley pleaded. She finally managed to catch up to him.

"There's really nothing to talk about."

"You're obviously upset about something. You've been avoiding me these last couple of days."

"It's just…why him, Haley? Of all the guys here at camp, you have to date Nathan?" Lucas questioned in disbelief.

"I know that this is a really screwy situation…"

"Uh, yeah," Lucas interjected. Haley just ignored him and continued on.

"…but I wouldn't be with him if I didn't care about him. Besides, I thought that we talked about this. You said that you'd give him a chance."

"I'm trying," Lucas replied. "I'm just really freaked out by all of this. I had barely gotten used to the idea of you guys as friends. And now you're dating and making out—which I absolutely did not want to see, by the way—and it feels like I'm trapped in a nightmare or some alternate universe," he explained.

"And I'm sorry for that. But put yourself in my shoes. What if Brooke was my sister and we hated each other?"

"But she's not," he stated.

"I know that but imagine that she was. If everyone around you, including me, said all these horrible things about her, would you believe us based on the time you've spent with her and gotten to know her?"

"But Haley…" Lucas tried to protest.

"Answer the question, Luke," she urged.

"Of course I wouldn't," he answered in a small voice.

"Well, that's how I feel. It sucks that you and everyone else have these preconceived notions of Nathan. I know that he has a past but who doesn't? He's been nothing but a complete gentleman to me. So please, Lucas, can you just trust me on this? You're my best friend and I need you, too." She gave him a pleading look hoping that he'd understand.

"Fine," Lucas sighed a minute later. "This whole thing still freaks me out but I'll give him another chance—again." Haley knew that it would take a while for Lucas to accept her and Nathan. Years of being at odds with one another wouldn't go away over night. The important thing was that he was slowly coming around.

"Thank you, Luke," Haley stated as she hugged him. "Now, since we haven't really talked to one another in a few days, I think that we're due for one of our best friend bonding sessions." Lucas laughed softly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Actually, it's a surprise," she said.

"It's not illegal is it?" Lucas joked. "I know you, Haley. You are the biggest trouble maker at this camp."

"Well then you better stay on my good side," she teased back. "Now let's get back to the cabin before Brooke and Nathan start to get worried." Lucas looped his arm around her shoulder as they started walking to the cabin.

"So you're really not telling me what we're doing tomorrow?" he questioned.

"Nope," Haley replied with a smile.

"Not even a little hint?"

"It's nothing involving sports."

"Damn," he muttered causing Haley to laugh. That was all she'd tell him…for now.

* * *

"Haley, we're lost," Lucas proclaimed the next day. They were walking in the woods on a trail. 

"That's what I thought at first, too. But we're not. Trust me," she assured him. They walked for a few more minutes in silence.

"I swear I've seen that tree before," he declared. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Luke, it's a tree. They all look the same."

"But I remember that one. We're going around in circles."

"Not 'we.' Just you," she laughed. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Ok, we're here," Haley declared two minutes later as she walked through the brush onto the tiny beach.

"Whoa," Lucas commented stunned.

"I told you I knew where I was going."

"This place is awesome," he stated looking around. "It's so secluded. How did you find it?"

"Nathan found it. I was actually wandering around—lost—on the path when he ran into me."

"So you, technically, didn't know where you were going," Lucas laughed. "I was right!"

"Shut up, Eugene."

"Hey, you promised never to tell anyone."

"Well, if you keep it up, then I promise it won't accidentally slip out in front of Brooke and everyone else," she replied.

"Shutting up now," he declared. Haley laughed as she shoved him lightly with her hip.

"You have to see the view from here," she said walking onto the dock. She loved it over there the best. It was kind of ironic since it was only several weeks ago that she was absolutely petrified of it.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Lucas questioned surprised.

"I'm showing you the view from…"

"No, I don't mean that. I thought that you were afraid of docks and murky water," he pointed out. "Remember that time at the River Court when my ball actually fell in the river? You couldn't even walk to the edge of the water you were so freaked out."

"I remember. But I'm getting better now. Nathan helped me get over it," Haley explained. She then smiled at the memory. _Crap, now I miss him. _

"Well, it's about time he did something right." Haley shot Lucas a reprimanding look. "I was just kidding," he added a minute later. "You really need to lighten up, geek."

"Just get your scrawny butt over here," she replied while rolling her eyes.

"You've been checking out my butt?" Lucas laughed.

"Ew, no. It definitely wasn't me. But I heard Brooke say it a few times," she said turning away from him. She could feel the smile forming on her face.

"Like how many times?" he asked flustered.

"I don't know. I lost track after ten," Haley answered.

"What?!" Haley turned around to face him with a victorious grin.

"I'm just kidding. You really need to lighten up, Eugene," she said mirroring his previous words.

"Oh, you're good," Lucas declared.

"I know," Haley sighed while taking a seat.

"I can see that Nathan's ego is rubbing off on you, too," he said following suit.

Haley shrugged before answering, "Maybe. Maybe not. So, have you talked to your mom yet? "

"Yeah, she called last night."

"How does she like Italy? Is it still like culinary boot camp?"

"Yup, but she loves it. She says that they get Sundays to themselves. She and a group of other students went sightseeing."

"Sounds awesome. I would love to go to Italy someday," Haley revealed.

"Me, too," Lucas agreed. "What about your parents? Where are they now?"

"They're in Chicago visiting my brother Matt and his new girlfriend."

"Is it Cynthia?"

"No, she was last month. This one is Emily," she answered.

"What's she like?" Lucas asked curiously.

"According to my mom she's blonde, beautiful, and dumb as a post," she replied.

"Nice," he laughed.

"Yeah, Matt's like the male equivalent of my sister Taylor—except he has a job." Haley never really got along with Taylor. They were total opposites. She was the quintessential "wild child" while Haley was the perfect little "angel" of the family.

"Where is Taylor now, by the way?" Lucas knew the whole story. He was usually the one that Haley would vent to whenever she found herself getting frustrated by her sister's next screw up.

"I honestly don't know. I'd say she's most likely in Vegas dancing on a bar wearing some Daisy Dukes." Lucas laughed out loud at that.

"The sad part is that's probably true."

"Yeah," Haley agreed. For the next hour, the two friends sat around joking and talking. It was nice to get away from the outside world for a while to pretend that it was just the two of them again.

"Do you remember the first day of freshman year?" Lucas asked.

"Please, don't remind me," Haley groaned. _Ugh, kill me now. _

"You wore that hideous poncho," he continued.

"Luke, stop," she urged. She could still feel the embarrassment like it was yesterday.

"And everyone thought you were weird and made comments. So I…"

"Pretended to be my boyfriend so that everyone would stop picking on me and leave me alone," she finished. She knew her face was probably red by now. "Yes, I remember."

"That was great," Lucas chuckled.

"It was not. I, personally, thought the day you bumped into Brooke in the hallway was a riot."

"Ugh," he whimpered. "No, it wasn't."

"You tripped over your own feet, whacked into her, and all your stuff went everywhere," Haley reminisced while laughing. "And then to boot…"

"Don't say it," Lucas warned.

"…you couldn't even mutter a simple 'I'm sorry.' You just stood there frozen while stumbling over your words. Now that was funny. In fact, I wonder if Brooke still remembers that."

"That's just cruel," he said while shaking his head.

"Relax. I'm not going to say anything," Haley promised. "I can't believe we're already seniors."

"I know. It feels like it went by fast. Not to mention, everything is different now."

"How so?"

"First, we're both dating the most popular people in the school. Second, we're seniors so we get free reign over the rest of the student body. And third, it's our last year so we'll have to decide what schools we're going to after that."

"Well, the first two reasons are ok. As for the last, it sucks. But let's not worry about that right now. Personally, I'm still trying to make it through the summer in one piece," she declared.

"You're not having fun?"

"No, I am. I love this camp. It's just that I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?" Lucas prodded. He had his signature concerned look on his face.

"The tournament is one of them. I'm not usually a dancer or a cheerleader. I mean, Brooke and Peyton have really helped me. I'm actually starting to get better. But what happens if I completely make a fool of myself later on?" Haley really had made progress. But despite that, she still had that little voice panicking in the back of her mind.

"That won't happen."

"Luke, I'm normally a klutz. The chances of me falling on my ass are high," Haley replied.

"You're not that bad. Sure, you may sometimes be a little off balance but it's nothing big. I saw you dancing the other day during practice. You looked good," he complimented. Haley kinked an eyebrow teasingly. "In a sisterly kind of way," he quickly added.

"Thanks," she mused. "But I wish that was my only problem."

"What else is there?"

"You know that girl Stacey?"

"Who doesn't? She's like the biggest snob at this camp," Lucas answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm public enemy number one on her list," Haley declared. While she was pissed at the skank and wanted to let her have it for kissing Nathan, she also dreaded any encounter with her. She was sneaky and knew how to get her own way. Haley didn't trust her for a second.

"Because of Nathan, right?" he concluded.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Everyone knows that she has a thing for him. And then there was that rumor about the fight being over her," Lucas pointed out.

"I know. This is going to suck but I have to deal with it."

"Well, it's not like you're alone. You've still got me, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake to back you up."

"And Nathan," Haley added.

"Yeah, him, too," Lucas agreed with a small smile. _At least he's trying to be supportive. That's progress._ Haley then gave Lucas a hug.

"So, do you want to head back now? I'm starting to get kind of hungry," she stated.

"Yeah, I am, too." Lucas then stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Mystery Meat Surprise, here we come!" Haley said with fake enthusiasm. They made their way back to camp. As they walked to the mess hall, they talked about their plans for tomorrow.

"I think the dance will be fun," Haley said. "And I really want to see the fireworks."

"Yeah, the fireworks sound cool. As for the dance, I could do without it. Maybe Brooke will want to skip it," Lucas suggested.

"If that isn't wishful thinking then I don't know what is," she replied laughing. "Brooke lives for things like that."

"I know. I'm screwed."

"Pretty much," she agreed with an amused smile.

"Crap, it's seven o'clock. The place is probably packed by now," Lucas said after he glanced at his watch. The dinner rush usually started around 6:30. _Just great_, Haley thought with dread. She hated waiting in line—especially for food that she was positive shouldn't be edible. Just as they reached the door to go in, Haley heard people calling her and Lucas' names.

"Haley! Lucas! Wait!" Brooke shouted. She and Peyton came running towards them.

"We've been looking for you everywhere," Peyton said out of breath. "Why the hell didn't you have your phones on?"

"We were in the woods. There's no reception out there so we just turned them off," Lucas answered confused.

"Guys, what's going on?" Haley questioned. Brooke and Peyton looked really distraught. She had never once seen them like this. It was kind of unnerving.

"We have to talk to you right now," Brooke declared.

"About what?" she asked. At that exact moment, a girl and her friends passed by and banged into Haley.

"Ow, watch where you're going," Haley exclaimed. _I hate when people are ignorant like that._

"Whatever, fat ass," the girl spat back nastily as she and her friends all started to laugh. A few other people came out of the mess hall at the same time and snickered as they walked past her. Haley automatically felt her stomach knot up. _Something is seriously wrong. _

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" Haley questioned. Her voice shook uneasily. Sensing her distress, Lucas put his arm around her protectively. Haley looked away from him and glanced around. That's when she saw the flyer taped on the wall of the building. As if in some kind of daze, Haley started walking to it.

"Tutor Girl, don't," Brooke tried to stop her but she pulled out of her grasp. She grabbed the flyer and yanked it off the wall.

"What is that?" Lucas asked coming up behind her to see. "Oh, shit." Haley felt the tears coming to her eyes for the third time that week but she kept them at bay. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had affected her. Everyone was staring—just waiting to see her break down.

"Haley?" Peyton questioned tentatively. She didn't say anything. As bad as it was, she couldn't take her eyes off of the picture.

"I'm taking them all down right now," Lucas declared with a determined edge in his voice.

"I'll go with you," Peyton stated.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the cabin," Brooke offered. Haley nodded as the brunette put a comforting arm around her. As they walked by, Brooke glared at anyone who dared to give Haley a dirty look.

"It's going to be ok," she assured her. "I swear, I'll completely kick the crap out of the person who did this. That'll put an end to it."

"No, it won't," Haley said solemnly. This wasn't a one time thing. Someone was seriously trying to mess with her. If anything, this was a warning. "It's all just beginning."


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my God, I am completely blown away by the amount of reviews I got for that last chapter. Thank you all so much! I really appreciate them and I love reading them. And I know you are all very anxious to find out what the hell is going on (lol) so I've decided to post the next chapter now. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Nathan was on the basketball court practicing his fade-away shot. Whitey had said it needed work. Since he had some free time, he figured he'd get a little practice in now.

"So, are you going to the dance tomorrow night?" Tim asked. He had joined Nathan about an hour ago.

"Yeah. Haley won't admit it but I can tell she's excited for it. And even if she wasn't, Brooke would drag us there anyway. What about you?" Nathan questioned as he made another shot.

"Yup. Kat's almost as bad as Brooke. But I like her and she's hott so it's not like I have anything to lose. Besides, the Timster is one sweet-ass dancer." Nathan laughed while shaking his head. _How any girl can put up with him is beyond me. _ He made another shot and it went in perfectly. Tim grabbed the ball. As he took his stance to shoot, a loud voice called from behind them causing Tim to jump and miss.

"Nice," Nathan chuckled.

"Shit, Peyton," Tim exclaimed. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Nathan, why the hell are you over here playing basketball? You should either be helping out or with Haley," Peyton scolded.

"Whitey said I needed to practice my fade away," Nathan answered. _What is she talking about? _

"So basketball is more important than your girlfriend's public humiliation?" she asked incredulously. Now Nathan was really confused.

"Chill, Peyton. Why are you getting so mad? You and Nathan aren't dating anymore. Right?" Tim questioned perplexed.

"Not me you imbecile. I'm talking about Haley," Peyton corrected him frustrated. As soon as 'public humiliation' and Haley's name were mentioned in the same sentence, Nathan was automatically concerned.

"Peyton, I have no idea what you're talking about. What happened to Haley?" Nathan questioned urgently.

"You don't know?"

"No. What the hell is going on? Is she ok?" he continued. Peyton sighed before handing him one of the flyers in her hand. Nathan took one look at it and almost died of shock. "Oh my God." There was a large picture of Haley on it—"large" being the operative word. The photograph matched the one that he'd seen in Haley's cabin before. But the Haley in the picture looked to weigh about a hundred and sixty pounds. _Guess who? Hint: Haley "Fat Ass" James_, Nathan read the big lettering. With each word he could feel his anger rising.

"Whoa," Tim commented when he saw the picture. "I didn't know that Haley was ever fat."

"She's not," Nathan snapped. Tim gave him a quizzical look.

"Someone Photoshopped the damn picture," Peyton explained. _I'll strangle whoever did this. _

"Who's the bastard behind this?" Nathan gritted out. He was absolutely furious. _No one insults my girlfriend and gets away with it. _

"We don't know," she answered. "Right now, Lucas, Jake, and I are just trying to take them all down before anymore people see."

"How many are there?"

"Honestly, I've lost count. They're everywhere," Peyton replied.

"Did Haley see it yet?"

"Yeah, she's back at the cabin with Brooke. She was really upset when she saw it—not that I blame her."

"I have to go check on her," Nathan declared.

"You should," Peyton agreed. "When we're finished we'll meet you guys in the cabin."

"Ok. Tim, do you think you could go with Peyton and help?" he asked. He wanted all those flyers down as soon as possible._ The more people on the job the better. _

"Sure," Tim stated as he followed Peyton. Nathan took off in the opposite direction towards Haley's cabin. If she was crying about people's comments a few days ago, then he could only imagine how distraught she was now. Along the way, he spotted some more posters. People were staring at them and laughing. This only made his blood boil even more. He pushed the idiots out of the way and tore them down. Nathan then ripped them into small pieces before throwing them away. As he did this, everyone stared at him confused. Why would Nathan Scott be interested in fat posters of Haley James? They would all soon find out. He wasn't going to stop until he found the person responsible for this. A few minutes later, he was at Haley's door knocking wildly.

"Hales, open up," Nathan called. He knocked a couple more times before Brooke finally answered the door. She must've seen the determined look in his eyes because she immediately stepped aside to let him in without saying one word. Nathan's gaze landed on Haley. She was on her bed with her face in her pillow. He could hear her muffled sobs. Instantly, he was by her side.

"Hales," he said softly as he ran a soothing hand down her back. As soon as she heard his voice and felt his touch, she quickly sat up and brought him into a tight embrace. She'd been crying for a while now. Despite her best efforts, she was too mortified to just shrug it off and laugh.

"I'll just give you guys a minute," Brooke commented from her spot near the door. "I'll be outside if you need me." Nathan gave her a thankful look. She nodded in response before leaving. He then shifted his focus back to Haley. As he held her and caressed her hair, she seemed to be calming down.

"I told you Stacey had it in for me," she muttered against his chest. It hurt a little to talk since her voice felt raw from all the crying.

"How do you know it was her?" Nathan asked. He'd had the feeling she was behind it but he wasn't positive.

"Nathan, she got the picture when she was in here. It's missing from my photo album," she explained while wiping away what was left of her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Haley," Nathan stated.

"It's not your fault. She didn't like me from the beginning—even before we were together."

"Yeah, but now it's worse because of me," he argued. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I'll be fine. I'm more pissed than anything now," she explained.

"You're sure?" he questioned. Haley nodded before giving him a tender kiss.

"I'm positive."

"But…" Nathan began but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Can we come in yet?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley answered as Nathan gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and Jake all entered.

"How are you doing?" Lucas questioned Haley.

"I'm alright," she replied. She felt Nathan's arm tighten a little more around her protectively.

"Did you get them all?" Nathan asked.

"We think so," Jake responded from his spot next to Peyton.

"Ok, so let's move on to more important matters. Who's the freaking scumbag who did this?" Brooke inquired.

"It was Stacey," Haley said before Nathan could. He looked like he was going to say a few more things in addition to that. "She was in our cabin the other day. She probably swiped the picture then."

"Wait, why was she in our cabin?" Peyton asked while she and Brooke exchanged puzzled looks.

"She was mad about Nathan and me dating so she came to _warn _me to stay away from him."

"Haley, why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Tutor Girl, we could've helped," Brooke added.

"I didn't think she'd do something like this," Haley defended. "And I didn't want to get everyone involved."

"Well, we are now," Lucas pointed out.

"Actually, it's not all Haley's fault," Nathan revealed. "It's probably because she tried to hit on me the other day."

"Ugh, I really hate that slut!" Brooke exclaimed. "I knew she was trouble. I mean, really, who wears ugly spandex shorts with fishnets to dance class? Can you say 'hooker'?" Haley smiled a little bit at that. She knew Brooke was actually serious but that just made it even funnier.

"I don't think she's smart enough to do it alone. That Jaime bitch probably helped, too," Peyton pointed out.

"I don't really think we should worry about how she did it. We need to figure out what happens now," Jake stated. Everyone then turned to look at Haley.

"We're not going to do anything," she instructed.

"What? Haley, they tried to humiliate you in front of the entire camp. I'm not going to let them get away with that," Lucas protested. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"Look, she wants to get to me. The whole reason she did this is to tear me down and get me away from Nathan. But I won't let her do that. I'm not giving into her crap or playing her mind games," Haley declared. "And neither should any of you. It'll just make things worse."

"I still think that we should tell someone. Maybe we should talk to one of the camp counselors," Peyton proposed. "She has to get into some kind of trouble."

"We have no proof. None of us saw her do it."

"But she took your picture," Nathan said. "She was right here in this room."

"Yes, but so were a lot of other people. Like I said, we still can't prove it."

"I don't care. I'm still torturing the hag," Brooke declared. "And don't try to talk me out of it, Tutor Girl."

"Brooke, just what exactly are you going to do?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"Don't worry about it, Broody. It's all under control," she replied.

"It's not something you can get arrested for is it?" Peyton asked. "Do I have to remind you of the time…"

"That was years ago. Besides, I talked the cop out of giving me that citation," Brooke defended.

"Yeah, after giving him a lap dance." Everyone—excluding Lucas—busted out laughing.

"You gave a cop a lap dance?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "When the hell was this?"

"Freshman year," she answered. "He was only a rookie. It wasn't like he was fat, ugly, and bald or anything."

"He was kind of hott," Peyton said with a reminiscent smile.

"Oh yeah he was," Brooke replied with a grin.

"Like how hott?" Haley joined in. "He must've had some great muscles."

"He did."

"And he had an ass that was…" Peyton began but was interrupted by Jake.

"Hello, guys sitting right here," he pointed out.

"Yeah," both Lucas and Nathan agreed. Although Nathan was happy to see Haley joking around and smiling, he didn't want to hear her drooling over some other guy.

"I have muscles," he mumbled. Haley laughed lightly while rolling her eyes. _Men!_

"I know. And they're _very_ nice," she said as she kissed him. Nathan smirked against her lips.

"Still other people in the room here," Lucas declared.

"That's ok. You can watch," Nathan retorted. Haley whacked him as Lucas glared.

"Kinky," Brooke commented laughing as Jake shook his head.

"I hate to break up the fun but we still have to figure out what we're going to do," Peyton said trying to get them all back on track.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to dinner. I'm starving," Haley announced while getting up.

"Hales," Nathan began to protest.

"No, I won't let her control me. I've cried enough over it. What's done is done. Besides, I'm not fat and I never was."

"But not everyone else knows that," Brooke pointed out. "A lot of the people here go to different schools than us."

"Whatever. All I need is my friends. So, do you guys have my back or am I facing them all alone?" she questioned. _I'm not letting some slutty thief with a computer ruin it for me. _

"Of course not," Nathan proclaimed getting up. "If anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way, they're dead."

"I'm with Nathan," Lucas declared. "No one messes with my best friend."

"In this case, it's ho's vs. ho's," Brooke announced as she came to give Haley a hug.

"What she said," Peyton stated joining in.

"Uh…ditto," Jake said causing them all to laugh.

"Good," Haley commented. "Now let's go places and eat things." Afterward, they all looked at her with amused expressions.

"What?" Haley asked. "It's from The Three Stooges."

Lucas just shook his head and laughed. "You are so weird."

* * *

"Brooke, I am not wearing that," Haley protested. "It's too much." 

"Yes, you are," she stated. "Not only is it hott, but it will show off your figure. If anything, it will totally help you right now." They had an hour before the dance began and Haley still couldn't decide what to wear. Ever since the flyer incident yesterday, she'd been the butt of many cruel jokes. Some people felt bad about it but others just kept being mean to her. However, no one dared to say anything when her friends were with her—especially Nathan. She was sure that the whole camp knew that they were dating by now. Haley didn't want to hide their relationship anymore. If they were going to pick on her for being with him no matter what, then they might as well just show everyone that they're together now. As soon as Nathan kissed her during dinner last night, Haley could practically hear the groans and feel the glares she was getting from the female population. Her fellow squad members also appeared to be in shock. Nathan was the most sought after guy at camp, after all. There were always tons of girls watching him on the bleachers during basketball practice. Since she was currently responsible for taking him "off the market," she was now the number one target. _Oh, I'm going to have so much fun tonight_, she thought sarcastically.

"I still don't like it. I'll look like a hooker," Haley stated. There was absolutely no way that she was going to wear a skimpy tube top and a mini skirt that would barely cover her ass.

"It's hott," Brooke argued. "Come on, P. Sawyer. Back me up here."

"I'm going to have to agree with Haley on this one. It's too much—or little. However you want to look at it," Peyton said as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Ugh, you're all hopeless," Brooke sighed. She then turned to Kat. "You have good fashion sense. What do you think?"

"Personally, I love that outfit."

"Thank you," Brooke beamed.

"But not on Haley," Kat added. "Everyone already thinks she was fat. You don't want to add 'easy' to the list."

"You all suck," Brooke pouted while putting away all the clothes she had pulled out for Haley.

"Maybe I just shouldn't go. They're all going to look at me like I'm some circus freak anyway," Haley commented as she sat on her bed holding Mr. Waffles. She needed all the comfort that she could get at the moment.

"If you stay here, it'll only make them talk more," Peyton reasoned. "Besides, you promised to come with us."

"Yeah, but that was before Stacey and her band of bitches ruined it for me. I'm not sure that I want to subject myself to more of her cruelty tonight. And then everyone else has been absolutely horrible to me. I just feel like I'm going into the lion's den." Haley had no idea what to do. She didn't want to let Stacey win but she also didn't want to ask for anymore trouble.

"Technically, you are," Kat stated. "But I guarantee that you'll survive if you wear this." She then held up a bright red, sleeveless top. The neckline swept down low in a sexy yet tasteful manner. Right in the middle there was a fancy knot. Kat was also holding a pair of stylish white capris with a slim, golden-chained belt. _Wow, that is so cute. _

"Well, what do you think?" Kat questioned.

"That is...perfect," Haley answered. "You're sure I can really wear that?"

"Yeah, why not? I don't mind if you borrow it." Kat walked over to Haley and handed her the outfit.

"That is hott," Peyton commented. "Nathan and everyone else won't know what hit them."

"That's not fair!" Brooke exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips. "I wanted to pick out her outfit."

"She still needs her hair and make up done," Kat informed her.

"And jewelry," Peyton added.

"I also need shoes," Haley joined in. She didn't want Brooke to feel bad. She knew she lived for makeovers and dressing people up. _As long as she doesn't make me look like a clown, then it'll be all good. _

"I guess you're right," Brooke declared in a much more upbeat tone. She walked over to her dresser and started rummaging around for things. "But there's a lot we need to do so I'm going to need help. Peyton, you're in charge of hair. Kat, see if you can find some nice earrings and a bracelet in my bag. Haley, come here." Brooke motioned for her to sit down on her bed.

"You're not going to put too much makeup on me, right?" Haley asked cautiously. Brooke had a ton of things in her hand. It looked like she was ready to paint a portrait rather than just Haley's face.

"No," Brooke answered. "I promise to make you look gorgeous and natural at the same time."

"Hey, Brooke, should her hair be up or down?" Peyton asked while pulling the elastic out of Haley's hair to take a look.

"Have it down and wavy," she instructed as she grabbed the eye shadow off of the dresser. "Now don't move, Tutor Girl. This has to be perfect."

"It's not brain surgery, Brooke," Haley laughed.

"Shush," she commanded. Haley rolled her eyes before complying. For the next half hour, she was absolutely still as Brooke, Peyton, and Kat got her ready.

"Can I look yet?" Haley questioned anxiously. They made her turn away from the mirror as they finished. _Please let me not look like a clown. _

"Ok, you're done," Brooke declared stepping back. She had an excited smile on her face. "I am so good." Haley turned to Peyton and Kat for their input.

"You will blow everyone away," Peyton stated.

"I agree. You look bitchin' Haley," Kat confirmed. "Good work team." The three girls then shared high fives. A minute later, Haley finally worked up the courage to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection.

"Oh my God," she muttered amazed. _I do look good. _She turned back to her friends with watery eyes. "Thank you guys so much."

"No problem," Brooke replied happily as she gave Haley a hug. "Now let's go. We all look hott and the guys are waiting." The girls then gathered their things as they made their way to the door. Haley was both nervous and excited. She wanted to see what Nathan thought of her new, stylish look. _Oh God, please let him like it._

* * *

Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Tim were hanging out in their cabin waiting for the girls. Peyton had called them an hour ago to say that they'd meet them there when they were done getting ready. 

"I'm bored," Tim complained for the fifteenth time.

"They shouldn't be much longer…right?" Jake questioned.

"If Brooke's in charge, then it'll probably be another hour," Lucas informed them. Nathan sighed as he laid back on his bed. He heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He picked it up and noticed that it was Dan calling. _Screw that. I'm not getting lectured tonight. _

"Is that the girls?" Lucas asked.

"No, it's Dan," Nathan answered.

"Oh," Lucas commented. "You're not going to pick it up?"

"Would you?" he questioned back.

"Good point."

"Yeah," Nathan laughed. "He probably just wants to make sure I've worked out today."

"But it's the Fourth of July," Lucas pointed out as he took a seat across from Nathan.

"Trust me, that won't stop him. He'd still call even if it was Christmas. Dan's a freaking machine."

"That sucks."

"It does. Just consider yourself lucky," Nathan said. He was slowly coming to the end of his rope with Dan. His mom had sent him to camp to get away from him in the first place. But of course, even that couldn't stop Dan Scott.

"What? Lucky that I don't have a father?" Lucas questioned offended.

"At least not this one," Nathan elaborated. "He's even worse than he looks. The reason I'm even at this camp is so my mom could get me away from him." Lucas seemed to back off somewhat after that.

"Well, what does he do to you?"

"Besides belittling, insulting, pushing, and aggravating me, not much." Nathan knew that Lucas had this misconception about him and Dan. He thought that Nathan was the one who was privileged and had their father's love. But that wasn't true. Dan only cared about himself and his image. If Nathan wasn't such a good basketball player, he was pretty sure that his father would want nothing to do with him either.

"And I thought that I was special," Lucas joked. Nathan laughed softly.

"Apparently not."

"Ooh, the girls are coming!" Tim suddenly exclaimed from his spot by the window. Both Nathan and Lucas looked awkwardly away from each other. _Crap, did we just have a brotherly moment? _ Nathan pushed that thought aside. He got off his bed and stood up. Tim then raced to the door—cutting off Jake—and opened it eagerly.

"Waz up, shorties?!" he called. "Welcome to our crib." Nathan rolled his eyes. _You're white, Tim! _

"We've been here before, Dim," Brooke said as she pushed him out of the way and headed straight for Lucas. Peyton and Kat then followed. Nathan frowned when Haley didn't come.

"Where's Haley?" he asked. He wasn't going to go to the dance without her.

"Oh she's…" Brooke began but Nathan didn't hear her. Just then, Haley finally did walk through the door. Nathan took one glance at her and he felt his mouth drop open. _She looks gorgeous. _Her outfit complimented her curves in all the right places. He almost didn't want to go to the dance. He'd rather stay there and have her all to himself. Nathan knew for a fact that her outfit would attract the attention of the other guys—even if they did believe she was once fat.

"Nate, you can close your mouth now," Peyton whispered laughing. He nodded thoughtlessly as his eyes zeroed in on her lips. Haley had on a bright red gloss. It stood out against her fair skin and accentuated her outfit even more. If the others weren't in the room, Nathan definitely would've kissed her senseless by now.

"So, what do you think?" Haley questioned timidly. She couldn't tell if Nathan's staring was a good or a bad thing. But judging by how his eyes appeared a few shades darker, she'd go with the first option.

"Wow," was all he could say. _I think that means he likes it._

"That's a good 'wow' right?"

"Oh yeah," he finally answered once he managed to regain control of his voice. He then wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and brought her to him. As Nathan leaned in, he could smell the strawberry scent of the lip gloss. His lips practically tingled with the anticipation of kissing her. _I wonder if it tastes like strawberries, too. _Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find out since Brooke interrupted.

"Oh no, none of that. You'll ruin her makeup before we even get there." Nathan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Later," Haley promised with a smile.

"I'm holding you to that," Nathan replied while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now can we go?" Tim asked impatiently.

"Yes," they all answered annoyed.

"Finally!" Tim then looped his arm around Kat's shoulders and led the way. The group soon arrived at the mess hall. The large room was completely transformed. There was a DJ and red, white, and blue decorations everywhere. Even the lights were patriotic.

"This is nice. In a cheesy kind of way," Kat commented.

"Ooh, is that a buffet table?" Tim asked heading towards it.

"Oh crap," Haley muttered.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Everyone is looking at me."

"That's because your outfit is so kick ass," Brooke assured her.

"Either that or they're trying to see if I really do have a fat ass," Haley mumbled.

"Which you don't," Peyton pointed out. Nathan put his arm around her and brought her in close.

"Don't worry about any of them," he murmured in her ear. "You look beautiful and they only made that flyer because they're jealous." Haley nodded and tried to calm herself down. She could see Stacey and her friends hovering nearby. She wanted to stay as far away from them as possible in case they had something else up their sleeves.

"Yeah, and we have your back, Tutor Girl," Brooke added. "Now let's dance. I love this song." Kat DeLuna's "Whine Up" blared through the speakers and the strobe lights were turned on. Brooke led them all to the middle of the dance floor. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Haley put one hand over his while the other was holding onto his shoulder. She let the beat take over and started to grind up against him. Nathan wasn't the dancing type so he had no problem with Haley taking the lead. In fact, he preferred it. He found it completely sexy. Kat and Tim joined the group a minute later.

They started to form their own little circle—blocking everyone else out. Haley noticed a number of girls watching them with scowls on their faces. Instead of worrying about it, she just reveled in it. She and her boyfriend—who she was crazy about—were having fun. _Screw the rest of them. _Haley then spun around so that she was facing Nathan. As they continued to move to the music, Nathan couldn't take it anymore and finally captured her lips in his. _I was right. It does taste like strawberries_, he thoughtHaley completely gave into the kiss. Nathan pulled her tighter against him as he hungrily devoured her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. Haley felt her body heat rise as his tongue battled with hers for dominance. They continued to kiss passionately until someone bumped into them. They broke apart to see Stacey and her friends dancing right next to them.

"Oh, sorry," Stacey apologized. _You should be_, thought Haley as she rolled her eyes. Nathan let out an agitated sigh. He was not in the mood to deal with them right now. He looked over at Lucas to see if he was watching this but it was obvious he wasn't. He and Brooke were involved in a heavy make out session of their own. Peyton and Jake were still dancing but they seemed to be in their own little world. As for Kat and Tim, they were no where to be found.

"It's fine," Nathan replied curtly. He tightened his hold on Haley protectively. He didn't trust Stacey and her friends for one minute.

"So, Nathan, did you want to dance? I'm sure Haley could use a break," Stacey commented sweetly.

"I'm quite fine, actually," Haley stated. "And we're kind of busy." She then pulled Nathan's head back down to hers. He smirked against her lips. Nathan loved her feistiness and her ability to come right back when people tried to tear her down.

"Ugh, get a room," Jaime remarked snootily.

"They have plenty of room. And like she said, they're busy," Brooke said getting involved. It seemed that she and Lucas had finally noticed what was happening."So why don't you and the rest of your lap dogs run along?" Haley broke the kiss and saw that Brooke had her hands placed on her hips glaring at the other brunette.

"I think we're fine just where we are," Jaime retorted getting in Brooke's face.

"And I think that if you don't back up from my friend, you'll be getting your next period out of your nose," Peyton threatened stepping in.

"Bring it on bi…"

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" Whitey questioned once he'd approached the group.

"Yes, there is," Stacey's other friend Kayla stated. "We were minding our own business dancing when they started harassing us." We _harassed _them. _These sluts are unbelievable_, Haley thought.

"What?!" Brooke screeched. "That is complete bull!"

"Calm down, Miss Davis. I saw the whole thing," Whitey announced. He then turned to Stacey and her friends. "Whatever 'beef' you have with these girls…" Whitey said while making air quotes, "…will end right now. There will be no fighting. And if I find out that there is anymore trouble, I'll go to the camp director himself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine, but we didn't do anything," Stacey claimed.

"Yeah right," Haley mumbled sarcastically. Stacey glared at her and Haley just stared right back.

"Did you hear that?!" Jaime exclaimed. "See, we're the innocent ones."

"Oh shut it, will you?" Brooke retorted.

"Personally, I don't know what you're talking about," Whitey declared. "I didn't hear anything. But it's a dance. I'm sure you can find more productive things to do than to argue with an old man like me." Nathan smiled to himself. Whitey completely saw through their crap—unlike the rest of the staff.

"That's not fair!" Stacey argued. "They're just going to get away with antagonizing us like this?"

"Once again, I have no idea what you're talking about," Whitey proclaimed. "But there's one more thing I'd like to mention before you leave. If I see anymore false and degrading posters hanging around, not only will the camp director be involved, but people will be sent home."

"We had nothing to do with that," Jaime denied.

"I didn't say that you did. I just wanted to mention it. Now that I have, you girls are free to go," Whitey said with an easy smile. Stacey scowled before beckoning her minions to follow her.

"Thanks, Coach," Nathan said.

"No problem," Whitey replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a chicken shish kabob outside on the grill with my name on it."

"Um, how did he know about them and the posters?" Haley asked once Whitey was out of earshot.

"I told him," Lucas revealed. They all turned to look at him. "I just thought that we should have at least one adult who knows what's going on. Besides, we can trust Whitey."

"Well, clearly it was the right decision," Jake commented.

"Yeah, good work, Broody," Brooke beamed. "I think you deserve a reward."

"If you're going to jump each other's bones, please take it elsewhere," Peyton teased.

"Ew, my virgin ears!" Haley exclaimed causing them all to laugh.

"How about we all just go outside for a while? It's getting too hot and crowded in here," Nathan suggested. They then made their way outside. Haley noticed Kat sitting at one of the picnic tables that were set up.

"Hey, guys," Kat greeted when they approached. "How was it in there?"

"Dramatic," Peyton answered taking a seat. Everyone else followed.

"What?"

"We'll tell you later," Brooke said. "Anyway, why are you sitting out here by yourself? Where's, Dim?"

"Oh, Timmy is getting another shish kabob and some ice cream for me," Kat answered.

"Timmy?" Nathan questioned as they all laughed.

"Yes. I happen to think it sounds cute," she defended.

"Well, better you than me," Brooke said as she snuggled up close to Lucas. They all started talking and joking around when Tim finally came back about ten minutes later.

"Guys, you have to try this," Tim declared with a full mouth. "These chicken sticks are da bomb." He took a seat next to Kat and gave her the ice cream in his other hand. "Here, Nate, try it."

"No thanks. I'm full," Nathan replied.

"Haley?"

"I'm good," she said.

"Peyton? Jake?" They shook their heads.

"Lucas?"

"I'm not a big chicken person."

"Broo…"

"Don't even ask," Brooke said cutting him off.

"Fine, more for me," he said taking another huge bite. After Tim's shish kabob efforts, the teens returned back to their previous conversation. Haley tried to pay attention but it was a little hard when people kept staring at her and whispering. Just then, Haley's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Nathan questioned.

"It's my parents," she answered while getting up. "I'll be right back." She walked over to a secluded area. Her mom called to wish her a Happy Fourth of July and to see how she was liking camp. They were still at Matt's apartment. Haley told them everything was fine. She didn't want them worrying. Her dad then got on the phone and they talked for a few more minutes.

"Haley, honey, I've got to go," Jimmy stated. Haley heard a loud beeping noise coming from her father's side. "Emily's trying to make us dinner and it's not going well."

"Matt, get the fire extinguisher!" Haley heard her mom shout.

"Yeah, I can hear. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok, have fun, Haley Bop. Bye." He then quickly shut off. Haley laughed softly to herself. _My brother sure knows how to pick them. _

"What's so funny?" Haley jumped when she heard the voice behind her. _Oh crap. _

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Haley asked. She tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice. There were other people walking around nearby but she was still a little cut off from them.

"I wanted to talk to you. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Oh, you mean after you lunged at me and practically shoved your tongue down my throat? Gee, I wonder why," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm not always good at reading girls' signals," he explained.

"You expect me to believe that? I blatantly told you 'no' and you still wouldn't back off," Haley pointed out. She walked past him so that she'd be more out in the open. "Would you have even stopped if Nathan hadn't come?" She surveyed his face and saw that his bruises were starting to somewhat fade.

"Yes. I didn't mean to scare you. I thought we were on the same page."

"Well, we weren't," she said coldly as she started to walk away.

"Haley, wait! Please just talk to me," Ryan begged.

"There's nothing to talk about. I know all about that damn bet you made with your friends. The fact that you could even do something like that to another person disgusts me."

"I was just joking around with the guys. Nathan was the one who blew it all out of proportion," Ryan excused.

"Whether you were joking around or not it was wrong and disrespectful. Nathan was just looking out for me," Haley argued heatedly. She hated guys who made excuses and didn't own up to their own actions. _This bastard is some piece of work. _

"And that gives him the right to beat me up for it?"

"If you had kept your hands and your mouth to yourself, there wouldn't have been a problem." Haley, once again, tried to walk away. She didn't trust Ryan at all and this conversation was starting to get intense. All she wanted to do was return to her friends and Nathan's safe arms. They were also beginning to attract a crowd.

"Maybe if you weren't such a tease, then I wouldn't have gotten the wrong message," Ryan insinuated while stepping in front of her.

"I am not a tease," Haley denied angrily. "Don't you blame me for your lack of self control."

"Oh please, just look at the way you're dressed right now. Your boobs are all out, your pants are tight, and you're wearing high heels. If that isn't an invitation that screams 'f--- me' then I don't know what is." At his words, Haley's temper flared. The next thing she knew, her hand had reached up and slapped Ryan hard across the face. The loud smack got even more people's attention—including her friends who were sitting not too far away. They all came running to see what was going on. Nathan and Lucas both looked livid.

"Why you little…" Ryan began as he advanced on her. Luckily, he didn't get very far.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucas demanded stepping in between Haley and Ryan. Nathan was right beside him. Ryan's friends now approached as Jake and Tim joined them, also. Haley noticed Stacey and Jaime pushing their way through the large crowd that had formed. _It figures. Anywhere there's trouble they're sure to come. _

"Tutor Girl, are you ok?" Brooke questioned as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"What did the pervert do now?" Peyton asked while throwing Ryan a dirty look.

"If you touched her again, Ryan, I swear I'll kick what's left of your sorry ass," Nathan warned with fire in his eyes. Haley noticed everyone starting to whisper around them. It looked like they had all just found out that that fight was really about her.

"I'd like to see you try," Brett joined in.

"Wanna bet?" Lucas retorted challenging him. Jake and Tim walked closer backing them up.

"Lucas," Brooke warned sharply. The girls all cast worried glances to one another.

"I'll tell you what happened," Ryan stated. "Your little fat bitch slapped me."

"That's it," Nathan growled. It was the last straw. _I'm going to kill him_, he seethed.

"Nathan, don't," Haley pleaded as she wrapped a hand around his arm. If there was another fight it would be all over. "He's not even worth it."

"Aw, and she even reigns him in, too," Ryan laughed nastily.

"You can shut the hell up," Haley ordered. It had been the week from hell and she wasn't going to stand for it anymore. "You're nothing more than some pathetic, two-faced bastard who can't stand not getting your own way. And if you ever talk to me or touch me like that again, then it'll be me who's kicking the living shit out of you—never mind the guys." Everyone started making 'oohing' noises at her outburst. Nathan could tell that a lot of people were impressed—and possibly a little scared. His girlfriend was a fighter and they were all just starting to realize this.

"What are you going to do? Sit on him?" Stacey questioned causing them all to laugh.

"Oh, the boyfriend-stealing skank speaks. Well guess what? I don't believe I was talking to you, bitch," Haley fired back. Stacey was about to say something when Brooke cut in.

"Haley was never fat, by the way. You completely altered that picture," Brooke exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever you have to believe," Jaime retorted.

"Just give us the original photo back," Peyton ordered. "We know you stole it from our cabin."

"We did no such thing," Stacey replied innocently.

"Like hell you did," Kat said as they all started arguing back and forth.

"Enough," Haley interjected after a minute or so. All the arguments and fights weren't going to settle anything. She was pissed but they didn't need anymore trouble. She had an idea that might just solve their problem. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. It's obvious that neither one of our two groups can stand each other."

"Uh, duh," Jaime muttered as the rest of them nodded.

"So here's what's going to happen. You guys stay the hell away from us and we'll stay the hell away from you. At the end of the summer, we'll see who's really the best after the tournament is over. Sound fair?" she questioned looking at all of them. Haley hoped that by making this agreement, they'd all lay off each other for the next five weeks.

"I can live with that," Brett stated. "Besides, it'll be fun to watch you all fall on your asses by the time we get done with you."

"That's assuming you can even keep up," Lucas retorted.

"Well, our routine is foolproof. We're definitely taking home that trophy," Stacey declared.

"But it's not as hott as ours," Brooke bragged. "And the only trophy you'll be taking home will be for second place."

"Then it's settled. No one messes with anyone from the other team. Everything we have we bring to the competition. Agreed?" Haley clarified. She wanted to make sure everyone understood.

"Fine," Nathan answered. The rest of her friends nodded. She then looked to their "opponents."

"Deal," Ryan stated. His friends nodded, too. _Good. At least they'll leave us alone. Now all we have to do is win…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. This next chapter isn't as dramatic as the other ones. It's just Naley and the gang enjoying their summer and having fun. I guess you could say it's the calm before the storm. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Nathan, where are you taking me?" Haley asked. They had spent a couple more hours at the dance before Nathan had taken her aside. He had said he had a surprise for her. They'd been walking to the other side of camp for the past ten minutes. As they approached the basketball courts, she noticed that he was leading her to their hidden trail.

"My surprise is in there?" she questioned skeptically.

"Yup," he answered.

"But it's dark in there," Haley pointed out. "We could get lost."

"I've already got it covered," Nathan replied as he pulled a flashlight out from behind a bush. "Now come on."

"I can't," Haley protested as he took her hand. "I'm wearing heels, Nathan. I'll ruin Brooke's shoes and probably end up killing myself on some weirdly-shaped twig."

"Then I'll just have to carry you," Nathan said as he scooped her up in his strong arms.

"Nathan!" Haley squealed in surprise.

"Problem solved," he declared with a smirk.

"You're seriously going to carry me the whole way?"

"Yeah, just grab the flashlight." Haley took it from his hand that was holding her legs.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "It's a long way. You might drop me."

"Haley, I could shoot you across the court like a three pointer if I wanted to," he laughed.

"Please don't," Haley pleaded as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Nathan smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Relax." He then started to walk along the path. When they finally arrived at the tiny beach, Haley gasped at the sight before her. There was a blanket spread out with candles surrounding it. There was also a pizza box, a plate of brownies, and a guitar there.

"Nathan, what is all this?" she asked in amazement.

"Well, you had a tough week. I wanted to do something nice for you. It's kind of a 'thank you' for still staying with me after all this," he replied. She'd been through a lot. He wanted her to relax.

"Nathan, it's not your fault. They're all just jerks. And of course I'm still going to be with you," Haley said. She put a hand to his cheek and brought his face to hers. She gave him a long, lingering kiss.

"Remind me to do this for you more often," he stated once they broke apart. Haley laughed as he gently set her down. She then took her shoes off so the heels wouldn't get stuck in the sand. Afterward, Nathan laced his fingers with hers and led her over to the blanket.

"Wow, red, white, and blue candles. It's very patriotic," she commented.

"I might have swiped a few decorations while they were setting up outside."

"Nice," she laughed. "And you got the pizza you promised me."

"No disgusting camp food for us tonight," he declared with a smile.

"What about the guitar?"

"I was hoping that maybe you would finally play for me," Nathan requested. He knew music meant a lot to her. She was always full of surprises. He wanted to see just how good she actually was.

"I don't know," Haley said apprehensively.

"Please?" he begged. "I promise I'll be nice—even if you suck."

"Gee, that's comforting," she joked as Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then gently captured her lips in a passionate and encouraging kiss.

"I hate you," she mumbled after he pulled away. _He knows just how to get me—the sexy jerk._ He smirked and led her over to the blanket.

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked while opening the pizza box.

"Starving," Haley answered. He handed her a slice and a can of soda. He then grabbed some for himself. "Oh my God, I've missed real food."

"Me, too," Nathan laughed as he watched her content expression. "So, you were pretty awesome tonight."

"Why?" Haley inquired curiously.

"The way you handled Ryan and those other assholes."

"That was nothing. I was just fed up. I want to relax this summer—not be at odds with people. But since it was inevitable, I figured the best way to get them to lay off was to challenge them later on," she reasoned.

"You are a genius," Nathan complimented.

"They don't call me Tutor Girl for nothing," she replied smiling. They continued to eat and talk for the next half hour. Haley was glad to be away from everyone. There had been so much drama earlier that evening that she desperately needed a break. As for Nathan, he was glad to finally have Haley all to himself. She looked gorgeous tonight and he didn't want to share her. Brooke, Peyton, and Kat had dragged her away from him a of couple times so that they could all dance together. Not to mention, he also saw the other guys checking her out while they danced. Whether people thought she had been fat or not, it couldn't be denied that she looked good now.

"So, do you think you're ready to play for me now?" Nathan asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I don't know," Haley hesitated. _I will just die if I do horribly. _

"Hales, I'm sure you're amazing. You're a complete perfectionist. There is no way that you wouldn't be great," he proclaimed. Haley let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. But you asked for it," she warned as she picked up the guitar.

"Yes, I did," Nathan confirmed. He sat back and patiently waited for her to begin. Haley tried to think of a song. _I should probably just do my favorite one. _She started to strum on the strings. She'd practiced this song many times before so she was a little more comfortable with it. Nathan listened intently as she began to sing "The First Cut Is the Deepest" by Sheryl Crow. He could feel a chill run up his spine as her beautiful voice echoed in the quiet and still night air. When she finally finished, he was in complete awe.

"That was…" he trailed off not being able to find the right words.

"Awful," she answered. "I know."

"Are you kidding? Haley, that was amazing. You're really talented."

"You have to say that because you're my boyfriend," she pointed out.

"No, I'm saying that because it's the truth," he enforced as he took her hand in his.

"Well, thank you." She put the guitar aside so that she could get closer to him.

He gave her a chaste kiss before asking, "Do you wanna dance?"

"What?" Haley laughed surprised.

"We never got to dance to a slow song. Between Brooke fussing over your outfit and the almost rumble outside, we neglected it." Nathan stood up and pulled Haley with him.

"But, Nathan, we have no music."

"We don't need it," he explained. "Besides, Noah and Allie didn't have any either and they were just fine." Haley almost died of shock right then. _Did he just make a reference to __The Notebook_?

"Nathan, you've watched The Notebook?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I went when they showed it last month," he admitted.

"Why? I never would have pegged you as the chick flick-watching type."

"I'm not." _Now I'm confused_.

"Then why did you go see it in the first place?"

"Honestly, I was hoping to run into you," Nathan revealed. "I overheard Brooke and Peyton talking about meeting you there later. So I went but by the time I found you, Ryan was already sitting next to you. You guys looked kind of cozy so I sat a few rows behind and watched you the whole time. I thought it was especially cute when you tried to wipe your tears away quickly at the end before the lights came on."

"I can't believe you were there," Haley exclaimed. "I wish you had come and sat with me. And I also find it impossible to comprehend that Nathan Scott would just sit back and watch some other guy hit on his future girlfriend. Since when do you let others take what you want?"

"Oh, I was pissed. But Ryan and I were still friends then so I had to have some self control—even if it was hanging on by a thread." Haley smiled at the jealousy that was still apparent in his eyes. She loved it when he was protective. It just made her fall even harder for him. Without another word, Haley entered into his embrace. Automatically, she rested her head on his chest as he put his chin on her head. They then started to sway back and forth to the imaginary music. Haley closed her eyes and focused on his warmth and the sounds of the night. Nathan let his hand gently slide up her back to her hair. It became tangled in her long, wavy locks. A cool breeze blew and Nathan felt Haley shiver against him. He made sure his arms covered hers as he pulled her tighter against him. They stayed like that for a while until an image from earlier popped into Nathan's head.

"What's the matter?" she questioned when she felt him laughing.

"Sorry, I just pictured the bitch slap you gave Ryan earlier. That was great," he complimented.

"Ugh, he got me so mad," Haley fumed. _I can't believe he called me a tease. I am definitely not one…right?_

"What did he do?" Nathan asked. _If he touched her again, I'm going over to his new cabin and smothering him with his pillow. _

"At first he tried to apologize and then he ended up saying that the whole incident was my fault."

"What a jackass," Nathan commented while shaking his head. They were quiet again for a few minutes.

"Nathan, do you think I'm a tease?" Haley suddenly asked. _Where the hell did she get that from?_

"What? Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Never mind," Haley said quickly. _I can't believe I just asked him that. _

"No, I want to know," Nathan pushed. He noticed that she was upset when she asked him.

"Well, I'm not like the other girls. They're all…_friendly _and I'm just…not."

"Hales, there is nothing wrong with you. I admire you for being different. It's refreshing to see a girl with some self respect."

"But what if you get bored with me?" Haley continued to ask. The girls from the squad and Ryan's comment had her thinking. She knew for a fact that Nathan was used to "faster" girls. But Haley was no where near ready for that. She had always wanted to wait until she fell in love and got married.

"Trust me, I won't. I happen to think that a woman of mystery is incredibly sexy," he replied kissing her. "And we don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with, Hales. You may be beautiful but that's not the only reason I'm with you."

"Thank you," Haley replied while giving him a small smile. "Nathan Scott, you are quite the charmer."

"I try," he laughed and kissed her on the forehead. A second later, his cell phone alarm went off scaring Haley half to death.

"What was that for?" _I think I must have jumped about a mile. _

"You'll see," he smirked. He led Haley over to the blanket, once again. Nathan then sat down and brought her between his legs.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Haley questioned.

"You'll see," he repeated. All of a sudden, Haley saw something shoot up in the air and then explode. _Ooh, the fireworks!_ She leaned back so her head was resting on Nathan's chest. They had the perfect view from their spot. Nathan looked at Haley's expression and saw that she was completely transfixed by the bright colors in the sky. He had wanted to make the rest of this night perfect for her. And judging by the feeling of her relaxed form and the smile on her face, he knew that he had succeeded.

* * *

"Yeah, I think that would be good there," Brooke stated. Three weeks had passed since the dance. The girls were in their cabin trying to put the finishing touches on their routine. The tournament would start on August 12 and last the entire week. Brooke wanted the whole thing planned out now so that they could practice and fix any changes early on. Haley didn't blame her. They were going to have to bust their asses—especially if they were going to beat out Stacey, Jaime, and their goons. 

"I think that's it," Kat declared looking over the paper where they had written out all the dance steps.

"Here," Peyton said handing the sketches of the actual moves to Brooke.

"Thanks, P. Saywer, this looks great," she complimented.

"No problem."

"Ugh, I'm tired," Haley groaned as she sidled over to her bed and laid down. They'd been working on that for the last two hours.

"Me, too," Brooke yawned. "I need an afternoon nap."

"I'd join you but I'm meeting up with Jake," Peyton said as she rummaged around for her purse.

"You guys planning on sucking face under the bleachers or are you going to hide in the woods this time?" Brooke teased. Peyton and Jake had finally gotten together. It had happened a week after the Fourth of July. Haley and Brooke had gone to their jewelry-making activity. Peyton had told them she had a headache so she stayed behind in the cabin. About an hour later, Haley and Brooke came back and found her and Jake going at it on her bed. They'd been busting her up ever since.

"Neither," Peyton answered. "We're going to sit on the dock for a while and talk."

"Sure you are," Haley joked with a knowing smile as Brooke and Kat snickered. Peyton just rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door.

"Peyton, wait!" Kat called. She then grabbed something out of her own purse and tossed it to the curly blonde.

"Why are you giving me concealer?" she questioned confused. "I don't have a zit or anything do I?"

"No, that's for the golf ball-sized hickey you're most likely going to get. And you might want to cover the one that you got a couple of days ago, too." They then all busted out laughing.

"I hate you guys," Peyton muttered. They laughed even harder when she started pulling her hair forward to cover her neck before quickly leaving.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kat said once she'd calmed down. She then headed off into the bathroom. Brooke came to lie next to Haley on her bed. She brought her duvet with her.

"How high is the air conditioning on in here?" Brooke mumbled.

"I don't know but I'm cold, too," Haley said getting under the blanket. Her eyes started to get heavy and she couldn't stop yawning.

"Haley?" Brooke questioned a minute later.

"Hmm?" she mumbled back while keeping her eyes closed.

"Is that you?"

"Is what me?" Haley asked back confused. Then she felt it. She shot a panicked look to Brooke. They just stared at each other before slowly lifting the blanket up. There, crawling its way up between both their legs was a big, fat, brown rat.

"Aaaaaahhhhh," they both screamed at the top of their lungs. They sprinted up and jumped onto Peyton's bed next to that one. At their sudden movement, the rat got knocked onto the floor and then quickly scurried under Haley's bed. The two girls clutched each other in fear as they stared at the ground.

"Oh my God!" Brooke kept shouting over and over again.

"Where did it go?!" Haley yelled.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Kat exclaimed perplexed as she came out of the bathroom in only a towel. Her question was soon answered when the little vermin ran back out from under the bed toward her feet.

"Mother f---er!" Kat cursed loudly as she made a mad dash for her own bed. "How the hell did that thing get in here?!"

"You think we know?!" Brooke spat back.

"Oh my God, he's attacking Mr. Waffles!" Haley said in a panic. The rat was sniffing the teddy bear and was starting to chew on his eye. "You get away from him you scumbag!" Haley then took off her shoe and chucked it at the thing. Like usual, she missed her target. But she did manage to scare it away from her oldest childhood friend. Haley then quickly jumped down, grabbed her bear, and hopped back on the bed.

"That damn thing is a cannibal," she commented as she surveyed the damage. His eye was half hanging off.

"Don't worry, I can sew it," Brooke informed her.

"I think we have bigger problems than what's wrong with some dumb teddy bear," Kat interrupted.

"He is not dumb," Haley argued.

"Guys, he's on the move again," Brooke declared. The rat ran over to a heel on the floor.

"Oh crap, not my Steve Maddens! Haley, give me your other shoe."

"Why?"

"So I can throw it at him."

"Why do you have to use my shoe?"

"Because I'm not throwing mine. These cost me three hundred bucks." Haley sighed exasperatedly before handing Brooke her other shoe.

"Take that you little troll," Brooke shouted throwing the shoe—which missed. It only scared the thing into running under another bed.

"What are we going to do?" Kat exclaimed. "We can't stay like this all day. I have things to do."

"Well, I'm not getting down for help. Tutor Girl, you go," Brooke said while almost pushing her off the edge of the bed.

"Hell no. If you're so eager to get out of here, Tigger, you can go," Haley argued. _I'm not going into the demon's territory. _

"Don't look at me," Kat rejected when they stared at her.

"Then there's only one option left," Brooke announced. "HELP!"

* * *

"Dudes, did you see that? The kid literally shit his pants," Tim stated laughing hysterically. Nathan looked to Lucas and they both rolled their eyes. 

"He didn't shit in his pants, Tim. He fell on his ass in mud," Nathan told him. They had been down at the court getting in some extra basketball practice. After a while, they decided to play a friendly game. Nathan was kind of surprised how he and Lucas had spent the whole afternoon joking around and playing without one sarcastic remark or punch thrown. Things really were starting to get better between them. Just as they were leaving the court, though, they saw a random kid running by. He'd tripped on his own feet and ended up falling backwards on the wet ground. Tim, however, was convinced that the kid had shit his pants from the fall.

"No way. He definitely crapped. I heard him fart," Tim argued.

"That was the mud squishing against his shoes," Lucas reinforced.

"No, that kid totally had the Hershey Squirts."

"The what?" Nathan asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"You know, the Hershey Squirts," Tim repeated. Both Nathan and Lucas shook their heads. "Also known as the Green-Apple Splatters?"

"Um, still never heard of that," Lucas stated.

"Crap Attack?"

"No," Nathan said.

"Bowel Blast?"

"No," Lucas denied.

"The Roarin' Shits?"

"Tim, where the hell are you getting this from?" Nathan asked while laughing—despite his best efforts not to.

"That's just gross," Lucas declared fighting back his own smile.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys aren't up on your toilet talk," Tim defended. _I will never understand him. _They continued to walk back to their cabin. Lucas quickly shifted the conversation back to basketball as all three of them argued about who was the best NBA player of all time.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Nathan asked suddenly. They were almost to their cabin but he could have sworn he heard screaming coming from somewhere.

"I don't hear anything," Tim said. "Now, back to…"

"No, wait. I hear it, too," Lucas agreed. They stopped walking and quietly listened.

"There it is again," Nathan announced.

"Where's it coming from?" Tim questioned.

"Let's go," Lucas commanded taking the lead. They quickened their pace and then started to break out into a sprint.

"Shit, I think it's the girls' cabin," Nathan announced. He heard another high-pitched scream and automatically recognized it as Haley's. Nathan ran even faster until he was ahead of Lucas. As they approached their girls' cabin the pleas for help got significantly louder. Nathan didn't even bother to knock as he burst through the door. He was shocked to see Haley and Brooke holding each other while fearfully looking at the floor. However, he was more surprised to find Kat on another bed wearing only a towel.

"Are you guys ok?" Nathan asked.

"What happened?" Lucas questioned right behind him.

"Ooh, Daddy likes," Tim stated looking at Kat with a cunning smile.

"Not now, Tim! We have a situation," Kat exclaimed.

"What kind of…oh shit!" Lucas cursed. The rat was running around crazily again.

"Broody, get rid of it!" Brooke pleaded as she and Haley clung tighter together.

"That thing is freaking fat," Tim laughed.

"It's not funny," Haley scolded. "We've been up here for twenty minutes trying to figure out how to get rid of it." Nathan held back a smile that was dying to break free. But he knew that the girls were already worked up and most likely wouldn't appreciate being made fun of. _I can handle this_, Nathan thought as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"It's not leaving," Kat pointed out.

"Not to worry, the Timinater to the rescue," Tim declared. He hurried over to Peyton's bed and grabbed the umbrella beside it. He then managed to whack the thing in the ass like a golf ball causing it to go flying out the door. Afterward, Nathan slammed it shut.

"Problem solved," he announced.

"What if there are more?" Brooke inquired. "I'm not getting down until we can be sure."

"Me neither," Haley agreed.

"I'm with them," Kat joined in.

"We'll check it out," Lucas assured them. The guys walked around the room and checked under the beds for any holes in the floor or some type of food that might have attracted it.

"I don't see anything," Nathan informed them.

"Me neither," Tim said.

"The bathroom is all clear," Lucas announced coming back into the room. "It probably just came in when one of you opened the door."

"You're sure?" Haley questioned skeptically.

"Positive," Lucas answered. Nathan then walked over to the bed, grabbed Haley's hips, and placed her on the floor. She clung to him since she was still skittish. She hated disgusting things that crawl—almost as much as she hated snakes.

"Ew, the little bastard bit off my shoe strap," Brooke moaned. "Now it's ruined." She walked over and threw the heels in the garbage.

"I'm sorry, Cheery," Lucas said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Did it ruin anything else?"

"It decapitated Mr. Waffles," Haley told him. _My poor bear really is having a tough summer._

"Who's Mr. Waffles?" Nathan asked with an amused smile on his face. Haley held up her one-eyed teddy bear for him to see. He had to hold back a laugh. _She is too adorable_, thought Nathan

"You're laughing," Haley accused. She saw the smirk forming on his face.

"No, I'm not," he denied.

"Yes, you are," she pouted. Nathan gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I promise I'm not. I feel very sorry for Mr. Waffles," he stated.

"I've had him since I was a baby. I couldn't not bring him to camp," Haley explained. "And now he's ruined."

"I told you I can fix him," Brooke pointed out.

"Whatever, can you guys please leave so I can actually get dressed?" Kat interrupted.

"I think you look fine just the way you are," Tim remarked.

"Ew," Brooke gagged. Kat huffed and then pointed to the door.

"We're going," Nathan declared. "I'll see you later." He gave Haley a quick kiss as Lucas did the same to Brooke. They then headed out the door.

"I don't even want to be in here," Haley commented.

"Me neither," Brooke stated. "There is no way I'm going to be able to fall asleep tonight. I have to wash my duvet."

"I have to wash my top blanket and Mr. Waffles—again."

"Well, I'm getting dressed and then I'm getting the hell out of here, too," Kat agreed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Haley asked. "I won't be able to sleep in here either."

"Actually, we may not have to…" Brooke trailed off with a clever look on her face.

* * *

"You do realize that we could get in a lot of trouble for this," Lucas said. 

"Relax, Broody, no one will find out," Brooke replied with a flick of her hand.

"Yeah, they don't do cabin checks or anything," Nathan added. Since the girls were so freaked out about the rat in their room, they had begged the guys to let them stay in their cabin for the night. Nathan had no problem with it. For him, it just meant more time he could spend with Haley.

"It's like a slumber party," Kat proclaimed cheerfully.

"Exactly," Brooke agreed. "And what do we do at slumber parties?"

"Eat and talk until we're too tired to stay up let alone function anymore," Haley answered.

"Well, yes, but you're missing one thing," Brooke explained.

"Makeovers?" Peyton suggested.

"I'm not doing that," Tim automatically rejected. The other guys nodded.

"Keep going," Brooke encouraged.

"Pillow fight?" Kat joined in.

"Now that'd be cool," Tim commented.

"No."

"Then what is it, Tigger?" Haley prodded. She had no idea where Brooke was going with it.

"Amateurs," Brooke sighed while rolling her eyes. She then got off of Lucas' bed, walked over to the big bag she had brought, and pulled a few things out.

"Are those board games?" Jake asked.

"Yup," she confirmed. "I swiped them from the game room a few hours ago. We're going to kick it old-school style."

"Ooh, I love Monopoly," Haley stated.

"Is that Candy Land? I haven't played that in years," Jake reminisced.

"I was a Chutes and Ladders girl myself," Peyton declared.

"I like Clue," Nathan said.

"Do you have Battle Ship?" Lucas questioned as he came over to look in the bag.

"I like that one, too," Nathan agreed.

"Actually, I was hoping we'd start with Twister first," Brooke suggested. "It's always the most fun."

"You would go for the one that involves touching and climbing over others," Peyton teased.

"What's the point in playing if it's not a little bit naughty?" Brooke next set it up. She decided to be the spinner. For a half hour they moved their hands and feet in the respective spots. At times they ended up in compromising positions.

"Tigger, spin the damn thing already," Haley ordered. Tim's face was practically on her ass. _Why did I agree to play this again? _

"Ok, Tutor Girl, left foot green." Haley shifted and put her foot on the circle. Now it was Nathan who had the good view of her butt.

"Thanks, Brooke," he smirked.

"Shut up," Haley laughed. They continued the game for a few more minutes until they all got so tangled that they finally fell. They next played monopoly but that didn't last long. Haley had gotten all the good properties early on and was wiping everyone else out.

"I think I just found my new sugar momma," Nathan joked.

"Damn straight," Haley replied smiling. She gave him an affectionate peck on the lips.

"Tim, stop stealing from the bank!" Peyton scolded.

"I didn't steal anything," he denied.

"Kat, search him," Brooke ordered.

"My pleasure," she replied. All she had to do was lift up his shirt to find the fake money sticking halfway out of his boxer shorts.

"Gross," Peyton muttered. "I'm done."

"Me, too," Lucas agreed. They decided to play one last game before going to bed.

"Ooh, we had twins!" Haley exclaimed excitedly to Nathan. She loved playing Life. Her favorite part was collecting all the kids. It also helped that she got her dream job—singer—and the highest salary. Poor Nathan ended up being a cop with the second lowest salary. _I'm on a role tonight!_

"How many is that now? Five?" Jake laughed.

"Well, technically, it's eight. I have three in my car," Nathan indicated.

"Who knew that Naley could be so horny?" Brooke teased. Nathan smirked as Haley blushed shyly.

"Please do not say that in front of me," Lucas pleaded.

"Well, we only have one," Peyton said as she pointed to her little plastic girl.

"I've got three boys. I'm probably pulling the hair out of my head right now. I want a girl, Broody!"

"We'll just have to keep trying then," he hinted while giving her a kiss.

"Please don't do that in front of me," Haley joked as she mirrored Lucas' earlier words. After he pulled away from Brooke, he playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"At least you all have kids. Timmy over here is shooting blanks," Kat complained. They all busted out laughing at that.

"I am not. Maybe something's wrong with your tubes," he argued.

"Her tubes?" Peyton questioned with an amused smile.

"There is nothing wrong with me," Kat stated.

"You never know. There might be a blockage or something."

"I'm not a drain, Tim."

"I'm just saying…"

"How about we just keep going?" Brooke proposed as she broke up their lover's spat. The game continued on for another half hour before everyone started to get really tired.

"I'm exhausted," Haley yawned.

"Me, too," Kat agreed. "I'm ready for bed."

"So, uh, how are we handling the sleeping arrangements?" Lucas inquired. He kept sneaking looks over at Haley.

"It's not that complicated. I'm sleeping with you, Peyton's with Jake, Haley's with Nathan, and Kat and Tim are together," Brooke explained.

"But…"

"Lucas, it's fine," Haley assured him. She knew that he was uneasy about her and Nathan being in the same bed together but he didn't have to worry. They were in a room full of people_. It's not like we're going to do anything. Brooke on the other hand…_

"Oh, and just to clarify something, let's be respectful, people. Since there are others in the room, no fooling around—even though it may be dark. I don't feel like hearing anything in the middle of the night that might scar me for life," Haley said.

"Aw, that's no fun," Brooke pouted jokingly.

"Tigger," Haley warned.

"Fine," Brooke relented. "I promise to be good."

"Now that that's settled, goodnight," Peyton said as she climbed under the covers of Jake's bed. They all exchanged pleasantries as they settled in. As soon as Nathan was next to her, Haley snuggled up to him. He instantly welcomed her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest and he could feel her soft breathing against him. He knew he'd be spoiled after this night. They most likely wouldn't get another chance to sleep in the same bed like that. With that in mind, Nathan intended on enjoying it as much as he could. One arm stayed wrapped around her waist as his other hand drew small, invisible circles on the exposed skin of her upper back. Nathan gave her a silent kiss on the top of the head before finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep—one that he hadn't experienced in a very long time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you all enjoyed that last chapter and thought it was so funny. I certainly had fun writing it. lol. So as I said before, the "storm" is coming. With that in mind, onto Chapter 23...**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Haley, as usual, woke up early the next morning. At first, she didn't know where she was or why a strange arm was wrapped around her waist from behind. It took a few seconds until reality set in. A lazy smile formed on her face as she flipped over so that she was now facing Nathan. To her surprise, he was already up.

"Good morning," he greeted softly with a kiss.

"Hmm, good morning," Haley replied. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a half hour." She nodded as she reached up to fix her hair. To her horror, she felt a huge piece that was sticking up. _Uh oh, not good_. Nathan laughed quietly as his hand smoothed it over.

"How long has it been like that?" Haley asked with dread.

"A while," he answered with an amused smile.

"Why didn't you fix it?" _If my hair was a mess, God only knows what else I did last night._

"I thought it was cute. And it was kind of funny," he added with a smirk. Haley gave him a light whack on the shoulder. However, Nathan grabbed her hand and used it to pull her closer to him.

"You're a jerk," she teased.

"Everyone says that," he replied with a shrug. Haley rolled her eyes. She then lifted her head to see if everyone else was still asleep. When the coast was clear, she attacked his lips. Nathan immediately responded. Once his surprise had faded, he took control of the kiss as he rolled on top of her. The bed creaked a little and they stopped for a second. When no one moved or woke up, Haley snaked her arms around his neck and brought his mouth back to hers. One hand raked through his hair as the other slid down his back. Having paid her lips enough attention, Nathan started to slowly and teasingly kiss his way down her neck. Haley bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She was basically breaking her own rule. Nathan smirked against her skin. He knew she was desperately trying to keep her mouth shut. Instead of continuing his ministrations on her neck, Nathan kissed Haley tenderly on the forehead before taking her lips, once again. They made out quietly for a few more minutes until a hard knock at the door sounded. The two quickly sprang apart. The others were now stirring as the loud knocking continued.

"Who's that?" Brooke questioned groggily.

"You guys have to hide," Nathan said. If the girls got caught in their room, there'd be hell to pay later.

"Where are we going to go?" Haley questioned panicked. _This is very, very bad. _

"Under the bed," Tim said. If they weren't in a whole lot of trouble right now, Haley would have laughed at the Spongebob boxers Tim was wearing. _When did he change into those? Actually, never mind…_

"They can't," Lucas argued. "Whoever it is will be able to see them."

"The bathroom," Jake suggested.

"Good idea," Peyton agreed. The girls quickly rushed into the bathroom and shut the door.

"This sucks," Brooke huffed. "Who would come to their cabin this early in the morning?"

"Shush," Kat said as she leaned her ear up to the door to try to listen. The three of them followed. Meanwhile, the guys were trying to hide any evidence of the girls being there last night. When everything looked to be in order, Nathan finally answered the door.

"Hello, son," Dan greeted with a cunning smile. _Oh shit_, Nathan cursed in his head. _What the hell is he doing here?_ He just stood there looking at his father in disbelief.

"Well, are you going to let me come in or do I have to stand out here all day?" Dan asked.

"Oh, yeah," Nathan mumbled while stepping aside. From behind his father's back, he shot a panicked look to Lucas. He sent his own worried look back.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Dan questioned shocked when his eyes landed on Lucas.

"I live here," Lucas answered back.

"What?"

"He's one of our roommates," Nathan explained. "Dad, why are you here? And at…six o'clock in the morning?"

"I stayed overnight in Charlotte for a business meeting I had yesterday. I figured I'd come to see how my son is doing." The whole time he kept his eyes suspiciously on Lucas. Nathan could see that Lucas didn't seem too thrilled to see him either.

"Well, I'm doing great. Thanks for stopping by," Nathan rushed out as he tried to push his dad to the door—unsuccessfully.

"Nathan, don't be stupid. I drove all this way to see you. I'm not leaving just yet. I thought that we could maybe do some _father-son_ training today," he informed him as he shot a provoking look at Lucas. _Here we go_. _He's here for five freaking minutes and he's already pissing us off. _

"Actually, we already have practice today," Nathan answered.

"Practice?" Dan questioned.

"It's just an acti…"

"For the tournament," Tim interjected. _Damn it._ Nathan shot him the dirtiest look after that. His dad's eyes had lit up. He was now a dog with a bone. _I'm going to strangle Dim later. _

"What's this tournament and how come I've never heard about it?" Dan asked as he faced Nathan with a stern look.

"It's nothing, Dad," Nathan tried to downplay it. "It's just a little competition at the end of the summer."

"A competition, huh? When's practice?"

"At nine," Tim answered. Nathan shot Tim another warning glare. _Will he just shut up?_

"Well, I have the whole day off," Dan announced. "I think I'll stick around for a while to watch your progress." Nathan inwardly groaned. In his dad's world, that meant he'd be breathing down his neck all day and picking apart his "flaws." He noticed Lucas shaking his head as he turned around to straighten up his bed. Jake and Tim also started to busy themselves.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Dan ordered to Nathan. "We'll get some breakfast and warm up." He then started to walk farther into the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Nathan questioned with an alarmed voice.

"I'm assuming that's the bathroom, right? I had a long drive and I need to use it," Dan stated as he kept walking. The guys all looked at each other in horror.

"Um, Dad, why don't you go to the one in the other building?" Nathan proposed as he blocked him. Dan looked at him skeptically.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ours is a mess," Nathan lied.

"Well, I have to really piss so I think I'll take my chances," Dan replied walking around him.

"But it's a disaster," he persisted. _If he finds the girls it's all over. _

"Is there something you want to tell me, Nathan?" Dan questioned as he folded his arms. He then gave him a hard look.

"No, it's just that it's really gross in there. Tim…he had…um…"

"The Roarin' Shits," Lucas filled in the blank.

"The what?" Dan asked with a revolted expression on his face. Nathan stared at Tim.

"Uh, yeah," Tim said taking the hint to go along with it. "The burrito I had last night didn't really sit well. I think I blew my insides out."

"Really?" Dan inquired not looking like he believed him.

"Yeah, I mean, my asshole was on fire. Let me tell you, it was not a good night," Tim elaborated. "You know what that's like, Mr. Scott, right?"

"No," Dan answered curtly.

"The point is you don't want to go in there," Nathan reinforced.

"Well, I drank a lot so I'm going to take my chances," Dan informed them as he walked to the bathroom door. Before they could say anything else, he had already opened the door. All the guys held their breath and waited for the yelling to begin. But it never came. The bathroom was completely empty. The only thing ajar was the window.

"Looks fine in here to me," Dan called before shutting the door. Nathan let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how the girls got out so quietly but he was thankful. There was no doubt he would've gotten another lecture if Dan saw them.

"That was close," Jake commented.

"It's not over," Lucas stated knowingly.

"No, it's not," Nathan agreed. This wouldn't be their only close encounter with Dan. _It's going to be one long-ass day._

* * *

"I almost died back there," Haley exclaimed as she got dressed. The girls were back in their cabin. After checking to make sure that there were no rats or other types of vermin in their room, they started to get ready. 

"Who was that guy?" Kat asked.

"It was Dan. He's Nathan and Lucas' dad," Haley explained.

"He's also an ass," Peyton added. "I'd try to avoid him at all costs."

"Poor Lucas," Brooke pouted "He must feel horrible."

"That sucks," Kat commented. "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock," Haley answered while she finished putting on her lip gloss.

"We need to eat breakfast now. The guys are practicing at nine," Brooke informed them. After the girls were all ready, they headed to the mess hall to eat. Lucas, Jake, and Tim were already there at their usual table.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked as she looked around for him.

"He's with Dan warming up before practice," Tim answered. _Crap, he got to him already_. Haley was worried for Nathan. He'd told her all about their tumultuous relationship. If anything, Dan being there would only cause more problems and stress for him. The group then quickly ate breakfast. As everyone talked around her, Haley's thoughts stayed focused on her boyfriend. When they were all done, they headed over to the basketball court.

Unsurprisingly, Nathan was there before them shooting around with Dan coaching him from the sidelines. Haley noticed that Whitey also looked tense. Lucas, Jake, and Tim kissed their girlfriends before heading onto the court to warm up. Haley would be lying if she didn't admit that she was a little envious. Nathan looked so preoccupied with making his shots that he hadn't even looked over at her once.

"Tutor Girl, come on," Brooke called from her spot on the bleachers. They sat at the bottom so they'd be level with the court. All the other girls who usually watched and swooned were sitting up higher. Unfortunately, Stacey and Jaime were included among them. When they caught Haley's eye, they gave her a sarcastic wave. It took everything in her to not just flick them off back. Instead, Haley turned around and watched the guys. Usually the squad would be practicing their routine at the same time, but Brooke had decided that they'd do it in the dance studio from now on. She didn't want their opponents to see what they had in store for them. After about 45 minutes of suicides and practice drills, Whitey let the guys take a 15 minute break.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Haley questioned when she went over to see Nathan. He didn't say anything at first. He just took a few swigs out of his water bottle.

"Fine," he answered not really looking at her.

"You're doing great out there," she complimented trying to break the ice. His guard was up—that much she could see. But he was never like that with her.

"Nathan…" she began but was interrupted.

"Nate, what the hell were you doing out there? You had the chance to take the open shot and you're passing it to Lucas?!" Dan reprimanded.

"I was double teamed, Dad. It would've been too risky to make that shot," Nathan excused.

"I don't give a shit if you're on the complete opposite side of the court. If you have that ball you go all the way. I never let others make my plays for me. And neither should you. Got it?" Nathan didn't say anything. "I said do you got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Nathan gritted out. Haley stood there and watched the exchange between the two. _What an asshole. And Lucas thinks he has it bad? _ At this point, Haley was thinking Lucas was the lucky one. At least he didn't have to be exposed to a father like that.

"Uh, this is a private conversation, sweetheart. Take a hike," Dan snapped. Haley looked to Nathan. He met her eyes for a second before looking away. _Is he just going to let him talk to me like that? _

"Nathan," Haley urged.

"He said leave," Nathan bit out harshly. Haley stared at him like he had two heads. _Where did that come from? And since when does he talk to me in that tone? _He was never cruel like that to her.

"What? Is she deaf?" Dan questioned to his son. "He said go, toots." Haley stared at Nathan again and still he did and said nothing. _Unbelievable!_ Haley scoffed before turning around. _I'm not putting up with this bullshit. _

"Who the hell was that?" she heard Dan ask as she walked away.

"No one," Nathan replied.

"Well, she seems to think she's something to you," Dan pointed out. Haley slowed down her pace a little so that she could hear his reply. _Come on, Nathan, tell him the truth. _

"She's nothing to me, Dad. She likes to follow me around. Just drop it," Nathan stated. _He did not just say that!_ _Who is he and what has he done with my loveable, caring boyfriend?_ Haley's temper flared and she automatically began to walk faster. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or to throw something. But she sure as hell was not going to stay there—not with him acting like an ass.

"Haley!" Brooke called to her but she kept going. She needed some time alone to get her bearings because later on, she and Nathan were going to have a long talk.

* * *

"Good job, boys," Whitey called to the team. "That's enough for today. We'll practice again on Friday."

"Good job? Are you kidding?" Dan exclaimed. "They're a mess. They were slow getting back on defense, some of them can't pass correctly, and they all look winded." Nathan rolled his eyes as his father went off on another tangent.

"When I want your opinion, Danny, I'll ask for it," Whitey spat out. "But until Hell freezes over, this is still my team. And I believe that they've made progress."

"If that's progress then you can kiss that tournament trophy goodbye—and possibly the state championship next season."

"Oh, shut up," Lucas mumbled. Nathan snickered. They'd had enough of him belittling them all practice. In Nathan's case, it was most of the day.

"What did you say?" Dan questioned edgily. Lucas didn't reply. He looked like he was trying very hard to keep his cool right then.

"That's what I thought," Dan said. "Bastard." At that, Lucas' head snapped up. Nathan stepped in between him and his dad. Lucas seemed like he was going to lunge for him.

"He said shut up," Nathan reinforced.

"Don't you talk to me like that. I'm your father and you'll show me respect," he demanded.

"No," Nathan challenged. He was sick and tired of being pushed around. "You're an ass. You don't give a shit about the team. All you care about is pushing me so that it makes you look good and you can relive your short-lived glory days. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Dad, but being a conceited son of a bitch won't do that."

"Why you little…" Dan began as he grabbed Nathan by the shirt and yanked him to him.

"Let him go," Lucas ordered stepping in.

"You stay out of this. You're not my son," Dan yelled grabbing onto Lucas, too.

"LET THEM GO!" Whitey boomed after blowing his whistle loudly. "You unhand them right now before I call camp security and have you thrown out on your ass." Dan seemed to consider his options before finally releasing his grip on them and backing away.

"You are nothing more than a mistake. Don't think that for one second that you are part of our blood just because Nathan over here is going soft and defending you." Lucas looked like he was going to punch Dan in the face but Whitey pushed him back.

"And you…" he said to Nathan, "…better pray that I don't get custody."

"That's enough, Danny," Whitey yelled sharply. "I won't have you harassing my kids. Now get the hell off my court."

"Actually, they're my kids, old man. Well, only one of them is. But I'll see you at the tournament," he said with a smug smile before walking away. "And Nathan, I'll call you." Nathan stared at the ground as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He didn't think that he'd ever been so humiliated and infuriated in his entire life. Everyone else was just watching in shock.

"I'm sorry, boys," Whitey apologized. "I should've had him leave as soon as practice started."

"It's not your fault, Coach," Nathan said. "It's not like you can control him."

"Lucas, are you alright?" Whitey questioned. Nathan looked over at him. Lucas seemed to be just as upset as he was—maybe even more.

"I'm fine," he eventually replied. "I'm going to hit the showers." He then took off before they could respond. Brooke seemed to be right on his tail as he walked away. Nathan, on the other hand, had to find Haley. He had really screwed up with her earlier. The whole reason why he was so mean to her in the first place was because he was trying to protect her from his father. There could be no telling what kind of stunt Dan would pull if he found out he and Haley were together. His father didn't want him in a relationship with anyone. He always said it would cloud his judgment and ruin his game. But unless Nathan could get to Haley right now and fix everything, then that would end up happening. He saw the look in her eyes. It was a mixture of anger and disappointment. Nathan had wanted to defend her so badly. But the risk was too great—at least it was right now. With the divorce and custody battle, Dan was on a rampage. It was one thing for Dan to take everything out on him, but he would never let Haley be subjected to that. The truth was he would do anything to protect her. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure she'd even talk to him after the way he had treated her. He wouldn't blame her either. But Nathan had to tell her everything. He was so in love with her and she didn't even know it…


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you guys for the reviews. They were awesome. I think almost everyone called Dan an ass. lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I know you're all dying to find out what will happen to Naley. So enjoy reading and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Haley sat on the end of the dock dangling her feet in the water. Almost two months ago, she would have been petrified by such a simple activity. But a certain tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed boyfriend of hers changed all that. Unfortunately, he was also responsible for the tears that were streaming down Haley's face twenty minutes prior. She knew that Nathan was a jerk in the past but that had changed—or so she thought. She just didn't understand how he could fight off Ryan and the rest of the camp for her, but completely cast her to the side once his father came. _Ugh, I feel like such a fool_. Haley had strong feelings for him—really strong. She thought that Nathan felt the same. His behavior, however, said the complete opposite. How did she know he wouldn't pull something like this when they went back to school? _Are we just some summer fling? _Haley pushed that thought out of her head. It literally broke her heart to think that after everything they'd shared this summer, they'd go back to being complete strangers. Haley rested her elbows on her thighs and put her head in her hands. She let out a loud sigh before kicking her feet some more in the water.

"Someone's become fearless," a voice called from behind her. Haley knew who it was immediately. He always managed to make her heart beat faster and send shivers up her spine. Haley just continued to stare out over the lake. She didn't really want to face him until she got her bearings.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he said when she didn't respond.

"Yeah, well, keep looking," Haley replied sarcastically. Nathan took a seat next to her. She pushed over so that his body wouldn't brush up against hers.

"Hales, I'm sorry," Nathan apologized.

"Just tell me one thing, why are you even with me?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why are you with me? If you're ashamed of me and don't feel the same way, then why are we together?" Haley persisted.

"Haley, you know I care about you," Nathan argued.

"No, I don't. In case you've forgotten already, you just told your father that I mean nothing to you. And you had a pretty convincing face while doing it."

"It was a lie. I panicked. You don't know my dad. Basketball is his life. And since I play, it all centers around me. Do you know what will happen if he finds out that I have a steady girlfriend? Do you know how many times he yells about not letting other things distract me from the game?"

"Based on what I just saw, I have a pretty good idea."

"I don't think you do. He'll never leave us alone. Dan will do everything he can to break us up."

"As far as I'm concerned, he's already succeeding," Haley spat back. "How could you do that to me, Nathan? You just stood there and let him talk to me that way. In fact, I think you were even crueler than he was."

"But I didn't mean it," Nathan defended. "Damn it, Haley, I was trying to protect you."

"Yeah, well, it looks like the only person I need protection from is you," she replied angrily.

"Don't say that. You know I'd do anything for you," he exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Fine. Then call up your father and tell him we're together," Haley challenged.

"Right now?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes, right now." Haley crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. She wasn't going to let this go. If what he was saying was true, then he should have no problem coming clean with his dad.

"Haley…" he began but she cut him off.

"No. If you mean it, then prove it." She took out her cell phone from her pocket and held it out to him. Nathan stared at the phone in her hand. _If I do tell Dan, then he'll make it miserable for us. If I don't, then Haley will be pissed. Shit. What the hell am I going to do? _This was not how he imagined his conversation with Haley. He thought that he'd explain about his father and she'd understand. But obviously it wasn't working out that way.

"Go ahead, Nathan. Do it," Haley pushed.

He shook his head before saying, "I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both," he answered truthfully. Until his parents' divorce was finalized and his mom was granted full custody, he didn't want to tell Dan anything. It was too risky.

"Fine then. Goodbye," she said while getting up. _I know when I'm not wanted._ She quickly put on her shoes and started to walk away but Nathan ran after her. He gently grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Haley, please," he pleaded.

"Nathan, just stop. There's nothing more you can do or say to make me change my mind because…" She didn't even get to finish the sentence since Nathan's lips crashed onto hers. Haley tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He only kissed her harder—willing her to acknowledge the fact that he didn't want to give up on them. She found herself succumbing to it as she wrapped her arms around him and matched the ferocity of his mouth with her own. As their lips battled, so did Haley's heart and head. She could feel that his intentions were sincere but a little voice in the back of her mind kept screaming that he was only going to hurt her in the end. After a few seconds, the kiss started to become slower and tenderer. Nathan then pulled away and took a deep breath.

"I love you," he said looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Haley's heart constricted and she felt the butterflies in her stomach doing flip flops. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to tell him that she felt exactly the same. She loved him with all her heart. But this time, it was her head that won. Her hand reached up to caress his face as she leaned up on her tip toes to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"Your actions speak otherwise," Haley simply stated. She quickly looked away from his piercing blue eyes. There was hurt and anguish reflecting in them. She was sure the same applied to her eyes, too. Without another word, she turned around, once again, and walked away. And this time, he didn't stop her.

* * *

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Kat questioned as she painted her toenails on her bed. 

"I don't know," Brooke replied. "We could go to the movie?"

"No, we always do that. Besides, they're showing a James Bond flick."

"Boooriiiing," Kat sing songed.

"We could go to this cool art…" Peyton started to suggest but was interrupted.

"NO!" both Kat and Brooke rejected.

"Tutor Girl, what do you think we should do?" Brooke asked while she rifled through her closet to organize it.

"Get drunk," Haley answered in a monotone voice. She was lying on her bed reading her parents' next letter. They were now in Colorado visiting her other brother Chris and his wife Hanna. This letter was a lot funnier than the other ones they'd sent her but Haley didn't feel like laughing. It had been three days since she and Nathan had decided to take a "break." The tournament was also less than a week away. Needless to say, Haley was more than a little stressed.

"Are you serious?" Peyton questioned looking up at her from the sketch she was drawing.

"Maybe," Haley replied nonchalantly.

"Ok, this has got to stop. You've been moody and depressed for days now," Brooke declared. "Tutor Girl, what happened between you and Nathan?" All her friends knew was that she and Nathan had split. She hadn't told them the details. So, needless to say, Brooke had been hounding Haley nonstop ever since.

"I don't want to talk about it," Haley stated.

"Haley, it's not healthy to keep stuff like that bottled up inside. We're your friends. You can tell us anything," Peyton encouraged.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Haley," Kat persuaded. The three of them then came to sit on her bed.

"What happened?" Brooke repeated. Haley let out a long, defeated sigh. _It's no use. They're going to find out eventually. _

"Nathan…he…" she trailed off not knowing how to put it.

"He didn't cheat on you did he?" Peyton questioned worriedly.

"He better not have," Brooke exclaimed. "I don't care how big he is. I'll kick his athletic ass—or maybe I'll just send Broody to do it."

"No, it wasn't anything like that," Haley informed them. "It was the total opposite actually."

"Then what was it?" Kat asked confused.

"He told me that he loves me."

"WHAT?!" the three of them shrieked. Haley then proceeded to tell them about the situation with Dan and what happened at the lake afterward.

"Oh," Brooke commented once she was finally finished. She then, all of a sudden, whacked Haley hard on the arm.

"Ow, Brooke! What the hell?!" Haley yelped.

"Tutor Girl, what is the matter with you?! He revealed his true feelings to you and then you walked away from him!" Brooke scolded. "Have I taught you nothing?!"

"Brooke, didn't you hear what I just said? He completely lied about having a relationship with me and then made me out to look like one of his pathetic groupies."

"So? He only did it because Dan's an ass," Brooke pointed out.

"Tigger, that is so not the point. Peyton, you agree with me, right?"

"Well…" Peyton trailed off. "Yes and no."

"What?" Haley asked exasperated.

"You're right about the fact that he was a jerk for acting that way in front of his father. But also, he did, technically, do it to protect you—in some weird, screwed up way that only he could understand."

"And he admitted that he loves you," Kat added. "From what I've heard about him, he doesn't seem like the type to just go and say that to any girl."

"Plus, we all can see that he's crazy about you. You've got him wrapped around your finger, Tutor Girl."

"So, what are you saying? I should just let it slide?" Haley questioned in disbelief. _Why are they taking his side? _

"No, we just mean that you should talk to him about it, tell him to never do it again, and then let it go," Kat explained.

"I already gave him the chance to redeem himself and he refused. I think that was my answer," Haley argued. "And if he's already starting to deny that we're together, what do you think is going to happen when we go back to school?"

"Haley, he beat the shit out of Ryan for you and has stood up for you when the whole camp was talking badly about you," Kat indicated. "If that's not true love then I don't know what is."

"That's different. These people may be our peers but we won't be with them much longer. As soon as we go back to school, the whole social hierarchy will start. What's going to happen then?"

"Look, Haley, it comes down to one thing. Do you love him?" Peyton questioned.

"Yes," she answered without skipping a beat.

"And deep down, do you really trust him?" Brooke added.

"Yes," she said after a couple of seconds.

"So what's the problem then?" Kat threw in. Haley thought about Kat's question for a minute. _Yeah, what is the problem? _She knew that she loved Nathan. There was no doubt about that. His voice alone gave her the chills. The way he touched her gave her goose bumps just thinking about it. _So why am I pushing him away?_

"Haley?" Brooke prodded a minute later.

"I'm scared," she admitted after a minute or two.

"Scared of what?" Peyton asked tentatively.

"Nathan has been nothing but sweet and caring to me. I know that he has a lot of issues involving his dad but I've only seen that good side of him. When I saw how cold and guarded he acted when Dan was actually around, it really freaked me out. I mean, he blatantly said that I was nothing to him with a straight face. I guess it just hit me that maybe that side to him wasn't fully gone. That maybe some part of him will always be controlled by his father. And if that was true, then somewhere down the line he might turn on me and I'll get hurt." Brooke, Peyton, and Kat all just stared at her in shock. Apparently, none of them were expecting an intense answer like that.

"I don't think that will happen," Brooke stated—breaking the silence first. "But there's only one way to be sure. You have to talk to him, Tutor Girl." Both Peyton and Kat nodded in agreement. Haley knew they were right. But it still wasn't going to be an easy task for her.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Haley said getting up. She needed to be alone for a while. As soon as she opened the door, the cool night air hit her face. Haley welcomed it. Her brain felt like it was swooshing around in her head—keeping her from thinking any coherent thoughts. It was already really dark out so Haley decided to just skip the walk and to sit on the front stairs, instead. Despite her best efforts, her eyes kept drifting over to a certain cabin across the way. Inside, undoubtedly, was the boy causing her all this turmoil. _Should I go and see him or stay here? If we talk, then maybe we can get all these issues out of the way. But I don't know if I'm ready to discuss this. What if he hates me now? He told me he loved me and I didn't say anything. I'd be pissed if I were him. Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated?! I'll just go over there tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow I'll talk to him and we'll lay it all out on the line and……ah, screw it. I'm going to go over there now._

* * *

Nathan dribbled the basketball a few times before shooting. He didn't care that it was so dark that he could barely see the ball or the basket. He needed to get away. Whenever he sat in the cabin, he kept finding himself staring at Haley's cabin the whole time—just trying to get a glimpse of her. _How pathetic have I become?_ The last few days were a complete nightmare. His father wouldn't stop calling, his mother was at her wit's end with the divorce battle, and Whitey was one practice away from ripping Nathan a new one if he didn't start getting his head in the game. The tournament was looming closer and he was losing focus. It wasn't a life or death situation here but Nathan desperately wanted to shut Ryan and those other punks out. But the thing—or person—that was really bothering him was Haley. He had finally told her his true feelings and she just walked away. He didn't know whether to be extremely hurt or pissed. It was probably a little bit of both. 

But he was also mad at himself. He had, once again, let Dan get to him. All Haley wanted him to do was acknowledge the fact that they were together. And he couldn't even do that for fear that his father would sabotage it. _Dan Scott strikes again. _Haley was the first girl he ever loved and he'd lost her. But that was if he'd truly had her to begin with. She had, essentially, never said that she loved him back. That was what pained him the most. He had to keep busy and basketball was a way to do that. If he didn't, then he'd still be in his room concentrating on the growing emptiness and ache in his heart.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" a voice asked.

"What do you want, Stacey?" Nathan sighed. _I am not in the mood for this. _He grabbed the ball and dribbled it to the basket making a perfect lay up.

"I heard about you and Heidi."

"It's Haley."

"Whatever."

"You know, I kind of came out here to be alone. So if you don't mind?" he hinted.

"Is it true that she dumped you because of your dad?" Stacey asked.

"No. And it's none of your damn business," Nathan snapped.

"Well, it looks like I've hit a nerve," she pointed out.

"You're more like getting on my nerves."

"And I can see that Nathan Scott charm is still intact," Stacey laughed. Nathan rolled his eyes but he doubted that she could see it since it was so dark.

"Stacey," he warned.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she apologized. "Look, I didn't come here to piss you off if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what did you come here for?"

"I was just passing by and I saw you here alone. I heard about the breakup and I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Yeah, right," Nathan scoffed. "And just so you know, we didn't officially breakup. We got into a little disagreement. That's all."

"Well, whatever it is it seems serious." Nathan didn't even look at her as he continued to shoot the ball. "Look, I know that you don't trust me and that's ok. After all the stunts I've pulled, I guess I don't blame you. But we were friends before the whole Hei…Haley thing. Maybe we could try again?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, ok?"

"No, it's not ok. Haley isn't here, Nathan. Whether you like it or not, the whole camp knows that it's over between the two of you. I'm also pretty sure that you know that, too."

"You're wrong," he denied.

"Am I? The girl left you just after your father chewed you out in front of everyone. Now, I may not know Haley personally—nor do I want to—but that doesn't sound like a very supportive girlfriend to me," Stacey informed him. Nathan looked down at the ground. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. Haley didn't even take into consideration the situation he was having with Dan. She just jumped to conclusions and left him high and dry.

"You know I'm right," she asserted a minute later. Nathan didn't say anything as he remained staring at the ground. "You know what you need?"

"What?" he asked finally looking up.

"A drink." Stacey then opened her purse and pulled out a large flask.

"No thanks," Nathan declined. _I don't need a hangover on top of everything. _

"Come on, you know you need it. No offense, but you look like shit. It's obvious you're under a lot of stress."

"I doubt that getting drunk will solve anything."

"No, but it will certainly dull the pain. Trust me. It's the only thing that works when someone you're crushing hard on tears your heart to pieces." Nathan stared at the flask, once again. _I could use an escape—even if it is only for a little while. _

"What's in it?" he asked.

"Good old JD," Stacey replied as she held it out to him.

"What about you?"

"Oh, this one isn't for me. I prefer my own special mixture," she said while pulling out another flask.

"How much stuff do you have in there?" he smirked.

"Enough," she answered coyly. "I was actually on my way to my friend's cabin but she's no fun to drink with. She usually passes out shortly after. You aren't the same way, are you?"

"Definitely not."

"Good. Bottom's up," she proclaimed as she clanked her flask against his. She started chugging hers. Nathan followed. Soon, Haley and all the pain that he was feeling would be nothing more than a distant memory…


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm totally blown away by them. I know I freaked everyone out with that last chapter. Nathan+Stacy+alcohol equals bad situation (but a good cliffhanger. lol). So since you're all dying to find out what happens, here's Chapter 25. Read, enjoy, and please review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"That did not happen!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Yes, it did," Nathan confirmed. The two were sitting in the middle of the basketball court—drunk off their asses.

"Well, I don't believe you. There is no way that you stole a school bus and got away with it."

"Hell yes I did," Nathan said a little too loudly. The alcohol definitely had taken over by now.

"And how did you get out of that one?" Stacey asked as she leaned in exaggeratedly to hear his answer.

"I'm the freaking star player of the basketball team. If they suspended me, they could kiss their chance of the state championship goodbye." Stacey started laughing uncontrollably. "What?"

"Nothing," she cracked up even harder.

"No, seriously, let me in on the joke," Nathan pouted.

"It's just the word 'kiss.' It sounds kind of weird when you really think about it. Kiiiissss." Nathan started to laugh, too. He didn't really know why. It wasn't a funny subject but, for some reason, he thought it was hysterical.

"You know what's even weirder than the word 'kiss'?" Stacey asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Actually kissing. I mean, think about it. You touch your lips to someone else's and swap spit. That's not exactly the most romantic thing in the world. Do you know how much bacteria can be in another person's mouth? It's kind of gross."

"I guess," Nathan commented as he took another drink from the flask.

"But then again, why does it feel so good if we're not supposed to do it?" Stacey questioned moving closer to him.

"I don't know," he replied dumbly.

"Want to find out?" she purred in his ear. Nathan just stared at her as she proceeded to lean in. Her lips moved closer and closer.

"I miss Haley," Nathan declared turning his head when her mouth was a few centimeters from his. All this talk of kissing had him thinking about her. _We haven't kissed in days. Why is that again? _He couldn't really remember the reason. Stacey's lips crashed onto his cheek.

"Nathan, what the hell?" she asked.

"I miss Haley," he repeated.

"Well, Haley isn't here. You guys aren't even together anymore. So, can you please forget about her and focus on me?" Stacey pleaded. "I'm right here—ready and willing."

"But I don't want you. I want Haley," Nathan emphasized. _What am I doing here? I should be with Haley right now—kissing. _

"Nathan, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about," Stacey tried to convince him.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I want to kiss Haley," he slurred a little while getting up.

"Where are you going? We were just starting to get to the good stuff," Stacey fussed.

"I'm going to kiss Haley. Duh," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Gee, she really isn't all that bright. _

"Nathan! Nathan!" she called after him but he just kept walking. He was most definitely a man on a mission.

* * *

"Haley, what's up?" Lucas greeted after he opened the door. 

"Hey, Luke. Um…I…I was wondering if Nathan is in there?" she asked. "I need to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, Hales, but he went out a little while ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I think he kind of wanted to be alone."

"Sure," Haley replied. _That's just great. I finally work up the nerve to come talk to him and he isn't here. _

"Look, Haley, Nathan told me everything that happened," Lucas revealed.

"He did?" she questioned surprised.

"Yeah. I know he really screwed up and everything but he's torn up about it."

"How can you tell?" she asked curiously.

"Well, besides him telling me himself, I guess it's obvious in the way he's been playing. Whitey's ready to kick his ass if he doesn't get his head in the game. Not to mention, he mopes around the cabin most of the day. He's slowly but surely taking my Broody title away from me." Haley laughed a little at that.

"I feel horrible about it, too. Did he tell you that he said…"

"He loves you. Yeah, he told me that, too. I almost died of shock from that one. Who knew Nathan had feelings?" he joked. Haley rolled her eyes before giving Lucas a playful smack on the arm.

"Since when did the two of you get to be so close?" As happy as she was to see them getting along, she felt a little sad about being kept out of the loop.

"I have no idea. But we talk more now. I guess you could say we're friends…kind of," he added.

"So, since you two are the new bff's, I'm assuming that he told you everything he said to Dan about me?"

"Yeah. I yelled at him for that one. He meant well but he shouldn't have been such an ass about it."

"Thanks. I don't know whether I should be touched or completely freaked out by the two of you talking," she joked.

"Me neither," Lucas laughed.

"Well, it's getting late so I'm going to head back to my cabin. Can you tell him I stopped by?"

"I will," he promised as he pulled her in for a hug. "Everything is going to be fine." He then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled away. "Later, Loser."

"Goodnight, Geek." She hugged him quickly one more time before heading back to her cabin.

"He wasn't there?" Brooke asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"No. How did you know…"

"I might have inadvertently snuck a peek out of the window," Brooke hinted.

"I tried to stop her," Peyton declared. Haley shook her head with an amused smile.

"Tigger, you will never change."

"Damn straight," she yawned. "Although, I must be getting old. Since when do I get tired at 11:30 at night?"

"It's probably since we've been in the dance studio busting our asses most of the day," Kat said as she walked out of the bathroom. As they continued to talk, Haley started to get ready for bed. She was exhausted, too. A few minutes later, she plunked onto her bed like her body was made of bricks. She pulled the covers up and closed her now heavy-lidded eyes. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her and everything went dark.

* * *

Haley bolted awake about two hours later. She'd been having the weirdest dreams. The most recent one involved her and Nathan getting into a major fight and then her walking away. _Oh wait, that wasn't a dream. Crap. _That was probably why it felt so real. She could've sworn she'd heard Nathan calling her name. Haley looked over at the digital clocked. _It's only 2:30? Ugh, I still have the rest of the night to suffer through this. _Haley begrudgingly closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. That's when she heard a loud thud from outside their cabin. Her eyes snapped open and her body went rigid. _What was that?_ Her senses immediately heightened as she tried to listen intently. Another minute went by and she heard it again. _It's probably that psychopath with a hook for his hand. Oh my God, we're all going to die! _ They had gone to the campfire the other night and some of the counselors told scary stories. Haley had heard that one before but the counselor who told it made it sound even more gruesome. She was just about to pick up her cell phone and dial camp security but she paused when she heard her name. 

"Haley!" the voice shouted. "Haley!"

"Nathan?" she muttered softly. _It sounds like him._ Whoever it was then started to pound on the door.

"What the frig?" Peyton groaned tossing in her bed.

"Haley!" he yelled again.

"Who is that?" Kat asked groggily.

"I don't care who it is. All I know is that I'm going to decapitate the bastard who's disrupting my beauty sleep," Brooke fumed.

"Haley!"

"Is that Nathan?" Peyton questioned sitting up in bed. Haley got out of bed and walked quickly over to the window.

"Oh my God," she mumbled. _It is him. What the hell is he doing here at this time? It's the middle of the freaking night. _Haley walked over to the door and opened it.

"Nathan, what are you…" she trailed off when his lips covered hers. She instantly could taste and smell the alcohol.

"All that for a damn booty call?!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley pushed him away.

"Nathan, what on earth are you doing? Are you drunk?" she questioned stunned.

"No," he slurred.

"I think that would be a yes," Peyton commented. _I can't believe this is happening. _

"Hello, I'm still trying to sleep here!" Brooke interjected as Kat put her pillow over her head.

"Nathan, you have to go back to your cabin," Haley ordered.

"I don't want to. They're all sleeping."

"We were all sleeping!" Brooke pointed out. She had taken Kat's lead and buried her head under her own pillow, too.

"Nathan," Haley groaned frustrated. "You can't be here."

"But I needed to see you," he replied walking to her and enveloping her in a tight embrace. "I miss you." He'd said that last part so softly and full of emotion that Haley felt her heart break at his words.

"I miss you, too," she muttered quietly.

"As cute as this is, can you please take whatever it is you're doing somewhere else?" Brooke questioned.

"She's not a being-woken-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night type of person," Peyton explained.

"I can tell," Haley quipped. "Watch him for a second." They couldn't stay there. Brooke looked like she was ready to strangle someone. Nathan's cabin was out of the question since they were all sleeping. Haley decided that the best place for him would be at their spot at the lake. She figured it was the place where he'd get into the least amount of trouble. Haley went into the bathroom quickly and changed out of her pajama shorts into a pair of jeans. She also made sure to put a bra on under her cami before grabbing her sweatshirt. When she came back out, she almost laughed at the sight before her. Nathan was sitting on her bed talking to Mr. Waffles.

"I know what you're saying, man, but it'll get better. I broke my arm when I was ten. Now that hurt. But you've got to just deal with the pain. I'm sure your eye will pop back in eventually." Haley shared an amused look with Peyton.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Five minutes," Peyton answered with a smile. Haley shook her head as she walked over to grab a blanket from her bed.

"Nathan, stand up for a minute," Haley instructed.

"See, I told you that women will walk all over you," Nathan stated to the bear.

"Nathan," Haley urged holding back her laughter. He finally stood up as Haley pulled the top sheet off. She then went and got a bottle of Tylenol that was on the dresser along with an unopened water bottle. She knew he'd most likely have a killer headache in the morning.

"I know what you're saying, buddy," he continued.

"I've got to get a picture of this," Peyton snorted as she went to get her camera.

"Nathan, come on. We have to go," Haley said trying to pull him up.

"I've got to go, Mr. Waffles. My hott girlfriend wants me. You know how it is. Good talk, bro," Nathan stated and gave him a high five. Now Haley did laugh as Peyton snapped away on her digital camera.

"Let's go, _bro_," Haley joked.

"Finally," Brooke proclaimed. It came out muffled since her head was still under her pillow.

"Have fun!" Peyton teased.

"Oh, I will," Haley answered back sarcastically as she shut the door behind them. It took them a while to get to their spot at the lake since Nathan couldn't walk straight. He kept tripping over twigs and rocks on the trail. Haley had grabbed the flashlight that was still hidden in the bushes so they weren't completely in the dark. Since she wasn't even half his body weight, she couldn't really steady him all that much. _What I do for this guy. _When they finally did get to the tiny beach, Nathan dropped tiredly onto the sand before Haley could lay the blanket down.

"I don't feel so good," he mumbled.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have drank so much—or at all," Haley scolded. She spread out the blanket and put the stuff down. "Where did you get the alcohol, anyway?"

"Stacey," he answered crawling over to sit next to her on the blanket.

"Great," she sighed. _Wait…Stacey? _Haley, all of a sudden, got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "You were with Stacey?" Nathan nodded casually. "She didn't…I mean you wouldn't…" Nathan gave her a confused look before he realized what she was getting at.

"No," he immediately denied while looking her in the eyes. "Nothing happened, Hales. I promise. I was in a bad mood and she had alcohol. It wasn't exactly the best combination but I would still never do something like that—especially not to you." Haley stared into his deep blue eyes and saw only honesty and sincerity reflecting back in them.

"Ok," she replied—accepting his explanation. She gave him a timid smile. Nathan nodded and then quickly put his hand to his head in pain.

"Ugh, my head hurts," he complained.

"Come here," Haley instructed. She put his head on her lap and started to run her fingers through his hair. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Nathan?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because this isn't you."

"It is me, Haley. The old me used to do this all the time."

"Nathan, the old you doesn't exist anymore," she tried to convince him.

"Yes, he does," Nathan scoffed. "Just look at the way I handled my father. I thought that I was better than him, you know? That no matter what he thought or said it wouldn't have an affect on me. So what happened? I did the exact opposite. I let him get in my head."

"That may have happened but we both know that you're stronger than him. You just…you lost your way a little bit." _And so did I. _

"No, I didn't," Nathan denied. "I'm weak." He was still drunk but he could feel some of the alcohol starting to wear off somewhat. Nathan suddenly felt really depressed. _I guess the euphoria stage can only last for so long_, he thought. At hearing his defeated words, Haley grew angry. She moved out from under him causing his head hit the ground.

"Ow, Haley, what the hell?!" he exclaimed sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You listen to me. I don't want to ever hear you call yourself weak again, Nathan. If anything, it's your father who is weak. He has to put you down and live through your success. And he's still miserable. You have so many good things going for you. All good things that you made happen. Don't let him make you think otherwise," she asserted.

"Hales, I didn't even defend you. My father was a complete ass to you and I went along with it. What kind of a boyfriend does that make me? What kind of a person does that make me?" Nathan retorted. He could feel the anger and regret building up inside of him.

"You're not a bad guy, Nathan. Don't think that for a second because you're not. Yes, I wanted you to fight for me. But I was wrong, too. I don't know what Dan is like. Maybe he will try to make things miserable for us; maybe not. The point is that I should have trusted you. After everything this summer, you've done nothing but help me and look out for me. I shouldn't have walked away from you like that. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I'm sorry, too," Nathan replied as he brought a hand up to her cheek. Haley put her small hand over his. "I was a jerk. To hell with my father. I'm never letting him get away with that again—or myself."

"Thank you," Haley said. "But there's one more thing that I'm sorry for," she declared.

"What is it?" Nathan asked confused. _I was the one who royally screwed up. What did she do?_

"I'm sorry for not saying this sooner. I love you." Before he could even register it completely in his head, Haley's lips were on his. It was full of passion and desire. Haley poured her entire soul into that kiss. Nathan soon matched her intensity with his own. He pulled her closer as he laid her back on the blanket. A minute later, he pulled away and looked down into her eyes.

"I'm not hearing things, right? You did just say that you loved me?" he questioned making sure.

"Yes," Haley laughed at his astonished face.

"Say it again," he requested with a sexy smirk.

"I love you," she repeated. Haley then leaned up to capture his mouth in hers. "I love you. I love you. I love you," she muttered as she tenderly kissed him.

"I love you, too," Nathan replied. After a few minutes of making out and just enjoying being back in one another's arms, Nathan pulled away again.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked concerned.

"I'm sorry. That alcohol is getting to me again. I think my head in spinning."

"Aw, poor baby," Haley teased as she kissed his forehead. "You probably just need to sleep it off." Nathan nodded as he moved himself down lower. He then rested his head on Haley's stomach.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Taking advantage of your mom's old home remedy," he replied.

"Unbelievable," Haley chuckled.

"Hey, I like it and you spoiled me," Nathan smirked. Haley let out a dramatic sigh before letting her hands caress his head like before. Although she busted him up about it, she liked this method, too. After a while, Haley heard his breathing become slower and saw that his eyes were closed. She looked up at the stars in the sky and thanked God that everything had turned out alright. She then shut her own eyes and finally let a peaceful sleep overcome her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, thank you again for the reviews. I'm so glad that you all liked the Naley and Mr. Waffles scenes. As dramatic as some situations might be, you gotta shake things up with some comedy every once in a while. lol. Anyway, onto Chapter 26!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Will you two give it a rest?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, you're making me nauseous," Tim added.

"I'd have to agree," Lucas joined in. Nathan and Haley pulled away from each other.

"PDA much?" Kat joked.

"Sorry," Haley said as she smiled at Nathan.

"No we're not," he smirked while kissing her again quickly.

"You know, the two of you should never fight. It just makes you even more adorable and disgusting to watch," Peyton teased. Nathan rolled his eyes dramatically. Ever since their fight last week, he and Haley had been inseparable. The next morning, they'd had a long talk and had discussed all their worries and fears. For the most part, it was Haley who did the sharing. It was a lot easier to talk to him when he was finally sober—despite the killer hangover he had. But Nathan had listened to all her concerns and promised to never pull a stunt like that again. He also kept apologizing for his actions with Dan and getting drunk and waking the girls up. Haley had apologized again and swore to hear him out the next time before jumping to conclusions. The rest was all water under the bridge.

"Then don't look," Nathan replied.

"Don't be a smart ass," Peyton scolded as she whacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey, no need to get violent, girlie. You might injure him before they even play," Haley stated. It was now Monday and the boys' basketball tournament would officially begin in ten minutes.

"Yeah, I'm delicate," Nathan mocked. Peyton rolled her eyes before stepping back into Jake's embrace.

"So, who are you playing first?" Kat questioned.

"Um, Team Five," Lucas answered. There were ten teams total. By the end of the week, the two remaining teams in the competition would face off for the final game.

"What team are you guys again? Peyton asked.

"Team One," Jake replied.

"Hell yes! We are gonna be bangin' yo!" Tim exclaimed.

"Tim, how many times do I have to tell you? You're _white_," Nathan emphasized.

"But he looks so cute when he does it," Kat cooed as she kissed Tim.

"Ew, my eyes," Brooke moaned.

"Boys, let's go!" Whitey called to them.

"Duty calls," Jake announced.

"Good luck, guys" Haley said. She then leaned up and gave Nathan an encouraging kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, she began to pull away. Nathan, however, wrapped his arms tighter around her and deepened the kiss.

"Hmm, what was that for?" Haley inquired when he finally did pull away.

"Because I love you," he simply stated.

"I love you, too," she replied with a glowing smile.

"You also look incredibly hott in your little cheerleading outfit," Nathan added. He then moved in closer to whisper in her ear, "Save that for later." Haley blushed as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a sexy wink before joining Whitey and the team. She had originally complained to Brooke that she'd made their uniforms too revealing. Haley wasn't used to having her stomach and legs all out for everyone to see. However, the look on Nathan's face before was slowly starting to change her opinion.

"Lucas, come on!" Whitey yelled. Haley looked over at her best friend and laughed. He and Brooke were in a heavy lip lock.

"Sorry, I've got to go," Lucas said reluctantly when he broke away from Brooke.

"To be continued, Broody," Brooke replied back flirtatiously. Lucas then ran to catch up with Nathan and the other guys. _And she thinks that Nathan and I are bad? Her and Lucas swap spit almost every chance they get. _

"Hey, Captain," Peyton called as she waved her hand in front of Brooke's face. She was staring off into space with a starry-eyed look.

"Tigger," Haley tried to get her attention.

"Allow me," Kat stated. "Oh my God, is that Jaime over there giving Lucas a pre-game back massage?"

"What?!" Brooke asked angrily as she snapped out of it. "Where?"

"Oh, false alarm. My bad," Kat replied innocently. Brooke glared at her. Kat then whispered to Peyton and Haley, "It works every time." They snickered before returning their attention to Brooke. They could already tell that she was in her Cheer Nazi mode.

"Alright, ladies, gather round," Brooke shouted to the squad. "We're going to do a few of the cheers we made up for the games. Although we won't be doing our actual routine until the competition Saturday, this is like a practice. So try not to mess up."

"Gee, Brooke, that was really encouraging," Peyton teased.

"Well, we have to win. And the only way we're going to do that is to learn how to deal with the pressure and be perfect now," Brooke explained. _Oh crap, why did I let them talk me into this again? _Haley looked at the bleachers and saw that they were filled—as usual. If this was what it was like for the beginning games, she could only imagine how many people would be there on Saturday for both the cheerleading competition and final game of the basketball tournament.

"Haley, are you ok?" Peyton asked her.

"You don't look so good," Fallon commented. _Gee, thanks for pointing that out…not. _

"I don't feel so good either," Haley muttered.

"You're going to do great," Kat assured her. "Brooke had me watch you during practice the other day. You've really improved. There's nothing to worry about."

"Except me falling on my ass and making a complete fool of myself in front of the entire camp."

"Tutor Girl, I can feel the nervousness coming off of you in waves. Relax. Take a deep breath," Brooke instructed. Haley breathed in. "Are you breathing?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't hear it."

"I did."

"Do it again."

"No."

"Haley…"

"Fine." Haley took another deep breath and made sure to do it loudly.

"Now exhale," Brooke said. Haley let the breath out.

"Do you feel better?"

"No. Now I'm nauseous," she answered.

"Brooke, just leave her alone. You'll do fine. Once the adrenaline takes over it'll all seem like second nature to you," Peyton explained. _Easier said than done. _

"Whatever, can we start yet?" Ashley questioned. "The other squad already has."

"Those bitches," Brooke mumbled as she narrowed her eyes at the other girls. "Let's go. Everyone in your positions." They stood in front of the bleachers and took their assigned stances. Brooke gave them the cue and they started to cheer. Haley was a little hesitant and nervous at first. Just looking at the crowd made her heart beat faster as her stomach knotted up. She was never the "spirited" type. But after a minute or so she began to overcome her anxiety and get into the cheer. Peyton was right. Something—or someone else—seemed to take over.

"I told you you'd do well," Peyton said to her when they were done. The game had just started and the girls were now facing the basketball court.

"Tutor Girl, that was flawless," Brooke complimented as she returned to the squad. She had left for a couple minutes once they were done.

"Brooke, I was behind you. How could you see me?" Haley asked.

"Oh, I had that geeky CIT over there video tape us," she replied.

"What?" Haley's face dropped. "Why?" _There is going to be visual evidence of this? _

"So we can watch it to see what we need to improve on."

"But you're going to delete it after, right?" Haley asked. "_Right_?"

"I…uh," Brooke began to cough as she spoke. "…I think…I need a…drink." The bubbly brunette then took off in the opposite direction.

"Brooke Davis, don't you fake cough me!" Haley exclaimed going after her. _She is so dead._

* * *

"I am so dead," Nathan sighed. It was now Wednesday afternoon. He and Haley were sitting on the dock at their spot enjoying some much needed time alone. Ever since the tournament started two days ago, they'd been going nonstop. Nathan had games and team meetings while Haley was with the squad practicing. 

"Tired?" Haley questioned.

"Oh yeah," he answered. "And sore."

"Where does it hurt?" she asked with a concerned face.

"Everywhere." Haley then got up from her spot next to him and crawled on her knees so that she was behind him.

"Haley, what…" he said but trailed off and groaned. Her hands were on his shoulders and back kneading out the knots in his muscles. Nathan leaned further into her touch.

"You're so tense," she stated.

"I saw Ryan's team today. They're good. It's going to be tough," Nathan said. He wanted nothing more than to shut that guy out. Whenever they caught each other's eye, they'd have glaring matches. There were also a couple of times that Nathan saw Ryan looking at Haley like she was some piece of meat. He was sure that the bastard did it just to piss him off.

"Oh, forget about them. You know that you're going to kick their asses. You are the best player at this camp and the team is great. You guys have won all of your games, too," Haley encouraged. She stopped massaging him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"So far," Nathan pointed out.

"Well, I have faith in you." She then gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he teased.

"You better say that," she laughed causing him to smile.

"Well, what about you? How's practice going?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty good. Brooke's working us hard but I think we'll do well on Saturday."

"I know you will," Nathan replied as he brought her around him to sit on his lap.

"I'm still really nervous."

"You are going to knock them dead. Plus, I have faith in you," he said mirroring her earlier remark. Haley smiled up at him before bringing her mouth tenderly to his.

"You are officially the best boyfriend ever," she laughed when she pulled away.

"Of course," he smirked. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her again. This time, it was much more heated. As his tongue began to play with hers, Haley let out a soft moan against his lips. He then kissed his way down to her neck. He sucked on her sensitive spot and then ran his tongue over it—hoping to elicit an even stronger reaction. Nathan smiled when she gasped and he felt her shiver against him. Haley took his face in her hands and urged his lips back to hers. She kissed him hungrily and moved so that she was now straddling him. Just as things started to heat up even more, however, Nathan's cell phone rang. He broke away from Haley and reached into his pocket to get it.

"Don't answer it," Haley advised as she left feather-light kisses on his cheeks.

"I have to," he replied.

"No, you don't."

"It might be someone important."

"Who's more important than me?" she teased and latched her lips passionately onto his.

"No one," he muttered without breaking contact.

"Then don't answer."

"But…" Nathan started to object but groaned when Haley playfully bit his bottom lip. The phone then instantly stopped ringing.

"See," Haley pointed out. Nathan didn't say anything. He just pulled her back to him and continued to make out. A moment later, his phone went off again.

"Ugh," he sighed and looked to see who it was. _Great, it's an unknown number. _"Just let me answer it really quick and then I'm all yours."

"Promise?" she pouted. It was the first time they'd gotten more than five minutes to themselves without being interrupted. Haley didn't want to waste any time that she had with him. _So much for that, _she thought.

"I promise." He then gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before finally answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"Nathan, why didn't you pick up before?" Dan's voice boomed.

"I'm busy," Nathan answered tersely. "What do you want, Dad?" Haley's head snapped up at the mention of Dan. She gave Nathan a questioning look. He just shrugged and continued to listen.

"I've cleared my schedule so I can come to the final game on Saturday. You guys are still winning, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now listen closely because I'm going to give you some pointers," Dan declared. Haley saw Nathan roll his eyes. She also felt his muscles stiffen.

"What's the matter?" she whispered worriedly.

"Another lecture," he whispered back. Haley shook her head disapprovingly. _He can't leave the poor boy alone for two seconds. _As Nathan kept listening, she saw how stressed he was starting to look again. Haley then decided to help him relax. She smiled to herself as she pressed her body back to his. She next started to leave a trail of open-mouth kisses up his neck. Nathan felt the heat automatically spread through his body.

"…don't let them steal the ball. If you have to…" Dan's voice carried on. Nevertheless, it barely registered in Nathan's mind. He started to focus on Haley and what she was doing to him with that mouth of hers. She kissed behind his ear before sucking on his earlobe. Nathan bit down hard on his lips to keep from calling out her name. His breathing was getting heavier and he hoped that his dad wouldn't notice on the other line. But it was kind of sexy knowing that they could "get caught."

"…so do whatever is necessary," Dan said. "And don't let Whitey…" Not being able to stand it anymore, Nathan captured her lips aggressively in his. Haley smiled against his mouth. _He sure is relaxed now—kind of. _

"…did you get that, Nathan?" Dan finished. "Nathan. Nathan! NATHAN!" Haley could hear the jerk's voice shouting over the phone. _That's enough of that. _She then pulled away from Nathan and grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. Nathan's a little busy right now. He'll call you later," Haley said in a sweet voice before hanging up. Nathan stared at her stunned.

"You did not just hang up on my dad," he stated with an amazed smile.

"Oh, I believe I did."

"I love you," he beamed.

"I love you, too," Haley replied bringing him in for another passionate kiss—fully determined to finish what they'd started.

* * *

"Haley did what?" Lucas asked shocked. 

"She hung up on Dan," Nathan repeated. The two were coming back from a little session with Whitey later that evening. He had some new plays to show them for tomorrow's game. As they made their way back to their cabin, Nathan had told Lucas all about his conversation with Dan and Haley's actions—minus the make out session that had occurred during it.

"See, that is why she's my best friend," Lucas declared proudly. "I would have paid to see his face right then. I don't really know him that well but it's pretty obvious that he hates being ignored. Not to mention, not having the last word."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was priceless," Nathan agreed laughing.

"But now he knows about you and Haley."

"I don't care. He was going to find out eventually." Nathan knew that he was an idiot for denying Haley when his father first questioned him about her. In a way, it could make things worse. Dan might think that he has the right to talk to Haley in any manner that he wants and get away with it. Nathan vowed to never let it happen again. Even if he had to work twice as hard to defend their relationship and protect her, he would.

"Well, I'll have your back, man. Haley's my best friend. I'll be damned before I let Dan mess with her," Lucas vowed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They walked in silence for another ten minutes.

"Do you ever think about what it would have been like if we grew up together?" Nathan asked. Ever since the day he and Lucas had gotten into that fight with Dan on the court, his mind had been going back to that a lot recently.

"Yeah, I used to think about it all the time," Lucas admitted. "I always wanted a little brother. But then I found out you were an ass and I got over that real fast."

Nathan rolled his eyes before replying, "I only acted that way because it was what Dan had drilled into me most of my life."

"And you never thought that maybe we was wrong?"

"Honestly, no. In our house, his word was law. If my mom or me ever stepped out of line, he'd put us in our place." Lucas gave him a questioning look. "He never hit us or anything. He would just…he'd yell and say what a disgrace we were. That's all," Nathan elaborated.

"It still sounds pretty bad," Lucas pointed out.

"It was," Nathan replied. "I knew he could turn just as easily on me as he did you. That's why I always did what he said."

"So what changed?"

"I don't know. I guess you could say that I started to reach my breaking point little by little. Do you remember that game we played against the Cavaliers mid-season?" Lucas nodded. "Well, I collapsed at home after that game."

"What? Why?"

"I took some performance enhancers to give me an edge so I could break my Dad's record. My mom found me and I was taken to the hospital."

"So that's why you were missing practice for a while. Whitey just said that you were recovering from some weird virus or something."

"He and my mom didn't want anyone to know—and neither did I. Anyway, I did break his record and Dan started bullying me after saying that it didn't count since I'd cheated. That's when I realized that I almost killed myself for a man who would never give me his approval. My mom then filed for divorce and we've been at odds ever since."

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I had no idea."

"It's ok. I let you see what I wanted everyone else to see," Nathan explained. He wasn't quite sure why he was telling all this to Lucas. But he was glad that he was. It felt good to get all of it off his chest.

"Does Haley know?"

"No. I'll probably tell her someday. I'm just not ready to yet."

"If you're worried, don't be. She'll understand. Haley doesn't judge people like that."

"I know."

"I won't say anything," Lucas promised at his silence. Nathan then laughed as a thought popped into his head. "What's so funny?"

"Imagine if we did grow up together with Dan? We'd be two terrors roaming around acting like mini assholes."

"We probably still would've killed each other," Lucas joked.

"But then again, we could have ganged up on him," Nathan declared.

"Who says we still can't?" Lucas' statement hung in the air as they continued walking. The silence seemed to descend upon them, once again. Both lost in their own thoughts about the future and the past.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone. Once again, thanks for the reviews. You all literally brighten up my day with your wonderful comments. I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed the Naley and Haley hanging up on Dan's sorry ass in the previous chapter. Now that the tournament has begun, I can promise you that there's more drama on the way. So with that in mind, here's Chapter 27. I hope you like it and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Damn it!" Haley exclaimed from her spot on the floor. The whole squad was in the dance studio practicing for the hundredth time that week. Haley had attempted to do the complicated spin that was featured at the end of the routine but had trouble pulling it off. Her feet had somehow gotten tangled with each other and she'd fallen—again. "I'm never going to get it."

"Yes, you are," Peyton argued. "You do the rest of the choreography perfectly. It's just that one move."

"Peyton, we have two days before the competition and I still don't have it," Haley said. She could feel her stress level rising to its peak. She didn't want to bring the rest of them down with her. They had to win this thing.

"There are two days left. How can you not be panicking?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Because you have us to help you," Brooke replied. Afterward, she turned to the rest of the girls. "You can all go. That's enough for today. But tomorrow we'll have practice in the morning at nine."

"Let's go over it again," Kat instructed as the other girls left. She, Brooke, and Peyton stood in front of Haley and demonstrated the move a few times.

"Now you try it," Brooke requested. Haley tried the spin and still almost fell.

"This is hopeless," she sighed frustrated.

"Do it again," Peyton said. Haley did—still no luck. "You have to find your center."

"Also, you don't have to go that fast," Kat advised. "It doesn't have to be that quick. You're trying to rush through it and it's messing you up."

"Again," Brooke stated. "And do the move before that to lead into it." For the next fifteen minutes, Haley desperately tried to master the move. And with the coaching of her three friends, she managed to finally spin without completely losing her balance.

"That's progress," Peyton commented.

"I still suck," Haley declared.

"Tutor Girl, you only have to do the spin once. We'll just practice extra hard. By Saturday, you'll be a pro," Brooke assured her. "As for right now, I think we could all use a break."

"I second that," Kat agreed. "I need to take a nap before the guys' game this afternoon. I'm pooped."

"Sounds good to me," Brooke said. "We have to look fresh. This is the determining game, after all." Haley and Peyton both nodded in response. If the guys won this game, then they would be playing for the trophy on Saturday. Needless to say, it was an important event.

"I need at least an hour to recover," Haley informed them.

"Screw an hour. I need ten," Peyton announced as she looked at her watch. "Can we go now? It'll take about ten minutes to get back to the cabin and probably twenty just for me to fall sleep."

"Alright, lead the way, P. Sawyer," Brooke replied. Haley, personally, couldn't wait to lie in her bed. Every muscle was aching. Muscles she never even knew she had. _I better have abs and buns of steel after all this…_

* * *

"Ok, boys, we're one game away," Whitey stated. "If we win this one, we have a very real shot at winning that trophy." They were going to play Team Ten right now. Nathan knew that the other team didn't stand a chance against them. 

"So, take another ten minutes to get focused and warm up before we begin," Whitey instructed. The guys walked onto the court and grabbed a few basketballs.

"Do you see the girls?" Jake asked after he made a couple of shots. Nathan looked over to where the rest of the squad was but he didn't see Haley or their other friends. His eyes scanned the crowd and the bleachers. That's when he saw a very familiar, middle-aged blonde woman. Deb caught his gaze and waved at him.

"Good luck," she mouthed. Nathan gave her a thankful smile. He then started to search for Haley again. He wanted to introduce them.

"What are they doing here?" Lucas questioned next to him. Nathan and the others followed Lucas' stare and saw Ryan and his cronies also sitting on the bleachers. _Great, I have to worry about what those bastards will pull during the game. _

"They're probably scoping out the competition—which there is none!" Tim exclaimed. "Dap me up yo!"

"What is he going on about?" Gary asked.

"Just forget it and practice," Nathan stated.

"Come on, you ballers can't leave me hanging."

"Fine," Jake relented and gave him the "ghetto" version of a high five.

"I knew I always liked you, Jaglieski," Tim declared.

"Smith, stop chit chatting and start shooting!" Whitey called.

"He doesn't have to be such a grouch about it," Tim mumbled under his breath. When the guys were done warming up, they took their seats on the bench. The girls were still no where to be found.

"Ok, now I'm worried," Nathan proclaimed from his seat on the bench.

"Me, too," Lucas agreed. "It's not like Brooke to miss a cheerleading event willingly."

"Maybe one of us should go check on them," Jake suggested.

"No one is going anywhere," Whitey interrupted. "The game is going to start in a minute. In fact, get on the court and take your positions." The four friends begrudgingly walked onto the court. _Something isn't right. Haley, where are you?_

* * *

Haley opened her eyes lazily. She was still exhausted. _I must have only slept for a half hour. _She turned on her side to face her alarm clock. 

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed bolting up. It was quarter to two. The game had started forty five minutes ago. _We're late!_

"Guys, wake up," Haley shouted. She then walked over to Peyton and started to shake her awake.

"What the hell?" she asked sleepily.

"We're late." Haley then went over to Kat and Brooke to get them up.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke, get up now," Haley commanded. "The game already started." The brunette's eyes popped open.

"What?!" she questioned in a panicked voice.

"The damn alarm clock didn't go off," Haley explained. "We were supposed to be down at the court forty five minutes ago."

"Oh shit!" Brooked shouted. "We have to go now. God only knows what the rest of the squad is doing." Since the girls had changed into their uniforms before they fell asleep, they were able to leave much quicker.

"Why didn't they come get us?" Kat asked.

"I have no idea but there will definitely be hell to pay," Brooke declared with an edge in her voice. "You know, in Tree Hill we have some type of cheer code of honor."

"There's a cheerleading code of honor?" Haley laughed.

"It's mostly in her mind," Peyton mock whispered.

"I heard that, P. Sawyer! You're just lucky that I don't have the time to kick that scrawny ass of yours," Brooke said as she broke out into a run. "Come on, we have to get there and you're all going too slow." Peyton, Haley, and Kat all groaned before sprinting to catch up with Brooke. A few minutes later, they were finally at the basketball court.

"How nice of you all to join us," Fallon commented.

"How nice of you to come and find us. Oh, wait. You didn't," Brooke retorted.

"Well, where were you?" Fallon asked back.

"We were…" Brooke trailed off trying to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Detained," Haley filled in. "But we're here now so what did we miss?" She wanted to change the subject before Brooke flipped out completely.

"They're winning," Ashley answered. "But not by much. They seem really distracted."

"Damn it, Tim. Get in there!" Whitey bellowed. Haley looked over at the boys and saw that they were having a difficult time finding an open man. Nathan had the ball right now. He tried to shoot it but it didn't go in. There were too many defenders on him. _Oh, poor guys._

"Time out!" Whitey announced and motioned for the boys to come to the sidelines.

"Ok, let's start the cheer now. They could use it," Brooke stated as the girls all took their stances.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Whitey asked in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean? We're winning, Coach," Hunter pointed out.

"I don't care if we were up by 50 points. Your heads aren't in it. You're playing sloppy and could easily give the game away as result." He gave Lucas and Nathan pointed looks.

"Sorry, Whitey, I don't know what's up with us," Nathan said. But he secretly knew the reason. They were worried about the girls. When they didn't show up after a while, it really threw them off—especially him. All these horrible scenarios of what could've happened to Haley played in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut them out.

"Well, that makes two of us," Whitey said. "Now get out there and focus. I don't want to have to bench you." He, once again, stared at Nathan and Lucas.

"We're on it, Coach," Lucas stated. Nathan nodded in agreement. As he started to walk back onto the court, he heard cheering. The girls who were there had been doing it most of the game but they hadn't sounded that loud. Nathan turned his head to look over at them and almost dropped on the floor from relief. Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Kat were now among them doing the routine.

"Luke," Nathan called and nodded in the girls' direction. Lucas smiled and Nathan saw how relieved he looked, too. _Maybe now we can concentrate. _

"Ok, ladies, we'll do the other dance at half time. We didn't miss half time did we?" Brooke asked a second later.

"No," Becca answered.

"Good." Their conversation barely registered as Haley stared at Nathan. That spark he usually had when he played seemed to be back—Lucas' too. Another hour later and the game finally ended. The guys won and would be playing to be tournament champions on Saturday. Haley saw Nathan and the other guys come running over to them when they were done.

"Hales, where were you?" Nathan exclaimed as he gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"We took a nap before the game and ended up oversleeping," she explained. "Uh, Nathan?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"I need to breathe," Haley laughed. As much as she loved having his strong arms around her, it wouldn't really be good if she fainted from lack of air.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized with a sheepish smile and loosened his grip.

"We thought something happened to you," Lucas stated. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"We're sorry, Broody," Brooke pouted. "We got tired and had to take a little cat nap."

"Why weren't we invited to have a cat nap?" Tim asked sadly as he looped an arm around Kat's shoulders.

"Because it was just us girls," Kat answered. "We were only supposed to sleep for a half hour."

"Yeah, but somebody didn't set the alarm right," Peyton said as she looked at Haley.

"I swear I did," Haley exclaimed. "The damn thing must be broken."

"Well, you do use it a lot," Lucas teased.

"Shut up," Haley said and playfully hit his chest. "Ew, you're all sweaty. And so are you."

"We just played a basketball game for about two hours," Nathan pointed out.

"You guys still reek," Peyton informed them. "Hit the showers and then come talk to us." She gave Jake a peck on the lips and pushed him toward the locker room.

"Thanks for the subtle hint," he joked.

"We'll be right back," Nathan said to Haley as he kissed her affectionately on the lips. "Don't go anywhere."

"I wasn't planning to," she laughed at how protective he was being about leaving her. _He's so adorable. _

"Nathan! Nathan!" a female voice called nearby. Haley turned around and saw a blonde woman walking towards them.

"Who's that?" Kat asked curiously.

"My mom," Nathan answered. Haley's body immediately tensed. She had never met his mom before. _Oh my God, we can't meet like this! I'm in a little cheerleading uniform for Pete's sake. She's going to think I'm a ho or something. _

"Nathan, she can't see me like this," Haley hissed to him as she approached. "I look like a cheerleader."

"Haley, you are a cheerleader," Nathan laughed.

"But…" she trailed off when Deb finally met up with them.

"Nathan, sweetie, you did excellent," Deb beamed while giving him a hug. _Well, she seems really nice. _

"Thanks, Mom," he replied when they pulled away.

"You must be Haley," Deb declared smiling at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Haley said holding out her hand.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," she replied shaking it. "I've been dying to meet the girl who can get Nathan to talk my ear off on the phone about her."

"Mom," Nathan pleaded. Haley looked up at him with a teasing smile. She had never seen Nathan get so flustered before. It was definitely amusing. The others seemed to be enjoying it, too.

"And he's right. You're even prettier in person."

"Mom," Nathan repeated. "Please stop."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I think I embarrassed him," she whispered that last part to Haley with a wink. The two women laughed.

"Nathan, why don't you go with the rest of the team into the locker room and clean up while Haley and I get to know each other," Deb advised.

"But…"

"Yeah, I'll show her around the camp. You can meet up with us at the picnic tables outside by the lake when you're ready," Haley said. She then turned to the rest of her friends. "I'll see you all later." They waved goodbye as Deb and Haley turned to walk away.

"Hales…" he tried again but they ignored him.

"So, you live in Tree Hill?" Deb asked.

"Yup, all my life…" Haley started to answer as they left the group.

"What just happened?" Nathan muttered to himself.

"I think Haley likes your mom better than you," Peyton laughed. Nathan rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Dude, that's dangerous having the two of them talking alone together," Tim said.

"Why?" Nathan questioned cautiously. _Am I missing something here?_

"Because everyone knows that moms and girlfriends always bond over your embarrassing childhood stories," Lucas explained.

"That is true. I can't wait to meet Karen and hear the things that you did," Brooke said with a smile.

"That will never happen," Lucas argued. "I won't let it."

"Wanna bet?" she challenged.

"I've got to go," Nathan declared. He had no idea what his mom might end up telling Haley. He did get into messes when he was little. There'd also been the occasional disaster or two. _I've got to take a shower quick and stop them…_

* * *

"No way! Nathan did not do that!" Haley laughed. 

"Oh, yes he did," Deb confirmed.

"He actually locked Mr. Scott in the basement?"

"Yup. I came home and I saw little Nathan sitting on the couch watching cartoons happily as Dan pounded on the door trying to get out. I don't know what he did to Nathan to make him do that."

"That's great," Haley said. "Well, not for Mr. Scott. But the story is funny."

"It was even funnier living it." Deb and Haley had walked around camp for a while until finally taking a seat at the picnic table by the lake. They'd been talking for about a half hour now. Haley really liked Nathan's mom. She was nice and very understanding. Haley couldn't figure out how such a sweet woman could be married to the devil himself.

"So, Haley, how long have the two of you been going out?" Deb questioned.

"About a month and a half. But we were friends a while before that."

"That's great. He's lucky to have you. Nathan's been going through a hard time lately. He needs someone he can trust. I can tell he made the right choice by going with you."

"Thank you," Haley said with a timid smile. She was always got very shy and humble whenever she received a compliment.

"Did he tell you about the divorce?"

"A little bit," she answered. Nathan had actually opened up to her a lot more than that. But she didn't want to say the wrong thing in front of his mom and get him in trouble.

"Well, it's not going so great. I don't know if you've met Dan…"

"I have briefly. He wasn't really that…uh…friendly," Haley concluded.

"I can imagine. But I'm not going to get into the details. I was just wondering if you'd look out for Nathan. I sent him here so he wouldn't have to see all the fighting and be caught in the middle," Deb explained. "I'm glad that I did because it's protected him from the brunt of it. It's going to be tough when he comes home."

"Well, I'm glad you sent him here, too," Haley agreed. "I wouldn't have gotten to know him if you didn't. And I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll make sure he's ok."

"Thank you," Deb replied appreciatively. "Oh look, here he comes now." Haley almost laughed when she saw him. He was practically running to get to them. _Either he misses us or he's worried about what we're talking about_, she thought knowingly.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. Tim had an accident," Nathan said as he took a seat next to Haley—who was across from his mom.

"Is he ok?" Deb questioned concerned.

"He'll be alright. He just tripped on a bar of soap in the shower and bumped his head."

"That's terrible," Haley exclaimed.

"It's not bad. He should be able to still play on Saturday," Nathan informed them.

"Well, that's good," Deb commented.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Nathan asked changing the subject. He hadn't wanted to leave his mom and Haley alone for that long. _I hope she didn't tell Haley that I was a thumb sucker early on. Now that's embarrassing. _

"Just stuff," Haley answered with a wicked grin.

"Uh oh."

"Relax, we've just been getting to know each other," Deb assured him.

"I still think I should be scared," Nathan declared.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Haley said coyly. If his mom wasn't there, he would've tickled it out of his girlfriend right then. _I'll just have to get her later. _The three talked for another fifteen minutes about random things before Haley noticed the time on Nathan's watch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go," Haley apologized. "I need to meet up with Brooke and Peyton to work on our routine."

"Again?" Nathan asked disappointed. He hadn't seen her most of the day. He missed her already.

"Yeah, our competition is in two days and I haven't mastered this one move yet. Needless to say, it's kicking my butt and I need to get it right before then," Haley explained.

"That's alright," Deb assured her. "You go do what you have to. It'll give Nathan and me a chance to catch up."

"Ok, it was nice meeting you again," Haley said.

"You, too. I'll be back here on Saturday to watch the both of you," Deb told her.

"Great," Haley beamed. She then gave Nathan's arm a small squeeze and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Count on it," he replied with a smile. Afterward, she walked away and headed to the dance studio.

"So, Mom, what did you really say to her?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Deb replied innocently.

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"We just talked about this and that. It was no big deal." Nathan shook his head. He didn't believe that for two seconds. Once again, he'd have to get it out of Haley later.

"She's a great girl, Nathan. I really like her," Deb announced. "I can tell she's good for you."

"She is."

"So, um, I've been trying to avoid this conversation for a while now. But I can't hold it off any longer."

"What is it, Mom?"

"When you come home next week, there's most likely going to be a custody battle."

"So what exactly does that mean?" Nathan asked with trepidation.

"Your father is fighting for sole custody. He's hired a really good lawyer. They're trying to argue that I'm an unfit mother. You know, since I tend to work a lot."

"But that's not true. You've cut back your hours since dad left," he pointed out.

"They're trying to use my past actions against me," Deb replied.

"Like what?"

"You know what," she insinuated. _The affair_. A few years back his mother had been seeing another guy. Both Nathan and Dan had known about it but they didn't say anything. Dan remained silent because of his pride. Nathan focused solely on basketball and tried to forget about his screwed up family. He'd been furious at first but he knew the way Dan was with his mom. Nathan couldn't really blame her for stepping out on him after all he'd done. Nathan, personally, couldn't fathom doing that to someone he loved—especially Haley. But then again, his parents never had what they shared.

"So, what are we going to do? I can't live with him, Mom. I refuse to."

"That, right there, is why you're not going to have to," she answered.

"What?"

"I talked to a lawyer of my own and I did some research online. Since you're older and will be an adult soon, you can choose who you want to live with. All you have to do is come to court and declare it in front of a judge."

"That's it?" Nathan asked surprised.

"Yeah, that's it," Deb confirmed.

"When is the court date?"

"The week after you come home. It's right before school starts up again."

"Then I'll be there," Nathan proclaimed. He wasn't going to give Dan the chance to belittle him on a 24-hour basis. He was done with all of that. It was time that Nathan started to really live for himself—regardless of his father's expectations. _Pretty soon I'll be free._

* * *

Haley sat in the music room playing the guitar. After another hour of rehearsing with Brooke and Peyton, she needed some down time. She'd been there for almost two hours just working on songs and singing some of her old favorites. Her body needed to relax. 

As the competition loomed closer, she became more on edge. Her thoughts also shifted to Nathan. Dan was sure to be there again on Saturday. Haley didn't want Nathan to have another horrible confrontation with him—even though it would most likely happen. She strummed on the guitar once more and started to play around with a few melodies. That was until she heard the door opening. She quickly stopped and bolted out of her seat. Haley hadn't done anything wrong but she was shy about people hearing her music.

"So, what are we doing here?" a harsh voice asked. There were two large figures standing in the little waiting area just outside the room Haley was in.

"We need to be somewhere where no one can hear us," the other guy explained. "Hardly anyone is ever in here." He sounded strangely familiar.

"Are you sure about that?" Haley, not wanting to be caught in the middle of two guys' argument, backed up until she was behind a wooden room divider. She peeked through the crack as the guys entered further into the room she was in. Haley almost gasped when she saw them. It was Ryan and Brett.

"See, no one," Ryan declared.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Let me think about it."

"You've been thinking about it for the last week."

"We're going to win our game tomorrow. I have no doubt about that," Ryan stated.

"But what about on Saturday? Nathan, Lucas, and those other sons of bitches are good," Brett argued.

"I know they're good," Ryan replied angrily. "I've only watched almost all of their games to see what we're up against."

"Well, we can't let them win it. Those assholes have been showing us up the whole summer. I refuse to go home looking like someone's bitch," Brett said angrily. _Too late for that, idiot._ Ryan remained quiet.

"What if we did something to those girls they're with?" Brett proposed. "Did you see them today? Those pussies couldn't even concentrate on the game since their sluts weren't there." _Who are you calling a slut you bastard?!_ Haley had to calm herself down. She would love nothing more than to charge the two of them and whack them over the head with the guitar—even if it would be a waste of a perfectly good musical instrument. But she decided against it. It probably wouldn't be a very safe situation if she got caught. Besides, she wanted to know exactly what they were up to. _I have to warn everyone. _

"Yeah, and they still won," Ryan pointed out.

"But at least it would give us an advantage."

"No, if anything it will fuel them more. Nathan's a machine when it comes to defending his whore." _I'm not a whore either! Ugh, I hate you. I can't wait till Nathan kicks your sorry ass again. You chump!_

"Then what the f--- are we going to do?" Brett shouted. There was silence for a few more minutes. "We're going to f---ing lose."

"No, we're not."

"So you have a f---ing plan?"

"I'm getting there," Ryan assured him.

"Whatever it is, it has to help us win." Ryan then got a malicious smile on his face.

"Oh, it will."

"Is it guaranteed to work? Because there is no point in going through with something if it won't work."

"It _will_ work and we _will_ win."

"How?"

"How can they play and win if they don't even show up to the game?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. They were awesome to read like always. You all are so sweet. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. A lot of you liked the story about Nathan locking Dan in the basement. A little fun fact behind that story is that I actually did that to my mom when I was really little (total accident--sort of. lol). I thought it would be funny if the same thing happened to Dan. I also wanted to let you all know that there are only two more chapters after this one. So the end, sadly, is getting near. But thanks again. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Haley was pacing around Nathan's cabin. It was 10:30 at night and he still hadn't come back. In fact, none of the boys were there. She was quickly starting to panic. _What if Ryan and those guys got to them? They could be anywhere by now?_ As soon as Ryan and Brett had left—and the coast was clear—Haley had bolted out of her hiding spot. She went straight to the guys' cabin. When no one answered, she used the spare key they kept under a rock in the bushes to get in. It had been three hours and still no sign of them. Haley took a seat on Nathan's bed and fiddled with her fingers. _If they're not here by quarter of, I'm getting the girls, telling Whitey, and going on a manhunt for them. _Luckily, it didn't come to that. Two minutes later, the door opened and in walked all four guys. They were joking around and laughing loudly.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Haley yelled as she stood up with her hands on her hips. They all stopped in their tracks and looked at her. She saw Tim gulp nervously. _He should be scared. _

"We hung out with the guys on the team for a while. It was a celebration type thing," Lucas explained.

"Yeah, Brooke, Peyton, and Kat were with us, too. Where were you?" Nathan questioned as he walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was here worried sick. I thought something happened. Why didn't you guys have your damn cell phones on?" She then pulled her arm away from him. Haley, under normal circumstances, wouldn't have been upset about something like this. But with the current situation at hand, she couldn't shake that fear that something was wrong.

"We couldn't really hear them over the loud music," Jake said.

"It's called 'silent mode' guys. Try it," she snapped.

"Hales, what's wrong with you?" Nathan asked concerned. "You're acting like there's some kind of emergency."

"There is," she informed them.

"What happened?" Lucas questioned walking towards her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's you guys who have to worry."

"Tutor Chick, haven't you heard us already. We're right here. Not need to go all postal," Tim stated.

"Tim, shut up. I'm not joking," Haley declared. "Ryan and those other idiots are planning on doing something to you guys before the game on Saturday."

"What?" Nathan asked shocked. "Where did you hear that?" Haley then proceeded to tell them the whole story and everything she heard.

"Wait, so they were going to target you girls?" Lucas inquired.

"Brett wanted to but Ryan talked him out of it. Now they're going after all of you. Or maybe just you and Nathan," Haley explained.

"I swear I'm going to kill that bastard," Nathan seethed as he clenched his fists. His blood boiled just thinking about what they might have done to the girls—specifically Haley. And the fact that they were going to cheat just to win, that was pathetic.

"I'll be right behind you," Jake agreed.

"No, you guys can't let them know that you know," Haley said. "And the last thing we need is another fight."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Lucas asked. "We can't just sit around and wait for them to get us."

"You're sure they didn't say exactly what they were planning?" Nathan questioned.

"No. All I know is that they have something up their sleeves," she answered.

"I say we beat their asses before they beat ours," Tim proposed.

"No, I think Haley is right," Nathan said while putting his arm around her. "If we go after them, then they might retaliate. Who knows, they might decide to go after the girls later on, instead."

"But we still don't know what they're planning," Lucas pointed out. "We're completely in the dark."

"That may be true but at least we know to be on our guard," Jake added.

"I think our only option is to watch our backs and make sure that none of us goes anywhere alone," Haley proposed. "Safety in numbers."

"I agree. We stay together. Which is why we'll be sleeping in your cabin for the next two nights," Nathan announced.

"But…" Haley tried to object.

"No buts," Lucas stated. "We're not leaving you girls alone. Besides, we might be even bigger targets if we stay in this cabin."

"I'm going to get my things together," Jake said as he walked over to his dresser.

"Me, too," Tim proclaimed.

"While you guys do that, I'm going to check on Brooke, Peyton, and Kat. They need to know what's going on," Lucas announced. Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest. _This is a nightmare,_ she thought.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," Nathan soothed. "You told us so now we'll be ready for them."

"I don't want anything to happen to you," Haley mumbled into his shirt as she hugged him tighter.

"It won't. It's you I'm more worried about." He kissed the crown of her head and began to stroke her hair gently. "I mean it. I'll kill them if they lay one finger on you."

"Ditto," she replied before pressing her lips to his. It started off slow but soon gained momentum. Haley deepened the kiss as she tried to grasp the fact that Nathan was, in fact, safe and standing right in front of her.

"I love you," he muttered against her lips.

"Are you guys going to pack or make out?" Tim interrupted. The couple reluctantly pulled apart. Nathan then glared at his friend before getting his stuff together. Haley, meanwhile, took the liberty of packing Lucas some things for the night. Another fifteen minutes later and they were all in the girls' cabin.

"I can't believe this," Brooke exclaimed. She and Lucas were already in her bed. "What assholes."

"I know my pepper spray is in here somewhere," Kat said as she rummaged through her dresser drawer.

"Note to self: stay the hell away from you when you're angry," Tim mumbled fearfully.

"Why don't we all just get some rest?" Peyton suggested. "It's been a long day. Tomorrow there's no game for us so we can sleep in."

"Yeah, if we're not dead by morning," Brooke added.

"They're not going to kill us," Lucas stated. "Maim maybe. But kill us? I don't think so."

"That's not funny, Broody." As her two friends went back and forth, Haley turned off the lamp on her nightstand and snuggled up next to Nathan in the bed.

"You're still pretty shaken, huh?" he questioned.

"I'm worried," she answered.

"Don't be. We can handle it. I already beat the shit out of Ryan once. I have no problem doing it again."

"But now he has Brett and probably the others with him. They might all corner you. Then what will you do?" Haley challenged.

"That also won't happen since none of us will be alone."

"It could," she argued.

"But it won't."

"Don't be so cocky," she scolded. "This is serious."

"I know it is. But I'm not going to let him rattle me. If he wants a fight he'll get it."

"Just promise me you'll be careful?" Haley pleaded softly as she gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I promise," he replied looking her in the eyes. He kissed her again and then pulled her tighter against him. The room was now dark and the others seemed to be falling asleep, also. It was then that a thought popped into Haley's head—causing her to laugh quietly. Nathan felt her body move against his and looked over at her confused.

"What?" he whispered.

"You're not still in that bed wetting phase are you?" she asked in a whisper. He could hear the amusement in her voice. If it wasn't so dark, he definitely would've seen that teasing smile of hers.

"Please say that my mom didn't tell you that?" he questioned with dread. His voice was also soft so that he wouldn't wake the others. Nathan very rarely got embarrassed. But this time, he most certainly was.

"I cannot not tell you that she did not say that."

"Great," he mumbled. _I'm going to kill my mom when I see her tomorrow. _

"Aw, I'm sorry," Haley cooed. She kissed his cheek.

"Well, at least I still don't sleep with a stuffed animal," Nathan retorted. He knew the bear was laying on her other side.

"Hey, you said you loved Mr. Waffles," she defended. "You had a nice long chat with him when you were drunk a few weeks ago, too."

"I did not."

"You did to. Peyton has pictures."

"Unbelievable. Is there anything else I should know?" _I actually talked to a stuffed bear? I must have been drunk. And it figures that Peyton would have evidence of it. _

"No," she answered turning around and moving way from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm comforting Mr. Waffles," Haley replied as she hugged her bear.

"Why won't you comfort me?" Nathan pouted.

"Because you're mean." She could hear Nathan's frustrated sigh and smiled. She loved testing him. Even though they were in love, they still managed to retain their banter. It was what kept them on their toes.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Nathan apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Haley prodded.

"I'm sorry for...insulting Mr. Waffles," he elaborated. He then moved up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Haley instinctually snuggled her back up against his strong chest.

"Good boy," she stated and turned her head to the side to give him a quick kiss on his jaw.

"What I do for you," he mumbled. Haley smiled again as she closed her eyes. A wave of exhaustion came over her. Nathan's embrace and the feeling of his chest breathing steadily were lulling her to sleep. The last thing she felt before slipping into a deep, peaceful slumber was a soft, loving kiss on the temple.

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Haley declared as she paced back and forth on the grass. In five minutes, the cheerleading competition would begin. Since they cheered for Team One, they had the pleasure of going first—much to Haley's dismay. 

"You'll be fine," Peyton tried to reassure her. They had spent most of the day yesterday rehearsing. The guys were there watching them the whole time. They had claimed it was for "their protection" but Haley knew better. Her cheeks heated up just thinking about the way Nathan had looked at her when she danced. He always managed to make her body feel like it was on fire. Even with something as simple as a glance.

"Tutor Girl, we have this in the bag," Brooke said.

"But that damn turn…"

"Enough. You were able pull it off yesterday," Kat pointed out. "Why should today be any different?"

"I don't know. It probably has something to do with the fact that we have to do it in front of the entire camp and their parents/guests out there," Haley replied sarcastically.

"She's right you know. It is a lot of pressure," Stacey interrupted nearby. "It would be a shame if you messed up and embarrassed yourself in front of all these people."

"Actually, I think it'd be pretty funny," Jaime commented causing their friends to laugh.

"You know, you're lips are moving but all I hear is this horrible nails on a chalkboard sound," Brooke stated with a fake smile.

"Cute," Stacey scoffed.

"I thought so," Brooke replied.

"Brooke, your squad has five minutes before you start," Diana informed them.

"Great, thanks." _Oh yeah, I feel sick. _Haley's stomach was doing somersaults. Her mind felt like it was going blank. _I can't remember the dance steps. Oh my God, I can't remember the dance steps!_

"You better check her," Jaime said pointing at Haley. "She looks like she's going to faint."

"Oh, poor baby can't handle the pressure," Stacey mocked. "I figured as much."

"Take a hike, skank," Peyton snapped. "You want to put us in our place, then do it on the court."

"No problem," Jaime retorted.

"Ok, girls, it's time," Diana announced to them.

"Good luck," Stacey laughed as she and her friends started to walk away. "You're going to need it."

"I can't do it," Haley said once they were out of earshot.

"Yes, you can," Brooke encouraged. "Don't let those bimbos get to you."

"It's too late for that," she replied nervously. _I think I'm officially having a panic attack. _

"No, it's not," Nathan said as he walked up to her. Haley ran to him and buried herself in his arms. She really needed to feel safe right now.

"Why don't you guys get going? She'll catch up," he told them.

"But she has to…" Brooke began but Peyton cut her off.

"We'll see you on the court."

"Oh my God, Nathan, this is horrible," Haley hyperventilated. Nathan was standing a few feet away talking to the guys when he noticed her pacing and biting her lip. Haley looked so scared that he thought that she would actually run away for a second. He then decided to go over there and give her the push she needed to get out there.

"Hales, look at me," Nathan instructed as he put his hand to her face to direct her gaze to his. "I've watched you dance all summer and this past week. You're a lot better than you give yourself credit for. I have complete faith that you will get out there and be amazing."

"Nathan, who am I kidding? I'm not a cheerleader. I'm Tutor Girl. This isn't me."

"You're right. This isn't you," he agreed. "Because the Haley that I know doesn't let herself give up and fail. She's strong and she fights to prove others wrong."

"Well, she's M.I.A at the moment," Haley mumbled.

"No, I'm staring right at her." Nathan then brought her in for a breathtaking kiss.

When he finally pulled away he whispered in her ear, "You've come this far. Don't let them win." Haley nodded. She was still nervous but she knew deep down that he was right. She'd been practicing all summer. She couldn't back out now. Haley had to show everyone else and herself that she was made of more. She looked over to the squad and saw that they were stretching while they waited for her.

"Thanks," Haley said as she looked back at Nathan.

"No problem. Now get out there already," he urged. She gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek before turning to walk onto the court. Before she was completely out of his reach, she felt a light slap on her butt. Haley whipped around to face him and gave him a stunned look.

"It's just a little pre-game ritual," Nathan explained innocently.

"I bet," she said with a knowing smile. Afterward, she joined the rest of the squad on the mats that were placed on the blacktop. Brooke gave her a questioning glance. Haley nodded her head to let her know that she was ready. Peyton smiled proudly at her before returning her attention to the very large crowd before them. Haley tried not to focus on any one particular face. As far as she was concerned, they were all one big blob now. Brooke signaled to them all to start the beginning cheer. When that was done, she looked to the DJ and the music started. _Here we go. _A special Peyton Sawyer remix of Danity Kane's "One Shot" blared through the speakers. It was edgier and the beat was more commanding. Haley didn't know how or why—nor did she care—but she involuntarily performed the moves of the routine. She could feel her body shaking and her heart beating rapidly. However, she didn't let it get to her. She executed every move perfectly. And then suddenly, it was upon her. The song was nearly over and the dreaded turn would soon be coming. It was then that Haley's eyes did focus in on one person—Nathan. He seemed absolutely transfixed by her. She also noticed the proud smile on his face. That one look was enough to give her that extra boost of confidence she needed. She did the turn and to her surprise, she was still upright afterward. She finished the rest of the dance and did her end pose. The applause was deafening as the crowd stood up and cheered. _I can't believe I just performed in front of all these people and survived. _ The girls did their little bows before walking off the court to the sidelines.

"See, you panicked for nothing," Peyton said.

"You rocked, Tutor Girl," Brooke complimented giving Haley a big hug. "Maybe you should join our squad when we go back to school."

"As fun as this has been, I think I'll pass," Haley replied.

"For now," Brooke stated. "I'll break you down eventually." Haley rolled her eyes playfully. She knew that if Brook hounded her enough, she'd cave in. But for now, she just wanted to take it one step at a time.

"That was hott!" Tim exclaimed as he and the guys approached them.

"Amazing," Jake said hugging Peyton.

"Astounding," Lucas added. He smiled at Haley and gave her arm an affectionate squeeze before locking lips with Brooke.

"That's my girl," Nathan beamed. His arms encircled Haley's waist and he lifted her up and whirled around. He then set her down and kissed her passionately.

"So, you think I was good?" Haley questioned him shyly once they broke apart.

"You were perfect," he proclaimed causing her to blush. "My mom also says great job." Haley looked over to the stands and saw Deb give her a thumbs up. She waved back in thanks.

"Come on, we saved seats," Lucas declared. They boys led them to their spot a few rows up. They weren't that far from the bottom of the court. The nine remaining squads performed. Squad Seven—which was Stacey's—did their routine. Haley didn't know whether they were watching a dance routine or a striptease. It wasn't even sexy. It was raunchy all the way.

"This isn't a porno," Brooke commented with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Who chose this song? It's complete crap," Peyton declared. It was a rap song that Haley had never heard before.

"Ew, Jaime isn't wearing any underwear," Kat exclaimed covering her eyes.

"Really?" Tim questioned looking at the girls performing more intently.

"Don't look," Kat snapped. She then slapped her other hand over Tim's eyes.

"Nasty," Brooke stated with a shiver. They continued to watch from the bleachers for the next forty five minutes as the rest of the squads performed. Afterward, they returned to the sidelines on the court to wait for the judges' decision.

"Ok, everyone, the results are in," Diana announced into the microphone. "Before they are revealed, I want to congratulate all of you girls for working so hard. You all are very talented."

"Whatever, just tell us we won already," Brooke muttered. Haley smiled at her friend's impatience. _Typical Brooke. _

"Now, in third place is Squad three." The girls in that squad ran up to collect their mini trophies.

"Wow, those are small," Fallon indicated. "I could fit two of those in one of my hands."

"Yeah, but the other ones are bigger," Haley pointed out.

"In second places is…Squad Ten." As they waited for the final award, the girls all held hands anxiously.

"And finally, in first place is… Squad…I'm sorry. This is just hard to read," Diana apologized as she squinted looking at the paper. Haley and the others held their breath.

"Squad Seven!"

"WHAT?!" Brooke yelped. _How the hell did they win? They looked like a bunch of strippers out there_, thought Haley as Stacey and her friends went to collect their trophies. Haley turned around and noticed that even most of the crowd was confused. _This makes no sense._

"This isn't possible. We were by far the best," Kat exclaimed.

"All that hard work for nothing," Brooke said frustrated. "The bitches still won."

Haley nodded in agreement. This was definitely not fair. A minute later, however, someone came running up to Diana and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Diana said into the microphone. "There's been a mix-up on my part. Squad Seven, I'm very sorry but you are not the winners. I read the writing wrong. It was actually Squad One."

"Wait, that's us," Brooke proclaimed excitedly.

"Hell yes!" Kat shouted. They all looked at each other excitedly and ran over to the trophy table.

"But that's not fair! You already said we won!" Stacey yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry. The words looked jumbled. Squad One is their choice," Diana informed them. The crowd clapped and shouted in approval.

"You heard the woman," Brooke exclaimed as she swiped the trophy right out of Jaime's hand.

"I'll be taking that," Haley said as she did the same to Stacey. "Thanks for keeping it warm for me." Stacey let out a loud scream and stomped her foot.

"I demand a rematch," she shouted.

"The decision is final," Diana declared. She next turned to Brooke and the rest of them. "Congratulations, Squad One. Great job."

"Thank you," Brooke replied with a victorious smile. Haley looked over at the guys and saw that they were standing and cheering loudest of all. Nathan gave her sexy wink—which Haley returned. Just then, however, Haley felt Stacey's hand on hers trying to pry the trophy away.

"What the hell?!" Haley exclaimed.

"Give it to me. That's mine!" Stacey demanded.

"Like hell it is," Haley objected as she fought to keep it in her grasp.

"Let go, bitch!"

"You first, skank!" Haley fired back.

"Ladies," Diana warned as she made her way towards them.

"Give it to me right now!" Stacey yelled.

"Hell no!" Haley shouted.

"Knock it off, Keebler," Brooke warned while advancing towards them. Haley was still struggling to keep the trophy in her hands. Stacey was pulling on it really hard. It was then that an idea popped into Haley's head.

"Let go!" Stacey yelled again.

"Ok," Haley stated as she quickly let the trophy slide out of her hands as Stacey pulled even harder. She then went flying backwards on her ass as the statue of the cheerleader on the trophy smacked her in the forehead—leaving an imprint of small pompoms in her skin from the sharp blow. Haley and the others immediately busted out laughing at the sight. Stacey remained on the ground with a look of pure shock on her face. Haley used the distraction to swipe her trophy back. Jaime and her other friends went rushing towards her.

"Tutor Girl, you are officially my hero!" Brooke exclaimed hugging her.

"That was so awesome!" Kat agreed.

"That was almost as sweet as our victory," Peyton declared.

"That's right. Take that! We're number one, baby!" Brooke shouted excitedly. "We won! We won!" she started to sing while jumping up and down. Their other squad members soon joined in on the excitement as Stacey and her squad looked on with scowls on their faces. The crowd started clapping again and Haley heard their guys calling their names and whistling in approval. Haley was beyond proud of herself in that moment. She did it. She actually got up there and proved to everyone and herself that she was capable. And as a bonus, Stacey had a nice reminder of who came out on top etched onto her forehead. That made Haley smile even wider. _Maybe being a cheerleader isn't so bad after all…_

* * *

That afternoon, Nathan and Lucas were the last two people in the locker room. The final game of the basketball tournament would begin in one hour at two o'clock. Whitey had gathered the team together early and went over plays and what the guys needed to be mindful of during the game. 

"So, is Dan here already?" Lucas questioned as he put on his jersey.

"He got here two hours ago," Nathan replied. "He's been calling my phone nonstop." Just then, Nathan's cell went off again.

"See," he pointed out as he showed Lucas the caller ID.

"Let me guess, he wants to have a nice pre-game talk?

"No, he probably is going to shred me about Haley. Then he'll tell me what I'm going to do wrong during the game."

"Seriously, doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"Apparently not." Nathan turned his phone off and left it in his locker.

"We better go. Whitey wants us to start warming up early," Lucas stated.

"Alright, I'm ready," Nathan declared. The two boys then exited the locker room and started to make their way to the court.

"Nathan," Stacey called running up to them with Jaime by her side. _Ugh, go away._

"Not now, Stacey," Nathan stated as he tried to hold back a snicker. Her forehead was still red and had the imprint of pompoms on it. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that it was his girlfriend who did that to her. "We have to be on the court."

"I know but Whitey sent me to get you guys. Since you're lagging behind, he wanted the two of you to go get the box of new basketballs in the equipment shed."

"Whitey sent you?" Lucas asked confused.

"Well, it was more like we were walking by when he barked out the order," Jaime elaborated.

"The guys can't practice until they have the new balls," Stacey added. "The other ones are getting flat."

"Someone needs to tell Whitey that we're ball players—not gophers," Nathan complained.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Stacey said with a shrug.

"Crap, Stacey, we have to get back," Jaime informed her. "The whole squad will fall apart without us."

"Isn't the competition over?" Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, but we still have to cheer during the game," Stacey answered. "Anyway, we have to get back. We'll see you later."

"Good luck," Jaime said and winked at Lucas.

"Do you know where the equipment shed is?" Nathan asked.

"Um, yeah, it's not too far from here," Lucas responded. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Nathan just followed.

"Guys, where are you going?" Kat called as she walked towards them from behind. "The court is that way."

"Whitey needs us to get some new balls out in the equipment shed," Lucas explained. Kat kinked an eyebrow.

"Basketballs," Nathan clarified when he saw her amused expression.

"Of course it's basketballs. What else would it be?" she joked.

"Whatever," Lucas laughed. "We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Well, I'm on my way to get my video camera in the cabin--assuming I can find it in that mess. But I'll see you later," Kat replied with a wave. "And good luck with your balls." Nathan rolled his eyes and smiled as she walked ahead of them to the cabins.

"Is it just me or does she remind you of Brooke, too?" he asked.

"They're so similar it's scary," Lucas replied shaking his head. They then started walking again until they were at the edge of the woods.

"It's in the damn woods?" Nathan questioned incredulously.

"It's only five minutes away," Lucas stated as he stepped onto the path. "It shouldn't take too long." They walked in silence the rest of the way until they came upon the metal shed.

"Damn it, Luke, we need a key," Nathan exclaimed. He was starting to get frustrated. They should be warming up and focusing on the game—not getting basketballs. This was wasting time.

"Relax," Lucas said. He reached into a small, empty flower pot nearby and pulled out a small, gold key.

"Ok, how did you know that was there?"

"Mr. Philips sent me out here a few times before to get things. He couldn't find the keys one day so he told me where the spare was."

"Oh." Lucas then unlocked the door. They entered the small space and spotted the boxes of new Spalding basketballs. Nathan and Lucas each grabbed a box before heading out the door.

"Going somewhere?" a male voice questioned. Before they could even react, Lucas and Nathan were grabbed and held back from behind. They dropped the boxes as they fought against the guys trying to restrain them. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered. Mike and some other kid were holding onto Lucas. Tobey and another unknown guy had Nathan. Ryan and Brett stood in front of them smiling smugly. _Damn it, Haley was right. _Nathan had assumed that if those losers hadn't pulled anything by then that they probably chickened out. Of course, he was terribly wrong.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked angrily as he struggled against the guys.

"We're giving you guys what you deserve," Brett answered. He then walked up to Lucas and punched him in the face.

"Hey, leave him alone," Nathan yelled.

"Or you'll do what?" Ryan taunted. He approached Nathan and punched him in the gut. He then took another swing. This time it was at his face.

"Knock it off," Lucas shouted.

"Oh, you want some more?" Brett said and started laying into Lucas. Nathan struggled against the guys but it was no use.

"Stop it. Leave my brother alone. He never did anything to you," Nathan yelled.

"That's where you're wrong. No one shows me up," Brett declared as he punched Lucas again. By this time, he was already spitting out blood.

"You sons of bitches are pathetic," Nathan insulted.

"I don't think so," Ryan replied after he punched him in the face again. "I think we're pretty smart. What better way to exact revenge and win by beating the living shit out of you assholes?"

"You think you're so tough. Why don't you have these clowns let go of us and we'll see how you do in a fair fight? Or are you scared that I might give you another set of black eyes this time?"

"No, I think I like it better this way," Ryan declared hitting Nathan in the chest. He winced in pain.

"You've gotten in my way enough this summer. Haley was supposed to be mine and you took her."

"Well, it really wasn't that hard considering she hates your guts," Nathan smirked. He knew he probably shouldn't be antagonizing him but he couldn't help it. Nathan was never the type to sit back and take something quietly. He would fight as much and in any way that he could. Unfortunately, that earned him another punch in the stomach.

"And then, you beat me up and the whole camp found out. That wasn't exactly fun if you know what I mean." He kicked Nathan hard in the leg this time. "And now, we're competitors in basketball. It's always been my game. So, there is no way that I will let you beat me in that, too."

"Do you really think you're going to get away with this?" Lucas questioned. He was breathing heavily after the abuse he took from Brett. "They're going to wonder what happened to us."

"But they won't find you. At least not right away."

"And if you say anything to anyone, we'll be paying your girlfriends a little visit," Brett threatened. "Brooke is pretty hott. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better."

"That's a good idea. It could be fun. I haven't kissed _Hales_ in a while. Maybe it's time we got reacquainted. What was it she tasted like again? Oh yeah, I think it was strawberries," Ryan taunted. In that moment, Nathan snapped. He started hitting and kicking whatever he could to get out of his captors' grasps. Lucas did the same thing. Nathan finally managed to get his arm free. He elbowed Toby in the gut and kicked the other one in the shin. He then broke free and charged at Ryan. They landed on the ground with a thud as Nathan completely laid into him. He only got a few good punches in before he was pulled off of Ryan. He and Lucas were dragged back to the shed. They were thrown in and the door slammed behind them. Nathan sprang up and tried the door but it was locked. He then started pounding on it. Lucas came to help him break it down but it was too thick.

"Those f---ing bastards!" Nathan shouted.

"When we get out of here, they're dead," Lucas vowed. "I will bury that guy if he goes near Brooke or Haley."

"Damn it!" Nathan had tried his hardest but the door still wouldn't budge. "What are we going to do now? We can't miss this game." They were in a shed in the woods. Even if they yelled for help, it would be no good. They were officially trapped with no way out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I loved reading your reactions to the last chapter. If you guys want to swear at and beat up Ryan, Brett, and Stacey feel free to. I own them and I give you all permission. lol. Anyway, this next chapter isn't as long as the last two previous ones. I wanted to keep this one by itself, though. The next chapter after this one is much longer and will wrap everything up. Thanks again and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Nathan, it's no use," Lucas said from his seat on the floor. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"We can't let them just get away with this," Nathan argued as he tried beating the door with a baseball bat. _What is this door made out of? Steel? _

"Nate, save your energy. We're going to need it to kick their asses when we do finally get out of here." Nathan let out a frustrated sigh before throwing the bat across the room and sinking to the ground next to Lucas. He looked over at him.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked. There were a few blood stains on Lucas' jersey and his face had some cuts and bruises on it. But he was sure that his own face was sporting the same look.

"Yeah. That Brett punches like a girl," Lucas stated offhandedly. Nathan laughed.

"Ryan isn't much better."

"Seriously, they are pathetic. They had to corner us and have us restrained to fight with us."

"And now we're locked in a shed because they know they'll lose against us in an actual game," Nathan added. "Bunch of punks."

"Although, it's not completely far fetched," Lucas pointed. "A few months ago it was the two of us going at it like this."

"We weren't this bad."

"Well, you did kidnap me that one time…" Lucas said.

"Yeah, but I never beat the crap out of you."

"Like you could have," Lucas replied.

"You wanna test that theory?" Nathan challenged. The two looked at each other before busting out laughing. Despite all the crap they'd put each other through in the past, that phase between them was long over.

"I think I'll pass. I've had enough brawls for one day." Nathan nodded in agreement. He started to wonder how much time had passed. It already felt like they'd been trapped in there for hours. They had no watches or cell phones so they couldn't check the time. Although, if they'd had their cell phones, Nathan was pretty sure that they wouldn't still be in this mess.

"Hey, Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said out there?" Nathan gave Lucas a confused look.

"What did I say?"

"You…um…you called me your brother."

"Oh," Nathan commented. He had, in fact, said that. He just hadn't realized it at the time.

"Never mind," Lucas dismissed it quickly.

"I meant it," Nathan confirmed a few seconds later. "Besides, it's the truth." He and Lucas had come a long way since June. Sure, they continued to have their differences. But for the most part, they'd learned to finally work together and trust each other. Lucas nodded in understanding. The two boys then looked away from each other. The moment was getting a little too mushy for the both of them.

"So, uh, do you think they've figured out we're gone yet?" Lucas questioned—breaking through the awkward silence.

"It's probably been a while. I'm sure they know by now."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Brooke exclaimed. The game was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago and there was no sign of Lucas and Nathan anywhere. Haley was starting to get really worried. _Something is wrong. Something has happened. _She looked over to the opposite team. Ryan and those other jerks were there. Haley tried to see if anything appeared out of the ordinary with them but she couldn't really get a good look at them from far away. 

"Something must be up," Peyton stated. "It's not like Lucas and Nathan to miss a game."

"You don't think that those assholes did something to them, do you?" Brooke questioned nervously.

"I'm sure they're fine," Haley assured her—despite the bad feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She next glanced over at the team and a very concerned-looking Whitey. _This definitely isn't good. _Tim and Jake—who had gone off in search of them—came running back. The girls moved closer so that they could hear what was going on.

"They weren't in the locker room, our cabin, or the mess hall," Jake informed Whitey.

"I even checked the bathrooms. They weren't there either," Tim added.

"What's going on?" Dan asked as he came out of the stands. "Where the hell is Nathan?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Whitey replied.

"He's supposed to be in your care and you lost him?"

"He's not a baby, Danny. He's seventeen. Nathan can take care of himself," Whitey retorted. "Most of the time." Haley heard the older man mumble that last part.

"This is unacceptable. Who in their right mind would make you a coach?" Dan insulted.

"I don't know. It's probably the same crazy people who wanted to nominate you as mayor," Whitey shot back. "Now go take a seat. You're getting in my way and pissing me off."

"My son better be ok or I'm holding you personally responsible," Dan declared before giving Whitey a dirty look and returning to his seat. Haley looked over at Deb in the stands and saw the concerned expression on her face. Whitey then approached the girls.

"Haley, do you have any idea where Nathan and Lucas might be?"

"The last time I saw them they were headed into the locker room with the rest of the team," she answered.

"What about the rest of you? Have you seen them?" The girls on the squad all shook their heads.

"Coach Durham, I'm sorry but we have to begin," the referee said. "We can't postpone the game any longer." Haley checked her watch. It was already thirty minutes past the starting time.

"Alright," Whitey said. He turned around to face the guys. "Tim and Jake, you'll be filling in for Lucas and Nathan's positions. Gary and Hunter, you fill theirs." Once Whitey was finished barking out a few more changes, the team then walked onto the court and took their stances.

"I'm officially panicking," Brooke declared.

"Me, too," Peyton agreed. Haley, however, had tuned out their voices. Her eyes were set on Ryan. He was only several feet away from her now. _Is that a bruise on his jaw?_ She looked more intently at him and confirmed that there was a black and blue spot forming on his skin. Ryan turned his head in her direction and she saw a small cut on his other cheek. His gaze met hers. She glared while he gave her a wicked smile and a wink.

"They did something," Haley announced.

"What was that?" Peyton asked confused.

"Ryan and those other guys did something. Look at him, he's got a bruise and he's cut," Haley pointed out. "I saw him at breakfast this morning and he didn't look like that."

"Damn it," Brooke cursed under her breath. "I'll castrate the idiot if he hurt my Broody. Oh my God, you don't think they…"

"Let's not think about that just yet," Haley interrupted. "We have to figure out where Nathan and Lucas might be if these screwballs actually did something to them." She wracked her brain but couldn't think of anything. Peyton and Brooke also seemed to be drawing a blank.

"Alright, I finally found my video camera. Remind me to clean my area of the room later on. It's like a tornado blew through…"

"Kat, we have bigger problems right now," Brooke interjected anxiously.

"Why? What happened?" she questioned.

"Nathan and Lucas are missing," Haley clued her in. "We think that Ryan and the other guys did something. They look banged up from something."

"Wait, when did this happen?"

"We don't know," Peyton said. "But even Whitey is worried."

"They're fine," Kat told them.

"What?" Brooke questioned oddly.

"I just saw them a little while ago," Kat continued. "Although, I don't know why Whitey is angry. He's the one who sent the boys out to the shed to get the basketballs."

"Ok, back up a minute," Haley requested. "What are you talking about?"

"I ran into Lucas and Nathan on my way to our cabin a little while ago. They said that Whitey wanted them to go to some equipment shed to get the new basketballs."

"No, he didn't," Brooke said. "He has no idea where they are either. And he didn't say anything about sending them on an errand like that."

"So it was a setup," Haley concluded. "We have to find them." A whistle blew and they turned their attention to the court. There was a fowl made by their team. It was ten minutes into the game and already it was going horribly.

"Ok, so where is this shed?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Haley answered.

"Me neither," Kat stated.

"I do," Brooke declared. They all turned to look at her.

"You do?" Haley questioned surprised.

"Yeah. Fallon, you can lead the cheer while we're gone," Brooke instructed. She then turned back to Haley, Peyton, and Kat. "Follow me." The girls quickened their pace to keep up with Brooke. Fifteen minutes later, they came to a trail that led into the woods.

"It's shouldn't be too far from here," Brooke informed them.

"Uh, Brooke, not that I'm complaining, but how do you know where this is?" Haley asked as they started to follow the trail.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. "You are the last person I can imagine trekking in the woods like this."

"First of all, I'd be offended if that wasn't true," Brooke commented. They all laughed lightly at that. "And second, the only time I came out here was with Lucas."

"Oh, really?" Kat questioned. "And what exactly were the two of you doing?"

"I'd tell you but I don't want to corrupt Haley's virgin ears," she replied coyly.

"Just stop right there then," Haley quickly pleaded.

"Hey, guys, is that it?" Peyton asked getting their attention.

"Yeah, it is," Brooke confirmed. The girls then ran the rest of the way.

"Oh my God," Kat exclaimed. "Is that blood?" Haley looked down at the ground and saw a few red spots of saliva in the dirt. The fear she had been experiencing before doubled. She then swiftly went to the door and started trying to open it.

"Nathan! Lucas! Are you in there?" she called. Haley tried turning the knob but it was locked.

"Hales?" a voice questioned urgently. _Oh thank God!_

"Nathan, is that you?"

"Yeah," he called back.

"Is Lucas in there with you?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I'm right here, Brooke," Lucas said through the door. "Ryan and those other guys cornered us and locked us in here."

"We know. Are you guys hurt? We saw some blood on the ground," Peyton chimed in.

"We're ok. Those creeps didn't hurt you, right?" Nathan inquired.

"We're fine. Why?" Haley asked back. She could hear the concern in Nathan's voice.

"I'm making sure," he answered. "Just try to get us out. They took the spare key and we already tried breaking down the door."

"It's completely useless," Lucas added. The girls then began looking around frantically for anything they could use to get the guys out. Unfortunately, there was nothing but trees and dirt.

"There's nothing out here," Kat declared.

"What are we going to do now?" Brooke asked.

"I'll go back and get help," Peyton announced.

"Wait," Haley said as an idea popped into her head. "Let me try this one thing. If it doesn't work then you can go back." She hadn't done it in years but she could still try. She reached up and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. Haley next crouched so that she was eye level with the door knob.

"Tutor Girl, what are you doing?" Brooke questioned curiously. Haley didn't answer. She simply concentrated on the task in front of her as she inserted the thin bobby pin into the key hole. She moved it around a little bit until she found the correct spot. _I hope this still works._

"Dude, you're like the fourth Charlie's Angel," Peyton commented. Haley smiled briefly before pushing that particular spot. A click was then heard. A second later the door swung open and Nathan and Lucas emerged.

"Oh my God, Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed running to hug him. Haley made sure to stand up and get out of the way before she was trampled. Afterward, Nathan brought her into a tight embrace.

"Oh my God, Hales, how did you get it open?"

"My wild sister Taylor taught me that little trick years go. She used to always use it to break into my parents' liquor cabinet." Nathan laughed.

"Well, thank you," he said while pulling back to look at her. Haley gasped when she saw the bruises forming on his cheek and jaw. She lightly ran her fingers over them.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. _The poor thing. He's really been taking a beating this summer—literally. _

"I am now," Nathan replied as he leaned in to kiss her. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tighter. She had been scared to death as all the different scenarios of what Ryan and those goons could've done to him. Haley deepened the kiss—trying to make herself believe that he really was there with her.

"I hate to interrupt the adorable yet awkward PDA's but we have to get back," Peyton stated. "The team needs you. The game isn't going that well." Nathan and Haley broke the kiss but didn't completely let go of one another. Nathan kept one arm securely wrapped around her waist. Haley looked over to Lucas and saw the blood on his jersey.

"Luke, are you bleeding?" Haley asked panicked.

"That was from before. I'm alright," he assured her. "Now can we please get out of here? We have some unfinished business to attend to and a game to win."

"Sure," Peyton said. "This way." As they walked along the path, Haley looked up at Nathan. There was no doubt about it. He had pure fire in his eyes. Haley thanked God that she wasn't on the receiving end of that. _Those guys are so going down._

* * *

It took the six teens another twenty minutes before they had reached the court. When they did finally arrive, their presence caused quite a stir. Nathan reluctantly let go of Haley and gave her a quick kiss before walking over to Whitey and the rest of the team. A timeout had been called. 

"Sweet lord, what the hell happened to you boys?!" Whitey exclaimed. His eyes automatically fell on the blood on Lucas' jersey. "And Lucas, why are you bleeding?"

"Oh, a few of our good friends from Team Seven wanted to have a friendly chat before the game," Nathan explained. Whitey also seemed to take in Nathan's now bruised face.

"The assholes locked us in the equipment shed when we went to get the basketballs you wanted," Lucas elaborated.

"Of course, that was after they acted like a bunch of punks and attacked us while we were restrained," Nathan added for good measure.

"I never told you boys to get any basketballs," Whitey said perplexed. Lucas and Nathan looked at each other. _Stacey was in on it, too. I guess you can only reject a girl so many times before she decides to get even. That bitch. _

"Well, someone told us you wanted them," Lucas explained. Nathan could tell that Whitey was now seething.

"This is unacceptable! I'm telling the camp director right now," Whitey boomed.

"Coach, don't," Lucas stopped him.

"I have to, Lucas. I won't let them get away with this. It takes away the whole integrity of the game," Whitey replied. "And that kind of behavior is a disgrace."

"Coach, what they did was wrong. There's not doubt about that," Nathan agreed. "But please let us play them. This feud has been going on all summer long. Now is our chance to put these bastards in their place. Afterward, you can tell whoever you want. Just please give us the chance to beat them." The other guys on the team nodded in agreement. Whitey continued to look at them unconvinced.

"I think that what my younger brother is trying to say is that this has been a long time coming. You've always taught us to be fearless and to not let others intimidate us—whether it's on the court or not. Now is the time for us to step up. We can't let them win," Lucas concluded. A few seconds later, Whitey cocked an eyebrow as a small smile formed on his face.

"So, the two of you are related now?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but don't go spreading it around," Nathan joked.

"We have reputations to protect," Lucas added.

"Well, it's about damn time you knuckleheads!" Whitey chuckled. The whole team laughed at that. "Your secret is safe with me. Now get out there before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Coach," Nathan said as he ran onto the court. Lucas—who had to quickly change into a spare jersey—and the rest of the team followed. Nathan smirked when he noticed Ryan's infuriated face.

"You look surprised to see me," Nathan commented.

"I didn't think you'd get out that quick," Ryan retorted.

"Well, it's funny how things work out sometimes. Or in your case, don't."

"You guys will never catch up. You've lost almost an hour and we're twenty points ahead of you,"

"Well soon, you'll be twenty points behind. So you better watch the scoreboard." Haley watched the intense exchange between Nathan and Ryan from her spot on the sidelines. _Please let there not be another fight_, she silently prayed. The game resumed. Except this time, the boys' positions were changed now that Nathan and Lucas were back. To Haley's satisfaction, her boyfriend and best friend were already out there kicking butt. Lucas managed to steal the ball from Brett. He then dribbled it down the court and passed it to Nathan. Nathan then went straight for the basket and did his signature slam dunk. Haley and the others cheered at the top of their lungs. The guys had caught up rather quickly within the next hour. It wasn't long before the game was tied and there was about a minute left on the clock. Ryan's team now had the ball.

"Lucas," Nathan called as he ran over to him.

"What's up?"

"Forget about the other guys and concentrate on blocking Brett. Tim, Jake, and the others can take care of the rest of those guys. Ryan is most likely going to have the ball. But when he gets to a certain point, he usually passes it to Brett so he doesn't have to make the determining shot," Nathan explained. It was a little something that he'd noticed throughout the game. Ryan might try to talk and act all big and bad but when the time came for him to step up, he just didn't have the guts to do it.

"Got it. I'll try and intercept it," Lucas stated. They then bumped fists and got ready.

"Come on, boys. Keep it going!" Whitey called. As Nathan had predicted, Ryan got the ball. He dribbled it down the length of the court. But as he approached the basket, he seemed to think twice and passed it to Brett. Lucas quickly moved in front of him and got the ball. He threw it to Nathan who caught it with ease. Nathan then charged down the court dodging most of his defenders. However, both Ryan and Brett caught up to him. He was doubled teamed. He could try to make the shot but it was too risky. So Nathan did the next best thing. He passed it to Lucas. As soon as he got the ball, Lucas barreled towards the basket and finally took his shot. Nathan absentmindedly held his breath as the ball seemed to fly through the air in slow motion. It wasn't until he heard the swish that it occurred to him that they had actually won. The crowed roared as their team came together and congratulated each other. Nathan looked over at Ryan—who was standing nearby—and smirked. Ryan glared back with his fists clenched.

"Game over," Nathan stated before rejoining his teammates.

"That was fo' schizzle fo' sure," Tim exclaimed as he patted Lucas on the back.

"Just say it was amazing, Tim," Brooke said as she and the girls soon joined them. Haley ran into Nathan's arms.

"You were incredible!" she proclaimed while bringing him in for a passionate victory kiss. Nathan pulled Haley closer as he let everything else fade around him. He had beaten his enemy, won the tournament, and gotten his girl. What more could he possibly ask for?


	30. Chapter 30

**First, I have to say that I am just as sad as all of you guys are that this is the last chapter. I had such a blast writing this story. I really want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this fic. Honestly, when I first got the idea for this story and started writing it, never in my wildest dreams did I think that it would be this big of a hit. I thought I'd maybe get 400 reviews at the most. But you guys more than doubled my expectation so thank you all so much. I really appreciate your kind words and opinions. **

**Second, I was asked by a few people if there would be a sequel to this story. I honestly hadn't been planning on one. But I haven't completely ruled it out. So, possibly, in the future, I might end up doing it. I've actually already come up with a few ideas so I'll see what happens. **

**Third, many of you were wondering if I was writing another story. I do have another fic in the works called More Than Anyone. I've been working on it for quite some time now but it's not finished. It's the longest one I've written so far. It's up to about 36 chapters right now and it isn't even close to being done. I probably won't post it until another week or two because I want to finish as much of it as I can so I can start working on the sequel to Secrets of Love (which will be called Secrets of Life). But I've included the summary of More Than Anyone at the end of this chapter so you all can get an idea of what it's about. **

**Finally, I know that a lot of you wanted to see the confrontation in this chapter between Dan and Nathan regarding Haley and Lucas. You will find out what happened but I didn't write out the dialogue. I kind of thought it would take away from the ending and leave it on a bad note. So I just wanted to explain that to everyone. And I'm really sorry for the long author's note but I wanted to answer everyone's questions and set things straight. Anyway, thank you all so much again! Enjoy the ending, please review, and keep an eye out for my new story! **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Crap, my stuff won't fit," Brooke complained as she sat on her suitcase and tried to close it. _Leave it to Tigger to do all her packing last minute_, thought Haley with a smile. Their last week at camp had come to an end. The buses would be leaving in about three hours.

"Brooke, how on earth do you return home with more stuff than you brought to camp?" Peyton laughed.

"I just have a few trinkets," she declared. "And all the jewelry I made—which is a lot—is stashed in here." Haley walked over to Brooke's case and started to help zipper it.

"There. You're all done," Haley proclaimed. Unlike her friends, she'd finished all her packing two days ago. She might have come out of her shell this summer but her Tutor Girl tendencies were still a part of her. That would never change.

"You guys, this is so depressing," Kat whined. "Aside from the cliques, sexual assault, fat posters, barroom brawls, and kidnappings, we had a lot of fun this summer."

"I'm forced to agree," Peyton said laughing. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Are you sure it's not a certain brown-eyed lover boy you're referring to?" Brooke insinuated.

"I don't have to miss Jake. He'll be at school with us."

"What?" Haley asked.

"His family moved to Tree Hill this summer from Georgia," Peyton informed them. "They sent him to camp so he could meet some people his own age from around here."

"Aw, Peyton, that's so great," Haley said giving her a hug.

"Well, it looks like the fall suddenly got more interesting," Brooke commented with a mischievous smile. "Especially for you, Tutor Girl. Do you know what an uproar you and Boy Toy will probably cause when we go back."

"Don't remind me," Haley groaned. She'd been thinking about that a lot lately. If she and Nathan had this much trouble getting together at camp, she was sure school would be ten times harder.

"Don't scare her," Peyton scolded Brooke. "You'll be fine, Haley. Besides, we've got your back."

"Thanks," Haley replied.

"I feel left out," Kat pouted.

"Aw, come here, Kitty Kat," Brooke said—using the new nickname she made up for her. The girls pulled her into a hug with them.

"You live in Pontiac. It's not that far from us," Haley said. "We can still see each other and hang out."

"And since you're dating Tim—even though I still have no idea why—he'll probably drag you to all of our parties," Brooke added.

"Plus, Brooke gave you a nickname. That's like the final step of being initiated into the group," Peyton pointed out.

"Thanks. But I'll still miss you guys. You are the best roommates ever."

"Damn straight we are!" Brooke exclaimed. "Oh, and before I forget, we have something for you, Tutor Girl." She walked over to her nightstand drawer and pulled out something. She then passed it to Haley.

"Oh my God, it's my picture!" Haley said in awe. She thought she'd never get it back after Stacey stole if from her. "How did you get this?"

"I might have used your little lock trick to break into their cabin to retrieve it," Brooke said nonchalantly.

"And a few other things," Kat mumbled.

"Like what?" Haley asked curiously.

"Nothing. That other little surprise is for later," Brooke declared.

"Should I be scared?" Haley laughed.

"No, you'll love it. Trust me," Kat assured her. Haley looked to Peyton.

"I don't know what they're talking about either," the curly blonde claimed. Just then, Haley's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Nathan's voice greeted. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I'm going to head down to our spot. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Nathan suggested.

"Of course I will," Haley replied. "Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll meet you outside."

"Ok, see you soon," Nathan said before hanging up.

"Nathan," Brooke guessed.

"Yeah. I have to go but I'll be back later," Haley informed them. They had one more group hug. Haley then left and went outside to meet her boyfriend when she ran into Lucas.

"Hey, Superstar," she greeted him.

"Hey, Haley," he replied.

"I haven't gotten to talk to you in a few days. You make the game winning shot and all of a sudden you're too good for us mere mortals?"

"Basically," Lucas joked.

"I see how it is."

"Oh, be quiet. You know I love you. You're my best friend," Lucas laughed as he gave her a friendly hug. "And I wasn't the only one who did well. How does it feel to be a cheerleader champion or whatever it's called?"

"Whatever it's called feels pretty good," Haley chuckled.

"I'm glad. You deserved it. You worked really hard."

"Well, so did you," Haley stated. "I'm proud of you, Luke. Not just with basketball but for giving Nathan a chance, too. I know it was difficult at first but you really stepped up and supported him and us. I really appreciate that."

"Like I said, you're my best friend. I trust you. And I can't believe that these words are coming out of my mouth but…I trust Nathan, too. He's not the jerk I originally thought he was and that's because of you. Plus, he makes you happy and I won't stand in the way of that."

"Thank you, Luke. I'm glad that you convinced me to come here this summer."

"You're welcome. But if he breaks your heart—brother or not—he's dead," Lucas added a second later.

"Lucas!" Haley scolded as she smacked his arm.

"Hey, it's my duty as a best friend to protect you."

"Well, thanks. I guess," Haley smiled. She then looked behind Lucas and noticed that Nathan was patiently waiting for her near his cabin. Lucas followed her gaze.

"Go ahead," he said. "I've got plans with Brooke, anyway." Haley nodded before giving him another tight hug.

"I'll talk to you later, loser," she said.

"Sure. Have fun, geek," Lucas commented. They laughed.

"You, too," she replied. Haley then gave Lucas one more warm smile before heading off to meet Nathan.

* * *

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll be walking this path," Haley stated sadly. 

"I know. Do you remember when I found you over here?" Nathan asked with a reminiscent smile. He gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Yeah," Haley replied with a smile of her own. "I was so lost. I thought I was going to die in the woods."

"Oh please, that was just a cover story. We both know that it was an excuse to for you throw yourself at me and be all over me," Nathan smirked.

"It was not!" Haley protested. "I really was lost."

"Sure you were," he teased as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I hate you," Haley retorted.

"No, you don't. You love me."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," she shrugged in an offhanded voice.

"Yes, you do," Nathan argued as he stopped walking and pulled her to him. He then captured her lips in his. Haley moaned at the contact. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck to bring herself closer to him.

"Admit it," Nathan muttered against her lips.

"Never," she replied. Nathan then started to kiss his way down her neck. Haley gasped as she felt her legs turn to silly putty at his touch. Nathan tightened his hold on her.

"Say it," he prodded.

"Maybe I love you a little," she said breathlessly. _She is so stubborn. But I'll get her. _ Nathan then left a trail of hot, open-mouth kisses back up the other side her neck. He then shifted his attention to her sensitive spot. He let his teeth gently rake against the area before smoothing it over with a kiss.

"Only a little?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Ok, a lot," she admitted before grabbing his face and directing his mouth back to hers. They continued to make out for a few more minutes until Haley pulled away.

"We have to stop or we won't get to see the lake before we have to leave," she said.

"Fine," he sighed and gave her one more quick kiss. Nathan then looped his arm around her waist before they walked the rest of the way. As they came upon the familiar beach, Haley felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She and Nathan had had so many amazing moments there. It was going to be hard to let it go and return to the real world.

"Come on," Nathan instructed. He took her hand in his and led them over to the dock. He moved so that Haley was in front of him. He snaked his arms around her waist as she leaned back against his chest. The couple simply stood there and admired the view. Nathan tried to memorize as much of it as he could. He had been completely against coming to Camp Aldrich in the beginning. But now, he couldn't think of any other way he'd rather have spent his summer. Despite all the drama, they'd had fun. This past week was probably one of their best. Whitey had reported Ryan and the other guys to the camp director after the game. They were all kicked out of camp immediately. With them out of the way, their whole group was able to relax and enjoy their win.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Just about how thrilled I am that Ryan and those other losers are gone. You?"

"I was reflecting on the summer. That confrontation with your dad last week also popped into my mind," she said. After they had won the tournament, Dan had marched up to Nathan and started laying into him about being late and passing Lucas the ball at the end. He actually pulled him away from Haley mid kiss and yelled at him. Dan had then turned to Haley and began accusing her of all sorts of ridiculous things. This time, Nathan had yelled back at his father and stood up for her. That led to an even bigger argument in which his mother had gotten involved. Dan flipped when he'd then learned that Nathan would be living with her permanently instead of him. It was total chaos until Whitey called camp security had him "escorted" out. Lucas and Nathan hadn't hesitated at laughing at the sight of Dan Scott being dragged off the court.

"Well, I won't be living with him so that's one less thing to worry about," Nathan commented. He knew that even though he wouldn't be in the same house as Dan, that didn't mean he was free for good. Nathan was sure there'd be other issues in the future he'd have to deal with. That was life. But at least he'd have his mom and especially Haley there to help him.

"What's on your mind?" Nathan asked when Haley was silent for awhile.

"I was thinking about school," Haley said.

"What about it?"

"We're going to have to face our peers all over again," she explained. "Do you know how mad the female population is going to be?"

"Well, they'll just have to get over it. And besides, do you know how pissed the guys are going to be?"

"Nathan, no guys at school want me," Haley objected. "I'm not popular."

"So? They're going to be kicking themselves when they realize the great girl they let slip through their fingers."

"I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you used to be one of those guys," Haley pointed out with a wry smile.

"Well, look at me now. I finally came to my senses. In case you forgot, I used to be a conceited asshole before I met you," he stated.

"Yeah, you really were unbearable. It's a good thing that I totally trained you this summer, huh?" Haley teased.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed in mock hurt.

"I'm just kidding," she cooed as she turned around to give him a tender kiss. Her hand then reached up to caress his cheek. "I love you, Nathan Scott—even though you are a jock." Nathan smirked.

"I love you, Haley James. Despite the fact that you're an athletically challenged nerd," he teased. Haley playfully whacked him on the arm. He caught her hand and kissed it. He then got a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Since we'll never be here again, I think it's only right that we go for one last swim," he proposed.

"Oh no. Nathan, don't you dare," Haley began to panic as he tightened his grip on her hand and waist. She tried to move away but he pulled her body flush against his. "There are water snakes in there! Don't you remember?"

"On the count of three."

"No. Nathan, I mean it," Haley said while wriggling in his arms.

"One. Two…" he counted smirking.

"Nathan, we're in our clothes," she tried to reason. "Nathan…"

"Three!" he shouted jumping in and taking Haley with him. She squealed as they flew through the air before their bodies hit the cool water. As soon as Haley emerged, she screamed. Nathan, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically.

"_You_," she hissed before jumping on him and dunking his head under the water. They continued to play and swim for the next half hour. It was only a couple more hours before they'd have to leave. They wanted to enjoy their spot one last time. Because sadly, they'd never see it again.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Nathan asked once he'd finished putting his and Haley's luggage in the storage compartment of the bus. 

"Yeah, that's it," Haley confirmed.

"I can't believe we're all going to be separated again," Brooked complained.

"It's only for a couple of hours," Peyton stated. The bus assignments were the same as before. Nathan was glad. He wanted some more alone time with Haley. He looked over at her. She was chatting with Kat about something. Nathan smiled when he noticed that her hair was still damp from earlier.

"Relax, you've got me, Cheery," Lucas said. He then whispered something in Brooke's ear causing her to smile mischievously at him. Nathan looked away. He definitely didn't want to see that.

"Well, it looks as if you kids are all set to go," Whitey commented as he approached the group.

"Almost," Lucas stated as he picked up the last—and biggest—suitcase of Brooke's and hauled it over to their bus.

"What's up, Coach?" Nathan asked. Haley came over and stood next to him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say goodbye to you all. I was also wondering if I could see you and Lucas for a second," he added. _Here it comes. It's probably another lecture._

"Sure," Nathan said. He then turned to Haley. "Why don't you grab us a seat on the bus? I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," she agreed. Whitey called Lucas over and the three of them stepped over to the side as the rest of their friends boarded their buses.

"I just wanted to congratulate you boys again for the hard work you did this summer. I know that it wasn't easy in the beginning but you both pulled it off like I knew you would. You were able to put your differences aside and finally work together. That's what I like to see between teammates…and my co-captains. If you boys keep it up, then I know that we'll actually make it to the finals and most likely the state championship this school year. So, can I count on my star players to cooperate this time?"

"Sure, but he has to get open," Nathan stated.

"And he has to pass the ball," Lucas replied

"What are you talking about? I always pass."

"Not really," Lucas argued.

"Uh, yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do"

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I…"

"Well, I can see that some things will never change," Whitey interrupted laughing. When Nathan and Lucas realized what they were doing, they suddenly stopped talking and smiled wryly at each other.

"We'll work on that," Lucas said a second later.

"You do that," Whitey chuckled. "Anyway, you boys better get on your buses before they leave without you. I'll see you again in the gym in a couple of weeks." The two brothers nodded and waved goodbye. Afterward, Nathan went to join Haley. She was sitting in the same section that they were last time. A smile formed on his face as he approached her. She was reading a magazine. Nathan took his seat next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What are you reading?"

"Five fabulous ways to get the butt I've always dreamed of," she answered finally looking up at him.

"But you already have an amazing butt," Nathan smirked.

"Well, there's always room for improvement," Haley replied as a slight blush formed on her face.

"Hey, can I borrow that when you're done?" Tim questioned from his seat across the aisle. "I think my glutes are getting soft."

"Uh, sure," Haley laughed shooting Nathan a strange look. He just shook his head at his best friend.

"Man, you scare me sometimes."

"Timmy, your butt is fine," Kat assured him from her seat next to him. It turned out that she was on the same bus before, too. They just hadn't noticed.

"Oh crap," Haley suddenly mumbled. Nathan turned to her with a worried expression.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked. Haley pointed in front of them. Stacey and her friends were walking down the aisle. She'd forgotten that they were on there with them, too. For the most part, their two groups had avoided each other the rest of the week. But Haley still felt tense when they were around.

"Haley," Kat called quietly and waved her hand to get her attention. Haley looked over to her.

"Watch," she mouthed. Haley looked back at Stacey. She noticed that she was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. She thought that was kind of odd. Haley had never once seen her wear a hat. _Is that what Kat's pointing to? _

"So?" Haley leaned over Nathan to whisper back.

"Timmy, stick out your foot," Kat ordered.

"What?" he questioned confused.

"Just stick out your foot," she repeated.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked Haley. He was wondering why their friends were acting so weird.

"I have no idea," Haley replied. She watched Tim discreetly stick his foot out into the aisle as Stacey passed by. She tripped and ended up going flying on the floor. Haley looked over at Kat like she was crazy. That was before she saw her reach over and yank Stacey's baseball cap right off of her head to reveal her completely neon green hair.

"Oh my God," Haley muttered stunned as she and the whole bus broke out in laughter. She saw Tim pull out his cell phone and start to take snapshots. _Note to self: give Brooke a major hug later. _

"What the hell?" Nathan laughed. Stacey quickly grabbed the hat and put it back on her head. With a scowl, she then readjusted her sunglasses before bolting to the back of the bus and sinking in her seat. Her friends started fussing over her but she swatted their hands away.

"That was awesome," Tim declared. "I wonder how she got her hair that way."

"Oh, I think it's one of those special shampoo dyes that was somehow accidentally poured into her normal bottle of shampoo," Kat explained. "You never can trust those manufacturers."

"Nice," Haley complimented with a laugh. _Pure genius._

"We try," she replied smiling proudly. A few minutes later, the bus finally left the camp. Haley then returned to reading her magazine.

"Are you going to read that the whole time?" Nathan questioned bored.

"No. Just let me finish this quiz," she stated.

"What kind of quiz?" he asked peering over her shoulder.

"I'm checking to see if you're boyfriend material."

"Oh," he commented. "Well, how am I doing so far?"

"I don't know. I'm not done yet," she answered.

"Are you done now?" he asked a few seconds afterward. Haley smiled at his impatience.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Nathan. You didn't pass," Haley informed him.

"What?! Let me see that," he said grabbing the magazine out of her hand. He started to read it over. "Haley, you put down the wrong things. I wouldn't do that." _Does she actually think I'd give her something as unromantic as a new radio for her birthday? _

"I'm sorry. I had to guess," she explained.

"Well, you guessed wrong. Hand me the pen please," he requested. Haley passed it to him.

"What are you going to do?" she questioned.

"I'm retaking it," Nathan replied. Haley laughed at seeing her big, strong boyfriend reading her _Cosmo Girl_ quiz so intensely. She then pulled it out of his hands and threw it in her bag on the floor.

"Haley, what are you doing? I wasn't done," Nathan protested. She just smiled at him and brushed her lips against his. He threw the pen with the magazine as he brought his hand up to cup her face.

"Screw the quiz," Haley said after they'd pulled away. "You are the perfect boyfriend and we are going to have the best senior year ever."

"And what makes you say that?" Nathan asked expectantly.

"I don't know. Just a funny little feeling I have," she replied before leaning in to kiss him lovingly again. They'd faced many obstacles that summer—one of the biggest being themselves. If someone had told Haley that her dreaded trip to summer camp would lead to her becoming a cheerleader and falling in love with Nathan Scott, she would've called them crazy. Nathan had felt the exact same way. A few months ago, he couldn't stand Lucas and had never pictured himself ever falling in love with someone as amazing as Haley. But, nevertheless, it had happened and everything had changed. Their two worlds collided and made for a very interesting summer. There was no doubt that their senior year would be any different. There would be friendship, fights, drama, good times and bad. But most importantly, there would be love. For that was the ultimate funny little feeling that just could not be ignored.

The End.

* * *

**More Than Anyone Summary: Haley James loved everything about Duke University—from her major to her new best friends. One thing she didn't love, however, was Duke's star basketball player Nathan Scott. In fact, she hated him; and he her. So what happens when they're forced together by mutual friends and one inexplicable incident? Well, they're about to find out. Couples are Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton.**


	31. Deleted Scene

**AN: Hey everyone, I was looking through my story files recently when I found a scene that I had cut from the original Chapter 13 of this story. The scene takes place in the mess hall just after the girls had dance practice. I initially took it out because I didn't really want the story to go in that direction. But I kept it just in case I wanted to maybe include that part later on in the story. I was thinking of altering it and making it somehow work into another chapter. I ended up not doing that since I thought it was too dramatic and I wanted Nathan to be the one to kick Ryan's ass (you'll see what I mean when you read it). Anyway, I thought it'd be fun to share it with you guys. It's kind of a deleted scene, so to speak. Even though it's not a legitimate chapter, I'd still love for you guys to review. It'd be fun to hear what you guys think about it. **

**Also, I'm about 95 percent positive that I will be writing a sequel. I'm _really_ leaning towards it. I had so much fun with this story that the urge to write a follow-up is looking more and more appealing. In fact, I'm seriously considering making this like a "trilogy." I hate that word because is sounds really sci-fi but it means three stories total so I'm using it anyway. So, yes, I'd be writing two more stories based off this one. I definitely think it'd be interesting to see what happens when the students of Tree Hill High learn that "Bad Boy" Nathan Scott and "Tutor Girl" Haley James are dating. And I want the gang to go back to camp and I already know how I'm going to make that happen. The third story would be about their summer going back. So that's where I'm at right now. I have to finish More Than Anyone and later post Secrets of Life first. But I'm always brainstorming for future projects. Please let me know if you're interested. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the deleted scene!**

* * *

**Alternate Chapter 13**

"Oh my God, that would look so awesome," Brooke declared. The girls were now in the dance studio working on their cheer routine. Since Brooke had the most experience, she was named the captain of the squad. "I love that idea."

"Thanks," Kat replied. As the girls went over some new dance moves, Haley found her mind wandering, once again, to Nathan. He had looked really upset a few hours earlier at the lake. She didn't mean to insult him or make him feel bad. Haley just wanted to help. Things were getting pretty bad between him and Lucas.

"Haley. Haley!" Brooke said jarring her out of her thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, what?" she replied.

"I'll take that as a no. When Kat does that move, I want you to do a high kick and go into a diagonal."

"What's a diagonal?"

"This," Peyton answered showing her the move. Haley mimicked it to make sure that she got it right. But her heart wasn't in it. Noticing this, Brooke decided to give the girls a ten minute break.

"Tutor Girl, what's the matter with you?" Brooke asked as she and Peyton pulled Haley to the side.

"Nothing, why?" Haley tried to play dumb.

"For the last hour, you've been really distant and quiet," Peyton pointed out.

"I know. I'm sorry. There have just been some things on my mind."

"Like what?" Brooke prodded as she put a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now—or here."

"Well, why don't we have a girl's night in? It can be like a sleepover—even though we technically already sleep in the same cabin. Anyway, that's not the point. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, and I think I can get my hands on some actual junk food," Peyton added.

"So what do you say, Mopey Girl?" Brooke asked.

"Sounds good to me," Haley agreed giving them a small smile. She could definitely use a night of girl talk.

"Awesome! It is going to be so fun!" Brooke then looked at her watch. "Ok, girls, I think that's enough for today. We'll meet up again on Friday at 10 a.m. sharp."

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as she saw Brooke pick up her purse and turn to leave.

"I have to go prepare for tonight," Brooke declared. "I'll see you two later."

"It's just a sleepover. What could she possibly have to prepare?" Haley laughed as she saw Brooke practically run out of the studio.

"You obviously have never been to one of Brooke's sleepovers."

"I've never been to a sleepover at all," Haley revealed.

"No way!" Peyton exclaimed. "How did that happen? Every girl at one time in her life has gone to a sleepover. It's like some type of law."

"It was always just Lucas and me. I've haven't had a lot of girl friends."

"Well, it's a good thing you have us now. Don't worry. It'll be a lot of fun. I promise," Peyton stated as she placed her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Now let's go meet the guys for lunch."

"Dog food, yes!" Haley joked causing Peyton to laugh.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I join you for lunch?" Kat asked approaching them. "If I have to sit at a table with Stacey one more time, I think I'm either going to kill myself or choke her to death. She does not shut up."

"Sure," Haley replied laughing.

"For the record, I'd go with option number two," Peyton quipped.

"Wouldn't we all," Haley sighed. "Now let's go. I could really use a brownie."

"I want a Coke," Peyton said as she fanned herself.

"I just want to check out the hott basketball players," Kat added nonchalantly.

"You are so like Brooke it's scary," Peyton stated laughing.

"Well, great minds do think alike."

"Clearly," Haley commented as the three girls left the studio and made their way to the mess hall. They continued to joke around and make up grand scenarios about how they could get rid of Stacey for the rest of the summer.

"Oh my God, I've got it!" Kat announced.

"What?" Haley asked in anticipation. She really liked Kat. Not only was she a great person to talk to, but she came out with the funniest things.

"We shave her head like Britney Spears."

"That's cruel," Peyton said but still chuckled anyway.

"Wait, it gets better. Then, we send the hair back to her in an envelope that says, 'Oops…I did it again'."

"Kat, you are officially crazy," Haley declared once she managed to stop laughing. _I would so pay to see that, though. _

"No, I'm definitely stronger than yesterday," Kat replied.

"I disagree. You're toxic," Haley said now playing along.

"I'm in the zone."

"I love rock and roll."

"Why don't you do somethin'?" Kat challenged.

"That's outrageous!" Haley responded.

"Ok, enough with the Britney Spears songs before I hurl," Peyton interrupted. "Geez, how and why would you guys want to know that much about such crappy music?"

"I don't know," Kat shrugged. "But hit me baby one more time!" Peyton just groaned and sped up to walk ahead of Kat and Haley.

"Nice one," Haley complimented.

"Thanks. I try," Kat beamed. A couple of minutes later and the girls were finally at the mess hall. It was a little busy but not too bad.

"Oh, there's Jake," Peyton stated automatically perking up. Haley smiled to herself. _She definitely is in denial if she thinks they're just friends._ He was saving a seat for them at their usual table.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted but seemed to be mostly focused on Peyton.

"Are they together?" Kat whispered to Haley.

"Not yet," she answered. "But it's only a matter of time before they crack." Kat snickered causing Peyton to finally break out of her staring contest with Jake to look at them.

"What are you two up to now?"

"Nothing," Haley stated innocently.

"I highly doubt that."

"So, Jake," Haley said changing the subject. "Where's Lucas?"

"He and Brooke took off somewhere," Jake answered. "I don't think they'll be back anytime soon—if you get what I mean."

"Oh," she commented. _So that's where she really went in such a hurry. I am so busting her up later. _Noticing that the mess hall was starting to get more crowded, the girls made their way to the food line. By the time they got back to the table, Haley saw that Ryan and a few other guys had joined them.

"Hey, guys," Kat greeted.

As Haley was about to take a seat next to Peyton, Ryan called to her, "Haley, why don't you sit next to me?" _Damn it. I was this close to getting away with it. _She didn't necessarily mind sitting next to him. It was just that he had been getting a little too touchy feely lately. It was starting to make her uncomfortable. Once she did sit down, Ryan began to introduce Haley to the other guys.

"Haley, this is Tobey, Matt, and Brett. We're on the same team for the tournament," he explained. '_Brett?' Why does that name sound so familiar? I think I've seen him before, too._ Haley looked at him for another second before she realized who it was. Brett was the guy who was always cheating and hitting people during the basketball games. Lucas and Jake had told the girls about being on the receiving end of that.

"It's nice to meet you all," Haley replied politely. The guys nodded and then started to give her the once over. _Pervs. _Haley hated it when guys did that. _I'm not a piece of meat. _

"So, how's training going?" Ryan asked Jake.

"Pretty good."

"Really, that's not what I heard," Brett piped in.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused.

"Don't Nathan and Lucas not get along? They're probably tearing the whole team apart—not that I'm complaining. They can kill each other all they want. It gives us an advantage." Haley had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. _What a jerk. _

"It's not that bad," Jake answered. He looked a little uncomfortable. The guys continued asking him questions. However, it seemed more like they were drilling him than engaging in a friendly conversation.

"Can we stop with the sports talk?" Peyton intervened annoyed.

"I agree," Kat added. She then changed the subject onto something else. While the rest of the group talked about the camp and how gross their food tasted, Ryan turned to Haley.

"So, Haley, I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I can't. Brooke, Peyton, and I have plans."

"Well, what about Friday? We could have that _private_ basketball lesson I promised you," he suggested.

"Um, I have cheerleading practice most of the day. I don't know if I'll have any energy left after that," she excused. Haley didn't particularly like his tone. She was kind of getting the feeling that Ryan helping her was more for his benefit than hers. And from what Nathan mentioned earlier, she was a little more guarded around him.

"Well, what about…" Ryan was cut off as Nathan and Tim now approached their table.

"Hey, party people, got room for two more ballers?" Tim questioned. Haley almost laughed out loud as she saw Nathan roll his eyes at his friend.

"Actually…" Brett was about to answer but Haley cut him off.

"Sure." She hadn't even noticed that Nathan was in the mess hall. But, nevertheless, she was thankful for the distraction that he and Tim had provided—even if it was unknowingly. Peyton gave her a questioning look. Haley just shrugged in response.

Nathan then took a seat across from her. He hadn't originally planned to join them. But when he saw Ryan sitting too close to Haley, he automatically found himself walking towards their table. Tim was confused at first—not like that was new or anything—until Nathan made up some excuse about wanting to spy on the competition.

"So what are we talking about?" Nathan asked while looking at Haley. He noticed that she seemed a little apprehensive around him. _She probably thinks I'm pissed about earlier. _The complete opposite was true. He admired her for it. Not many people would stand up to him like that. Not to mention, Haley had seemed genuinely concerned for him. Nathan couldn't remember the last time—if any—that someone had truly cared about his well being. As he made eye contact with Haley, she gave him an apologetic and guilty look. Nathan responded by giving her a reassuring smile. He was happy to see her exhale a relieved sigh and return the gesture.

"Just stuff," Ryan answered with slight annoyance in his voice. Haley barely heard it. She was too busy gazing into Nathan's deep, blue eyes. In that moment, even if it was just for a second, Haley felt everything else stop around her. All she could focus on was Nathan. It wasn't until Ryan cleared his throat loudly that Haley was brought out of her trance. When she turned to face him, she noticed him glancing between the two of them suspiciously. _Oh, crap. _

"Ew, gross!" Jake suddenly exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Peyton questioned as she put a hand on his arm.

"I think there's a bone in my tuna," he replied making a disgusted face. He then grabbed his napkin and spit the remnants from his sandwich into it.

"That's nasty," Nathan gulped.

"I'm done," Haley stated pushing her tray away. She had gotten the same thing as Jake.

"You can have some of my macaroni if you want?" Peyton offered to Jake. "It's not that great but it's better than starving."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be able to finish it all myself." The two then dug in. _How cute! They're like Lady and the Tramp. _

"Are you still hungry?" Nathan questioned Haley. She had barely touched her lunch. He knew she must be starving.

"I'm good," she answered—despite the fact that she could feel her stomach grumbling.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah."

"You can have some of my sandwich," Ryan quickly offered.

"No thanks. I'm not really a peanut butter and fluff person," she said scrunching her nose in disgust. Nathan couldn't help but find it adorable. An idea then popped into his head.

"Hold on a minute," Nathan said before getting up and walking over to the food line. He stepped in front of some scrawny kid—knowing full well the twerp wouldn't say anything to him—and walked back to the table with a plate in his hand. As soon as Haley saw what it was, a huge smile formed on her face.

"Macaroni and cheese?" Ryan questioned. "What, are you five years old?" Nathan just ignored him. From one of their previous conversations, Nathan remembered Haley telling him how mac and cheese was her favorite food.

"Hey, it's food of the gods," Haley defended. As she reached for the plate, Nathan pulled it back. She went for it again but he teasingly moved it farther away from her. Despite trying to appear mad, Haley felt another smile forming on her face.

"Are you actually going to give it to me or am I going to starve to death?" she questioned folding her arms.

"Why don't you come sit over here and find out?" Nathan said playfully while nodding to the empty chair next to him.

"I think she's comfortable right where she is," Ryan retorted.

"That's not what it looks like from here," Nathan shot back. Haley looked between the two in shock. She originally thought that Nathan and Ryan were friends. But the way they were acting right now, it certainly didn't seem like it. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they're fighting over me. _

"Just what are you implying?"

"I think you know…"

"Ok, guys. Why don't we all just settle down," Haley intervened. She didn't want any problems. Not to mention, the other people at the table were starting to notice.

"Did we miss something?" Kat asked kinking an eyebrow.

"Nope. Everything is fine. Right, boys?" Haley prodded. She gave them both looks to behave.

"Yeah, it's cool," Ryan stated while still glaring at Nathan.

"Just a misunderstanding," Nathan added. If it wasn't for Haley, he probably would have let Ryan have it.

"You sure?" Peyton questioned.

"Yup," Ryan answered as he put his arm around Haley's shoulders. Now Nathan was livid. _The bastard is all over her. _He was literally two seconds away from jumping over the table and beating Ryan's ass. He'd also like to wipe that smug look off his face while he was at it.

"There you are!" Brooke exclaimed walking up to the table. Haley was beyond thankful for Brooke's interruption. Things were starting to get too intense. Haley was now looking for any excuse to leave. She didn't particularly like Ryan touching her—especially since he only seemed to be doing it to get a rise out of Nathan.

"I have almost everything we need except…" the brunette trailed off now noticing Ryan's arm around Haley. "Oh my God, what is going on here?"

"Nothing," Haley answered. She tried moving out of Ryan's embrace but his grip tightened on her. "Ryan, do you mind letting go?" she asked annoyed. _This is getting absolutely ridiculous. _

"I knew it!" Brooke declared ignoring the situation at hand. "I just knew the two of you would look cute together!"

"Brooke," Haley tried to interrupt.

"I totally have a sixth sense about these things," she continued.

"Uh, Brooke," Peyton also tried to get her attention once Haley threw her a pleading look.

"Tutor Girl, why didn't you tell me that you guys were dating?" Brooke asked.

"We're not," Haley answered as she still tried to pull away from Ryan. _This guy won't freaking budge. _

"I think you should let go of her now," Nathan gritted out. His fists were starting to clench.

"She's fine," Ryan replied.

"What do you mean you're not?" Brooke questioned Haley while ignoring the two guys.

"She obviously doesn't want you touching her," Nathan pointed out now standing up.

"Since when are you her keeper?" he shot back mirroring Nathan's actions.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake asked to no one in particular. Apparently, everyone at the table was now getting really confused. Haley felt like her head was swirling. She had about three different conversations going on around her. As if it wasn't bad enough, they were now attracting attention from nearby tables.

"Tutor Girl, will you please answer me?"

"Stop molesting her and let her go," Nathan ordered.

"You wanna settle this outside?" Ryan challenged.

"Lead the way, punk," Nathan fired back.

"Go, Nate!" Tim rooted.

"Don't encourage them," Kat scolded. _Oh my God, will the madness never end!?_ With each second, things seemed to get louder and more chaotic. Between Brooke's questions, Nathan and Ryan's argument, the other boys taking sides, Kat and Peyton yelling at them to knock it off, and the rest of the people in the room watching with anticipation, Haley couldn't take it anymore.

"Will everyone just SHUT UP!" she shouted in the loudest and most authoritative voice she could muster. Immediately, they all stopped talking. The whole mess hall seemed to quiet down, also. _Ok, maybe I said that a little too loud. _

"Whoa, no need to get your panties in a bunch, Tutor Girl," Brooke mumbled a minute later.

"We are not together," Haley said ignoring Brooke's comment.

"Then what in the hell is going on?" some random person shouted nearby.

"Haley's right. We're not together," Ryan clarified loudly.

"No?" Brooke asked disappointed.

"No," Ryan answered shaking his head. "It's more than that."

"Exactly. Wait….what?" Haley questioned confused.

"Jacobs, I think you've taken one too many basketballs to the head. You're delusional," Nathan stated. He didn't know what Ryan was trying to pull but he could tell it wasn't going to be good.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it's more than that."

"No, it's not. What are you even talking about?" Haley demanded now getting really angry. She hated playing games.

"Come on, Haley. We can't keep pretending," Ryan said winking at her. "We need to tell them all the truth." _Oh my God, he is certifiably insane. He's lost it. _

"What truth?" Brooke inquired.

"I wish I knew," Haley replied sarcastically.

"Haley James and I are officially a couple," he announced.

"We are not," Haley whispered to him harshly. "What in the living hell are you doing?!"

"Just go along with it. We've got the whole camp eating out of our hands. Plus, I'm trying to piss off Nathan." The next thing Haley knew, Ryan's lips were on hers. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. Haley could also hear the whistles and catcalls in the background. _That's it. His ass is toast_, Nathan thought seething. _That bastard has definitely crossed the line._ Not only had the guy created a total spectacle, but now he was taking advantage of Haley. And there was no way in hell that Nathan was going to let him get away with that. However, just as he was about to teach the asshole a lesson, Haley beat him to it. Haley was absolutely infuriated. So she did the first thing that came to her mind—she kneed Ryan in the groin. Instantly, he let go of her.

"That's for being a complete pervert and kissing me," she proclaimed as he clutched his now damaged member. She then took the opportunity to slap him hard on the face.

"That's for trying to spread lies," she continued. And for extra good measure, she picked up Kat's smoothie and made sure to dump the whole glass all over the top of his head.

"And that's just for being a self-absorbed asshole. And if you _ever_ try that again, I'll make sure that I kick you so hard that your balls will become a permanent part of your throat," she warned. "Got it?" Ryan—still in pain—nodded like a scared little boy. Along with everyone else, it appeared that he was in total shock. Even Brooke and Peyton were speechless.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other," Haley smiled sweetly before heading for the door. Nathan looked after her in awe. He knew she was a strong person but he never anticipated that. In a way, he found himself turned on by the fact that she totally just kicked the crap out of Ryan. She was definitely sexy when she was mad. Although, the part where she got Ryan in the groin was unnerving. Nathan was positive that almost every guy in the room felt that one.

"That was scary," Tim muttered.

"Are you kidding? That was freaking awesome!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Who knew Tutor Girl had it in her?" Brooke mentioned.

"Is he ok?" Jake inquired while pointing to Ryan. He was now on the floor groaning in pain. The whole group turned to look at him.

"I'm sure he'll be alright—eventually," Kat added. The whole room suddenly became loud. They were now all gossiping and talking about what had just happened. Nathan, however, just tuned them all out. His eyes remained completely transfixed on the door Haley had just left through. That had to be the best ass kicking he had ever seen a girl give someone in his whole entire life. _God is she amazing…_


End file.
